The Story of My Life
by tvdxobsession
Summary: Je m'appelle Nina Dobrev, vous avez peut-être déjà entendu parler de moi. Je m'apprête à passer une audition pour une série qui pourrait faire décoller ma carrière d'actrice. Mais ce que j'ignorais, c'est que cette série changerait complètement ma vie, et pas seulement sur le plan professionnel. FICTION NIAN !
1. Chapter 1 : You've got a lot of talent

PDV Nina Dobrev

J'étais au volant de ma voiture, en route pour le centre-ville de Vancouver. Vous avez peut-être déjà entendu parler de moi, ou alors vous m'avez déjà vu dans un film ou encore dans la série Degrassi. Aujourd'hui, je vais tenter de saisir la chance de ma vie. Le rôle qui pourrait faire décoller ma carrière. J'allai postuler pour un rôle dans The Vampire Diaries, la nouvelle série sur les vampires qui allait voir le jour. Mes chances d'être prise étaient minces. Je ne correspondais pas physiquement au personnage pour lequel j'allais auditionner. J'en étais totalement consciente, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, alors j'ai foncé. Mon petit-ami, Mike était assis sur le siège passager et me regardait en souriant. Moi, je n'étais pas détendue, du tout. J'étais affreusement stressée. J'étais pratiquement sûre de ne pas être prise, et s'était très mauvais d'aller à une audition avec ce pressentiment.

_-Détends-toi, tout ira bien, me dit Mike en passant sa main dans ma nuque pour que je déstresse._

_-Je ne vous-même pas pourquoi j'y vais, Mike. Je ne corresponds pas à Elena, je n'ai pas les cheveux blonds, ni les yeux bleus. C'est une perte de temps, râlais-je._

Mike était celui qui m'avait poussé à aller au casting quand j'en avais entendu parler. Au départ je vouais postuler pour un rôle secondaire, mais il m'avait poussée à y aller pour le rôle principale, Elena Gilbert. Il avait insisté et j'avais fini par céder.

_-Tu as énormément de talent Nina. Au pire des cas ils te donneront un autre rôle, mais ils ne pourront pas faire cette série sans toi. Ils le sauront au moment même où tu commenceras à parler, dit-il en me faisant son petit sourire en coin que j'aimais temps._

Nous étions arrivés devant l'immeuble où se passaient les auditions. Je me garai et soupirai. Je me tournai vers Mike qui me fit un grand sourire pour me redonner du courage. Je lui rendis son sourire et l'embrassai tendrement avant de prendre mon sac à main et de descendre de la voiture. J'entrai dans l'immeuble et suivis les panneaux qui indiquaient les auditions pour Elena Gilbert. J'arrivai dans une salle d'attente, remplie de jeune femme, toutes de mon âge. Je remarquais immédiatement que la plupart d'entre elles étaient au moins blondes si elles n'avaient pas les yeux bleus, ce qui ne fit que me stresser encore plus. Elles révisaient toutes leur script sérieusement en attendant leur tour de passer. Je me dirigeai vers une femme qui était assise derrière une table. Elle leva la tête vers moi et me fit un grand sourire.

_-Votre nom ? me demanda-t-elle._

_-Nina Dobrev, répondis-je avec une voix tremblante._

_-Remplissez ce formulaire et allez-vous asseoir, on vous appellera quand se sera votre tour, me dit-elle en me faisant un sourire encourageant. Bonne chance._

Je lui souris avec un hochement de tête pour la remercier et remplissais le formulaire qu'elle me tendait avec d'aller m'asseoir. Je me retrouvais à côté d'une grande blonde aux yeux bleus, très jolie qui lisait le script sérieusement. Je soupirai et sortis le script à mon tour pour relire les scènes. Je les connaissais par cœur, mais on ne sait jamais. Tout à coup, la blonde commença à me regarder. Je relevai les yeux vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, elle me fixait.

_-Tu viens pour le rôle d'Elena Gilbert ? me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils à son tour._

_-Oui, répondis-je._

_-Mais…_

_-Je sais, je n'ai pas le physique attendu. Mais je tente ma chance, on ne sait jamais._

Elle haussa les sourcils et un petit sourire apparut aux coins de ses lèvres. Elle se replongea ensuite dans son script en gardant le sourire. Cette fille avait l'air vraiment sympa, mais je n'avais pas le temps de me faire des amies, je devais réussir ce casting. Je devais être prise dans cette série. Soudain, le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre se fit entendre et tout le monde releva la tête. Une femme blonde de la trentaine entra dans la pièce. Je la reconnus aussitôt, il s'agissait de Julie Plec, la scénariste de la série. Elle annonça un nom et une jeune femme se leva. Elles sortirent de la pièce et nous retournions toutes à nos scripts. Il fut ainsi durant des heures, Julie revenait toutes les vingt minutes et une nouvelle candidate passait l'audition. Celle qui venait de passer ne repassait jamais par la salle d'attente, elle devait sûrement sortir par une autre porte, pour ne pas décourager les suivantes. Il restait encore une vingtaine de personne dans la salle quand Julie revint.

_-Candice Accola, annonça-t-elle._

La jeune fille blonde qui était assise à côté de moi, me fit un grand sourire plein de confiance et se leva avant de suivre Julie jusque dans la pièce des auditions. J'étais complètement paniquée, je savais que j'étais la prochaine puisque les autres femmes qui attendaient étaient arrivées après moi. Cette Candice Accola avait l'air vraiment sûre d'elle et habituée aux castings de ce genre. Elle aurait sûrement le rôle. Moi en revanche, je n'avais fait que très peu de casting pour de tous petits rôles. Je n'avais pas encore l'habitude. Après ce qui me parut n'être que cinq minutes, Julie Plec revint dans la pièce.

_-Nina Dobrev, dit-elle._

Je me levais avec hésitation et me dirigeai vers elle. En me voyant, elle fronça les sourcils et me détailla de bas en haut avec un air sceptique. Puis, elle se retourna et nous sortions de la pièce pour entrer dans un long couloir. Nous marchions jusqu'à la porte du fond et nous entrions dans la pièce des auditions. Elle alla s'asseoir derrière une grande table à côté d'un homme brun, qui était Kevin Williamson, son partenaire pour écrire le scénario. Il y avait d'autres personnes, mais je ne les connaissais pas. Ils me regardèrent tous d'un air mauvais.

_-Mademoiselle Dobrev, vous connaissez la description d'Elena Gilbert ? demanda Kevin en me fixant droit dans les yeux._

_-Oui, répondis-je._

_-Vous savez donc qu'elle est blonde aux yeux bleus et non bruns aux yeux noisette, remarqua Julie._

_-Oui je sais. Mais je veux tenter ma chance, dis-je avec une assurance qui m'étonna moi-même. _

_-Très bien. De toute manière, on est pas à une personne près. Installez-vous et commencez, me dit Julie avec un petit sourire._

Je m'installai sur la chaise qui était placée face à eux et inspirai profondément. Kevin me donna la réplique pendant la première scène. Il était vrai que dans la salle d'attente, j'étais extrêmement stressée et pourtant à ce moment précis, mon traque c'était envolé et j'étais très à l'aise. Les répliques sortaient naturellement de ma bouche et plus je parlais, plus les jurés arrêtaient d'écrire et se concentraient sur moi. J'eus l'impression que ça ne durait que quelques secondes. On fit les trois scènes que j'avais apprises par cœur et quand on eut terminé, ils me fixèrent tous avec de grands yeux.

_-Quoi ? Demandai-je, inquiète du regard qu'ils me lançaient._

Julie se tourna vers Kevin, qui lui fit un petit sourire. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les autres membres du jury qui en fit de même. Puis elle me regarda.

_-Autant te le dire tout de suite, tu es parfaite pour le rôle, déclara-t-elle._

J'ouvris la bouche mes aucuns sons n'en sortit tellement j'étais surprise. Parfaite ? Moi ? Je n'en revenais pas.

_-Mais le fait que tu sois brune nous dérange vraiment, ajouta-t-elle._

Je refermais la bouche. J'en étais sûre, c'était trop beau. Je ramassai mon sac et mon manteau avant de me lever et d'aller vers la porte.

_-Très bien, je comprends, merci de m'avoir accordé votre temps, dis-je en me tournant vers eux._

_-Nous te prendrons peut-être en dernier recours, si on ne trouve personne pour le rôle, dit Kevin en me faisant un petit sourire._

Je compris aussitôt que je n'aurais pas le rôle. Ils trouveraient quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire à ma place. Mais je les avais impressionné, je le savais, alors peut-être que j'en aurais un autre. Je leur fis un petit sourire et sortis de la pièce. Une femme m'indiqua où était la sortie et en quelques secondes j'étais dans la rue. Mike était toujours dans la voiture qui était garée juste devant la sortie. J'allai m'asseoir sur le siège passager et je soupirai. Mike me regardait avec de grands yeux, attendant que je lui dise comment ça s'était passé.

_-Je les ai impressionnés, mais je n'ai pas le physique requis, marmonnai-je sans lui adresser un regard._

_-Ma puce ! Tu les as impressionnés ! Tu auras un rôle, même si ce n'est pas celui d'Elena ! Tu verras cette série va faire un carton et peu importe qui tu seras dedans, ta carrière va décoller ! S'exclama-t-il._

Je me tournais vers lui et son grand sourire me détendit aussitôt. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Il se recula ensuite et commença à caresser mes longs cheveux bruns.

_-Je suis épuisée, dis-je en m'enfonçant dans mon siège._

_-Allez, on va à l'hôtel et je vais te faire couler un bon bain, dit-il en démarrant le moteur._

Un grand sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Il démarra et je fermai les yeux pendant le trajet. Tout ce stresse m'avait achevée. Je tombais de sommeil. Ce bain allait me faire énormément de bien. C'est ce que j'aimais chez Mike : il était très attentionné. Nous nous étions rencontré deux ans plus tôt alors que j'étais sur le tournage de Degrassi. On était d'abord devenus de très bons amis et puis on était tombés amoureux. Depuis on ne s'était pas séparé. Je l'aimais plus que tout. Quelques mois plus tôt, il m'avait annoncé qu'il arrêtait ses études pour me suivre sur mes castings et mes plateaux de tournages. Il m'avait dit qu'il me suivrait partout où j'irai. Au début, je n'avais pas voulu qu'il arrête ses études pour moi, mais je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivions enfin à l'hôtel. J'allais m'installer sur lit, ou plutôt m'affaler sur le lit pendant que mon ange allait dans la salle de bain. J'entendis l'eau commencer à couler et je sentis deux mains me relever. Je gardais les yeux fermés et souris.

_-Allez, fais un effort, je ne vais quand même pas te porter jusque dans la baignoire, râla Mike._

_-Tiens ! Pourquoi pas ! M'exclamai-je._

Il éclata de rire et commença à enlever mes bottes, puis mon pantalon et enfin mon haut. Il enleva mes bijoux et je l'entendis enlever ses vêtements aussi.

_-Tu viens te baigner avec moi ? Demandai-je._

_-Ca m'a donné envie en te déshabillant._

Je ris et il passa un bras sous mes jambes et dans mon dos. Il me souleva et je me blottis contre son torse nu. Il fit quelques pas et ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, sûrement avec son pied vu que ses bras me portaient. J'ouvris enfin les yeux quand il me déposa, debout, sur le sol. Il me fit un magnifique sourire et dégrafa mon soutien-gorge. Je montai sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai tendrement. Nous finissions de nous déshabiller et nous entrions dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire. Je me blottis dans ses bras musclés. Il me caressait doucement les cheveux et très vite je m'endormis contre lui.

J'étais assise sur le fauteuil de notre chambre d'hôtel, pendant que Mike prenait une douche. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que j'avais passé l'audition pour The Vampire Diaries et ils ne m'avaient toujours pas rappelé. J'avais perdu tout espoir qu'ils me prennent pour n'importe quel rôle. Mike en revanche y croyait toujours dur comme fer. Je décidais d'aller voir sur le site de la série pour voir s'ils avaient engagés de nouveaux acteurs. Mike sortit de la douche et vint se pencher au-dessus de mon épaule, m'entourant d'une délicieuse odeur de vanille. Un petit sourire apparut au coin de mes lèvres quand il m'embrassa dans le cou.

_-Alors, ils ont engagés quelqu'un pour le rôle principal ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Non. Toujours pas… Mais ils ont pris quelqu'un pour Caroline Forbes._

Il releva la tête et la photo de Candice Accola apparut sur l'écran.

_-Je pensais qu'elle serait prise pour le rôle d'Elena… marmonnai-je._

_-Une concurrente en moins, déclara Mike en riant._

Il s'éloigna en frottant ses cheveux dans une serviette. Je fermai mon ordinateur et le regardai de haut en bas, admirant son torse musclé.

_-Profitez de la vue, Mademoiselle Dobrev, dit-il en me faisant un sourire ravageur._

J'éclatai de rire et lui lançai un oreiller alors qu'il retournait dans la salle de bain. Je soupirai et m'enfonçai dans mon fauteuil. Nous n'aurions bientôt plus les moyens de payer la chambre d'hôtel et nous devrions partir. Il fallait que j'aie la réponse, positive ou non, dans les jours qui suivaient. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance pour avoir un rôle, mais au fond de moi je continuai d'espérer qu'ils me prennent. Je m'accrochai à ce rêve. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Mike était enfin prêt et nous allions manger un morceau avant de démarrer une petite après-midi en amoureux dans un parc, allongés dans l'herbe, profitant de la chaleur du mois de mai. Il était presque cinq heures. J'étais allongée contre Mike et nous discutions de tout et de rien. Quand soudain, mon téléphone sonna. Je le sortis de ma poche en me redressant et décrochais.

_-Allo ? _

_-Oui, mademoiselle Dobrev, c'est Julie Plec, dit une voix à l'autre bout du fil._

Je me tournai vers Mike et lui fit de gros yeux. Il se redressa et colla son oreille à mon téléphone pour écouter la conversation.

_-Oui. Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je avec une voix tremblante._

_-Et bien, nous n'avons pas pu trouver d'autre actrice pour le rôle principal. Vous nous avez vraiment impressionnés l'autre jour et nous aimerions vous revoir pour prendre notre décision, déclara-t-elle. Vous jouerez quelques scènes avec Paul Wesley, qui a été pris pour Stefan Salvatore et aussi avec un acteur auquel nous hésitons à donner le rôle de Damon. Vous seriez libre ce soir ? Je sais que c'est un peu imprévu mais nous manquons de temps._

_-Oh, oui oui, je suis libre, répondis-je avec un grand sourire._

_-Très bien, je veux vous voir au lieu des auditions dans une heure. On te donnera le script à ton arrivée._

_-Ok._

Sur-ce, elle raccrocha. Je fis de même et me tournai vers Mike avec un énorme sourire. Il me serra dans ses bras en rigolant. Il me souleva et se leva en me faisant tournoyer dans les airs. J'éclatai de rire et tous les regards se tournèrent ver nous. Mike me reposa par terre.

_-Regardez tout le monde ! C'est Nina Dobrev la future star internationale ! Cria-t-il. _

Je lui fonçai dessus pour qu'il se taise et nous tombions tous les deux à la renverse dans l'herbe en rigolant. Tous les gens nous regardaient en souriant face à notre bonheur. Je l'embrassai passionnément et il entoura ma taille de ses bras musclés pour me serrer un peu plus contre lui. Puis je me relevai d'un coup, me rappelant que je devais passer une seconde audition.

_-Il faut que je me change ! Que je me coiffe et que je me maquille ! M'exclamai-je._

Mike acquiesça. Nous ramassions nos affaires et courions jusqu'à la voiture. Il démarra en trombe et en quelques minutes seulement nous étions à l'hôtel. Je me précipitai dans la chambre et choisissais quelques vêtements simples mais classes. Puis je coiffais ma longue chevelure et arrangeai mon maquillage. Mike prit son blouson et nous retournions à la voiture. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il se garait devant l'immeuble et cette fois-ci, il me suivit à l'intérieur. J'arrivai dans la salle d'attente comme la dernière fois et une femme m'indiqua d'aller dans le couloir qui menait à la salle d'audition. Mike me tenait par la main et nous entrions dans le large couloir. Deux hommes étaient présents. L'un, grand aux yeux vers et les cheveux presque blonds et l'autre, c'était Ian Somerhalder, je le connaissais pour son rôle dans Lost. Nous nous approchions d'eux et ils se tournèrent vers nous avec de grands sourires.

-_Tu dois être Nina, dit le grand blond. Je suis Paul, Paul Wesley._

_-Oui. Celui qui joue Stefan, c'est ça ? Demandai-je._

_-Exactement, répondit-il en me faisant la bise. _

Je me tournai vers Ian qui me fit un beau sourire.

_-Je suis…_

_-Ian Somerhalder, le coupai-je. Je suis une fan de Lost._

Un grand sourire illumina son visage et il me fit la bise à son tour. Je me reculai et repris la main de Mike dans la mienne.

_-Voici mon petit-copain, Mike. Il m'accompagne, déclarai-je._

Les trois hommes se serrèrent la main en souriant et je soupirai.

_-Détends-toi, ça va bien se passer, dit Ian toujours en souriant._

_-Mais oui. Tu es la seule fille qu'ils aient fait revenir, dit Paul. C'est dans la poche._

_-Vraiment ? Demandai-je._

_-Mais bien sûr, dirent les trois hommes en même temps ce qui déclencha leur rire._

La porte de la salle d'audition s'ouvrit. Julie en sortit et nous fit un grand sourire. Elle s'approcha de nous et me tendit quelques feuilles de papiers sur lesquelles étaient inscrites les scènes que nous allions jouer.

_-Bien, on va commencer les garçons. Comme ça Nina aura le temps de se préparer, dit-elle._

Les deux garçons la suivirent dans la pièce et alors je commençai à apprendre mon texte. Mike me donnait la réplique et très vite, j'avais tout mémorisé. J'avais une bonne mémoire et je devais l'avouer, ça m'aidait beaucoup. Au bout de vingt minutes, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Ian en sortit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

_-C'est à toi, dit-il en désignant la salle du doigt._

J'inspirai à fond et entrai dans la pièce. Le jury de l'autre jour était présent et Paul attendait dans un coin de la pièce. Il semblait très décontracté. En même temps, lui il avait déjà décroché son rôle, donc il n'avait pas grand chose à craindre. Kevin et Julie nous firent un petit signe de la main et nous commencions à jouer la scène de rencontre entre Stefan et Elena. Je devais bien l'avouer, il avait beaucoup de talent, et ça collait bien entre nous deux. C'était un vrai plaisir de faire cette scène avec lui et en quelques secondes j'avais complètement oublié mon trac. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Paul ressortait de la pièce, pour laisser Ian revenir. Il avait légèrement perdu son sourire et semblait un peu nerveux. Lui qui disait qu'il ne fallait pas stresser, regardez-le à présent.

_-Bien, on va faire la scène où Elena et Damon se rencontrent, déclara Julie._

J'acquiesçai et me mis en place face à Ian.

-_Nina tu commences quand tu t'excuses d'être entrée, dit Kevin. Je me charge de faire Stefan._

J'acquiesçai et me concentrai au maximum.

_-Je… Je suis désolée d'être entrée, la porte était… commençai-je._

Je me retournai vers la porte et m'arrêtai en fronçant les sourcils. Ian n'avait pas bougé, il me fixait. Je me tournai lentement vers lui.

-_Ouverte, ajoutai-je avec un air d'incompréhension._

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, toujours avec un doigt pointé vers la porte. Il me fixait un sourire à moitié charmeur et à moitié psychopathe, il me faisait limite peur.

-_Tu dois être Elena, dit-il._

Je défonçais les sourcils et fis une expression de surprise. J'avais la bouche légèrement entrouverte mais aucun son n'en sortait.

-_Je suis Damon, le frère de Stefan, ajouta Ian avec un petit sourire._

_-Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il avait un frère._

_-Bien, Stefan ne se vante jamais, répondit-il avec un sourire de tombeur. Je t'en prie, viens._

Il me fit un vague signe de faire comme chez moi. Nous faisions quelques pas sur le côté.

-_Je suis sûr que Stefan va bientôt arriver, ajouta-t-il._

Je levai les yeux et faisais comme si je détaillai l'intérieur d'une énorme maison que je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer.

-_Woaw, c'est votre salle à manger ? Demandai-je._

_-La salle à manger, le salon, une enchère de Sotheby. _

Je regardais les murs de la pièce avec un air émerveillé.

-_C'est un peu trop kitsch à mon goût, ajouta Ian. _

Nous étions à présent l'un à côté de l'autre, face au jury. Je regardai toujours autour de moi, en détaillant des meubles qui n'étaient pas là, en faisant semblant de m'émerveiller devant une immense pièce qui n'était pas là non plus. Mais ça devait marcher, puisque que je jury nous regardait avec beaucoup d'attention.

-_Je comprends pourquoi mon frère est si mordu, dit Ian. _

Je tournai légèrement la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Il était temps. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'il n'oublierait jamais la dernière, ajouta-t-il avec un petite grimace. Ça l'a presque détruit._

J'inspirai un peu et pris un air gêné.

-_La dernière ?_

_-Ouai. Katherine. Sa petite amie ? Dit-il comme s'il cherchait à savoir si j'étais au courant ou pas._

Je pinçai légèrement les lèvres et secouai la tête, lui montrant que je ne connaissais rien de cette Katherine.

-_Oh, vous n'avez pas encore eu la conversation gênante sur les ex._

_-Non, répondis-je en resserrant mes bras sur ma poitrine et en regardant en l'air d'un air encore plus gêné._

Il détourna la tête avec un faux air désolé.

-_Oups… Bien, je pense qu'elle va avoir lieu maintenant._

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, toujours avec cet air gêné. Il se tourna vers moi.

-_Ou peut-être qu'il ne t'en a pas parlé parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu penses qu'il sorte d'une déception, dit-il rapidement. _

J'hochai légèrement de la tête en pinçant une nouvelle fois les lèvres, pas vraiment convaincue. Il fixa alors un point derrière moi.

_-On sait tous comment ces relations se terminent, dit-il d'une voix absente. _

_-Tu sais ça comme si toute relation était vouée à l'échec, déclarai-je, attirant à nouveau son regard._

_-Je suis un fataliste, ajouta-t-il en haussant les sourcils. _

Un petit sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

-_Bonjour Stefan, dit-il sans me quitter des yeux. _

Je me tournai alors vers Kevin, comme si j'étais surprise de le voir là.

-_Elena, dit Kevin. Je ne savais pas que tu allais passer._

_-Je sais, j'aurais dû appeler…_

_-Oh ne sois pas bête, m'interrompit Ian. Tu es la bienvenue, n'est-ce pas Stefan ? _

Il regarda Kevin avec un grand sourire. Mais son sourire avait changé, c'était comme si il était devenu démoniaque. C'était un sourire malsain. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

-_Tu sais, je devrais ressortir les albums de famille ou des films. Mais…_

Il se pencha vers moi et j'esquissai un petit sourire.

_-Je dois te prévenir… dit-il un peu plus bas. Il n'a pas toujours été aussi beau-gosse. _

Je souris un peu plus.

-_Merci d'être passée Elena. Ravi de te revoir._

Je me tournai vers Kevin et le regardais en fronçant les sourcils. Un léger blanc envahit la pièce et j'attendis quelques secondes avant de dire ma réplique suivante.

-_Ouai… Je devrais y aller._

Je me tournai vers Ian.

-_Ravi de t'avoir rencontré, Damon, dis-je._

_-Plus que ravi de t'avoir rencontré, Elena, dit-il en me serrant la main._

Il souleva ensuite mon poignet et déposa un doux baisé sur le dos de ma main. Puis il laissa retomber nos mains que je suivis du regard avant de me replonger dans ses yeux en me pinçant un peu les lèvres en souriant.

-_Très bien, s'exclama Julie. Vous pouvez sortir les enfants, on va devoir discuter un petit peu, on revient vous chercher après. _

Nous acquiescions et nous sortions de la pièce avec le sourire aux lèvres. Mike me prit dans ses bras et me fit un sourire réconfortant. Nous allions tous nous asseoir dans la salle d'attente en attendant que le jury ait finit.

_-Alors ça c'est bien passé ? Demanda Mike._

_-C'était génial ! S'exclama Ian. Nina tu es époustouflante !_

_-Merci… dis-je en rougissant légèrement._

_-Je pense qu'on aura les rôles, ne t'inquiètes pas, ajouta-t-il._

_-De toute manière comme je l'ai dit auparavant, ils n'ont rappelés aucunes autres filles, donc c'est dans la poche, dit Paul. Et ils n'ont trouvé personne d'autre pour Damon non plus._

_-Ouai, je pense qu'on a pas à s'en faire, ajouta Ian._

Mike passa un bras sur mes épaules et je me blottis contre son torse pendant que les deux garçons discutaient. Mike me caressait les cheveux et je fermai les yeux tentant de ne pas montrer à quel point j'avais le trac. Enfin, la porte du couloir s'ouvrit et Kevin et Julie entrèrent dans la salle. Ian et moi nous levions en même temps.

-_Bien, on a beaucoup hésité, mais on vous prend, déclara Kevin._

_-Bienvenue dans la famille vous deux ! S'exclama Julie._

Je ne pus pas retenir ma joie. Je me jetai littéralement dans les bras de Julie qui éclata de rire. Puis, je pris Kevin dans mes bras et je courus embrasser Mike qui riait. Ian serra la main de Kevin et Julie avec un grand sourire alors que Mike me faisait tourner en l'air sous le regard amusé de Paul. Il me reposa enfin par terre et m'embrassa tendrement.

-_Je te l'avais bien dit, que ce rôle était fait pour toi ma puce, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille quand il me prit dans ses bras. _

_-Tu avais raison, elle est parfaite ! s'exclama Ian, entrainant des rires de joie._

J'étais tellement soulagée. Nous prenions nos affaires et nous sortions tous les quatre de l'immeuble.

-_Bien, maintenant que vous faites partis de la famille, je peux vous mettre au courant, déclara Paul. Ce soir on se retrouve avec tous les acteurs qui ont été pris pour la série. On va au restaurant, le Afghan Horsemen Restaurant, pour faire connaissance, vu qu'on va passer la plupart de notre temps ensemble maintenant. On s'y retrouve à 21 heures._

_-Ouai ! Bonne idée je suis partant ! s'exclama Ian._

_-Je peux amener Mike ? Demandai-je un peu hésitante._

_-Bien sûr ! dit Paul. On peut tous ramener nos compagnons._

_-Cool ! Alors c'est bon, dis-je avec un grand sourire._

Nous nous faisions des signes de la main et Mike et moi remontions en voiture. Je souriais toujours bêtement. Mike démarra.

_-Il va falloir que je fasse attention à ma copine avec ces gars-là dans le coin, dit-il en souriant à moitié. Tu les as vus un peu ?_

_-Arrête, je suis sûre qu'ils ont des copines et en plus ils ne pourront jamais te remplacer, répondis-je en lui prenant la main. Je t'aime Mike._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce. _

Je souris encore et allumai la radio. Je passai le reste du trajet à chanter comme une folle, entrainant les rires de Mike. Nous retournions dans notre chambre d'hôtel et je commençai à choisir mes vêtements pour la soirée. Il était déjà 19h30, je devais prendre une douche, me coiffer et m'habiller, j'allais devoir faire vite. Je déposai les fringues que j'avais choisies sur le lit et allai à la douche. Une demi-heure plus tard, je ressortais de la salle de bain, lavée, coiffée et maquillée. Mike alla dans la douche pendant que j'enfilai ma tenue. Nous partions de l'hôtel vers 20h15.

-_Woaw, tu t'es préparée en même pas 45 minutes ! S'exclama Mike quand nous nous installions dans la voiture. C'est un record !_

_-Tais-toi et démarre, dis-je en rigolant et en le frappant gentiment sur l'épaule._

N'empêche, il avait raison. J'étais très lente pour me préparer d'habitude, mais là, j'avais fait fort, sûrement l'excitation de rencontrer mes nouveaux collègues. Une demi-heure de route plus tard, nous arrivions devant le restaurant. Nous étions en avance et nous décidions de se balader en attendant qu'il soit l'heure du rendez-vous. Nous passions devant des boutiques et discutions de la nouvelle vie qui m'attendait. C'était vrai, tout allait changer à présent. Je sentais que ça inquiétait Mike, il devait sûrement se rendre compte que j'allai avoir moins de temps pour lui, mais après tout, c'est lui qui m'avait poussée à m'inscrire, alors il ne devait pas être si inquiet que ça. Quand l'heure fut venue, nous retournions devant le restaurant. Paul et Ian étaient là, avec un groupe de personne que je ne connaissais pas. Paul m'aperçut alors que nous étions de l'autre côté de la rue. Il me fit un grand signe de la main en souriant.

-_Hey Nina ! Cria-t-il attirant le regard des passants._

Mike et moi traversions la rue en lui faisant un signe de la main. J'étais soulagée de voir que les filles s'étaient habillées simplement, comme moi, j'avais eus peur de me retrouver en jean au milieu de filles en robes.

-_Vous avez trouvé facilement ? Demanda Ian._

_-Oh oui ! répondit Mike avec un grand sourire._

_-Je vous présente Megan, ma petite-amie, dit Ian en passant la main dans le dos d'une femme blonde un peu plus grande que moi._

Elle me fit un grand sourire et on se fit la bise.

-_Je suis Nina, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire._

_-Oui, j'ai entendu parler de toi et ton talent, me dit-elle._

Je rougis légèrement au compliment et fit les gros yeux à Ian qui éclata de rire. Une petite brune à la peau noire s'approcha de moi en souriant.

-_Je suis Katerina, mais appel moi Kat, dit-elle en me faisant la bise à son tour._

_-Moi c'est Nina._

_-Je suis la future Bonnie Bennet, on va passer pas mal de temps ensemble, dit-elle en souriant._

En effet, Bonnie était la meilleure amie d'Elena. J'étais soulagée une fois de plus de voir que je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas correspondre physiquement au personnage du livre.

-_ Ben, au moins je ne serais pas la seule à être au total opposé de la description du personnage, dis-je en rigolant._

_-Ouai, je dois l'avouer, je ne suis pas rousse, rigola-t-elle. Mais je suis petite !_

J'éclatai de rire en même temps qu'elle. Je sentais que j'allais bien m'entendre avec elle. Mike se présenta à elle alors que je me tournai vers Paul. Il était accompagné d'une grande brune que je connaissais pour son rôle dans les Frères Scott.

-_Nina je te présente Torrey, ma compagne, dit Paul._

Je fis la bise à Torrey.

-_J'ai beaucoup aimé ton rôle de nounou psychopathe, déclarai-je en riant._

_-Merci beaucoup !_

Nous éclations de rire et un jeune homme brun s'approcha de nous en souriant.

-_Je suis Steven McQueen, dit-il en me serrant la main._

_-Moi, Nina Dobrev, répondis-je. McQueen ? Comme dans…_

_-Steve McQueen, oui, me coupa-t-il. Je suis son petit-fils._

_-Woaw ! _

Il rigola et commença à discuter avec Paul et se présenta à Mike qui semblait bien s'intégrer aussi. J'aperçus alors Candice, la jeune fille qui avait été prise pour le rôle de Caroline Forbes. Je m'approchai d'elle en souriant, prête à la féliciter pour son rôle. Elle se tourna vers moi avec un regard de tueuse qui me freina aussitôt.

_-Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer d'être mon amie ! S'exclama-t-elle attirant les regards des autres et coupant toutes les conversations. Tu m'as piquée mon rôle ! Il était pour moi ce rôle et en plus tu n'as même pas le physique qu'il faut !_

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire que j'étais désolée, mais j'étais tellement choquée, qu'aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche. Tout le monde nous regardait. Tout à coup, un grand sourire fendit son visage et elle posa sa main sur mon épaule en rigolant, entrainant les autres dans un grand fou rire.

-_Non, relax ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout ! _

Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres et je sentis que je devenais rouge alors que tout le monde rigolait.

-_Je suis contente que tu aies eu le rôle ! Ajouta-t-elle. Tiens, je te présente Sara Caning, elle jouera le rôle de tante Jenna._

Je saluai une petite rousse très jolie. Puis, Candice se tourna vers deux hommes qui discutaient, l'un était blond et l'autre brun. J'appris alors que le blond s'appelait Zach Roerig et qu'il jouerait le rôle de Matt, l'ex petit-ami d'Elena. Le brun était Michael Trevino, il jouerait Tyler Lockwood. Une fois que toutes les présentations furent faites, nous entrions dans le restaurant et un serveur nous conduisit à notre grande table. Nous commencions à discuter de nous, à faire connaissance. J'étais placée entre Mike et Ian, en face était assise Katerina qui discutait avec Candice.

-_Alors ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensembles vous deux ? Me demanda Megan en se penchant au-dessus de la table pour me regarder._

Ian se tourna vers moi en attendant la réponse. J'attrapai la main de Mike ne souriant.

_-Ça va faire deux ans dans un mois, répondis-je. Et vous ?_

_-Bientôt quatre ans de pur bonheur, dit Ian en se tournant vers Megan et en l'embrassant tendrement._

_-Et vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? Demanda Candice._

_-C'était quand Nina était sur le tournage de Degrassi, répondit Mike. Ils fêtaient le début d'une nouvelle saison dans le bar où je travaillais à l'époque et on n'a jamais perdu contact._

_-C'est mignon, dit Kat en souriant. _

Je souris en me blottissant contre mon homme. Il passa son bras sur mes épaules et me serra contre lui. Je me tournais alors vers Paul pour continuer sur notre lancée.

-_Et vous deux alors ? Demandai-je._

_-Ça va faire trois ans dans quatre mois, répondit Torrey. _

Je lui fis un beau sourire, ces deux-là allaient bien ensemble et ils s'aimaient ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je me tournais vers Candice et Kat et nous commencions à discuter de nous, d'où on venait, de ce qu'on faisait avant. Kat fut très intéressée par les études en histoire de l'art que Mike avait commencé avant qu'il ne quitte tout pour moi.

-_Tu sais qu'il y a une école d'histoire de l'art à une demi-heure d'Atlanta ? Lui dit-elle._

Je vis alors les yeux de Mike s'illuminer. Je me sentis alors mal de l'avoir privé de ce qu'il aimait tant pendant plusieurs mois. Je baissai les yeux alors qu'il me serrait dans ses bras, heureux d'apprendre qu'il pourrait reprendre ses études. Il entama une conversation avec Kat et ne prêta plus attention à moi, qui mangeais en silence. Ian se tourna vers moi et fronça les sourcils.

_-Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il. _

_-Oui, je vais juste aller fumer dehors, dis-je en souriant._

J'attrapai ma veste et commençais à m'éloigner.

-_Attends ! Je viens avec toi ! S'exclama Ian en se levant à son tour._

Je lui fis un petit sourire et nous sortions du restaurant. Je sortis mon paquet de cigarettes et en allumai une. Ian en fit de même. Je regardais mes pieds mais je sentais qu'il me fixait.

_-Alors qu'est-ce que tu avais à l'intérieur ? Tu étais bien silencieuse… _

_-C'est rien, dis-je en relevant les yeux._

Il plissa les yeux en faisant une petite moue qui me fit rire.

-_C'est juste que Mike a abandonné pas mal de choses pour me suivre jusqu'ici et il m'a toujours dit que ça ne lui manquait pas. Mais vu sa réaction quand il a appris qu'il pourrait reprendre ses études, je vois bien qu'il me mentait, expliquai-je._

_-Je comprends. Megan a sacrifié quelques trucs aussi pour que j'aie ce job, dit-il. Mais se sont leur choix Nina, on ne peut pas les en empêcher et si ça leur manquait vraiment ils pourraient les reprendre. Ce n'est pas nous qui les en empêcheraient._

_-C'est pas faux, marmonnai-je. _

Un petit silence s'installa entre nous deux.

_-Alors comme ça tu viens de Bulgarie ? Demanda-t-il, ayant sûrement entendu ma conversation avec Candice._

J'hochai de la tête en soufflant la fumée de ma cigarette.

-_Et tu parles bulgare ? _

_-Oui, dis-je._

_-Tu me fais une petite démonstration ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux._

_-Ouai, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?_

J'avais l'habitude qu'on me demande cela.

-_Je sais pas… Dis-moi « Bonjour, comment ça ? »._

_-Zdraveĭte, kak ste ? Dis-je tout naturellement. _

Il tenta de le répéter, mais son accent était horrible et j'éclatai de rire. Il recommença mais se fut encore pire que la première fois, mon rire redoubla et je dus me pencher en avant pour reprendre ma respiration.

-_Arrêtes de te moquer ! S'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas drôle ! Ta langue est imprononçable !_

Je me redressai et me calmai un peu avant de répéter la phrase un peu plus lentement. Il la répéta correctement cette fois-ci et je l'applaudis en souriant. Il leva les bras en l'air et poussa un cri de victoire qui me fit rire de plus belle. Nous jetions nos cigarettes dans le caniveau et nous retournions à l'intérieur en rigolant. Je m'installai à ma place et embrassai tendrement Mike qui avait un grand sourire. Le reste de la soirée se déroula très bien, nous buvions un peu et nous étions tous un peu souls. Nous avions finalement décidé d'aller à la plage tous ensembles. Arrivés là-bas, nous enlevions nos chaussures et déposions nos sac et vestes dans le sable. Mike m'attrapa par la taille et courut vers l'eau. Je criai en me débattant pour ne pas finir mouillée, mais il était beaucoup plus fort que moi et me jeta dans la mer. Je remontai à la surface en reprenant ma respiration. Je courus vers lui et me retrouvai face à Ian et Paul qui avaient un sourire malicieux.

-_Merde… marmonnai-je._

Ils m'attrapèrent en même temps et coururent jusque dans l'eau. Ils plongèrent avec moi et encore une fois je remontai à la surface en reprenant ma respiration. Ian et Paul étaient morts de rire, tout comme les autres sur la plage. Ian s'approcha de moi, mais je le poussai violemment en arrière et il retomba dans l'eau en rigolant. Je sortis de l'eau en remettant mes cheveux en place.

-_Bah alors t'es tombée dans l'eau ? Se moqua Megan._

Tout le monde éclata de rire alors que je soupirai. Pourquoi moi ? Je vous le demande ! Soudain, Ian arriva en courant et comme pour répondre à ma question, il attrapa sa petite-amie et repartit dans l'eau. Megan hurlait à la mort alors que j'éclatai de rire. Finalement, tout le monde se mit à courir vers l'eau et à plonger. Je les suivis et montai sur le dos de Mike en riant. Nous restions une bonne heure à se chamailler dans la mer. Je me sentais bien, nous étions tous à l'aise. C'était agréable. Nous rentrions à l'hôtel vers deux heures du matin après avoir attendu deux bonnes heures sur la plage pour sécher et pouvoir prendre la voiture. Je me mis en pyjama et allai m'affaler sur le lit. Je glissai sous les draps et me blottis contre le torse de Mike qui passa son bras autour de moi.

-_Je suis fier de toi, Nina, me chuchota-t-il avant que je sombre dans un profond sommeil._

Une semaine était passée depuis que j'avais eu le rôle de la série. J'avais prévenu ma famille et ils étaient venus nous voir trois jours plus tôt pour fêter cela. J'avais passé pas mal de temps avec mes nouveaux collègues et j'avais reçu le script complet du premier épisode de la série, deux jours plus tôt. Nous nous entendions tous très bien. Je m'entendais surtout bien avec Ian. Je me sentais plus proche de lui que des autres, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais on se comprenait. On n'arrêtait pas de rigoler et de faire des conneries. Mike nous accompagnait très souvent et il était soulagé de voir que mes deux co-stars masculines étaient vraiment attachées à leur moitié. J'avais travaillé mon script à fond et nous commencions à tourner dans deux jours. Ce soir, je devais aller au gala organisé par la CW en l'honneur de la nouvelle série. Malheureusement, Mike ne pouvait pas venir. Seuls les membres du cast étaient invités. J'étais en train de me boucler les cheveux, je m'étais déjà habillée et maquillée. J'avais à peine terminé quand mon téléphone sonna, s'était Ian.

_-Allo ?_

_-Ouai, Nina, dit la voix de l'homme. On est devant ton hôtel dans une limousine noire._

_-Vous déconnez ! Une limousine ?! M'exclamai-je en me précipitant vers la fenêtre._

En effet, une énorme limousine noire était garée dans la rue. J'éclatai de rire.

-_On est beaucoup alors ils ont bien du prendre une voiture de taille adaptée, dit Ian en rigolant. Dépêches-toi, on t'attend._

Je raccrochai et attrapai mon sac. J'embrassai tendrement Mike qui me souhaita une bonne soirée et je sortis de la chambre en attrapant un petit gilet que j'enfilai en descendant les escaliers. Je sortis du bâtiment et je vis qu'un homme en costards attendait à côté de la voiture. Je m'avançais et il m'ouvrit la portière. Je le remerciais avec un grand sourire, pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de choses. Je m'installai dans la voiture et saluai tout le monde d'un signe de la main. Ils étaient tous là : Ian, Paul, Candice, Kat, Steven, Sara, Zach et Michael. Oui, oui, c'était une énorme voiture, mais on était quand même un peu à l'étroit. Ian me tendit une coupe de champagne que je bus d'un trait.

_-Pas trop stressée ? Me demanda-t-il._

_-Non, j'ai l'habitude, ce n'est pas la première fois, dis-je en souriant._

Il me fit un grand sourire et nous discutions en attendant d'être arrivés à l'emplacement de la soirée. Un quart d'heure de route plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta et nous pouvions voir des flashs à travers les vitres teintées de la voiture. Nous entendions aussi un énorme brouhaha qui venait de l'extérieur, apparemment, beaucoup de fans du livre c'étaient déplacés pour venir nous voir. La porte de la limousine s'ouvrit. Je sortis mes jambes de la voiture et descendis la première. Une vague de flash me sauta au visage, mais je gardai le sourire et fis quelques signes de la main aux fans qui criaient. Ian me rejoint très vite. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et nous avancions petit à petit vers la salle de fête, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour que les photographes aient le temps de nous prendre en photo. Après dix minutes devant les appareils, nous entrions enfin dans la salle où se déroulait la soirée. Ian me tendit son bras et je l'attrapai. La salle était pleine. Il y avait des photographes, des gens de la CW, les producteurs de la série et quelques stars qui s'étaient présentées à l'évènement. Nous commencions à discuter avec tout le monde. C'était très sympa, nous avions rencontré beaucoup de monde. Nous nous amusions bien, puis Julie vint nous voir.

-_Nina, Ian, Paul, vous devez aller faire une interview dans la salle d'à côté, dit-elle. Venez._

Ian et Paul me regardèrent, puis nous suivions Julie. Nous arrivions dans une petite pièce où étaient installés un canapé et une chaise. Une jeune femme était assise sur la chaise et nous salua. Julie sortit de la pièce et nous nous installions sur le canapé. J'étais au milieu des deux garçons.

-_Bonjour à vous trois, dit la jeune femme. _

_- Salut, répondions-nous._

_-Alors, vous allez donc interpréter les trois rôles principaux dans The Vampire Diaries qui sera diffusée à la prochaine rentrée sur CW. Vous pouvez m'en dire un peu plus ? _

_-Bien, je vais jouer le rôle de Stefan Salvatore, répondit Paul. C'est un vampire qui revient dans sa ville natale après des années et il tombe sous le charme d'Elena, une jeune fille de 17 ans qui a perdu ses parents quelques mois plus tôt. C'est un garçon très bizarre et au début on ne saura pas trop s'il est un gentil garçon ou un vampire sanguinaire._

La journaliste prit quelques notes puis se tourna vers Ian.

_-Moi, je vais incarner Damon, le frère de Stefan. Il arrive en ville en même temps que son frère et contrairement au personnage de Stefan qu'on a un peu de mal à cerner au départ, lui on voit tout de suite comment il est. C'est un vampire psychopathe qui mange toutes les jeunes filles qu'il croise._

Paul et moi commencions à rire.

_-Ça ne changera pas grand-chose à ce que tu fais d'habitude, dit Paul déclenchant un énorme fou rire de ma part._

Ian éclata de rire aussi, mais il se reconcentra vite pour répondre à la question de la journaliste.

-_Damon arrive en ville et commence à mettre le bazar et à faire n'importe quoi, ajouta-t-il. On pourra voir aussi qu'il y a un lien entre Elena et le passé des frères Salvatore. On verra que leur retour dans cette ville à ce moment précis n'est pas un hasard. _

Elle griffonna encore quelques mots sur son calepin et releva les yeux vers moi en souriant.

_-Je serais donc Elena Gilbert, dis-je en souriant. C'est une jeune fille qui vient de perdre ses parents et elle est complètement perdue. Elle se sent mal et elle doit gérer son petit frère qui a totalement perdu les pédales. C'est la rentrée et elle fait semblant que tout va bien alors qu'elle ne va pas bien du tout. Elle rencontre Stefan et tombe tout de suite sous son charme, mais elle comprend assez vite qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui et des choses bizarres arrivent en ville. On va voir comment elle va vivre tout ça et comment elle va se remettre de la mort de ses parents._

Elle continuait d'écrire puis releva la tête à nouveau.

-_Nina, j'ai parlé avec plusieurs fans des livres, et il s'avère que pas mal d'entre eux sont en colères contre les producteurs de la série pour avoir pris une jeune fille brune aux yeux marron au lieu d'une blonde aux yeux bleus. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez répondre ?_

Sa remarque m'éclata au visage comme si on venait de me mettre un coup de poing. Je ne pensais pas que les fans des bouquins seraient en colère que l'on m'ait prise pour le rôle d'Elena. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, j'étais comme bloquée.


	2. Chapter 2 : I am proud of you

PDV Nina

Je restai figée devant la journaliste qui attendait ma réponse avec impatience. J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Et cette journaliste qui me fixait d'un œil mauvais, ça ne m'aidait vraiment pas ! Ce fut Ian qui vola à mon secours. Il passa son bras sur mes épaules et fit un grand sourire à la jeune femme qui tourna les yeux vers lui.

_-Oh mais vous savez peut-être qu'elle n'est pas blonde aux yeux bleus, mais elle a du talent énormément de talent ! Elle saura combler le fait qu'elle ne correspond pas vraiment au personnage, vous pouvez me croire ! S'exclama-t-il._

_-Oui ! Vous verrez, vous ne serez pas déçus ! ajouta Paul. _

Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres alors que le stresse qui m'avait envahie quelques secondes plus tôt disparaissait comme par enchantement. Ian me fit un beau sourire et enleva son bras de mes épaules. La journaliste, face à la réponse des garçons, avait juste soupiré et noté quelques mots sur sa feuille. Le reste de l'interview se fit dans un grand calme, ou même dans une atmosphère assez tendue. Les garçons n'arrêtaient pas de lui lancer de mauvais regards qui l'obligèrent à écourter notre entrevue. Elle sortit de la pièce en nous disant à peine au revoir. Je me tournais vers Paul et Ian.

_-Merci les garçons, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous n'aviez pas été là, leur dis-je. _

_-Bah, tu serais juste restée figée devant elle avec la bouche grande ouverte, rigola Ian._

Je ris et lui tapai gentiment l'épaule.

_-Tu sais, les journalistes sautent sur n'importe quelle occasion pour te descendre, ajouta-t-il soudainement plus sérieux. Faut faire gaffe, se sont de vrais vautours. Ils n'attendent qu'une chose c'est que tu tombes et crois-moi ils ne t'aideront pas à te relever._

_-Message reçu ! Dis-je en souriant._

Paul et Ian rigolèrent et nous retournions à la soirée. Je retrouvai assez facilement Candice et Kat qui étaient placées juste à côté du buffet. Quand elles me virent, elles me firent de grands sourires.

_-Alors cette interview ? Demanda Kat._

_-Je n'ai encore rien fait et pourtant les fans sont déjà en colère contre moi, dis-je en désignant mes cheveux bruns._

Candice fit une petite grimace alors que Kat commença à rire. Je la regardais en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

-_Tu t'en fais pour rien, Nina, dit-elle. Ils sont en colère pour l'instant, mais dès qu'ils t'auront vu à l'écran, ils seront plus qu'heureux que tu ne sois pas blonde !_

_-Bien dit ! S'exclama Candice._

_-Merci les filles, dis-je en leur faisant un beau sourire. Enfin, ça a jeté un gros froid dans la pièce quand Ian et Paul m'ont défendue et qu'elle a soupiré._

Elles me firent une sale grimace. J'éclatai de rire devant leur tête et attrapait un verre de champagne. Julie arriva vers moi avec un grand sourire. Elle se plaça juste à côté de moi.

_-Alors ? Ça c'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Assez bien, répondis-je après un petit moment d'hésitation._

Il n'était pas nécessaire de faire tout un plat de cette histoire de couleur de cheveux, après tout, cette affaire se tassera bien. Une musique démarra et au centre de la pièce, quelques personnes commencèrent à danser. Nous les regardions en souriant. Tout à coup, Michael et Zach apparurent devant nous avec de grands sourires. Zach tendit la main vers moi et Michael en fit autant avec Candice. J'échangeais un regard avec elle et elle haussa les sourcils avant de prendre la main du jeune homme. Je rigolais et en fit de même. Très vite, tout le cast se retrouva sur la piste de danse. Cela dura des heures, nous échangions de partenaires à chaque chanson et nous dansions, faisant le bonheur des quelques photographes présents.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre et bientôt, il fut temps pour nous de retourner à la limousine. Des vigiles nous aidèrent à traverser la marée de journalistes qui nous séparaient de notre véhicule. Nous étions poussés dans tous les sens et à un moment je faillis tomber, mais deux bras musclés me saisir par la taille et m'aidèrent à avancer dans cette masse d'hommes. Après ce qui me parut être une éternité, nous arrivions enfin à la voiture et je m'installais à l'intérieur en découvrant que c'était Ian qui m'avait retenue de justesse.

_-Merci, dis-je avec un petit sourire._

_-Y'a pas de quoi, répondit-il en fermant la portière derrière Candice qui était la dernière._

Elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette alors que la voiture démarrait. Elle poussa un long soupire et demanda à plusieurs reprises aux garçons qui l'entouraient, si « cette marée d'enragés » n'avaient pas abîmé sa coiffure.

_-Candice, on s'en fiche de ta coiffure, il est deux heures du matin passées, lui fis-je remarquer. On veut juste aller dormir et tu n'as pas besoin d'être jolie pour dormir._

Ian et Paul éclatèrent de rire alors que les autres tentaient de se retenir pour ne pas vexer Candice qui me lançait un –faux- mauvais regard.

_-Il faut toujours être belle, Nina, me dit-elle. On ne sait jamais d'où viendront les paparazzis._

S'en fut trop pour ceux qui se retenaient. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et se tordirent dans tous les sens. Candice croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'enfonça dans la banquette en faisant la moue. Je ris à mon tour. Doucement, nous réussissions à nous calmer. Enfin, le véhicule s'arrêta et le chauffeur vint ouvrir la portière en m'annonçant que j'étais arrivée à l'hôtel.

_-Bonne nuit, m'exclamai-je en faisant un grand signe de la main pour dire au revoir à tout le monde._

Ils me répondirent et la portière se referma. Je restai quelques secondes, seule sur le trottoir en regardant la voiture s'éloigner. Puis, j'entrai dans l'hôtel et retournai dans ma chambre. J'entrai et remarquai que Mike dormait déjà. Je pris soin de ne pas allumer la lumière pour ne pas le réveiller. J'allai me changer dans la salle de bain pour enfiler un simple débardeur et un short. J'éteignis la lumière et allai me glisser sous les draps. Je passai mon bras autour du corps de Mike qui se retourna vers moi.

_-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, chuchotai-je._

_-Je ne dormais pas… me dit-il. Je t'attendais._

Je lui fis un petit sourire et déposai un petit baisé sur ses lèvres. Il me caressa la joue et mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer tous seuls.

_-C'était bien ? Me demanda-t-il._

_-C'était génial, dis-je d'une voix endormie._

_-Tu me raconteras demain…_

J'acquiesçai vaguement et sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais bien après Mike qui avait eu le temps de commander un petit déjeuner au lit et d'aller m'acheter une rose. Il me réveilla en me chatouillant le bout du nez avec un pétale rouge. Je lui fis un grand sourire en m'étirant de tout me long, ce qui le fit rire. Il m'embrassa tendrement et déposa le plateau de nourriture sur mes genoux.

_-Tu as bien dormis ? Me demanda-t-il en replaçant l'une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille._

_-Comme un bébé, répondis-je en souriant._

_-Alors hier ?_

Je commençai à manger tout en répondant à sa question. Je lui détaillai toute la soirée, ainsi que l'interview et l'attitude de la journaliste le scandalisa. Quand j'eus finis mon récit, il s'installa à côté de moi. Il attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télé. C'était la chaîne des potins de stars et ça parlait justement de la soirée en l'honneur de The Vampire Diaries. Des images de moi et des membres du cast en train de poser devant les photographes défilaient. La personne qui filmait avait fait un zoom sur Ian et moi qui posions ensemble et ne nous avait pas lâchés d'une semelle. Je me tournai vers Mike pour voir sa réaction face au bras d'Ian placé autour de ma taille. Il regardait l'écran avec un petit sourire en coin, signe qu'apparemment ça ne le dérangeait pas. Je me reconcentrais sur mon petit-déjeuner alors que Mike continuait de regarder la télé. Je croquais un bout de tartine grillée et relevai la tête. Je vis alors une image d'Ian qui me tenait par la taille au moment où nous traversions la foule. Je vis alors les yeux de Mike se plisser. Je ne connaissais que trop bien ce regard. Il faisait ça quand il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il tourna la tête vers moi et haussa les sourcils, demandant une explication.

_-J'ai failli tomber et il m'a rattrapée, dis-je. Et il m'a tenue jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne la voiture, les photographes nous secouaient dans tous les sens. C'était la folie. _

Il me détailla, signe qu'il cherchait une quelconque trace de mensonge sur mon visage. Je ris et l'embrassai tendrement. Il sourit un peu et finit par éteindre la télé pour passer son bras sur mes épaules pendant que je finissais de manger.

_-Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Je sais pas trop. On commence les répétitions demain pour le premier épisode de la série. Alors je pense que je vais me reposer et revoir mon texte. _

_-Je peux t'aider tu sais, me dit-il avec un grand sourire._

_-Merci mon ange. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on allait faire une petite promenade avant de travailler ? _

Il leva la tête vers le plafond, faisant semblant de réfléchir en plissant les yeux. Cela me fit rire. Il se redressa et éloigna le plateau de nourriture que j'avais finis. Il m'attrapa par les hanches et m'embrassa tendrement, puis passionnément. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres quittèrent ma bouche pour se nicher dans le creux de mon cou.

_-Ou sinon on peut toujours faire ça, dis-je en rigolant._

Il se redressa et me regarda en souriant.

_-Non, je trouve que la balade est une très bonne idée, déclara-t-il._

Je fis semblant de bouder, mais très vite un sourire malicieux apparut au coin de ses lèvres me faisant froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore en tête ?

_-Mais si on veut sortir, il va falloir aller se doucher, dit-il._

J'éclatai de rire, alors qu'il me soulevait du lit. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui pendant qu'il m'emmenait jusque dans la salle de bain. Il me reposa sur le carrelage froid de la pièce et m'embrassa à nouveau. Il ne nous ne fallut que quelques secondes pour retirer tous nos vêtements et pour entrer dans la cabine de douche ensemble.

Une petite heure plus tard, je sortais enfin de la salle de bain, lavée, habillée, maquillée et coiffée. J'attrapai mon sac et nous partions pour notre petite balade. Je pris sa main et entrelaçais nos doigts, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. Nous marchions tranquillement dans la rue en discutant de tout et de rien, quand mon téléphone sonna, m'indiquant que j'avais reçu un message. Je le sortis de ma poche.

De : Ian

A : Nina

_On se réunit avec les autres pour fêter notre dernière journée de vacance __ Tu viens ? _

Je sentais le regard de Mike qui lisait le message par-dessus mon épaule. Je devais l'avouer, je trouvais ça normal qu'il se sente 'menacé', mais je n'appréciais pas trop qu'il lise mes messages. On avait beau être ensemble depuis presque deux ans, je n'aimais pas ça. Néanmoins, je ne dis rien et répondis simplement à Ian.

De : Nina

A : Ian

_Désolée, je passe ma dernière journée de vacance avec mon amoureux __ Une autre fois peut-être. Amusés vous bien, gros bisous à tout le monde _

Je rangeai ensuite mon téléphone en ignorant Mike qui faisait semblant de ne rien avoir vu. Il savait très bien que je détestai qu'il fasse ça, ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de situation arrivait. Il lâcha ma main pour passer son bras sur mes épaules et me serrer contre lui, ce qui me redonna le sourire. Le reste de notre balade se passa sans problème, nous avions même été faire quelques boutiques pour m'acheter de nouvelles fringues. Finalement, nous passions toute la journée dehors. À la tombée de la nuit, nous étions rentrés dans un petit restaurant devant lequel nous étions passés. Le serveur nous installa à une table. Je fis un grand sourire à Mike en ouvrant le menu. Nous choisissions notre repas et le commandions au serveur qui s'en alla en prenant les menus. Mike prit ma main et me fit un petit sourire.

_-Je suis fier de toi, me dit-il._

_-Je sais, tu as dû me le dire une vingtaine de fois depuis que j'ai été prise dans la série, répondis-je amusée. Mais merci quand même. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi._

_-C'est rien mon ange, c'est normal._

Il me fit un petit sourire et nous nous penchions au-dessus de la table pour s'embrasser tendrement. Je me reculai ensuite et le regardais droit dans les yeux. Mon sourire disparut petit à petit.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Me demanda Mike. Tu sembles bien sérieuse tout à coup…_

_-Quand on sera installé à Atlanta avec toute l'équipe de tournage et tout ça, commençai-je. Je veux que tu reprennes tes études. Tu as tout abandonné pour moi et je ne veux pas que ça continue. _

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai fait des recherches sur l'école dont Kat m'a parlé et elle me semble parfaite, dit-il en souriant. Je vais m'y inscrire dès qu'on sera là-bas, je te le promets._

_-Je veux tout prendre en charge, déclarai-je, sachant déjà comment il allait réagir._

Tout à coup, il fronça les sourcils et fit une légère grimace.

_-Pardon ?_

_-Je veux payer pour cette école, répétai-je. Je sais que tu es un peu juste côté argent et j'en ai mis de côté. Avec Vampire Diaries, j'aurais bien assez d'argent payer ton école et la nourriture et tout ce qui va avec._

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

_-Non, Mike ! Je n'accepterais pas de « non » comme réponse ! M'exclamai-je attirant les regards des autres clients sur nous. _

Mike soupira et resta immobile quelques secondes, sûrement en train de se demander comment il pourrait refuser ma demande. Je lui lançai un regard déterminé, et il finit par me faire un petit sourire en me caressant le dos de la main avec son pouce. Le serveur arriva à ce moment, nous obligeant à nous lâcher pour déposer les plats devant nous. Nous commencions à manger en parlant de tout et de rien, principalement de la série je dois l'avouer. Le repas se déroula sans encombre et nous rentrions à l'hôtel vers vingt-deux heures. J'allai directement me coucher, voulant être en forme pour le lendemain.

Mon réveil sonna vers six heures du matin. Je l'éteignis le plus vite possible pour ne pas qu'il réveille Mike qui était plongé dans un lourd sommeil. Je me levai et filai directement à la douche. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais habillée, coiffée et maquillée, prête à partir. Je pris mon sac et une veste avant de sortir silencieusement de la chambre. Je montai en voiture et allumai la radio tout en démarrant. Écouter de la musique me mettait toujours de bonne humeur, j'adorais ça. Je commençais à chanter alors que j'attendais que le feu passe au vert. Je sursautai alors qu'une voiture juste à côté de la mienne klaxonna. J'ouvris ma fenêtre dans l'intention de crier à cet abruti qu'il était con et m'avait fait peur, mais je me tus quand je vis qu'il s'agissait d'Ian au volant de sa voiture. Il me fit un petit signe de la main et démarra alors que le feu passait au vert. Je soupirai et démarrai à mon tour. Je le retrouvai appuyé contre sa voiture sur le parking des studios quelques minutes plus tard. Je descendis de mon véhicule et allai vers lui faisant mine d'être en colère. Son sourire s'effaça quand je le frappai –pas trop fort- sur l'épaule.

_-Abruti, tu m'as fait peur ! Criai-je._

_-Calmes-toi enfin ! Je suis désolé ! Dit-il en levant les mains en l'air._

Je lui lançai le plus mauvais des regards que j'avais. Il eut un petit mouvement de recul et j'éclatai de rire en m'éloignant. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que je m'étais moquée de lui, puis il me rattrapa en courant.

-_C'était pas très sympa, j'ai vraiment cru que tu m'en voulais, dit-il en faisant la moue._

_-Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! Crois-moi c'était à mourir de rire ! M'exclamai-je en riant._

Il secoua la tête désespérément, ce qui me rire encore plus. Nous entrions dans les studios où nous passerions la prochaine semaine. Toute le cast était réunis dans l'accueil. Nous rejoignions le groupe, comprenant qu'ils n'attendaient plus que nous. Julie et Kevin se tenaient devant nous tous et avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

-_Bien maintenant que nous sommes au complet on va pouvoir commencer notre journée, commença Kevin. On va d'abord faire un rapide tour des locaux, histoire que personne ne se perde durant la semaine que nous allons passer ici. _

_-Ensuite, on va commencer les répétitions, ajouta Julie. On va se séparer en deux groupes, certains iront avec Kevin, d'autre viendront avec moi, comme ça on ira plus vite. On a une journée très chargée alors je veux que vous soyez sérieux. On va vous donner les plannings pour la semaine. Demain certains d'entre vous seront en tournage, et pendant ce temps les autres vous devrez répéter. Vous serez encadrés par Stefanie._

Une jeune femme blonde s'avança et nous fit un grand sourire avec un petit signe de la main.

_-Elle sera votre coach, ajouta Julie. Bien, on se met au travail les enfants !_

Ils se retournèrent et nous avancions pour commencer la visite des studios. Je regardai Ian et lui fis les gros yeux, montrant que Julie et Kevin ne rigolaient pas. Il me fit signe d'avancer. Je me concentrai sur la visite, je ne devais pas oublier que j'étais là pour travailler et pas pour m'amuser. J'avais tout donné pour faire partie de cette aventure, je devais tout faire pour rester dedans.

Je venais de finir de répéter la moitié de mes scènes en une matinée. Kevin m'avait assurée que je faisais du bon travail, ce qui me soulagea. Beaucoup de mes scènes étaient avec Paul et je dois l'avouer, lui et moi, quand on jouait, ça collait vraiment. Je savais déjà que ça donnerait un bon résultat à l'écran, je le sentais. J'avais une pose de deux heures, le temps que les autres répètent aussi. Je sortis dehors pour fumer une cigarette et je remarquai que Candice était là aussi. Je la rejoignis sur le banc sur lequel elle était assise.

_-Alors, ça c'est bien passé ? Me demanda-t-elle._

_-Oui oui ! M'exclamai-je. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce matin ?_

_-On a juste répété la scène avec Kat dans le café et celle avec Paul pendant que tu répétais celles avec Steven et Sarah, m'expliqua-t-elle._

_-Je vois qu'on a pas tous eu une matinée chargée comme la mienne !_

_-Tu as voulu le premier rôle, tu l'as eu ! Rigola-t-elle._

Je lui fis un grand sourire.

_-Tu veux qu'on aille manger un morceau ? Me demanda-t-elle. Y a un petit fast food juste en face._

_-Ouai !_

_-Je vais chercher Ian, Kat et Zach, ils ont aussi une pose._

Elle me fit un beau sourire et disparut dans les bâtiments. Je finis ma cigarette et l'écrasait sur le sol. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche, je l'avais mis en silencieux quand nous avions commencé à travailler et remarquais que j'avais un message de Mike, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas.

De : Mike

A : Nina

_Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, je t'ai cherchée dans la chambre avant de me rappeler que tu commençais à travailler aujourd'hui ^^. Je m'ennuie sans toi __ A ce soir, je t'aime 3_

Je souris en lisant ce petit mot qui me faisait chaud au cœur. Je lui répondis qu'il me manquait et que je l'aimais avant de ranger mon téléphone. Les autres revinrent à ce moment précis. Ian avait l'air complètement endormis.

_-Je n'en peux plus ! S'exclama-t-il. Est-ce que l'un de vous avait déjà remarqué à quel point Damon est absent dans cet épisode ?_

_-Ben oui, tu dois avoir quoi… deux scènes ? Répondis-je._

_-Exactement ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je dois rester toute la journée…_

_-Ne commence pas à te plaindre Somerhalder ! S'exclama Zach nous faisant tous rire, sauf Ian._

Nous nous dirigions vers le fast-food et allions nous installer à une table en discutant de notre matinée. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous, je faillis m'étouffer à plusieurs reprises à cause des conneries que les autres pouvaient dire ou faire.

-_Et sinon, toi et Mike avez trouvé un appartement dans lequel vivre à Atlanta ? Me demanda Kat entre deux fous rires._

_-Oui, oui, dis-je avec un grand sourire. On l'a trouvé il y a deux jours et on signera toute la paperasse en arrivant là-bas. On devra sûrement attendre deux-trois jours à l'hôtel, le temps qu'on nous donne les clefs, mais on survivra._

_-Cool ! S'exclama Ian. Tu organiseras des fêtes dans ton petit nid et nous on viendra mettre le bazar !_

_-Somerhalder, si tu casses ne serait-ce qu'un verre dans mon nouvel appartement, je te jure que je te le ferais regretter pour le restant de tes jours ! M'exclamai-je en pointant mon index vers lui et en plissant les yeux._

Il leva les mains en l'air et fit semblant d'être effrayer et une fois encore, j'éclatai de rire.

-_Au fait, Julie nous a dit qu'il y avait un gala de charité qui approchait et que nous devrions y aller, déclara Candice. Pour faire parler de la série tout ça… Et aider les pays pauvres, bien sûr._

Ian éclata de rire en voyant la tête que faisait Candice quand elle s'était rendue compte de ce qu'elle avait dit et combien c'était horrible de penser d'abord à la série. Elle attrapa ses couverts en plastique et les lança sur Ian qui, en tentant de les éviter dans un geste plus que débile, glissa de son siège et passa sous la table. Nous éclations tous de rire, attirant les regards mauvais de quelques clients du restaurant. Ian râla et tenta de remonter sur son siège, mais il se cogna à la table et retomba par terre. Je me retins d'éclater de rire, voyant la grimace de douleur qu'il affichait. Je me penchai et l'aidai à remonter.

_-Tu vas bien ? Demandai-je en réprimant un énorme fou rire._

_-On peut dire ça comme ça, dit-il en se frottant énergiquement la tête._

Un grand sourire apparut sur mes lèvres et je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. J'éclatai à nouveau de rire et croisai mes bras autour de mon ventre qui commençait sérieusement à me faire mal. Ian marmonna quelques choses en voyant que nous étions tous morts de rire. Une fois calmée, je posai ma main sur son épaule.

_-Oh allez, boudes pas… lui dis-je. C'est pas si grave que ça._

_-Vous avez interdiction de raconter ça à qui que ce soit ! Cracha-t-il._

Je faillis rire à nouveau, mais le regard mauvais qu'il me lança m'en dissuada. Candice, elle, ne se retint pas. Quand nous sortions du restaurant, une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions tous enfin calmé et de nouveau sérieux, près à attaquer notre après-midi de travail, bien que celle-ci ne commençait qu'une heure plus tard. Nous retournions dans les studios pour nous poser dans les loges en attendant de reprendre les répétitions. Candice et moi nous installions dans le canapé en prenant toute la place. Les autres nous regardèrent en haussant les sourcils.

_-Vous êtes sérieuses ? Demanda Paul._

Je tournai la tête vers Candice et nous nous faisions un grand sourire. Puis, je regardais Paul à nouveau en acquiesçant. Je m'allongeai sur le canapé et posai mes jambes sur les genoux de Candice qui rit.

_-Vous pouvez toujours vous asseoir sur les chaises ! S'exclama Candice._

Ian s'approcha. Il souleva ma tête et la reposa sur ses genoux une fois qu'il se fut installé. Il fit alors un grand sourire à Paul, qui nous fit rire, Candice et moi. Finalement, Kat et Paul s'assirent sur des chaises. Nous continuions de discuter en attendant que l'heure passe.

_-Alors Ian, d'où tu viens toi ? Demanda Kat. Tu es le seul à ne pas avoir encore répondu à la question._

_-J'ai grandi en Lousiane avec ma mère, mon frère et ma sœur. Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'étais jeune, raconta Ian. Je suis allé vivre à New York à l'âge de seize ans pour faire carrière en tant que mannequin. Mais finalement, je suis acteur !_

_-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je. Ils ne voulaient plus de toi chez les tops model ?_

Il plissa les yeux en me regardant et attrapa un coussin qu'il me colla sur le visage. Je saisis ses poignets pour qu'il me lâche, mais il était trop fort. J'entendais Candice qui le secouait pour qu'il me lâche. Finalement, je réussis à me dégager. Je pris le coussin et commençai à le frapper avec en rigolant. Il se protégeait de ses bras en criant « Au secours ! » faisant rire les autres. Au bout de quelques secondes, voyant que je ne m'arrêtai pas, Paul décida d'y mettre fin. Il m'attrapa par derrière et me souleva. Je secouai mes jambes et mes bras dans tous les sens.

_-Au secours ! Candice, à l'aide ! Criai-je._

Elle se leva et courut vers moi. Elle grimpa sur son dos en poussant des cris de furie. Ian et Kat étaient pliés en deux, morts de rire. Soudain, la porte de la loge s'ouvrit, laissant Julie apparaître, accompagnée d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains. Elles froncèrent les sourcils. En même temps il y avait de quoi : j'étais dans les bras de Paul, les jambes pendant dans le vide, Candice était accrochée sur son dos et lui, ben il était coincé entre les deux. Il me lâcha et Candice descendis de son dos en faisant un grand sourire. Kat et Ian, eux, faisaient tout leur possible pour rester sérieux.

-_Je vous présente Kayla, dit Julie après avoir légèrement secouer la tête désespérément. Elle n'a pas pu se libérer avant, c'est pourquoi elle ne nous rejoint que maintenant. Je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir comme il se doit ! _

_-Salut Kayla ! Disions-nous tous en cœur, faisant sourire la nouvelle._

Julie lui fit signe d'entrer et elle entra dans la pièce en faisant un petit sourire timide. Julie nous fit les gros yeux et sortit en fermant la porte. Je fis un grand sourire à Kayla qui avait plutôt l'air mal à l'aise, je la comprenais, elle débarquait dans le groupe, alors qu'on se connaissait tous depuis plus d'une semaine.

-_Je suis Nina, alias Elena, dis-je._

_-Kayla, alias Vicky Donovan, la sœur de Matt, répondit-elle._

_-Paul ! Dit celui-ci en levant la main._

_-Candice !_

_-Ian ! Je suis supposé te manger ! S'exclama celui-ci en souriant bêtement._

_-Katerina ! Mais appel moi Kat, dit cette dernière avec un grand sourire chaleureux._

Ian lui fit une place sur le canapé, sur lequel il s'était allongé de tout son long pendant que Paul, Candice et moi nous livrions à une bataille sans merci. Je laissai Paul et Candice aller s'asseoir avec eux sur le canapé et prenait la chaise juste à côté de Kat. La suite de la conversation tourna ensuite autour de Kayla. Nous ne voulions pas qu'elle se sente à part. Elle se sentie très vite à l'aise et commença à rire avec nous. Puis, Kevin vint nous chercher pour nous dire qu'on reprenait les répétitions pendant que les autres avaient leur pose déjeuné.

Il était plus de 19 heures quand nous avions enfin finis toutes les répétitions. Il ne restait plus que Paul, Ian, Julie, Kevin et moi. Tous les autres étaient partis dès qu'ils avaient finis de travailler. J'étais complètement épuisée, comme tout le monde en fait. J'allais dans la loge pour récupérer mes affaires et partir le plus vite possible pour me reposer. Je pris mon sac au moment où Ian entrait dans la pièce.

-_On va aller au bar, boire un verre avec les autres, dit-il. Tu veux venir ?_

_-Non, je vais rentrer, je suis fatiguée, répondis-je en souriant._

_-Oh, allez, insista-t-il en faisant une moue suppliante. _

Je soupirai et levai les yeux vers le ciel en réfléchissant. Après tout, Mike ne m'en voudrait sûrement pas si ce n'était pas tous les jours. Je regardais à nouveau Ian avec un petit sourire.

_-D'accord, mais un seul verre ! Dis-je._

Il acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Il enfila sa veste et nous sortions rejoindre Paul, Julie et Kevin qui nous attendaient dehors. Nous nous dirigions ensuite vers le bar qui était à seulement cent mètres des studios. Je laissais les autres prendre un peu d'avance et téléphonais à Mike.

-_Hey ! Comment ça va mon cœur ? Demandai-je lorsqu'il décrocha._

_-Je vais bien. Tu me manques, répondit-il. Ça c'est bien passé ?_

_-Très bien !_

_-Tu rentres à l'hôtel ? Demanda-t-il._

Je le connaissais tellement que je pouvais voir d'ici un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

_-Non, pas tout de suite, répondis-je en faisant une petite grimace. Je vais boire un verre avec les autres. Ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps, je te le promets._

_-D'accord… Fais attention à toi._

_-T'inquiètes pas. Je t'aime !_

_-Moi aussi._

Je pouvais entendre la déception dans sa voix. Je fis une petite grimace et rangeai mon téléphone dans mon sac, me promettant à moi-même que je rentrerai dès que possible. Nous nous installions à une table et je commandais une bière. Une seule ça ne me ferait pas de mal. Nous discutions de tout et de n'importe quoi, riant, blaguant. Je passais vraiment un bon moment. Je restai une petite heure et nous commencions tous à être légèrement pompette. Je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer à l'hôtel, pour ne pas que Mike s'inquiète trop.

_-Je vais y aller, dis-je en attrapant mon sac et ma veste._

_-Oh non ! S'exclama Julie._

_- Restes encore un peu, supplia Ian._

_-Non, je commence à être pompette et Mike m'attend, répondis-je en lui faisant les gros yeux. Je dois vraiment y aller._

_-Mais non ! Reste ! Dit Kevin à son tour. Tu sais dans quelques temps on ne pourra plus faire ça ! On sera tout le temps sur le tournage et on devra être tout le temps opérationnel ! C'est notre dernière semaine assez relax ! Alors profitons-en !_

_-On tourne demain, je vous le rappel, dis-je en regardant Julie et Kevin._

Ils se concertèrent du regard, puis éclatèrent de rire.

_-On ne t'en voudra pas si tu as la gueule de bois demain matin, promis Julie._

Je les regardais un par un, réfléchissant. J'avais énormément envie de rester, je devais bien l'avouer. Mais Mike m'attendait à l'hôtel…. Oh et puis zut ! Tant pis pour Mike ! Je le verrais demain soir ! Je me rassis à côté d'Ian qui poussa un petit cri de joie qui me fit rire. Par la suite, les choses empirèrent. Nous enchaînions les verres et les fous rires. Le patron du bar avait mis de la musique et nous avions commencé à danser comme des fous autour de la table. Ça dura ainsi, durant des heures. Nous n'avions plus aucune notion de temps et ce ne fut que lorsque Paul tomba par terre en faisant tomber mon portable avec lui que je me rendis compte qu'il était une heure du matin passé. Nous décidions chacun de rentrer chez nous. J'appelai deux taxis qui nous ramèneraient chez nous, il était hors de question que l'on conduise dans cet état. Une demi-heure après avoir passé l'appel, les deux véhicules se garèrent devant le bar. Nous disions au revoir à Kevin et Julie qui montèrent dans le premier. Ian, Paul et moi, montions dans le second. Le chauffeur démarra. J'étais tellement épuisée que mes yeux commençaient à se fermer tous seuls et je somnolais. Ma tête commença à tomber et se posa sur l'épaule d'Ian. J'avais tellement bu, que je ne réagis même pas lorsqu'il passa le bras sur mes épaules et me serra contre lui. Je ne remarquais même pas que Paul était descendu du véhicule et ne l'avais pas entendu lorsqu'il nous dit au revoir. Je restai blottie contre le torse d'Ian sans réagir, sans le repousser, ce que j'aurais fait naturellement. Après ce qui me parut être une éternité, le taxi s'arrêta et m'annonça que j'étais arrivée à destination. Je me redressai d'un coup me rendant compte de la position dans laquelle j'étais. Ian ouvrit de petits yeux, il semblait ne pas se rendre compte de la situation non plus. Je lui fis un petit sourire gêné qu'il me rendit et ouvris la portière avec difficulté.

-_Je m'occupe de payer le taxi, me dit-il lorsque je commençai à fouiller dans mon sac pour sortir quelques billets. _

Je lui fis un petit sourire et un signe de la main avant de refermer la portière. Il me fit un petit sourire à travers la vitre du taxi et ce dernier s'éloigna. Je restai quelques secondes dehors, prenant un peu l'air, tentant désespérément de dessoûler. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, j'étais toujours dans le même état, alors je décidai de rentrer. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre, j'enlevai mes chaussures, pour ne faire aucun bruit. J'insérai la clef dans la serrure et ouvris délicatement la porte. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et il n'y avait aucun bruit. Je refermai la porte et avançais dans le noir, sans vraiment savoir où j'allai. Je me cognai le petit doigt de pied à un meuble. Je m'accroupis et frottai mon orteil en luttant pour ne pas crier de douleur. Je me relevai et tout à coup, la lumière de la chambre s'alluma. Je découvris Mike, assis dans le fauteuil qui me regardait avec un mauvais regard.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis dans le noir ? Lui demandai-je._

_-Je t'attendais, répondit-il avec un peu d'amertume dans la voix. Tu m'avais dit que ça ne prendrait pas longtemps. Est-ce que tu imagines combien je me suis inquiété ?_

_-Oui, je suis désolée… Murmurai-je._

J'allai m'asseoir sur le lit en tentant de marcher le plus droit possible. Mike était déjà assez énervé, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache qu'en plus de ne pas être rentrée à l'heure, j'avais beaucoup bu. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas vraiment douée pour cacher ça et je vis Mike serrer les mâchoires au moment où je m'affalai sur le matelas.

_-Tu as bu ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de garder son sang-froid._

_-Oui… Répondis-je en grimaçant._

Il soupira de colère et se leva. Je tombai de fatigue et il dût le remarquer puisqu'il effaça son regard de colère et son visage s'adoucit. Il s'approcha de moi et me fit signe de m'allonger. J'obéis et m'étendis de tout mon long sur le matelas. Je fermai les yeux pendant qu'il enlevait mes chaussures et me déshabillait pour que j'aille me coucher. Il enleva mon pantalon et je dû me redresser pour qu'il enlève mon haut. J'ouvris à peine les yeux, mais je pus le voir froncer les sourcils et renifler mon chemisier.

_-Depuis quand tu renifles mes vêtements ? Demandai-je avec une voix endormie._

_-Depuis qu'ils ont l'odeur d'un parfum de mec, dit-il avec rancune. _

L'image d'Ian et moi blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le taxi me revint en tête. Je retombai en arrière sur le matelas en soupirant.

_-Sûrement celui de Paul. J'ai passé la journée avec lui pour les répétitions, marmonnai-je._

_-Sûrement… Répéta Mike avec suspicion. _

Je l'ignorai complètement et m'endormis comme une masse.

Mon réveil sonna à six heures du matin comme la veille. Je l'éteignis en grognant et me redressai en me tenant la tête. J'avais mal à la tête. Mais je survivrais, j'avais déjà vécu pire comme gueule de bois. Mike apparut et me donna un verre d'eau, ainsi qu'un cachet.

_-Tiens, ça calmera la douleur, dit-il._

_-Merci, marmonnai-je._

J'avalai le cachet qu'il m'avait donné et allai me préparer pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, il était assis sur le lit et regardait le sol d'un air vague.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demandai-je._

_-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle d'un truc, dit-il en levant les yeux vers moi._


	3. Chapter 3 : I love you, not Ian

PDV Nina

_-On doit vraiment discuter maintenant ? Demandai-je. Je dois vraiment y aller, sinon je vais être en retard._

_-Oui, bien sûr, dit-il. Vas-y…_

_-On en parlera ce soir quand je rentrerai._

Il me fit un petit sourire amer. J'allai vers lui et déposai un petit baisé sur ses lèvres, comprenant qu'il était déçu. Je pris mon sac et ma veste et allai rejoindre le taxi que j'avais appelé quelques minutes plus tôt, étant donné que ma voiture était restée au studio. J'étais stressée, j'étais sûre qu'il voulait me parler d'hier soir. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ? Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que j'avais passé le trajet dans les bras d'Ian, non. Je devrais lui mentir. Olala, dans quoi je m'embarquais encore moi ? Je repensais à tout ça jusqu'à ce que le taxi s'arrête devant les studios. Il fallait que je fasse attention avec Ian désormais. Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher avec Mike. Je remarquai qu'Ian était là, adossé à sa voiture, dans le parking. Il se redressa quand je descendis du taxi apparemment il m'attendait. Ça commençait plutôt mal. Il s'approcha de moi avec un sourire gêné.

_-Hey, dit-il, pas vraiment joyeusement._

_-Salut, répondis-je en faisant un léger sourire._

_-Je peux te parler ? Demanda-t-il. On a encore un petit quart d'heure avant d'aller dans les loges pour nous faire coiffer et maquiller._

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. J'étais tentée de dire non, de peur qu'il ne veuille m'avouer que je l'attirais ou une autre connerie du genre. Mais finalement, j'acquiesçai et nous commencions à marcher dans les jardins derrière les studios.

_-Bon… Dit-il, gêné. Je crois qu'il faut que je te présente des excuses pour hier soir, dans la voiture. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris._

_-Je m'excuse aussi, répondis-je sans lui adresser un regard. J'aurais dû te repousser. _

_-Mettons ça sur le compte de l'alcool, dit-il en rigolant._

Je souris légèrement et soudain je m'arrêtai et attrapai son bras pour qu'il me fasse face.

_-Écoute, je sais qu'hier soir il s'est passé des trucs, dans la voiture, dans le bar quand on dansait et je ne veux pas que tu te méprennes, dis-je. Je suis avec Mike, je l'aime et je suis pratiquement sûre que c'est l'homme de ma vie. Alors entre toi et moi, peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé hier, ce n'était rien. _

_-Je sais, répondit-il. Je pourrais dire la même chose de Megan. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher entre elle et moi. _

_-Donc, ça reste entre nous deux, déclarai-je._

_-Ouai, répondit-il en souriant. Je vais chopper Paul, Kevin et Julie pour leur dire de rester discret là-dessus._

_-Cool._

Je lui fis un petit sourire et nous entrions dans les studios pour rejoindre les loges. J'allai dans la salle de maquillage pendant qu'Ian allait voir Kevin et Julie, il ne commençait que plus tard vu qu'il n'avait qu'une seule scène à tourner aujourd'hui. Mais il était quand même venu tôt, voulant parler avec moi le plus vite possible. J'entrai donc dans la loge et à peine j'étais entrée que Candice me sauta dessus.

_-Paul m'a raconté ! S'exclama-t-elle. Enfin **nous** a raconté, rectifia-t-elle quand Kat apparut à côté d'elle._

Oh non…

_-Raconté quoi ? Demandai-je d'un air innocent._

_-Le câlin avec Ian dans le taxi, dit Kat._

_-Quel câlin ? _

Je faisais tout pour qu'elles ne voient rien. Mais elles haussèrent les sourcils pour me montrer qu'elles ne mordraient pas à l'hameçon. J'étais une bonne actrice, c'est vrai, mais pas au point de bluffer deux autres actrices.

_-Ok, il m'a prise dans ses bras sur le trajet du retour, mais ça ne veut rien dire, déclarai-je. On était complètement bourré._

_-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir une grosse gueule de bois, fit remarquer Candice._

_-Écoutez les filles, je ne veux pas en parler, dis-je sèchement. C'était l'alcool rien de plus ! Et je ne veux plus que vous en parliez à qui que ce soit ! _

Elles échangèrent un regard et finirent par acquiescer. Je crus voir un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Candice quand elle alla s'asseoir pour se faire coiffer. Je soupirai et la maquilleuse commença son travail. Cette journée commençait plutôt mal. Au bout d'une heure, Ian entra dans la loge. Candice et Kat le saluèrent comme si de rien n'était. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et se pencha vers moi pour qu'on discute sans que les autres entendent.

_-Kevin et Julie ne diront rien, dit-il._

_-Cool, dis-je. Mais va dire à Paul d'apprendre à fermer sa grande bouche. Candice et Kat sont déjà au courant._

Il releva la tête et Candice lui fit un grand sourire. Il soupira et grimaça en même temps.

_-Je vais aller lui parler, dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce._

Je soupirai et repris la lecture de mon magasine en attendant que la coiffeuse ai terminé son travail. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais coiffée, maquillée, habillée, enfin prête pour le début du tournage. En allant sur le plateau de tournage, je croisai Paul.

_-Je suis désolée Nina, dit-il. J'aurais dû me douter que vous ne vouliez pas que j'en parle._

_-Pas grave, marmonnai-je. _

Il me fit un bisou sur la joue, comme pour se faire pardonner, et nous rejoignions le plateau de tournage. J'avais deux scènes à tourner ce matin, et cinq autres cet après-midi. La journée passa assez vite. Nous enchaînions les scènes et les fous rires. J'étais restée pour regarder la scène entre Damon et Stefan dans la chambre de ce dernier. Ian et Paul avaient complètement ridicules, accrochés à leur harnais, suspendu en l'air au beau milieu de la pièce. Tout le monde partit vers 17 heures, excepté Kevin, Julie et moi. Je devais enregistrer la voix-off du début et de fin de l'épisode. Il était presque 18 heures quand je disais ma dernière phrase.

_-_ _Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est s'attendre au meilleur, et s'il arrive, accepter de le recevoir. On en a tellement besoin, j'en ai tellement besoin, dis-je._

Derrière la vitre du studio d'enregistrement, Julie me fit signe que c'était bon. Je soupirai de soulagement, me disant que je pourrais enfin rentrer à l'hôtel. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde, rejoignis ma voiture qui m'attendait sur le parking depuis la veille. Je m'installai au volant du véhicule quand je me rappelai que Mike voulait qu'on parle. Je soupirai à nouveau. Tout à coup, je n'avais plus trop envie de rentrer. Mais je le devais. Je démarrai et un quart d'heure plus tard j'entrai dans la chambre. Mike était dans le fauteuil et regardait la télé. Je lui fis un petit sourire et allai l'embrasser.

_-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demandai-je en enlevant ma veste._

_-J'ai pas fait grand-chose, répondit-il. Et toi ?_

_-C'était épuisant, mais c'était bien, dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit pour enlever mes chaussures._

Un lourd silence envahit la pièce. Je n'aimais pas qu'il y ait de la tension entre nous deux. Je détestais ça. Je pris une profonde inspiration, et décidai de me lancer.

_-A propos d'hier soir… commençai-je._

_-A qui était le parfum que j'ai sentis sur ton T-shirt ? Demanda-t-il, me coupant la parole._

_-A Paul, je te l'ai dit, répondis-je en me tournant vers lui pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. On a fait beaucoup de scènes ensemble hier._

_-Non, dit-il sèchement. Paul n'a pas ce parfum-là._

_-Et comment tu sais ça ? Demandai-je un peu confuse. _

Je fronçais les sourcils en le regardant, alors que ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur la télé. Je sentais l'angoisse qui montait en moi alors qu'il était clair et net qu'il ne me croyait pas.

_-Paul a le même parfum que moi, déclara-t-il. C'est celui d'Ian, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je restais quelques secondes immobile, et il me fallut un peu de temps avant de me rendre compte que je retenais mon souffle. Je soupirais légèrement.

_-Je ne voulais pas t'en parler, parce que je savais que tu flipperais, dis-je. On a juste dansé ensemble hier soir, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines des choses, alors j'ai préféré mentir. _

_-Mauvais choix, dit-il en posant enfin son regard sur moi. _

Je me levai et m'avançai vers lui lentement. Je m'agenouillai devant lui et pris ses mains dans les miennes.

_-Je t'aime, toi, dis-je. Pas Ian. Je le connais à peine et il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il se passe quelque chose entre lui et moi. Je t'aime et il aime Megan. Tu es l'homme de ma vie, Mike. Pas lui._

Il gardait son regard posé sur moi, me fixant avec ses grands yeux bleus que j'aimais tant. J'étais tellement sûre de moi quand je disais qu'il était l'homme de ma vie. Je ne me voyais pas finir ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_-Écoute, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance sur ce coup-là, dis-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il ne se passera rien. **Jamais**._

Un léger sourire apparut enfin sur ses lèvres. Je savais qu'il s'inquiétait toujours, mais il allait essayer de me faire confiance à partir de maintenant. Je le connaissais bien, et je savais combien s'était dur pour lui. Il était d'une nature jalouse et même presque possessive quand on s'est rencontré mais en deux ans j'avais réussi à le rassurer. Ce n'était que son caractère qui refaisait surface et je ne pouvais que le comprendre. Il se pencha en avant et m'embrassa tendrement. Je me reculai et replaçai quelques-unes de ses mèches rebelles en souriant.

_-Je vais aller prendre un bain pour me relaxer, dis-je. Tu veux venir avec moi ?_

_-Oh, non, dit-il. Je vais rester là._

_-D'accord, répondis-je en souriant._

J'allai dans la salle de bain et fis couler l'eau chaude pendant que je me déshabillais. Je plaçai mon portable à portée de main et m'installai dans la baignoire. Je fermai les yeux et posais ma tête contre le rebord pour tenter de me relaxer. J'entendis mon téléphone sonner, m'essuyai les mains sur une serviette et l'attrapais.

De : Ian

A : Nina

_Au fait, Mike a dit quoi hier soir ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le demander tout à l'heure…_

De : Nina

A : Ian

_Il était en colère que je ne l'ai pas prévenu que je rentrais plus tard que prévu._

Je reposai mon téléphone en attendant qu'il réponde, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

De : Ian

A : Nina

_Désolé de t'avoir embarqué là-dedans, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour que tu viennes. Je n'aurais pas dû… Si ça peut me faire pardonner, Megan m'a passé le plus gros savon de toute ma vie._

De : Nina

A : Ian

_Bien fait pour toi :p Non je plaisante, t'inquiète pas __ Au fait, la prochaine fois, vas-y mollo sur le parfum, Mike a tout de suite senti ton odeur._

De : Ian

A : Nina

_Désolé…_

De : Nina

A : Ian

_T'es pardonné _

Je déposais mon téléphone sur le bord de la baignoire et reposais ma tête. Je fermai les yeux et je commençai à m'endormir. Je n'entendis même pas mon téléphone sonner quand Ian me répondit.

Je fus réveillée par Mike. Il me secoua légèrement en murmurant mon prénom. J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté et je mis quelques secondes à me rappeler où j'étais. Je m'efforçais de faire un petit sourire à Mike qui me caressait tendrement la joue.

_-Tu ne devrais pas dormir dans ton bain ma belle, me chuchota-t-il._

_-Ouai je sais. C'était plus fort que moi…_

Il me tendit une serviette et je l'enroulai autour de mon corps après être sortie de la baignoire. Mike me fit un petit sourire et sortit de la salle de bain. J'attrapai mon téléphone et découvris que j'avais cinq messages non lus : deux de Ian, un de Kat et deux de Candice.

De : Ian

A : Nina

_N'empêche j'aurais jamais dû te prendre dans mes bras dans la voiture, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai été un vrai con…_

_Je le referai plus je te le promets._

Je soupirai avant de répondre à ses deux messages. Quand est-ce qu'il allait arrêter de s'excuser celui-là ?

De : Nina

A : Ian

_Je te dis que c'est bon !_

Je lâchais un nouveau soupire d'exaspération avant de passer aux autres messages que j'avais reçus.

De : Kat

A : Nina

_Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais j'espère sincèrement que ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ian n'était rien. Mike est un mec bien et je ne voudrais pas qu'il souffre. Je suis ton amie Nina, je veux juste que tu fasses attention à ce que tu fais avec eux deux. _

Je ne savais pas quoi penser à propos de ce message. Je ne savais pas s'il me mettait en colère ou si j'appréciais le fait qu'elle fasse attention à Mike et qu'elle s'assure que je ne faisais pas de bêtises.

De : Nina

A : Kat

_Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends que tu t'inquiètes. Je sais ce que je fais, je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, je l'aime trop pour ça._

Je soupirai et regardai les messages de Candice.

De : Candice

A : Nina

_Je suis désolée si je t'ai énervée ce matin…_

_Au fait ! On a une soirée organisé par Nylon TV la semaine prochaine ! Tu veux qu'on aille faire du shopping ensemble ?_

De : Nina

A : Candice

_Oui pourquoi pas, ça serait chouette _

Je reposai mon téléphone sur le bord du robinet et me rhabillais. Je mourrais de faim et je sentais que le buffet à volonté de l'hôtel serait mon meilleur ami ce soir. Je sortis de la salle de bain et nous allions jusque dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Nous allions nous servir de tout ce que nous voulions et allions nous asseoir à une table.

_-Au fait, Lucy a appelé, elle va venir nous voir à Atlanta quand on y sera, dit Mike._

Lucy était ma meilleure amie du lycée. On ne s'était pas séparées durant des années, mais il avait bien fallu que je parte pour travailler sur Degrassi. Bien sûr, nous avions gardé contact et elle s'entendait à merveille avec Mike, ce qui des fois n'était pas à mon avantage.

-_Depuis quand c'est toi qu'elle appelle quand elle veut prévenir qu'elle va passer ? Demandai-je._

_-Depuis qu'elle avait peur de te déranger en plein tournage d'une série qui fera le tour du monde, m'a-t-elle dit, répondit-il en souriant._

_-Arrête ça ne fera pas le tour du monde…_

_-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, dit une petite voix à ma droite._

Je me tournai et découvris une jeune fille de dix-sept ans environs, un calepin et un appareil photo à la main.

_-Vous êtes Nina Dobrev ? Demanda-t-elle. Celle qui joue Elena dans The Vampire Diaries ?_

_-Euh… Oui c'est moi, répondis-je en hésitant._

_-Je pourrais avoir un autographe et une photo, s'il vous plaît ?_

_-Bien sûr, dis-je en me levant un peu déroutée par la situation. _

Je me plaçai à côté d'elle et Mike prit la photo. Je voyais déjà son petit sourire de victoire sur ses lèvres. Je fis un autographe à la jeune fille et me rassis pendant qu'elle s'éloignait.

_-Tu vois, le premier épisode n'a même pas été diffusé et pourtant tu signes déjà des autographes, fit remarquer Mike avec un grand sourire._

_-Tais-toi, ça ne veut rien dire, répondis-je._

_-Mais si ! Tu vas devenir une star ! S'exclama-t-il. Et puis, tu vas oublier tous tes amis et plonger dans la drogue et l'alcool, mais passons les détails, ce n'est pas important…_

Mon sourire disparut aussitôt et il explosa de rire. Non mais celui-là, je vous jure. Il mériterait plus d'une paire de claque. Je souriais et me reconcentrai sur mon assiette qui n'allait pas se vider toute seule. Au bout de quelques secondes, je relevai la tête en souriant.

_-La semaine prochaine, on a cette soirée organisée par un magazine, tu voudrais m'y accompagner ? Demandai-je en souriant._

_-Euh… Mettre un costard et défiler devant des centaines de photographes et des journalistes qui demanderont une centaine de fois qui je suis... Non merci, je vais passer mon tour, répondit-il en rigolant à moitié._

Sa réponse me vexa au plus haut point. Il ne voulait même pas faire un petit effort pour me faire plaisir et passer la soirée avec moi. Je me dis que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de déclencher une dispute alors je baissai la tête et recommençai à manger. Par la suite, je me forçai à sourire lorsqu'il me parlait et me retenais de retirer ma main lorsqu'il la prenait dans la sienne. Nous remontions ensuite dans la chambre et prétextais une grosse fatigue pour aller me coucher au plus vite. Je me glissai sous les draps et m'endormis en tentant d'oublier cette soirée médiocre.

Plus d'une semaine était passée, nous avions finis le tournage du premier épisode de la série deux jours plus tôt et je passai la journée avec les autres membres du cast avant que nous allions tous à la soirée organisée par Nylon TV : la Young Hollywood Issue Party. Nous étions tous très excités à l'idée de passer la soirée tous ensembles. Torrey et Megan venaient aussi, ce qui ne manquait pas de me rappeler la réaction de Mike quand je lui avais demandé de m'accompagner. Sa réaction m'avait profondément vexée, mais je n'avais rien dit.

_-__Oh arrête de bouder ! S'exclama Ian. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate cet abruti !_

_-Ian ! S'exclama Kat. Permets-moi de te rappeler que c'est de Mike que tu parles ! L'homme que Nina aime !_

_-Permets-moi de te rappeler, ma chère Katerina, que l'homme que Nina aime n'a pas voulu l'accompagner à cette soirée, alors qu'elle voulait qu'il vienne, répliqua-t-il._

_-Arrêtez de vous chamailler vous deux, marmonnai-je._

Nous étions installés dans un café depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous et je faisais des efforts pour ne pas qu'on voit que j'étais déçue que Mike ne soit pas là. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à le cacher.

-_Ma petite Nina… dit Paul. Tiens, je vais te remonter le moral._

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de lui rendre son étreinte. Ils étaient vraiment géniaux, tous.

-_Bonne idée Paul ! S'exclama Ian derrière moi._

Je vis deux bras nous encercler Paul et moi et je sentis Ian frotter sa tête contre mon dos ce qui me fit rire. Paul me lâcha alors et leva les bras en l'air.

_-Ouraaah ! Elle a rigolé ! Cria-t-il._

Il frappa dans la main d'Ian qui criait aussi. Tout le monde nous regardait dans le café, mais je n'y faisais plus attention. Avec Ian et Paul, c'était totalement impossible de passer inaperçu dans les endroits publiques et ce n'était pas parce que nous étions des acteurs. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment dingues. Je secouai la tête en souriant légèrement et bu une longue gorgée de bière. J'aurais finis mon verre entièrement si Ian ne m'avait pas arrêtée.

_-Tu ferais mieux d'y aller mollo Nina, dit-il en rigolant. On ne voudrait pas que tu sois bourrée à cette soirée et que tu fasses mauvaise impression. _

Je soupirai et m'enfonçai dans mon siège.

-_Bon ! S'exclama Candice. Il est presque 16 heures ! On ferait mieux de rentrer pour se préparer !_

_-Mais la voiture passe nous prendre à 20 heures, Candice, fit remarquer Paul._

_-En sachant que je n'ai que deux salles de bains dans l'appartement que je loues et que nous sommes beaucoup, dont une majorité de filles, répondit-elle en se rassemblant ses affaires._

Ian haussa les sourcils, montrant que Candice n'avait pas tort. Nous prenions nos affaires, payions la note et montions chacun dans nos voitures pour aller jusqu'à l'appartement où Candice vivait depuis quelques temps en attendant que l'on déménage à Atlanta. Je me garai devant son immeuble et restai assise derrière mon volant durant quelques instants. J'en voulais vraiment à Mike. Comment pouvait-il me faire des crises de jalousie comme l'autre jour et ensuite ne faire aucun effort pour que l'on passe du temps ensemble ? Je n'y comprenais rien. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua contre ma vite et je fis un bond d'un mètre en hurlant de peur. J'entendis Paul éclater de rire et vis Ian qui faisait une légère grimace derrière la vitre. J'attrapai mon sac et ouvris la portière en lui lançant un regard froid.

_-Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur, marmonna-t-il._

_-Tu m'as fichu la peur de ma vie ! M'exclamai-je en le frappant sur l'épaule avec mon sac. _

Il fit une grimace de douleur et j'allai vers Paul qui était plié en deux, mort de rire. Je passai à côté de lui et le poussai. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, arrêtant de rire aussitôt.

_-Excuses-moi Nina, dit-il en se relevant._

_-C'est bon, j'avais juste besoin de me venger, dis-je. Où sont les autres ?_

_-Ils sont déjà là-haut, dit Ian._

Paul entra dans l'immeuble et je m'apprêtai à le suivre quand on me retint par le bras. Je fermai les yeux en soupirant. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler.

-_Nina…_

_-Je ne veux pas en parler, dis-je sans même me retourner. Il n'a pas voulu venir, fin de l'histoire._

_-Très bien…_

Je me dégageai et entrai dans l'immeuble. Je savais qu'il me suivait de près. Nous entrions dans l'appartement de Candice, dont la porte était ouverte. Steven, Kat, Zach, Michael, Sarah, Kayla et Megan étaient installés dans le salon. J'allai m'affaler à côté de Steven sur le canapé, pendant qu'Ian allait s'asseoir à côté de Megan pour le prendre dans ses bras. Nous entendions l'eau couler dans les salles de bains, nous indiquant que Candice, Paul et Torrey y étaient. Dès que Candice fut sortie de la salle de bain, je me levais pour y aller. Je me douchai en vitesse et en sortant, j'enroulai une serviette autour de mon corps et autour de mes cheveux. Je sortis de la pièce et allai dans la chambre de Candice, sans repasser par le salon. La blondinette était là, en train de s'habiller pour ce soir. J'entrai et me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mon sac dans le salon.

-_Merde, j'ai oublié mon sac… râlai-je._

Je levais des yeux implorant vers Candice, ne voulant pas aller devant tous les autres si peu vêtue.

_-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis en sous-vêtements, je n'irai pas là-bas, dit-elle en me faisant les gros yeux._

Je soupirai et retournai vers la porte en ignorant le rire amusé de mon amie. Je sortis de la chambre et allai dans le salon. Michael était apparemment allé se doucher. Je passai devant tout le monde, en essayant d'ignorer tous les regards tournés vers moi.

-_Nina, tu nous fais un show ? Demanda Zach en rigolant._

_-Tais-toi, crétin, râlai-je en ramassant mon sac et en retournant dans la chambre de Candice au plus vite. _

J'entrai à nouveau dans la chambre et posai mon sac sur le lit. Candice me fit un sourire amusé et sortit de la pièce pour retourner dans le salon et me laisser me changer tranquillement. Je sortis mes affaires et me mettais en tenue pour la soirée. Je laissai ensuite la pièce à Torrey et Paul pour qu'ils se changent et retournai dans le salon à mon tour. Je me plantai devant un des miroirs et me maquillai.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans le salon. Tout le monde était en train de se doucher, de s'habiller, ou de se maquiller dans un coin de l'appartement. J'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans le salon et me retournai, découvrant Ian, torse nu et les cheveux mouillés qui me regardait de haut en bas avec de grands yeux.

_-Quoi ? Ma robe est moche ? Demandai-je soudain paniquée. _

_-Non ! Non ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu es superbe ! Magnifique…_

Je me figeais sur place alors que nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux. Je devais l'avouer, quelque chose n'allait pas entre nous deux. Ou quelque chose allait trop bien justement. Je ressentais ce petit truc, je ne savais pas ce c'était. Je décrochai mon regard de lui quand Megan entra dans la pièce.

-_Woaw Nina ! Tu es superbe ! S'exclama-t-elle._

Je me forçai à lui faire un beau sourire et à la remercier avant d'aller dans une autre pièce, loin d'Ian, en l'occurrence, la cuisine. Génial ! Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais dans la cuisine moi ? Je soupirai et ouvris le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter. Je refermai la porte en soupirant, n'ayant rien trouvé. Candice entra dans la pièce et fronça les sourcils en me voyant là.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule dans ma cuisine ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Rien… Mentis-je._

Elle haussa les sourcils, me montrant clairement que je n'étais pas crédible.

_-Tu penses vraiment que je vais gober ça ? Demanda-t-elle. C'est encore à cause de Mike c'est ça ?_

_-Oui, dis-je en soupirant après une légère hésitation. _

Après tout je ne mentais pas vraiment. C'était surtout en partie à cause de Mike que je n'étais pas bien et un peu à cause de ce truc bizarre avec Ian, mais tout était lié. Si ça se trouve, je m'imaginais des choses avec Ian parce que Mike en avait parlé et ça me montait à la tête.

-Écoute_, Mike est un vrai crétin, dit Candice, me sortant de mes pensées. S'il pense qu'il va pouvoir rester hors de tout ça et être avec toi, il se trompe. Il y aura forcément un moment où il devra mettre les pieds dedans s'il veut rester avec toi._

_-Je ne veux pas en parler Candice, marmonnai-je en quittant la pièce._

J'entrai dans le salon et m'affalai sur le canapé en attendant que tout le monde soit prêt. Après des heures d'attentes interminables, nous étions tous enfin prêts et la limousine nous attendait en bas de l'immeuble. J'attrapai mon sac à main et nous sortions. Nous montions en voiture et le chauffeur démarra. Un petit quart d'heure de route plus tard, nous commencions à descendre de la voiture. Les flashs fusaient de partout et des gens criaient. Zach sortit de la voiture juste avant moi et me tendit la main pour m'aider à descendre. Je lui fis un grand sourire, qu'il me rendit. Il était tellement gentil de faire ça parce que Mike n'avait pas voulu venir. Mais ça ne le remplaçait pas. J'attrapai le bras que Zach me tendait et nous commencions à défiler sur le tapis rouge, s'arrêtant tous les mètres pour satisfaire les photographes qui hurlaient nos noms. J'affichai un énorme sourire, bien que je n'en avais pas du tout envie. Après dix bonnes minutes à défiler devant les photographes, nous entrions enfin à l'intérieur. La soirée avait lieu dans une grande salle, complètement décorée, magnifique. Il y avait un buffet et un bar au fond de la salle et il y avait énormément de monde. Je saluai les quelques personnes que je connaissais et en rencontrais d'autres. Au bout d'une bonne heure à discuter, j'allai vers le bar et demandais une vodka tonique. Le barman commença à me la préparer et je vis Ian s'accouder au comptoir à côté de moi.

_-Tu ne devrais pas boire en public, dit-il. Et je ne dis pas ça pour la série, je dis ça pour toi, pour ta réputation._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en prends juste un peu, histoire de me relaxer et d'oublier que l'homme que j'aime trouve mon monde ridicule, dis-je en attrapant le verre qu'on me tendait. _

J'en bus une gorgée et reposai le verre sur le comptoir en le faisant tourner dans mes mains.

_-__Ça va aller tu verras, dit Ian en passant sa main dans mon dos pour me réconforter._

_-C'est fou comme notre relation c'est dégradée depuis que j'ai eu ce job, marmonnai-je. Je veux dire… C'est lui qui m'a poussée à me présenter à l'audition et tout à coup, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est plus aussi content qu'avant que je fasse partie de tout ça…_

J'entendis Ian soupirer, ne sachant pas quoi me répondre. De toute manière, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à répondre. Les choses allaient mal entre Mike et moi depuis une semaine et quelques mots n'y changeraient rien. Je finis mon verre d'une traite attirant le regard inquiet d'Ian. Je soupirai et Candice arriva, rependant la bonne humeur autour d'elle. Nous discutions pendant presque toute la soirée avec certaines personnes qui étaient là et j'oubliai un peu Mike. Au final, ça n'était pas aussi horrible que je le pensais. Il fut bientôt l'heure de partir. On avait tous décidé de dormir à l'appartement de Candice. En effet, le grand départ pour Atlanta était demain et nous voulions passer une dernière soirée tous ensembles. Nous ressortions et des dizaines de journalistes se jetèrent sur nous. Nous décidions de répondre à quelques questions avant de partir. Une jeune femme s'approcha de moi.

_-Bonsoir Nina ! S'exclama-t-elle._

_-Bonsoir, répondis-je avec un grand sourire._

_-On a parlé à Julie un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et elle nous a dit que le premier épisode était presque prêt, commença-t-elle. Elle nous a aussi dit que vous aviez fait un fabuleux travail et que les fans ne seraient pas déçus malgré votre différence physique avec le personnage. _

_-Bien, je suis contente, si elle dit que c'est bien, alors c'est que ça doit l'être, répondis-je en souriant. Je comprends totalement les fans qui ne sont pas content que les producteurs m'aient prise pour le rôle d'Elena, mais je vous promets que je vais faire de mon mieux pour les satisfaire et faire oublier ce fâcheux détail. _

_-On l'espère, on l'espère. Mais on imagine que ça sera du beau travail, on vous a déjà vu dans quelques trucs, comme Degrassi et c'est vrai que vous étiez très bien, ajouta-t-elle. Vos anciens collègues ne vous manquent pas trop ?_

_-Bien sûr que si, dis-je. Ils me manquent énormément. On passait tout notre temps ensemble et tout à coup mon personnage a été retiré de la série et j'ai dû m'en aller. Mais je les revois de temps en temps._

_-Une dernière question et après je vous laisse partir, promis, dit-elle en rigolant. Est-ce que Nina Dobrev a un petit-ami ?_

Aïe, la question qui faisait mal. Mon sourire avait disparu et je fronçai les sourcils sans même faire attention. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien répondre ?

_-Et bien, vous savez quand on entre dans une nouvelle équipe comme ça, c'est comme si on changeait de monde. Notre quotidien n'est plus comme celui qu'on avait avant et certaines relations peuvent en subir les conséquences, dis-je d'une traite sans vraiment faire attention à mes propos. _

_-Vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous aviez un copain, mais que vous vous êtes séparés lorsque vous avez commencé The Vampire Diaries ? _

_-Euh… Je voulais dire que les choses sont assez compliquées pour l'instant et que nous verrons bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve._

_-Très bien ! Merci Nina ! Bonne soirée ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant._

Je fis un léger signe de la main à la caméra qui avait tout filmé et allai jusqu'à la voiture où les autres m'attendaient. Je montai et le chauffeur démarra. Je me rendis alors compte que Mike tomberait sûrement sur cette vidéo. Je soupirai en plongeant mon visage dans mes mains. Mais quelle conne ! Je venais sûrement de ruiner ma relation.

_-Nina ? Appela Paul. Tout va bien ?_

_-Non… J'en ai peut-être dit un peu trop à la journaliste sur ma vie privée…_

_-Bah, tu sais au point où en est ta relation, je crois que ça ne peut pas descendre plus bas, dit Candice en se servant une coupe de champagne._

Ian et Paul tournèrent la tête vers elle au même moment et lui firent de gros yeux.

_-C'est pas grave, elle n'a pas tort, marmonnai-je._

_-Dis pas ça Nina… Fis Ian. Il y a toujours de l'espoir._

_-Si tu le dis…_

J'attrapai la coupe de champagne que Candice me tendait avec un sourire malsain et la bus en une gorgée. Je tendis le verre vers la blondinette et elle me resservit en riant. Une fois arrivée à son appartement, elle mit la musique à fond. J'enlevai mes chaussures et commençai à danser avec elle. Les autres nous regardèrent en rigolant, puis au bout de quelques secondes, ils nous rejoignirent. Nous dansions comme des fous et buvions aussi. Je n'avais plus aucune conscience du temps qui passait et Mike m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Je dansai comme une folle en chantant à tue-tête, sans me soucier des voisins qui devaient sûrement dormir, ou du moins essayer de dormir. Soudain, je me tournai vers la fenêtre et remarquai que des rayons de soleil commençaient à filtrer à travers les rideaux.

_-Euh… Il est quelle heure ? Demandai-je en me tournant vers les autres._

Ian et Megan étaient affalés sur le canapé, Ian allongé sur Megan. Il attrapa son poignet et regarda la montre en argent qui y était accroché.

_-Euh… Je crois bien qu'il est six heures du matin passé, dit-il en faisant la grimace._

_-Notre avions est cette après-midi ! S'exclama Megan. On a le temps !_

Elle prit la tête d'Ian entre ses mains et la rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. Je détournai les yeux pour regarder les autres, qui avaient arrêté de danser et coupé la musique.

_-Je crois qu'on va rentrer, pour vérifier que toutes nos affaires sont prêtes, dit Paul avec une voix pâteuse qui fit rire tout le monde._

_-Ouai, je pense qu'on devrait tous faire ça, ajoutai-je en enfilant mes chaussures._

Je fis un pas en avant, mais mes talons étaient bien trop hauts pour que je marche avec dans l'état où j'étais. Je tombai en arrière en poussant un petit cri immonde, quand deux bras musclés me rattrapèrent alors que j'avais presque touché le sol. Mon sauveur s'écroula sur le sol à cause de mon poids et je tombai sur lui. Je me retournai et vis Ian faire une horrible grimace de douleur.

_-Je suis désolée ! M'exclamai-je alors que les autres étaient déjà morts de rire._

_-C'est pas grave… Dit Ian avec le souffle coupé. _

Il se tenait le poignet sur lequel j'étais lourdement tombée. Il le bougea un peu en faisant d'horribles grimaces, mais au bout de cinq minutes ça allait déjà mieux. J'étais soulagée. Comment aurais-je expliqué à Julie que j'avais blessé son acteur principal ? Nous nous relevions et j'enlevai mes chaussures pour ne pas retomber. J'enfilai mes ballerines qui étaient dans mon sac et nous nous séparions. Je montai en voiture et me concentrai au maximum pour ne pas avoir un accident. J'avais pas mal bu et je ne voulais pas finir à l'hôpital. Finalement j'arrivai à l'hôtel, saine et sauve, en un seul morceau. J'entrai et remarquai que Mike dormait encore. Je décidai de le laisser dormir, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de lui parler. J'allai dans la salle de bain et enfilai des vêtements un peu plus confortables que ma robe après avoir pris une bonne douche qui m'avait rafraîchie. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, Mike était réveillé et assis dans le lit. Il me fit un grand sourire que je me forçai à lui rendre. J'allai m'asseoir sur le bord du lit et ouvris ma valise pour vérifier que j'avais bien tout pris.

_-Nina... murmura Mike derrière moi._

Je me retournai pour lui faire face.

_-Nina, je peux pas continuer comme ça, dit-il d'une voix brisée._


	4. Chapter 4 : I guess this is goodbye

PDV Nina

Je me figeai sur place. Je n'arrivai pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. J'avais dû mal entendre, c'était impossible.

_-Je suis désolé Nina, ajouta-t-il. Mais je retourne à Toronto._

_-Quoi ? Mais... Pourquoi ?! M'exclamai-je en me levant._

Les larmes montaient déjà jusqu'à mes yeux, brouillant ma vue.

_-J'ai regardé une émission hier sur la soirée où tu étais, marmonna-t-il. Tu étais au bras de Zach et tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser sans moi._

_-Non ! M'exclamai-je pleine de colère et de tristesse. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être jaloux pour ça ! Je t'ai demandé de venir avec moi et tout ce que tu as fait c'est te moquer de ce genre de fêtes et refuser de venir ! Tu n'es pas venu ! Je suis supposée passer la soirée toute seule pour ne pas te blesser ?!_

Il baissa la tête tandis que je m'empressai d'essuyer la larme qui coulait sur ma joue. Je tremblai et je ne tenais presque plus sur mes jambes.

_-Écoutes, ce n'est pas mon monde, dit-il en relevant les yeux vers moi. Ce que tu as dit à cette journaliste était totalement vrai. Tu entres dans un nouveau monde, dans lequel je ne peux pas te suivre, parce que je n'en fait pas parti._

_-Mais tu pourrais en faire partie ! Ils t'adorent tous ! Ils te considèrent comme un ami !_

_-Non. Je suis ton petit-ami. Voilà ce que je suis pour eux, dit-il d'un ton sec._

Il se leva et vint jusqu'à moi. Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur mes joues. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

_-Je t'aime plus que tout, chuchota-t-il. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici. Tout ça, ce n'est pas pour moi. Je vais t'emmener à l'aéroport et ensuite je retournerais à Toronto. _

_-Tu vas faire toute la route en voiture ? Demandai-je d'une voix brisée. Tu sais c'est loin Toronto, il y a plus d'un jour de route. Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas l'avion avec nous ? Ça te permettrait de réfléchir. _

_-Non, Nina, j'y retourne, dit-il. En voiture. _

Il m'embrassa doucement et longuement. Avant de se séparer de moi et d'aller vers la salle de bain. Je me tournai vers lui.

_-Alors tu abandonnes c'est ça ? Demandai-je. Parce qu'on a eu quelques problèmes ces derniers temps, tu préfères abandonner plutôt que de te battre ?_

_-Oui, chuchota-t-il._

Il entra dans la salle de bain et j'entendis l'eau de la douche couler. Mes jambes tremblaient tellement que je dû m'asseoir sur le lit pour ne pas tomber. Je tentais de me calmer en respirant profondément. Mike allait bientôt sortir de la salle de bain et je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état. Je séchai mes larmes et continuai à m'occuper de ma valise comme si de rien de n'était. Quand il revint dans la chambre, un silence glacial envahit la pièce. Il s'occupait de ses affaires et moi des miennes. Je ne vis pas le temps passer, trop occuper à penser à Mike. Il fut alors l'heure de partir pour l'aéroport. Nous montions en voiture et le trajet se passa dans le plus grand des silences. Je regardai les immeubles et les maisons défiler derrière la fenêtre en retenant les larmes du mieux que je pouvais. C'était une torture, être si proche et si éloignée de lui en même temps. Une demi-heure plus tard, il s'arrêta devant la porte de l'aéroport de Vancouver. Il sortit de la voiture et j'en fis autant. Il m'aida à mettre mes bagages sur un chariot. Ensuite, nous restions face à face sans rien dire. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette tension. Je préférais en finir vite.

_-Je suppose que c'est un au revoir, marmonnai-je._

_-Je suis désolé Nina, dit-il._

Je fronçai les sourcils alors que la tristesse étaient lentement remplacée par la colère. J'en avais marre qu'il dise ça.

_-Non tu ne l'es pas, dis-je méchamment. Sinon tu n'aurais pas abandonné._

Je me retournai et poussai le chariot. J'entrai dans l'aéroport et finis par me retourner. Je le vis remonter en voiture et démarrer. Je soupirai et repris mon chemin pour aller m'asseoir. J'étais assez en avance et les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Je ne pourrais pas enregistrer mes bagages avant un petit moment. Je m'assis sur un siège et restai là sans bouger. J'aurais très bien pu aller m'acheter quelque chose à manger ou lire un magazine, mais je n'en avais pas envie. Je fixai la porte en espérant qu'il apparaisse avec ses valises. Qu'il revienne vers moi. Mais il ne le fit pas. J'entendis presque une heure assise sur cette chaise. Soudain, Candice apparut, poussant avec difficulté un chariot blindé d'énormes valises. Elle me fit un grand sourire et vint vers moi. Elle me prit dans ses bras en sautillant, montrant à quel point elle était excitée de partir pour Atlanta. Elle se recula et regarda autour de nous. Je savais très bien ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Où est Mike ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Il ne vient pas, dis-je en soupirant et en m'asseyant._

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et j'évitai soigneusement le regard plein de pitié qu'elle me lançait.

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Mike m'a quittée. Il a pris la voiture m'a emmenée ici et est reparti à Toronto, dis-je d'une traite. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire._

_-Je suis désolée ma belle…_

Je ne voulais vraiment pas en parler. Je me contentai de lui faire un petit sourire et de sortir un magazine pour le lire. Je l'entendis soupirer, puis elle se concentra sur son téléphone qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, les autres arrivèrent enfin. Je me levai et les saluai tous avant de prendre mon chariot pour me diriger vers l'enregistrement des bagages. Candice et les autres restèrent en retrait quelques secondes. Je savais que la blondinette prévenait les autres de ma rupture avec Mike et je ne voulais pas être là pour voir leur regard plein de pitié qu'ils allaient me lancer. Ils me rejoignirent et nous discutions de tout et de rien en faisant la queue. Quand enfin mes quatre valises furent enregistrées, j'allai passer la sécurité. Sans attendre les autres, je me dirigeai vers les galeries marchandes. Nous avions plus d'une heure à attendre encore et je ne voulais pas les passer avec une dizaine de personnes qui me regardaient avec tristesse. Je voulais être seule. Cela faisait un quart d'heure que j'arpentai les rayons d'un magasin de parfum, quand je vis quelqu'un se poster à côté de moi.

_-Pourquoi tu t'isoles ? Me demanda Ian. _

Je soupirai. Il était vraiment casse pied des fois. Comment avait-il fait pour me retrouver dans tous ces magasins ?

_-Je ne veux pas en parler, Ian, me contentai-je de déclarer._

_-Je comprends._

Je me détournai pour sortir du magasin, mais il m'attrapa par le bras et me tira vers lui. Il me prit dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je l'entourai de mes bras et fermai les yeux, laissant couler deux petites larmes le long de mes joues. Cette étreinte me fit un grand bien, je devais l'avouer. Mais je ne voulais pas craquer, pas devant tout le monde.

_-Je suis là pour toi Nina, chuchota Ian à mon oreille. Si tu veux en parler, ou ne pas en parler. Je suis là pour n'importe quoi._

_-Merci Ian, dis-je en me reculant._

Il leva la main et essuya la larme qui coulait encore sur ma joue. Il garda sa main sur ma joue. Je le regardai dans les yeux. Je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte de la situation dans laquelle nous étions. J'avais encore les mains sur ses hanches et lui avait la main sur ma joue. Je baissai la tête, soudainement gênée. Il recula d'un coup en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

-_Désolé, dit-il._

_-C'est pas grave, dis-je._

Nous sortions de la boutique très gênés. Nous retrouvions les autres dans la salle d'attente. Ian s'empressa d'aller s'installer à côté de Megan et de l'entourer de ses bras. Je m'assis entre Candice et Steven qui m'avaient fait une place entre eux, sûrement pour ne pas que je me sente seule. Voilà exactement ce que je voulais éviter.

_-Je suis tellement pressée d'être là-bas ! S'exclama Candice. Ça va devenir notre petit nid ! Vous allez voir ça va être génial !_

Nous rigolions tous face à l'excitation de Candice.

-_N'oublie pas que tu vas surtout là-bas pour travailler, Candice, fit remarquer Julie._

_-Bien sûr, dit Candice en faisant un petit sourire. Je ne perds pas mon objectif premier._

_-Qui est ? Demanda Ian._

_-Faire de cette série un succès mondial grâce à mon talent, dit la blondinette._

Nous éclations tous de rire. Candice prit tout d'abord un regard outré, qu'elle abandonna vite pour nous accompagner dans notre fou rire. Nous discutions de tout et de rien en attendant l'embarquement. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous, même pour moi. Ils m'aidaient vraiment à oublier ma peine. Quand enfin fut venu le moment de monter dans l'avion, nous nous levions et allions jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement. Il n'y avait pas tellement de monde dans l'avion et on fut vite installé à nos places. J'étais à côté de Candice. Nous étions tous deux par deux, éparpillés un peu partout dans l'avion. Au moment du décollage, je repensai à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ian dans la boutique. C'était vraiment étrange. Cette fois-ci, je ne pouvais pas le mettre sur le compte de l'alcool. Quelque chose se passait entre nous, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Je décidai de dormir, étant donné que nous n'avions toujours pas dormis. Je m'installai confortablement et m'endormis en quelques secondes seulement.

Je fus réveillée par une légère secousse. Je relevai la tête en gémissant. Je tournai la tête et fus extrêmement surprise de découvrir Ian à la place de Candice.

_-Euh… _

_-J'ai échangé de place avec Candice, dit-il avant que je ne lui pose la question. Il fallait que je te parle. Encore._

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire que j'étais d'accord, que nous devions parler. Mais l'avion fut secoué à nouveau.

_-Mesdames et messieurs, nous allons traverser une zone de turbulence, veuillez attacher vos ceintures et refermer vos tablettes. _

Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça. Je détestai les turbulences, ça me faisait paniquer. J'attachai ma ceinture en priant pour qu'elles ne soient pas trop violentes. Ian avait l'air détendu et remarqua asse vite que ce n'était pas mon cas. L'avion fut à nouveau secoué, mais beaucoup plus fort. J'attrapai l'accoudoir dans ma main et au passage la main d'Ian. Il était toujours aussi calme alors que nous étions secoués sans ménagement. Je fermai les yeux et collai ma tête contre mon dossier. Je sentis la main d'Ian prendre la mienne pour me rassurer.

_-Tout va bien Nina, me dit-il calmement. Ça va passer._

Je serrai sa main dans la mienne encore plus fort. Ça ne s'arrêtait toujours pas, je commençai à paniquer. J'avais du mal à respirer et tous mes muscles étaient contractés. Ian continuait de me rassurer en me parlant et soudain, l'avion se stabilisa. Je gardai les yeux fermés quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et de découvrir que tout allait bien. Je repris ma respiration et me décontractais. Ian me regardait avec un peu d'inquiétude.

_-Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il._

_-Oui. Je déteste les turbulences, c'est tout, déclarai-je._

_-Euh… Je peux récupérer ma main ?_

Je baissai les yeux et découvris que je tenais toujours sa main dans la mienne. J'acquiesçai et le lâchai, affreusement gênée. Il me fit un petit sourire et détacha sa ceinture. Il se tourna légèrement vers moi.

_-Écoute, je suis désolé à propos du magasin de parfum, dit-il. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je n'aurais pas dû._

Je soupirai et réfléchis quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

_-Tu sais très bien ce qu'il t'a pris Ian, déclarai-je._

Il baissa la tête en soupirant.

_-Cette fois-ci, on ne peut pas dire que c'était l'alcool, même si on a bien bu cette nuit, dis-je. Il se passe un truc entre toi et moi et on ne peut pas continuer de faire comme si de rien n'était._

_-C'est vrai… murmura-t-il. Mais…_

_-Tu es avec Megan et je viens de me faire larguer par ce que je pensais être l'homme de ma vie, continuai-je. Je sais. Il y a un truc, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit être ensemble, Ian. On doit juste faire gaffe à ce qu'on fait. _

Il me regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus azurs. J'avais l'impression de me noyer dedans. Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire au juste ? Il se passait un truc avec un gars magnifique, gentils, sexy et talentueux, et moi j'y mettais fin ! Y'a un truc qui n'allait vraiment pas chez moi.

_-Je ne veux pas blesser Megan, ou toi, dit Ian._

_-T'inquiète pas pour moi. La seule chose qui m'ait blessée ces derniers jours, c'est Mike mettant fin à notre relation. _

_-Encore une fois désolé, répéta-t-il._

Je lui fis un petit sourire qu'il me rendit avant de se lever et de retourner à sa place. Candice revint s'asseoir quelques secondes plus tard et me fit face, me regardant avec un visage qui montrait qu'elle était déterminée à savoir ce qu'il se passait.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demandai-je innocemment._

_-C'est quoi le truc avec Ian ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Rien._

Je tournai la tête vers le hublot et regardai les nuages défiler. Je l'entendis soupirer et marmonner qu'elle réussirait bien par savoir avant de commencer à feuilleter son magasine. Je restai quelques minutes à regarder dehors avant de me tourner vers elle à nouveau.

_-Dis Candice, dis-je. Comme Mike ne vient pas, je me retrouve avec un appartement et pas de colocataire…_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, me coupa-t-elle. On a trouvé un duplex avec Kat, Zach et Michael dans le centre-ville d'Atlanta. Il y a une chambre en trop._

_-Merci, dis-je en souriant._

Elle me rendit mon sourire et me prit dans ses bras. Heureusement qu'elle était là. Il faudrait que j'appelle le propriétaire de l'appartement pour lui dire que je ne le prenais pas finalement. J'étais contente de vivre avec Zach, Kat, Michael et Candice, on allait bien s'amuser, je le sentais. Durant le reste du trajet, Candice changea plusieurs fois de place et à chaque fois mon nouveau voisin faisait de son mieux pour me faire rire. Ils étaient géniaux, tous. Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais sans eux pour me remonter le moral. Le reste du voyage se passa très bien. Nous avions sept heures et demie de vol entre Vancouver et Toronto, où nous attendions une heure avant de prendre un second avion qui mettrait quatre heures pour atteindre Atlanta. Je passai la seconde partie du voyage à dormir. Je rattrapai le sommeil que je n'avais pas eu cette nuit. Nous atterrissions enfin et descendions de l'appareil avant d'aller récupérer nos bagages. On avait tous des sales têtes, normal me direz-vous après plus de douze heures de voyage. De plus, avec le décalage horaire, il était déjà 3h30 du matin, nous ne pourrions pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit, heureusement que je m'étais reposée dans l'avion. Nous disions au revoir à tout le monde et montions ensuite dans différents taxis qui nous emmèneraient à nos appartements. J'étais avec Candice dans la voiture et elle tentait par tous les moyens de me faire rire. Le pire, c'est qu'elle y arrivait. Elle disait un peu n'importe quoi, mais ça marchait, elle me faisait rire. Peut-être que j'étais vraiment fatiguée. La voiture s'arrêta et nous descendions. Zach, Michael et Kat étaient aussi en train de récupérer leurs affaires du coffre de leur taxi. Nous payons le chauffeur et entrions dans l'immeuble. Nous montions deux étages et Candice inséra la clef dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Cependant, elle n'ouvrit pas la porte et se tourna vers nous avec une légère grimace. Je soupirai d'impatience, je n'avais qu'une envie, s'était d'aller dormir.

-_Bien, dit-elle. Avant que l'on entre et que vous poussiez des cris en me disant que je n'aurais jamais dû prendre cet appartement parce qu'il est bien trop cher, je tiens à dire que je le possédais déjà avant d'être embauchée pour la série. _

_-Quoi ? S'exclama Kat. Mais je croyais qu'on louait un duplex et qu'on se partagerait le loyer._

_-J'ai mentis, déclara Candice. J'avais peur que vous ne vouliez pas venir ici parce que je refuse que vous payiez quoi que soit._

_-Mais enfin Candice, on ne va te laisser tout payer ! S'exclama Michael._

_-L'appartement est déjà payé, mes parents m'offre l'électricité, l'eau et le chauffage. Alors il ne reste que la nourriture et les produits, ce dont je peux totalement me charger toute seule, se défendit la blondinette._

_-Candice, on ne te laissera pas payer tout ça toute seule, déclarai-je avec un ton sérieux._

Elle nous fit un petit sourire, montrant qu'elle capitulait. Je fis un pas en avant pour que nous entrions, mais elle s'interposa.

_-Vous feriez mieux de respirer un bon coup avant d'entrer là-dedans, dit-elle. Croyez-moi, c'est pour votre santé._

_-Candice, on est prêt, il doit pas être si énorme que ça ce duplex, dit Zach agacé et sûrement autant fatigué que moi._

Candice fit une grimace qui ne nous rassura pas du tout. Elle finit par ouvrir la porte et entrer en affichant un énorme sourire. Elle alluma la lumière et écarta les bras nous découvrions un énorme appartement. Que dis-je, un gigantesque appartement. Nous lâchions tout ce que nous avions dans les mains et entrions dans l'énorme pièce qui rassemblait cuisine, salle à manger et salon, en regardant tout autour de nous avec de grands yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu un appartement aussi grand. Il était magnifique.

_-Candice c'est… Commençai-je._

_-Tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda-t-elle paniquée. C'est trop grand ? La déco ne te plaît pas ?!_

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules pour qu'elle se calme.

_-C'est magnifique, soufflai-je._

Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage et elle sautilla sur place en frappant dans ses mains. Nous allions récupérer nos bagages qu'on avait laissés sur le palier et entrions dans notre nouveau « chez nous ». Candice nous fit une petite visite.

_-Nous sommes dans la pièce principale, la porte au fond du couloir à droite de l'entrée est la salle de bain, commença-t-elle. Il y a deux chambres en bas et trois autres en hauts ainsi qu'une deuxième salle de bain. L'une des chambres de l'étage donne sur une petite terrasse et il y a un balcon au rez-de-chaussée aussi._

_-Comment est-ce que tu as pu t'acheter un tel appartement ? Demandai-je ahurie._

_-Se sont mes parents qui me l'ont offert, répondit-elle._

_-Depuis quand tes parents sont multimillionnaires ? Demanda Zach._

_-Ils ne le sont pas, dit Candice. Ma grand-mère l'était et quand ils ont hérité, ils ont décidé de m'acheter ça pour que je vive bien. J'ai de la chance d'avoir toujours adoré la ville d'Atlanta. Imaginez si j'avais demandé un appartement à New-York, on serait passé à côté de **ça **!_

_-Je t'adore Candice ! M'exclamai-je._

Elle sautilla à nouveau sur place.

_-Ma chambre est en bas et je pense que celle qui est à côté de la mienne va plaire à Nina, dit-elle. Kat la première porte à droite à l'étage est pour toi, les garçons vous vous débrouillez pour les deux dernières. Au fait, sur la terrasse à l'étage, il y a un jacuzzi, c'est la chambre tout au fond._

Zach et Michael se regardèrent, puis partirent en courant comme des fous pour avoir la bonne chambre. Quand ils disparurent à l'étage, Zach était en tête de la course et on put très vite entendre Michael pousser un cri de désespoir qui nous fit rire toutes les trois. Kat prit Candice dans ses bras pour la remercier.

-_Je vais me coucher, déclara-t-elle. Je suis crevée, heureusement qu'on ne travaille pas demain. Bonne nuit les filles._

Je lui fis un petit signe de la main et elle monta les escaliers en traînant ses deux énormes valises derrière elle. Candice m'indiqua ensuite ma chambre. Nous entrions et je découvris une magnifique chambre. C'était une pièce assez grande et lumineuse. Le lit était placé contre le mur au centre de la pièce. Les couleurs étaient chaleureuses, exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Je me tournai vers mon amie qui me regardait en souriant. Je la pris dans mes bras.

_-C'est parfait, merci infiniment, dis-je._

_-Ya pas de quoi ma belle._

Je me reculai et me baladai dans la chambre, détaillant chaque détail. Candice avait disparu, sûrement en train de déballer ses affaires. Je ramenai mes quatre valises dans la chambre et laissai tout là, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de tout ranger maintenant. J'allai retrouver Candice pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et revins ensuite dans ma nouvelle chambre. Je me mis en pyjama et me glissai dans les draps. Ce lit était le lit le plus confortable dans lequel je n'avais jamais dormis. Je sombrai dans le sommeil en quelques secondes.

Je fus réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce que je faisais dans cette chambre qui m'était étrangère, et surtout sans Mike. Je mis quelques secondes à me remémorer les événements de la veille. Je sortis de mon nouveau lit et enfilai mon peignoir et mes chaussons. J'entendais les autres qui rigolaient depuis la pièce principale. Je les rejoignis et plissai les yeux à cause du soleil. Ils étaient tous installés autour de la table à manger qui était pleine de nourriture pour le petit-déjeuner.

_-Regardez qui a enfin décidé de se lever ! S'exclama Zach. _

_-Quelle heure est-il ? Demandai-je avec une voix encore endormie en m'asseyant en bout de table._

_-Presque midi, dit Kat en me servant une tasse de café._

Je la remerciai et me frottai le visage. Le réveil était vraiment dur ce matin. Je soupirai avant d'avaler une gorgée de café qui me réveilla un peu. Je relevai la tête et découvris que les autres n'étaient pas beaucoup plus réveillés que moi. Nous mangions dans la bonne humeur générale. C'était agréable de manger tous ensemble ainsi, on resserrait nos liens, on en apprenait plus sur les autres. Candice avait déjà sortis sont appareil photo pour « immortaliser » ces bons moments. Moi je n'appelais pas ça des bons moments quand je n'étais ni maquillée, ni coiffée, ni habillée et qu'on me prenait en photo. Mais j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour me lever, aller jusqu'à elle et lui prendre son appareil. Je lui ferais payer une autre fois. Je finis par me lever et commençai à ranger le bazar que nous avions mis sur la table. Quand tout fut propre, je me tournai vers Candice.

_-Tu veux allez te doucher en première ? Demandai-je._

Nous avions décidé à l'instant même, que les garçons et Kat se doucheraient en haut, puisque de toute manière, Zach et Michael ne prenaient pas trop de temps sous la douche. Contrairement à Candice et moi qui étions les plus lentes dans la salle de bain.

-_Non non, vas-y ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'installant dans le canapé. Tu peux laisser tes produits et tout ça dans la salle de bain, il y a des rangements, j'en ai laissé quelques-uns de libres, tu n'as qu'à installer tout là._

Je lui fis un petit sourire pour la remercier et allai chercher mes affaires dans ma valise. Je pris quelques vêtements et allai dans la salle de bain. J'ouvris la porte et ce que je découvris me détendis aussitôt. La décoration était magnifique et l'ambiance très relaxante. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un petit paradis rien que pour moi. Il y avait une grande baignoire ronde au beau milieu de la pièce et le pommeau de douche descendait du plafond. Je restais quelques secondes immobile, à observée la pièce avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres avant de fermer la porte et chercher à tâtons le verrou. Au bout de quelques secondes de recherches vaines, je me retournai et découvris qu'il n'y en avait pas. Je soupirai d'agacement et m'avançai dans la pièce. J'installai mes produits là où Candice m'avait dit de les mettre et commençai à me déshabiller. Je fis couler l'eau chaude et à son contact, je me détendis encore plus. Mike me revint soudain en tête. Je serrai les mâchoires, je ne voulais pas pleurer. Pas pour lui. Il m'avait abandonnée. Il ne voulait plus de moi ? Tant pis pour lui, je n'allais pas me laisser abattre par ce gars. Je finis de me laver et éteignis l'eau. Je me séchai et enroulai mes cheveux dans une serviette avant de me maquiller et de m'habiller. Je libérai mes cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade sur mes épaules. Je sortis de la salle de bain et indiquai à Candice qu'elle était libre. Je retournai ensuite dans ma chambre et commençai à installer mes affaires dans mes nouveaux tiroirs et ma nouvelle penderie. Je sortis les photos de ma famille, de mes amis et soudain je tombai sur une photo de Mike et moi. Je la sortis de son cadre et la regardai avec hésitation. Qu'est-ce que j'allai bien pouvoir en faire ? Je restai plantée devant cette photo, quand soudain, quelqu'un frappa à ma prote, me faisant sursauter. Je relevai la tête et découvris Zach qui me fit un petit sourire. Il avait les cheveux mouillés et en bataille, ce qui lui donnait un air sexy, je devais bien l'avouer. Il entra et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit avant de poser son regard sur la photo.

_-Si tu veux mon avis, ce gars est un gros con, dit-il. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate._

Je lui fis un petit sourire et pris une profonde inspiration avant de déchirer la photo et de la poser sur un coin du lit. Zach me fit un grand sourire.

-_Merci Zach, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous tous, dis-je._

_-Tu seras roulée en boule dans ton lit en train de te vider de toute l'eau de ton corps, dit-il en rigolant._

_-Sûrement, répondis-je._

Quelqu'un toqua à nouveau. Nous relevions la tête et je fus surprise de découvrir Ian qui entrait dans ma chambre.

_-Oh non… Tu nous as retrouvé Somerhalder, dit Zach. Pourtant on a tout fait pour être loin de toi._

_-Je vous retrouverais toujours, dit Ian en faisant une tête de psychopathe qui me fit rire. Non, on est venu voir le palais de Mlle. Accola. _

Je fis un sourire en haussant les sourcils, montrant que le mot « palais » était approprié. Zach se leva et sortit de la pièce, me laissant seule avec Ian. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se retrouvait toujours seuls ? Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on allait prendre de la distance si vous voulez mon avis.

_-Très belle chambre, dit Ian en regardant autour de lui._

_-La chambre de mes rêves ! M'exclamai-je._

Il rit et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il vit la photo déchirée en deux. Il la ramassa et mit les deux morceaux bout à bout, reformant l'image de départ.

_-Tu sais, il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour que tu le récupères, dit-il sans la quitter des yeux. Il va très vite se rendre compte qu'il a fait une erreur._

_-Peut-être… Dis-je. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir retourner avec lui._

Il leva les yeux vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Je le comprenais, je n'étais même pas sûre de me comprendre moi-même sur ce coup-là.

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ajoutai-je. Mais… Mike a toujours été possessif et jaloux et en voyant toutes les crises de jalousie qu'il a faites en seulement trois semaines, je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ça aurait été par la suite._

_-Je vois… dit Ian. Fais comme tu le sens. Mais tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un._

_-Ma meilleure amie va venir ici dans quelques jours, dis-je. Je pourrais lui en parler à elle. Ce n'est pas pour te vexer, mais je la connais depuis toujours…_

_-T'inquiètes pas pour moi ma belle, dit-il._

Je fus légèrement surprise qu'il m'appelle comme cela, mais ça ne parut pas le déranger. Il ne s'était sans doute même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Nous nous levions et allions dans la grande pièce, où tout le monde était réuni. Paul, Torrey et Megan étaient là aussi. Candice était présente, ses cheveux eux aussi trempés. On n'avait pas l'air bête Zach, Kat, Candice et moi, tous avec nos cheveux mouillés, on aurait dit une espèce de secte.

_-Dis Candice, je pense qu'on va passer pas mal de temps chez toi, dit Ian en s'enfonçant dans le canapé et en mettant ses pieds sur la petite table._

_-Fais gaffe où tu mets tes pieds Somerhalder, se serait dommage que notre acteur principal ait un coquard, cracha Candice._

Nous éclations de rire alors qu'Ian se redressait d'un coup en retirant ses pieds de la table basse. Quand on voyait la tête que Candice lui faisait, il y avait de quoi avoir peur.

-_Bon, le tournage ne reprend que dans trois semaines, le temps que toute l'équipe s'installe et qu'ils construisent les décors dans les studios, dit Kat. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en attendant ?_

_-Du shopping ! S'exclama Candice en sautillant sur place avec un grand sourire._

Les garçons firent aussitôt la grimace.

-_Candice, je te rappel qu'on est cinq mecs quand même dans le groupe, fit remarquer Paul. Tu n'aurais pas autre chose à proposer que du shopping ?_

Candice fronça légèrement les sourcils, cherchant ce que nous pourrions bien faire durant cette semaine. Elle finit par secouer la tête négativement en soupirant.

-_On ne va quand même pas rester ici à rien faire ! M'exclamai-je._

_-Trouve donc une idée ! Dit Michael._

Je le foudroyais du regard et commençai à chercher ce que nous pourrions faire. Mais je ne connaissais pas très bien la ville, donc je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait de bien par ici.

-_Je sais que la plage est à quatre heures de route d'ici, déclara Candice._

Je soupirai et fis basculer ma tête en arrière. Candice était exaspérante parfois. Tout le monde soupira.

_-Candice ! S'exclama Ian. On ne fera pas quatre heures de routes pour aller à la plage !_

_-Pourquoi pas ?! Demanda-t-elle. On a qu'à se faire un week-end au bord de la mer, ça nous ferait du bien !_

_-Candice, on ne quitte pas Atlanta, déclara Paul, on doit s'habituer à cette ville avant de partir gambader ailleurs._

_-Et en plus, Julie a dit qu'il y aurait sûrement des photos shoot à faire. La plage sera pour une prochaine fois, expliqua Kat._

Candice soupira et fit une grimace de déception qui me fit rire. Michael se leva et monta à l'étage sans rien dire. Nous échangions tous un regard surpris, et il redescendit, une carte à la main. Il l'étala sur la table à manger et l'observa quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers nous.

_-Il y a pas mal de parc dans le coin, déclara-t-il. Je propose qu'on aille s'y poser ou se balader en ville. Ça nous occupera au moins pour le reste de la journée._

Je tournai la tête vers Ian qui acquiesça. Je regardai les autres qui semblaient tous autant emballés par ce programme que je l'étais. Nous nous levions tous d'un même mouvement. Nous récupérions nos affaires et sortions de l'appartement. Je montai dans l'un des taxis que nous avions appelé, suivis de Paul et Torrey. La voiture démarra.

_-Il va falloir que je me rachète une voiture, dis-je en soupirant. Celle que j'utilisais était celle de Mike._

_-Comme tout le monde, dit Paul. Le voyage en avion est très compliqué pour les voitures. On a tous revendu notre voiture pour ne pas avoir à faire les deux jours de route. _

Je restai bouche bée. Mike n'avait jamais parlé de cela et en y réfléchissant maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien faire de sa voiture s'il avait pris l'avion avec nous ? Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête tristement.

_-Apparemment ça faisait un moment que Mike avait prévu de me quitter._

_-Je suis désolé Nina, dit Torrey en prenant ma main dans la sienne._

Je lui fis un petit sourire pour la remercier de son soutient. Elle était très gentille comme fille, je ne la connaissais pas très bien vu qu'elle n'avait pas passé énormément de temps avec nous, mais je me promettais de remédier à ça dans les jours qui suivraient. Le taxi s'arrêta devant une grille qui s'ouvrait sur un chemin de terre qui était entouré de pelouse et d'arbres. Un peu plus loin, on pouvait voir un grand lac dans lequel se reflétaient les rayons du soleil. Quelques personnes se baladaient tranquillement dans ce décor magnifique. Nous entrions dans le parc tous ensemble. Je tenais la main de Candice dans la mienne et la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous. Nous allions nous allonger au bord du lac. Je posai ma tête sur les genoux de Zach et regardais les quelques nuages qui étaient dans le ciel, défiler sous mes yeux.

_-Dis-nous tout Nina, fit Ian. Tu vois l'avenir dans les nuages ?_

Je tournai la tête vers lui en rigolant, mais quand je vis qu'il restait sérieux, je me reconcentrai sur les nuages. Je plissai les yeux, faisant semblant d'y voir quelque chose.

-_Je vois que nous allons passer une superbe année, commençai-je. Nous allons devenir inséparables et on sera heureux._

Tout le monde me regarda en riant ou en souriant. Je nous imaginais déjà dans un an, assis à cet endroit, se remémorant nos bons souvenirs. Ça semblait si loin, un an. Et pourtant je savais que ça passerait vite.

_-Ouaw, ça semble parfait ! S'exclama Ian._

_-La perfection n'existe pas Ian, dis-je. C'est exactement pour cela que toi, tu vas te casser la jambe et tu auras un plâtre pendant trois mois._

Il me foudroya du regard alors que les autres commençaient à rire.

_-Bien, finit-il par dire. Tu me porteras dans les escaliers et tu m'aideras à faire mes courses dans ce cas-là._

_-Dans tes rêves !_

Je ris et reposai ma tête sur les genoux de Zach. Je sentais le regard d'Ian peser sur moi. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me fixe comme ça, vraiment pas. Mais je ne dis rien, pas devant Megan. Steven, Sarah et Kayla nous rejoignirent bientôt. Nous passions de très bons moments. Candice prenait beaucoup de photos. Je finis par lui arracher son appareil des mains pour prendre les photos moi-même. Comme ça, il y aurait quelques photos d'elle et moins de moi. Elle avait tout d'abord râlé, puis avait commencé à faire des poses marrantes et s'était laissé prendre en photos. La nuit tomba très vite. Je n'avais pas vu l'après-midi passer. Nous rentrions tous chez nous. Quand je montais dans le taxi, je vis qu'Ian me fixait encore. Ça m'agaçait. Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas nous blesser Megan et moi, mais ce qu'il était en train de faire allait à l'encontre de cela. Je tentai de le sortir de ma tête et me tournai vers Candice alors que le taxi redémarrait.

_-Tu vas continuer à faire comme s'il n'y avait rien entre vous deux ? Me demanda Candice en me lançant un regard déterminé._


	5. Chapter 5 : You are all he ever wanted

PDV Nina

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre à Candice que ça ne la regardait pas, mais les mots restèrent coincés en travers de ma gorge. Je la refermai aussitôt, me rendant compte qu'ici, Candice était mon amie la plus proche et que s'il y avait quelqu'un à qui je pouvais me confier, c'était bien elle. Je baissai les yeux, lui donnant raison en même temps.

-_J'en étais sûre ! S'exclama-t-elle. Racontes moi !_

_-Candice, ce n'est pas réjouissant du tout, il est en couple avec Megan ! M'écriai-je._

Elle cessa tout de suite de sourire et prit un air sérieux mais à la fois dramatique.

_-Sérieusement ? Tu vas me faire croire qu'ils sont faits pour être ensemble ? Dit-elle en haussant les sourcils._

_-Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais ils sont ensembles, et je ne serais pas celle qui les séparera, déclarai-je._

_-Non, franchement, Megan et Ian n'ont rien en commun. Ils sont ensembles par défauts. _

Je la regardai en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Je trouvais ça presque cruel de dire une telle chose sur deux personnes qui étaient clairement amoureux l'une de l'autre.

_-Ian est avec elle parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à trouver sa dulcinée et Megan n'est avec lui que parce qu'il est Ian Somerhalder ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Ils ne sont pas du tout heureux ensembles !_

_-Comment tu peux voir ça ?_

Elle commençait vraiment à me faire peur. Cette fille était vraiment malade, comment pouvait-elle savoir tout ça sur deux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis un mois ?

_-Megan parle beaucoup quand elle a bu._

Je restai immobile quelques secondes et finis par hocher de la tête, considérant que cette réponse tenait la route. Je me concentrai sur les immeubles qui défilaient derrière la fenêtre en priant pour que Candice en face autant et me lâche. Mais je la sous-estimais.

_-Allez, Nina, crache le morceau ! S'écria-t-elle._

Je me tournai vers elle en soupirant. Elle me fit des yeux suppliant et je craquai.

_-Il s'est passé quelques petits trucs, commençai-je. _

_-Comme ? _

_-Quand je me préparai pour la soirée de Nylon TV, j'étais dans le salon en train de me maquiller et il est entré. Il a dû rester une bonne minute en fixation sur moi pour finir par me marmonner que j'étais magnifique…_

Je comptais m'arrêter là, me disant que ça serait assez pour satisfaire son appétit pour les ragots mais elle me regarda sévèrement, m'incitant à continuer.

_-A l'aéroport, quand je me suis isolée, il est venu me voir pour me réconforter, comme Mike venait de me larguer. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et quand il s'est reculé il a essuyé une larme sur ma joue. Il a gardé sa main sur mon visage et on est resté figé un petit moment comme ça, déclarai-je. Mais ça ne veut rien dire, parce qu'il est avec Megan et je viens à peine de sortir de ma relation avec Mike._

Candice afficha une mine déçue après ma dernière phrase. Le taxi s'arrêta devant notre immeuble. Elle allait sortir de la voiture, mais je lui attrapai le bras, la forçant à se tourner vers moi.

_-Je veux que ça reste entre nous, Candice, dis-je._

_-T'inquiète ma belle, j'ai un plan pour qu'il te tombe dans les bras, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil._

Elle se retourna, mais je resserrai ma main sur son bras, la faisant se retourner à nouveau avec une grimace de douleur.

_-Arrêtes Candice, je ne veux pas de plan stupide pour qu'il me tombe dans les bras, c'est clair ? Dis-je un peu sèchement._

Elle soupira avec un air désolé et acquiesça. Je lui fis un petit sourire pour la remercier. Je savais qu'elle ne ferait rien, j'avais été claire. Candice était un peu folle et complètement à fond dans les potins, mais elle ne ferait rien contre ma volonté, je le savais. Elle descendit de la voiture et je la suivis après avoir payé le taxi. Les autres étaient arrivés avant nous et Kat avait commencé à préparer le dîner.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Ça doit bien faire dix minutes qu'on est arrivé, dit-elle en nous souriant._

Candice me regarda avant de se tourner vers Kat.

_-Le chauffeur était un abruti, il a fait un énorme détour, déclara-t-elle._

Je ne pus me retenir de sourire devant la magnifique excuse de Candice. Je savais qu'elle n'en parlerait pas, maintenant j'en étais sûre et certaine. J'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté de Michael. Il était en train de discuter avec Zach de la série.

_-Moi je pense que Matt va se battre avec Tyler parce qu'il sort avec sa sœur, dit Michael._

_-Non, Matt est bien trop gentil pour faire ça, déclara Zach._

_-Je suis d'accord avec Zach, Matt ne ferait pas ça. C'est Tyler le gros con qui tape tout le monde, je te le rappel, dis-je en faisant un grand sourire à Michael qui fit une petite grimace. Moi je sais juste, que c'est dans cet épisode que Damon et Elena se rencontre._

_-Mais oui, c'est la scène que vous avez fait pour le casting c'est ça ? Demanda Candice en s'asseyant à côté de Zach._

J'acquiesçai en souriant légèrement en me rappelant la complicité qui s'était tout de suite installée entre Ian et moi quand on avait commencé à jouer la scène.

_-Le début d'une grande histoire d'amour, dit Michael._

Je tournai la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, tandis que les autres éclatèrent de rire. Même Kat rit.

_-De quoi tu parles ? Demandai-je._

_-Quoi tu n'as pas lu les livres ? Demanda Kat en se tournant vers moi._

Je fis « non » de la tête. Apparemment, j'étais la seule à ne pas l'avoir fait. Kat s'avança un peu vers nous et s'accouda au plan de travail qui était au milieu de la cuisine.

_-Dans les livres, Elena commence par sortir avec Stefan, mais très vite, elle tombe sous le charme de Damon, expliqua-t-elle. La plupart des fans du bouquin préfèrent Elena avec Damon qu'avec Stefan. Et selon l'auteur, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. _

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Damon était un vampire sanguinaire alors que Stefan était le mec parfait. Pourquoi Elena choisirait-elle Damon ? Cela ne m'arrangeait pas du tout. J'avais déjà assez de problèmes avec Ian, si en plus on était ensemble à l'écran, ça allait être encore plus dur. Candice me regardait avec un peu d'inquiétude.

_-Mais Julie a dit que la série serait sûrement différent des bouquins et ce n'est pas encore au programme qu'Elena sorte avec Damon, ajouta-t-elle pour me rassurer._

Je lui fis un petit sourire qu'elle me rendit. Les autres nous regardaient bizarrement. Faut dire que ça devait paraître bizarre que je panique à moitié pour ça. Candice le remarqua et se leva en changeant de sujet. Les autres commencèrent à discuter pendant Candice nous ramenait de quoi boire. Je la remerciai d'un hochement de tête. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle, franchement ? Le reste de la soirée se passa normalement et le nom d'Ian ne réapparut pas dans les conversations, ce qui me soulagea grandement. Vers minuit, nous nous disions « Bonne nuit » et allions chacun dans notre chambre. Je me mis en pyjama et quand je retournai vers mon lit, je vis la photo de Mike et moi, déchirée, toujours posée dessus. Je la pris dans mes mains et la jetai dans la poubelle sans aucune hésitation. Soudain, mon téléphone sonna. Je le sortis de mon sac et découvris que j'avais un message de ma meilleure amie, Lucy.

De : Lucy

A : Nina

_Hey la starlette ! Juste pour te dire que je débarque demain à Atlanta alors file-moi ton adresse :-) _

Merde ! Lucy ! J'avais oublié de prévenir Candice de son arrivée. Je sortis de ma chambre et toquai doucement à la porte de celle de mon amie. Elle me dit d'entrer. J'ouvris la porte et découvris qu'elle était assise sur son lit, son ordinateur sur les genoux. Je m'approchai d'elle.

_-Dis, ma meilleure amie arrive demain en ville pour me voir, elle va rester quelques jours alors je voulais savoir si elle pouvait dormir ici ?_

_-Bien sûr ! S'exclama Candice avec un grand sourire._

_-Elle est très sympa tu verras, lui dis-je._

_-Je n'en doute pas._

Je la remerciai et retournai dans ma chambre en envoyant l'adresse à Lucy. C'était bizarre, elle ne m'avait toujours pas parlé de ma rupture avec Mike. Pourtant ces deux-là étaient proches, elle devait sûrement déjà être au courant. Peut-être qu'elle attendait d'être face à moi pour me passer un savon. Je passai devant une photo de ma mère et moi et me rendis compte que je ne l'avais pas prévenue non plus. Je soupirai en me disant qu'il faudrait que je l'appelle demain, ainsi que mon frère. Je me glissai dans mon lit, un peu agacée. Ce soir-là, je mis un peu de temps à m'endormir. Je n'arrêtai pas de penser. Penser à Mike, à notre rupture, à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis. Mais pas seulement. Je pensais surtout à… Je pensais surtout à Ian.

Je fus réveillée par quelqu'un qui me tira par les pieds. Je commençai à hurler, pensant qu'un psychopathe était entré dans l'appartement et essayais de me tuer. J'entendis une fille éclater de rire. Je connaissais ce rire. Je sortis de sous la couette et découvris Lucy morte de rire, qui s'appuyait contre ma commode pour ne pas tomber. Ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés tombaient sur ses épaules et des larmes de rire coulaient depuis ses magnifiques yeux bleus nuits. Je restai figée face à elle. Comment était-elle arrivée ici ?

_-Quand es-tu arrivée ? Comment es-tu entrée ici ? Demandai-je._

_-Il est midi passé, marmotte, je suis arrivée ce matin et Blondie m'a ouvert, déclara-t-elle une fois calmée._

_-Blondie ?_

_-La blonde surexcitée._

Je compris alors qu'elle parlait de Candice. Je soupirai en passant une main sur mon visage pour tenter de me réveiller. Quand je relevai les yeux, Lucy était redevenue complètement sérieuse.

_-Quoi ? Demandai-je comme elle me fixait._

_-Mike m'a appelée._

_-Oh…_

Elle haussa les sourcils et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur mon lit.

_-Tu comptais me le dire un jour ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Je savais qu'il t'appellerait, alors j'ai préféré ne pas le faire, déclarai-je._

_-Tu es ma meilleure amie Nina, dit-elle. Pas Mike. Il passe après toi. _

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire légèrement en l'entendant dire ça.

_-Il m'a dit que tu étais tombée dans les bras d'un certain Ian Somerhalder, ajouta-t-elle._

_-Il a toujours eu tendance à exagérer… Râlai-je._

_-C'est vrai, rigola-t-elle. Mais y'a un truc entre toi et ce gars, ou il se faisait juste des films ?_

Je soupirai. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Elle était ma meilleure amie et j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

_-Il ne s'est pas fait de films, soufflai-je. Mais j'ai tout fait pour sauver notre relation. C'est lui qui a abandonné. Il n'a même pas essayé._

_-Et ce Ian ? Parles moi de lui, je ne suis pas très potins et people tu le sais, dit-elle. _

_-Il est très beau, sexy, gentil, doux… Il est attentionné et toujours là pour toi quand tu en as besoin… Mais ça n'a pas d'importance puisqu'il est en couple._

A la suite de ma dernière phrase, Lucy fit une grimace. Malgré tout, je lui fis un petit sourire pour lui montrer que j'allais bien.

_-Je vais bien, ajoutai-je voyant que ça ne la rassurait pas. Mike ne me manque pas, et je peux supporter le fait de ne pas être avec Ian._

_-Tu es sûre ?_

_-Sûre et certaine, répondis-je en souriant. Je veux juste passer trois jours de folie avec ma meilleure amie et lui présenter mes nouveaux amis._

Un sourire apparut enfin sur ses lèvres et elle me prit dans ses bras. Ça faisait du bien de la revoir. Cela faisait des mois qu'on ne s'était pas vues et elle m'avait terriblement manquée. Elle se recula enfin et je sortis de mon lit pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Tout le monde était déjà levé et habillé.

_-Je suis la dernière à me lever ? Demandai-je._

_-Oui, dit Kat. Mais ne t'inquiète pas en t'attendant on a fait connaissance avec Lucy._

_-Dans ce cas, je ferais mieux de m'inquiéter… Soufflai-je._

_-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne suis pas un monstre ! S'exclama Lucy en s'installant dans le canapé à côté de Zach._

J'allai dans la cuisine et commençai à préparer un café.

_-Parce que tu sais beaucoup trop de choses sur moi, expliquai-je. Notamment certaines choses que tu m'as juré de ne jamais répéter !_

Je lui fis les gros yeux et elle me répondit par un sourire malicieux et un petit clin d'œil qui ne me disaient rien qui vaille.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Nina, dit Candice. On a surtout parler de Lucy en fait, on a fait connaissance quoi… Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, tu sais ?_

Je me tournai vers elle et lui fis une petite grimace.

_-Je le sais, Blondie, déclarai-je._

Candice parut surprise de ce nouveau surnom, puis au bout de quelques secondes, elle afficha un grand sourire, comme si elle en était satisfaite. Je levai les yeux au ciel et pris mon café qui était près. J'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Michael en le poussant un peu, parce que monsieur prenait toute la place. Il se décala en râlant et je pus enfin commencer à boire mon café. Soudain, la sonnette retentit. Je redressai la tête en maudissant d'avance la personne qui se trouvait derrière et qui me dérangeait au milieu de mon moment « café ». Candice se leva et alla ouvrir. Trois secondes plus tard, Ian entra dans la pièce.

_-Salut tout le monde ! S'exclama-t-il._

Nous lui répondions tous en cœur, sauf Lucy qui se leva et lui fit un grand sourire. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand elle croisa son regard. Je la connaissais bien et je connaissais ce regard : elle le trouvait canon.

_-Lucy, je te présente Ian, Ian voici Lucy, ma meilleure amie, dis-je sans prendre la peine de me lever._

_-Enchanté ! Dit Ian avec un grand sourire._

_-Moi de même, répondit Lucy._

Son regard pétillant avait disparu dès que j'avais dit qu'il s'agissait d'Ian. Je la connaissais, et elle savait qu'il y avait un truc entre lui et moi, elle ne tenterait rien. Elle me regarda et me fit de gros yeux pour me montrer qu'elle le trouvait canon. Ian vint s'asseoir à côté de moi en me souriant. Je lui rendis son sourire avant de finir mon café d'une traite et d'aller m'installer dans le canapé. Je tournai la tête en remarquant qu'Ian me détaillait de haut en bas bizarrement.

_-Quoi ? Demandai-je._

_-Tu es encore en pyjama ? Remarqua-t-il._

_-Ce n'est pas moi qui débarque à midi sans prévenir, crachai-je. Bon, je vais prendre ma douche._

Je me levai et sortis de la pièce. Je pris quelques affaires dans ma chambre et allai dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillai et fis couler l'eau chaude. Je me détendis tout de suite. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Je criai, mais fus rassurée de voir que ce n'était que Lucy. Je la connaissais depuis ma naissance, et ça ne me gênais pas du tout d'être nue devant elle. Bizarre et flippant me direz-vous, mais c'était comme çà entre nous deux, on n'avait aucun secret l'une pour l'autre. Je repris ma douche tranquillement.

_-Il est canon ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire._

_-Je sais, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel._

_-Tu sais, vu comment il te regarde, je suis sûre qu'il n'y tient pas autant que ça à sa nana, fit-elle remarquer._

_-Je ne serais pas la salope qui les séparera, Lucy, déclarai-je. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis. J'ai un super travail avec des gens super, je ne veux pas tout gâcher._

_-Mais…_

_-Non ! Lucy stop ! M'écriai-je en me tournant vers elle. Il est avec Megan, je ne sortirais pas avec lui, fin de la conversation._

Elle marmonna un « très bien » avant de sortir de la pièce en boudant. Je soupirai, mais je ne m'inquiétai pas trop, dès que je retournerai dans le salon, elle sera de nouveau joyeuse. Elle n'était pas du genre à se vexer facilement. Après m'être enfin habillée, maquillée et coiffée un minimum, je sortais de la salle de bain et rejoignis les autres dans le salon. Ian se leva quand j'entrai dans la pièce.

_-Julie a appelé, on a un photoshoot dans une demi-heure au studio, annonça-t-il._

_-Oh, mais Lucy, qu'est-ce… commençai-je._

_-Pas de problème, elle vient avec nous, me coupa Ian avec un grand sourire. On doit rejoindre Paul là-bas. Prend ton sac et ta veste, il fait un peu froid dehors, on y va._

Je restai étonnée devant sa dernière phrase. _« Prends ton sac et ta veste, il fait un peu froid dehors ». _Serait-il en train de me maternée, ou je rêvais ? Je ne dis rien et allai chercher mes affaires. Je fis un signe de la main aux autres qui restaient là et nous rejoignions le taxi qu'Ian avait appelé. Nous montions et le chauffeur démarra.

_-Comment ça se fait qu'on soit prévenu au dernier moment ? Demandai-je._

_-Julie a dit que ça arriverait souvent durant ces trois semaines, répondit Ian. Ils sont très occupés avec la construction des décors, du coup l'organisation de nos photoshoots et interview est faite en dernier._

_-Cool, ça va être sympa… Soufflai-je._

Moi qui voulais passer du temps avec Lucy, c'était raté. Mais vu le grand sourire qu'elle arborait, elle était contente de venir avec nous ça me rassurait un peu. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente seule pendant que je posais avec Paul et Ian. J'espérais que ça ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Après vingt minutes de route, le taxi s'arrêta devant un bâtiment. Celui du magazine pour lequel nous faisions les photos. Nous retrouvions Paul qui nous attendait devant.

_-Salut Paul, dis-je en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue. Je te présente Lucy, ma meilleure amie. Lucy, voici Paul Wesley._

Ils se sourirent et nous entrions dans le bâtiment. Kevin était dans l'entrée et vint vers nous dès qu'il nous vit.

_-Salut vous trois… Dit-il. Bonjour mademoiselle._

_-Lucy, se présenta mon amie._

_-Je suis Kévin, le producteur de la série, dit-il. Bon, on va se mettre au travail les enfants._

Nous acquiescions et il nous montra nos loges. J'entrai dans la mienne, me séparant d'Ian et Paul qui allèrent dans la leur. Une maquilleuse m'attendait dans la loge qui m'avait été attribuée. Je m'assis face à la glace et Lucy s'assit à côté de moi alors que la maquilleuse commençait son travail.

_-Qu'est-ce que le producteur de la série fait sur une séance photo ? Demanda Lucy._

_-Il surveille. Il ne veut pas que la série fasse mauvaise impression, alors il va surveiller les séances photos jusqu'à ce que les premiers épisodes soient sortis et que les gens puissent se faire une idée par eux-mêmes, expliquai-je._

_-Il a raison._

Nous continuions à discuter pendant que la maquilleuse puis la coiffeuse me préparaient. Puis, une femme entra dans la loge et me donna les vêtements que je devais mettre. Il s'agissait d'une robe dont la partie haute était un corset en cuir marron. La partie basse était une une petite jupe verte qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse. Je l'enfilai, ainsi que tous les bijoux que l'on m'avait laissé. Je me plaçais devant le miroir et arrangeais la jupe avant de me tourner vers ma meilleure amie.

_-Woaw… Tu es vraiment magnifique... Marmonna-t-elle._

_-Merci, répondis-je avec un petit sourire. _

Une femme vint nous chercher et nous sortions de la loge pour aller sur le plateau de la séance photo. Les garçons étaient déjà là, habillés et coiffés, enfin plutôt décoiffés, mais bon… La coiffeuse ajouta un peu de laque dans mes cheveux qu'elle avait bouclés quelques minutes plus tôt avant de me faire signe de rejoindre les garçons sur le plateau. Lucy resta en retrait pendant que j'allai rejoindre les garçons sur le canapé qui avait été installé. Le décor était un salon des années 1800, un peu sombre, ambiance mystérieuse et à la fois sensuelle. Le photographe commença son travail. Il nous disait un peu quoi faire, où nous placer, au début. Mais très vite, on prit les reines en mains et apparemment, nous faisions quelque chose qui lui plaisait puisqu'il prenait des photos sans rien dire. Je regardai Paul dans les yeux en faisant comme s'il m'attirait plus que tout. Il avait son bras sur mes épaules et nos visages se touchaient presque tellement nous étions proches. Le photographe nous demanda de rester ainsi quelques temps. Je ne comprenais pas tout de suite pourquoi, mais je compris quand je sentis une main glisser le long de mon bras du côté d'Ian. Paul et moi restions immobiles alors que je sentais Ian se rapprocher derrière moi. Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou et je sentis son nez effleurer ma joue. Puis, il se recula. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me tourner vers lui. Nous étions proches, trop proches. Nos lèvres pouvaient presque se toucher. Paul passa sa main sur ma joue et me força à tourner la tête vers lui. Je me reconcentrai en me disant que j'étais en train de faire n'importe quoi. Nous restions encore sur ce canapé quelques minutes avant que le photographe nous dise que c'était fini. Nous nous levions et sortions du plateau sans échanger un seul mot. J'avais énormément chaud, il fallait que je sorte. J'attrapai Lucy par le bras et nous nous précipitions à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air.

_-Nina est-ce que ça va ? Parce que j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais exploser là-dedans, ou tomber dans les pommes, me dit Lucy._

_-Je vais bien, j'ai juste chaud…_

_-Y'a de quoi, vous étiez chauds comme la braise, s'exclama-t-elle._

Je me tournai vers elle en la fusillant du regard.

_-Vraiment ? Demandai-je._

_-Tu aurais dû le voir quand il t'a effleuré le cou et la joue, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait te bouffer !_

Je soupirai et me détournai. Mais dans quoi je m'embarquai encore ? Nous ne faisions pas du tout ce que nous avions prévu avec Ian. On voulait prendre de la distance, pas se rapprocher ! Je soupirai à nouveau avant de retourner dans ma loge pour sortir de cette robe qui m'étouffait. Une fois prête, je sortis de la loge et retrouvai Ian, Paul et Lucy qui discutaient dehors en m'attendant. Je remarquai tout de suite qu'Ian évitait mon regard, et j'en fis autant. Nous saluions Paul qui rentra chez lui et remontions dans un taxi qui nous ramena à l'appartement de Candice. Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant le trajet. Je regardai par la fenêtre et Ian en faisait de même de son côté. Je sentais Lucy au milieu qui mourrait d'envie de faire une remarque, de dire quelque chose, mais elle se retint tout le long du trajet. Je devrais sûrement la féliciter sur ce coup-là. Nous descendions de la voiture, et je fus soulagée en entrant dans l'appartement de voir que tout le monde était là. Imaginez s'ils étaient sortis, nous serions restés à trois avec Ian et Lucy. Bonjour l'ambiance.

_-Alors comment ça c'est passé ? Demanda Candice à peine nous étions entrés._

_-Très bien, dit Ian en même temps que moi. _

Kat, Zach et Michael nous lancèrent des regards étranges.

_-C'était une séance photo normale, ajoutai-je en m'asseyant entre Michael et Zach._

_-On a réservé une table dans un restaurant pour ce soir, déclara Kat._

_-Je ne suis pas sûr que Megan… Commença Ian._

_-Non, non, non ! S'exclama Candice. Aucune excuse Somerhalder. On a appelé Torrey, Megan, Steven, Sarah et Kayla, ils sont tous d'accord. On les rejoint là-bas._

Ian baissa les yeux et je parierais qu'il avait aussi soupiré. Ça ne m'enchantait pas non plus de passer la soirée près de lui et de se petite-amie. J'aurais préféré rester à la maison avec Lucy pour regarder des films bidons et manger de la glace, mais bon, je n'avais aucune excuse valable. Il était déjà presque dix-neuf heures quand je quittai le salon et allais m'habiller pour ce soir. Puis, vers vingt-heure, nous remontions dans des taxis qui nous amenèrent au restaurant. Nous avions une énorme table dans le fond de la salle. Je m'assis à côté de Candice qui était en bout de table. Lucy était à ma droite et Ian qui était arrivé en dernier, avait dû s'installer en face de moi. Je crois que le destin se foutait de notre gueule… Megan était juste à côté de lui. Elle lui faisait de grands sourires et lui tenait la main. En les voyant comme ça, on aurait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème entre eux, pourtant elle avait forcément remarqué qu'Ian et moi étions beaucoup trop proches, tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Nous commandions notre repas et discutions. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous.

-_Alors Lucy, est-ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose qu'on devrait savoir sur Nina ? Demanda Steven depuis l'autre côté de la table._

Lucy me regarda avec un petit sourire malicieux alors que je soupirai et cachai mon visage avec mes mains. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait leur raconter ?

_-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit ma meilleure amie. Elle est un peu comme tout le monde. Élève moyenne, elle a eu son diplôme de justesse, avec déjà plusieurs petits-amis à son tableau de chasse…_

Je relevai la tête pour lui taper gentiment l'épaule, faisant rire tout le monde.

_-Grande gymnaste, ajouta-t-elle. Elle faisait partie des pom-pom girls de notre lycée et elle était de loin la meilleure. Notre équipe a gagné plus d'un concours grâce à elle._

_-N'exagère pas… Soufflai-je en sentant que je devenais rouge face à tant de compliments._

_-Mais c'est la pure vérité, les autres ne t'arrivaient pas à la cheville. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, au lieu de faire carrière dans la gymnastique et devenir championne olympique mondial, elle a préféré se lancer dans la carrière d'actrice. _

Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres.

_-Au début, je l'accompagnais sur tous ces castings, dit-elle en me regardant avec un sourire. Mais j'ai bien dû suivre mes études à un moment donné. _

_-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? Demanda Ian._

_-Je suis prof de yoga, déclara Lucy._

_-Vraiment ? Demanda Kat. _

_-Quand on était au lycée, on faisait des séances de yoga toutes les semaines, expliquai-je. Il m'arrive encore d'en faire, mais pas autant qu'avant._

_-C'est sûr, avant j'étais là et je t'obligeais à en faire ! S'exclama Lucy._

Nous éclations de rire. Je me sentais tellement bien à ce moment-là.

_-Et est-ce que Nina a des talents cachés ? Demanda Candice._

_-Elle fait les meilleurs cookies du monde, déclara mon amie._

Je devenais horriblement rouge alors que tous mes amis me regardaient tous avec de grands yeux.

_-Toi, tu vas devoir nous expliquer pourquoi on n'a pas encore goûté à tes cookies, dit Michael. Tu sais qu'avec Zach on est des mangeurs professionnels !_

_-Promis, je vous en ferais demain, dis-je en rigolant._

Nos plats arrivèrent enfin et je commençai à manger. La conversation cessa enfin de tourner autour de moi. Nous parlions de beaucoup de choses, en général de la série, mais aussi de nos vies d'avant. On en apprenait beaucoup les uns sur les autres. Je venais de finir mon assiette et un peu fatiguée, je décidai de m'étirer. J'avançai un peu les jambes sous la table, mais mon pied se cogna à celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Je levai la tête et rencontrai le regard d'Ian qui me fixait. Je compris aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de son pied. Je savais que j'aurais dû reculer ma jambe tout de suite, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je me noyais dans son regard, comme absorbée par ses grands yeux bleus. Les autres continuaient de discuter et ne remarquaient rien. J'avais l'impression que nous étions seuls au monde. Il frottait doucement son pied contre le mien, me donnant des frissons qui remontaient jusque dans ma nuque. Je savais que je devais arrêter, maintenant. Mais j'en étais incapable.

_-Ian tu veux encore un peu de vin ? Demanda tout à coup Megan._

Ian et moi sortions de notre transe en une seconde. Nous reculions nos pieds d'un coup sec et je secouai la tête pour me réveiller. J'avais besoin d'air.

-_Je vais aller fumer dehors, dis-je._

Je me levai et pris ma veste avant de sortir. Une fois dehors, je pris une grande bouffée d'air. Je devais vraiment arrêter ça, je devais trouver un moyen pour m'éloigner de lui. J'allai allumer une cigarette, mais Megan apparut devant moi. Elle me regardait avec énormément de sérieux et de peine.

_-Megan, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demandai-je en priant pour ne pas être la cause de son état._

_-Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai, Nina, déclara-t-elle._

Je me sentais énormément et affreusement coupable. Je pouvais voir la peine qu'elle ressentait dans ses yeux.

_-Je voulais te dire que… dit-elle avec hésitation. Je vais… Je vais quitter Ian._

Je restai sous le choc. Sa dernière phrase avait fait l'effet d'une bombe dans mon cerveau. Je n'arrivais plus à penser. Je n'arrivai même pas à être triste pour elle ou contente de pouvoir avoir Ian pour moi toute seule. J'étais complètement perdue. Je n'y comprenais rien.

_-Mais, tu… Commençai-je._

_-Laisses-moi m'expliquer, me coupa-t-elle. J'aime Ian, de tout mon cœur. Et le quitter sera la pire erreur que je n'aurais jamais faite. Si je fais ça c'est pour lui._

_-Qu-quoi ? Je ne comprends pas… Il t'ai…_

_-Non il ne m'aime pas ! Me coupa-t-elle à nouveau. Il m'aimait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il te rencontre. _

Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce.

_-Tu es tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu, ajouta-t-elle. Tu es belle, gentille, douce, forte et fragile à la fois. Et puis, tu es une actrice. Tu partages la même passion que lui. Vous êtes pareils. Je ne suis pas pour lui. Il ne m'aime plus. Depuis qu'il a posé les yeux sur toi, il ne m'aime plus. _

Je ne disais toujours. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu dire ? 'Je suis désolée' ? Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose à la situation.

_-Ne t'en fait pas, je ne t'en veux pas… ajouta-t-elle. Ce n'est que le destin, je suppose._

Elle me fit un petit sourire et retourna dans le restaurant. Je restai figée sur place. Je ne pensais plus à rien. Je regardais mes amis discuter joyeusement à travers la vitre. Je pouvais voir Ian qui embrassa Megan quand elle s'assit à côté de lui. Il ne se doutait de rien. Elle allait le quitter, je ne savais pas quand ni où, mais ça allait arriver. Moi qui pensais qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué, en fait, elle savait tout. Mais elle n'avait rien dit. Elle allait abandonner, tout simplement. Comme Mike. Je ne savais pas si je devais être triste, ou heureuse. Je ne savais pas. Je m'en voulais tellement. Elle allait quitter l'homme qu'elle aime à cause de moi. A ce moment-là, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour revenir dans le passé et ne jamais faire ce casting. Je serais toujours avec Mike et Megan serait heureuse avec Ian. Tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. A travers la vitre, je vis Ian froncer les sourcils en me voyant rester debout à les regarder comme ça. Il se leva et sortit du restaurant. Je me retournais pour être dos à lui quand il arriva.

_-Nina ? Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en venant se placer face à moi._

_-Oui, oui, ça va, répondis-je en me forçant à sourire. Je… Je pensais juste à Mike. Il me manque énormément._

Je lui mentais. Je détestais ça : mentir. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes, sauf dernièrement. J'avais mentis à Mike et maintenant je mentais à Ian. Et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça. Il soupira et me prit dans ses bras. Je me laissai faire et refermai mes bras autour de lui.

_-Tout ira bien tu verras, tu as juste besoin de temps, chuchota-t-il._

_-Je sais…_

Il se recula et plaqua un petit bisou sur ma joue, me faisant sourire.

_-Je n'aime pas te voir triste tu sais… Dit-il._

_-Je n'aime pas être triste non plus, dis-je, le faisant rire._

_-Tu veux qu'on retourne à l'intérieur ?_

J'acquiesçai et il me fit un petit sourire avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Je m'assis à me place et remarquai que nous en étions déjà au dessert. Une assiette avec une part de fondant au chocolat était à ma place. Je regardai Lucy qui me fit un grand sourire. Elle me connaissait tellement bien… Je commençai à manger ma part de gâteau, mais je ne pris pas part à la conversation qui avait lieu autour de moi. Je regardais Megan. Elle tenait la main d'Ian et ne la lâchait pas. Elle souriait et agissait comme si de rien n'était. Comme si elle ne comptait pas quitter Ian dans les jours qui allaient suivre. Ça me rendait presque malade. Je voulais que ça s'arrête, je voulais que cette soirée prenne fin, et rentrer à la maison raconter tout ça à Lucy pour qu'elle m'aide à y voir plus clair. Après ce qui me parut être une éternité, nous rentrions enfin chez nous. Nous arrivions à l'appartement et j'allai directement dans ma chambre, pour téléphoner à ma famille. Je ne leur avais toujours pas annoncé ma rupture avec Mike et j'avais vraiment besoin de les appelés, de penser à quelque chose d'autre.

PDV Candice

Nous allions nous asseoir sur le canapé alors que Nina allait dans sa chambre pour téléphoner à sa famille. Il n'était que 22 heures et nous n'étions pas encore fatigués. Je remarquai que Michael et Kat regardaient bizarrement le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Nina et la mienne.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous avez, vous deux ? Demandai-je. _

Ils se tournèrent vers moi d'un même geste.

_-On trouve qu'il y a un truc entre Ian et Nina et on s'inquiète un peu pour elle, déclara Kat. Vu qu'il est avec Megan et que Mike vient de la quitter, on est un peu inquiet c'est tout._

_-Ouai, je sais… dis-je. Mais on ne doit pas se mêler de ses affaires. Elle va gérer ça toute seule._

_-Ou alors on pourrait se mêlé de ses affaires et tout faire pour qu'Ian et Nina soient ensembles ! S'exclama Lucy._

Je la regardais avec surprise. Moi qui avais promis à Nina de ne pas faire de plan pour qu'Ian lui tombe dans les bras, voilà que sa meilleure amie allait le faire.

_-J'aime l'idée ! Dit Michael._

_-Ouai, y'a vraiment un truc entre eux, dit Kat. Faut qu'on les pousse à se mettre ensemble._

_-Et on fait quoi à propos de Megan ? Demandai-je. Je vous rappelle qu'elle est au milieu d'eux deux !_

_-Oh, arrêtes, tu as été la première à me dire qu'ils n'allaient vraiment pas ensemble, dit Zach._

Tout le monde se tourna vers nous deux.

_-Attend, vous en avez parlé tous les deux ? Demanda Michael._

_-Ben oui, répondit Zach. C'est un peu notre sujet de conversation le plus fréquent. C'est pas parce que vous venez à peine de remarquer qu'il y avait un truc entre eux qu'on l'avait pas vu nous._

Je soupirai, il ne savait vraiment pas fermer sa bouche celui-là ?!

_-Non, mais franchement, Nina ne veut pas qu'on s'occupe de ça… râlai-je._

_-Parce qu'en plus tu en as parlé avec elle ?! S'exclama Kat. Vous nous avez caché un truc pareil ?!_

J'acquiesçai en soupirant.

_-Dis-nous tout Candice, dit Lucy en se penchant vers moi._

_-Y'a rien à dire, elle ne veut pas qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit, dis-je._

Zach allait dire quelque chose, mais je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire. Les autres nous regardèrent encore plus bizarrement qu'avant. J'aurais peut-être dû être un peu plus discrète.

_-Et de quoi d'autre avez-vous parlé ? Demanda Lucy._

Je soupirai.

_-On avait mis un plan au point pour rendre Ian jaloux, mais dès que j'ai émis l'idée, Nina s'est braquée. Elle ne veut pas qu'on fasse de plan pour les mettre ensemble, expliquai-je._

_-C'était quoi le plan ? Demanda Michael._

_-C'était moi, dit Zach. J'avais même commencé à me rapprocher d'elle en arrivant ici, mais Candice m'a tout de suite dit que Nina était contre cette idée._

_-Et bien Zach, tu reprends du service ! S'exclama Lucy._

Je lançai un regard à Zach lui faisant comprendre que ça n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Nina ne voulait pas qu'on s'en mêle, alors je ferais tout pour que les autres ne s'en mêlent pas.

_-Non, je ne pense pas que… Commença Zach._

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Nina revint dans la pièce. Kat commença une conversation sur autre chose. Nina alla se faire un café. Je croisais le regard de Lucy et lui fis un regard noir pour la dissuader de se mêler des affaires de Nina. Elle était peut-être sa meilleure amie, mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait contre sa volonté. Lucy soupira, mais finit par hocher légèrement de la tête, me montrant qu'elle ne ferait rien.

Laissez-moi des Reviews :p


	6. Chapter 6 : I want you to leave her

PDV Nina Dobrev _3 semaines plus tard_

Mon insupportable réveil me tira de mon sommeil et interrompit un magnifique rêve où je me trouvais en plein milieu des Îles Caraïbes, sur la plage avec un cocktail à la main. Je levais le bras et laissais retomber ma main sur l'appareil pour le faire taire. Nous avions repris le travail depuis quelques jours déjà, enchaînant les répétitions et aujourd'hui, nous commencions à tourner l'épisode 2 de la série. J'allai directement à la salle de bain pendant que Candice prenait son petit-déjeuner. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant tout ce temps… Et bien en fait, pas grand-chose. Lucy était repartie à Toronto après être restée cinq jours avec nous. Nous nous étions beaucoup amusées. Ces trois dernières semaines avaient été rythmées par les séances photos et quelques interviews. Et Ian ? Ben Ian, ça devait faire une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il m'évitait, probablement. Enfin, je savais qu'il m'évitait. Il avait dû sentir que Megan était sur le point de le quitter. Non, elle ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle attendait. Elle m'évitait aussi. Plus elle faisait durer les choses, plus c'était difficile, pour elle comme pour lui. Je devais l'avouer, ça m'énervais qu'il m'évite, je n'aimais pas ça. Ses blagues pourries me manquaient. Sa gentillesse me manquait. En fait, tout me manquait chez lui. Il me manquait. La seule fois où je l'avais vu cette semaine, c'était il y a deux jours, lors de la répétition de la seule scène que nous avions en commun dans le deuxième épisode. Tout c'était très bien passé, Kevin et Julie trouvait la scène parfaite. J'étais contente de notre travail, jusqu'à ce qu'Ian parte sans m'accorder un mot ou même un regard. Je comprenais il voulait sauver son couple, mais je n'aimais pas être aussi loin de lui. Ça me faisait mal. Une fois, habillée et coiffée, je sortis de la salle de bain pour laisser la place à Candice. Elle me fit un petit sourire en passant devant moi que je m'efforçais de lui rendre avant d'aller me préparer un café. Je m'assis sur le canapé, entre Zach et Kat. Aucun de nous ne parlait. Il était six heures du matin et nous avions tous énormément envie de dormir. Mais le travail nous attendait. De plus, la chaleur de ce début de mois de juillet ne nous aidait vraiment pas à être dynamiques. Mais nous devions faire avec. Une fois que Candice fut prête, nous pouvions enfin partir pour les plateaux de tournages. J'allai enfin découvrir la chambre d'Elena, la maison des Gilbert, le Mystic Grill, la chambre de Stefan et le lycée de Mystic Falls. En ce qui concerne le manoir Salvatore, nous ne le verrions que le lendemain, lorsque nous irions pour la première fois à Covington. La ville où nous allions tourner une partie des scènes de la série. Après un assez court trajet en taxi, nous arrivions enfin sur notre nouveau lieu de travail. Tout le monde était déjà là lorsque nous entrions.

_-Bien, les enfants, commença Julie. Maintenant que nous sommes au complet, on va faire un petit tour des locaux pour éviter que vous ne vous perdiez. _

Nous riions légèrement et la visite commença. Les loges étaient grandes et les salles de maquillages et de coiffures aussi. Les locaux étaient spacieux et lumineux. Heureusement, nous allions passer la majeure partie de notre temps là-dedans. Enfin, nous arrivions au passage qui m'intéressait le plus. Julie et Kevin s'arrêtèrent devant une double porte et se tournèrent vers nous.

_-Très bien, nous allons maintenant entrer sur les plateaux de tournage, déclara Kevin. Une bonne partie des décors a déjà été créé, mais d'autre seront construit au cours de la série. Nous avons pour l'instant, la maison des Gilbert entièrement construite, la chambre de Stefan et celle de Caroline. Ainsi que le Mystic Grill et une petite partie du lycée._

On commençait tous à s'impatienter et ils durent le sentir parce qu'ils commencèrent à sourire. Ils ouvrirent grand les portes et nous découvrions les plateaux. Il y avait des câbles partout sur le sol et beaucoup de gens étaient présents. On pouvait voir les murs qui renfermaient les décors de la série.

_-Bien, on vous laisse une petite demi-heure pour découvrir tout ça, dit Julie. Ensuite, Nina et Sarah vous allez au maquillage, etc… Vous mettez ce que la costumière va vous donnez et vous nous retrouvez ici. On commence par votre scène. Pendant qu'elles tournent, je veux que Candice et Kat se préparent. Pour la suite, il y a un programme affiché dans les loges. Allez-y !_

Candice me prit par la main et nous nous précipitions à l'intérieur. Nous courions jusqu'à la maison des Gilbert et entrions. C'était magnifique ! On aurait vraiment dit une vraie maison, c'était incroyable ! Nous allions d'abord dans la cuisine. On détaillait chaque recoin. Puis, nous montions dans la chambre d'Elena. Candice se précipita vers la penderie et regarda tous les vêtements qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Je regardais les photos qui étaient accrochées au miroir. Nous les avions faites à Vancouver quelques semaines plus tôt. J'étais impressionnée de voir la manière dont elles avaient été vieillies on aurait vraiment dit qu'elles étaient là depuis plusieurs mois, voire des années.

_-Hé Nina regardes ! S'exclama Candice._

Je me retournai et la vis allongée sur le lit en train de jouer avec un petit nounours marron. J'éclatai de rire et j'entendis des pas dans le couloir. Je me retournai et découvris Ian et Paul qui entraient dans la chambre.

_-Jolie chambre, dit Paul avec un petit regard coquin._

_-Profites-en bien, c'est la seule dans laquelle tu auras le droit de dormir ! M'exclamai-je en rigolant._

Paul posa sa main sur son cœur en faisant semblant d'être blessé. Je ris à nouveau et recommençai à tout détailler. Ian était à l'entrée de la chambre et ne disait rien. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette ambiance. Ça allait affecter les autres si ça continuait.

_-On va voir la chambre de Caroline ? Demanda Candice._

_-Yep ! M'exclamai-je._

Elle se leva en reposant l'ours sur le lit et nous redescendions pour sortir de la « maison ». Nous allions jusqu'à sa chambre. C'était une chambre normale, ils avaient mis beaucoup moins de détails que dans celle d'Elena. On restait là quelques minutes avant de passe à celle de Stefan, toujours suivies par les garçons, dont Ian qui restait silencieux. Nous rigolions beaucoup avec Paul, qui faisait beaucoup de blagues.

_-Pourquoi je n'ai pas de chambre, moi ? Demanda soudain Ian._

_-Damon n'a pas besoin de chambre, il dort dans la cave dans un cercueil, dis-je._

Ces mots m'avaient échappés. Paul et Candice éclatèrent de rire, pendant qu'Ian et moi nous fixions. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'on ne s'était pas adressé la parole. C'était un moment assez bizarre. Je détournai les yeux et recommençai à inspecter les affaires de Stefan. Nous ressortions et allions faire un tour au Mystic Grill. Je retrouvai ensuite Sarah et nous allions au maquillage comme prévu.

Je m'affalai sur ma chaise en soupirant. S'était enfin ma pause du déjeuner. Nous avions déjà tourné trois scènes avec Sarah dont une avec Steven. Nous avions bien rigolé, surtout quand Steven était tombé en montant les escaliers ou quand Sarah avait dû lancer sa pomme une bonne dizaine de fois avant de réussir à toucher Steven. Ça commençait bien. Candice et Kat étaient en train de tourner une scène dans le couloir du lycée. J'allai me diriger vers l'endroit où se trouvait le déjeuner, mais je vis Ian du coin de l'œil, dans sa loge dont la porte était entrouverte. Avec hésitation, je m'avançais et toquai doucement à la porte.

_-Entrez, dit-il sans regarder de qui il s'agissait._

Je poussai la porte et fis un pas dans la pièce quand il releva la tête. En me voyant, il soupira.

_-Nina, j'ai pas le temps, j'ai ma scène à jouer dans une demi-heure, je dois revoir mon texte, prétendit-il._

_-Pas à moi Ian, j'étais là aux répétitions, tu connais ton texte sur le bout des doigts, répliquai-je._

Il me fixa quelques secondes.

_-Ok, restes si ça te fais plaisir, dit-il sèchement._

Je soupirai et m'avançai vers lui. Il était debout et dos à moi, en train d'accrocher des photos au mur.

_-Ian, je n'aime pas ça, dis-je._

_-Tu n'aimes pas quoi ? Demanda-t-il sans me regarder._

_-Ce que tu fais en ce moment, répondis-je. Tu m'évites et je n'aime pas ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fait quelque chose de…_

_-Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a, me coupa-t-il sèchement en se tournant vers moi._

Je restai figée devant une telle dureté.

_-Mon couple est en train de s'effondrer Nina, ajouta-t-il. Si je veux le préserver, je dois arrêter ce truc qu'il y a entre toi et moi._

_-Combien de fois tu m'as dit ça ? Demandai-je en haussant les sourcils._

_-Cette fois-ci, c'est différent, dit Ian. Megan a failli me quitter._

Je restai muette. Alors elle l'avait fait. Il avait juste réussi à la raisonner et à la convaincre de rester.

_-Mais tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ? _

_-De quoi tu parles ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils._

_-Pas avec moi, Nina. Megan m'a dit qu'elle t'avait prévenue qu'elle allait me quitter._

_-Et ?_

_-En tant qu'amie assez proche, j'aurais espéré que tu m'aurais prévenu, dit-il. Pour que je sauve mon couple. Mais tu l'as gardé pour toi, parce que tu voulais qu'elle me quitte._

Je baissai les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas le contredire sur ce coup-là. Il n'avait pas complètement tort. J'aurais dû le prévenir, mais au fond de moi, je voulais qu'ils se séparent. Je le voulais pour moi toute seule. Je me retournai et sortis de la pièce sans ajouter un seul mot.

-_Nina ! Cria la voix d'Ian derrière moi._

Je me retournai. Il était sorti de sa loge et me regardait avec un peu moins de dureté qu'avant, comme si il regrettait la manière dont il m'avait parlé.

_-Je veux juste protéger mon couple, dit-il d'une voix triste. _

_-Je comprends, répondis-je. Le protéger de moi._

Il soupira et baissa la tête.

_-Je ne veux pas que ça empiète sur notre travail, marmonna-t-il._

_-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, répondis-je avant de partir. _

J'allai dans la cafétéria pour rejoindre Sarah et Steven. Ils discutaient joyeusement à côté de moi. Je restais totalement silencieuse et repensais à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je n'avais pas aimé ma conversation avec Ian, ou plutôt ma dispute avec Ian. Il était en colère contre moi. Il m'en voulait et je ne pouvais pas vraiment le blâmer. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me faire pardonner. Je me levais d'un coup, attirant les regards étranges de Sarah et Steven qui me suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce que je sois sortie de la pièce. J'allai dans ma loge et lus le programme de la journée. Je ne reprenais pas avant 15 heures pour une petite scène avec Paul. J'avais trois heures de libres devant moi. J'allai sur les plateaux de tournage et attendis silencieusement qu'ils aient finis la prise qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Quand ce fut le cas, je profitais d'un moment où Kevin expliquait quelques détails de la scène à Candice et Kat pour aller voir Julie.

_-Julie, est-ce que je pourrais partir en attendant de faire ma scène avec Paul ? Demandai-je._

_-Ah non ma belle, répondit-elle gentiment. Tu es maquillée et habillée, tu restes là jusqu'à ce que tu aies finis._

_-Ok, pas de problème, dis-je en souriant._

Je repartis en soupirant. Je devrais faire autrement, tant pis. J'entrai dans ma loge. Il y avait seulement un canapé et une petite table, pour l'instant. J'avais bien l'intention de refaire toute la décoration quand j'aurais un peu d'argent. Je m'assis sur le canapé et sortis mon téléphone. Je sélectionnai le contact « Megan » et collai mon portable à mon oreille en priant pour qu'elle me réponde. Au bout de cinq sonneries, j'allai raccrocher mais une petite voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

_-Nina ? _

_-Megan ? Comment tu vas ? Demandai-je._

_-Bien, bien ! Et toi ?_

_-Ça pourrait aller mieux… Dis-je. Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ian ?_

_-Écoute, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, je lui ai parlé de notre situation et je lui ai dit que j'allai quitter Atlanta, que c'était mieux ainsi, commença-t-elle. Mais il s'est opposé et m'a vraiment convaincue de rester ici._

_-Bien ! C'est génial ! M'exclamai-je faussement. Je suis contente pour vous deux. Mais je serais encore plus contente si Ian acceptait de me parler._

_-Oui… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas lui dire que tu étais au courant, ça m'a échappé, dit-elle._

Je sentis dans sa voix qu'elle mentait. Elle l'avait fait intentionnellement. Mais quelle garce ! J'avais envie de l'étriper. Je serrais les poings.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Megan, dis-je. Je vais me faire pardonner. Je dois y aller !_

_-Ok, à plus tard !_

Je raccrochai.

_-Espèce de garce ! Criai-je. _

_-Je voulais pas déranger ! dit une voix à l'entrée de ma loge._

Je me retournai et découvris Michael dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je soupirai et lui fis un petit sourire forcé. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

_-C'est à cause d'Ian c'est ça ?_

_-Entre autre, dis-je. Il y a aussi Megan que j'ai envie de tuer._

_-Tu veux que je l'écrase avec un camion ? Demanda-t-il en souriant._

_-Mais oui ! Quelle bonne idée ! M'exclamai-je._

J'éclatai de rire et lui aussi.

_-Non… Marmonnai-je une fois calmée. C'est une garce, mais elle ne mérite peut-être pas de mourir. _

_-Probablement, dit-il d'un ton amusé. Raconte-moi._

Je soupirai et baissai les yeux.

_-Ian m'ignore, déclarai-je. Megan allait le quitter et elle m'en a parlé. Je n'ai rien dit à Ian et quand il l'a convaincue de rester avec lui, elle lui a dit que je savais que ça arriverait. _

_-Donc… Il t'en veut parce que tu lui as caché que sa petite-amie allait le quitter._

_-Exactement._

_-Bah, t'en fais pas, dit Michael en me donnant un petit coup d'épaule._

Je fronçais les sourcils en le regardant. Comment pouvait-il être aussi détendu, comme si il n'y avait rien de grave ? Il se pencha vers moi.

_-Crois-moi, il n'aime pas plus la situation que toi, chuchota-t-il._

_-Comment tu sais ça ? Demandai-je._

_-Il s'est enfermé dans sa loge depuis ce matin, déclara-t-il. Il n'en est sorti que pour aller tourner sa scène avec Paul il y a dix minutes._

Je restai silencieuse. Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Il m'évitait toujours. Michael posa sa main sur mon épaule en me souriant avant de sortir de ma loge en fermant la porte derrière lui. Je soupirai à nouveau. J'étais fatiguée de tout ça, j'en avais marre de cette histoire. Je mettais un réveil à 14h45 sur mon portable et le posai sur la petite table avant de m'allonger sur le canapé. Je sombrai dans le sommeil en quelques minutes seulement. Je rêvai de cet instant au restaurant, trois semaines plus tôt, quand je m'étais plongée dans les yeux bleus d'Ian en oubliant tout ce qui m'entourait. A ce moment-là, il n'y avait que lui et moi. Et personne d'autre. Durant ce court instant, je m'étais sentie bien, parfaitement bien. Je rêvais que cet instant ne s'arrêtait jamais, nous restions ainsi, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux en se souriant. Soudain, son sourire disparu et il eut l'air de s'inquiéter.

_-Nina ? Me demanda-t-il._

Sa voix était lointaine, très lointaine. Je fronçai les sourcils.

_-Nina, tu n'as pas froid ? _

Je fis non de la tête, mais un frisson parcourut mon corps. Ian se leva et vint déposer sa veste sur mes épaules. Je le remerciais d'un petit sourire et il retourna s'asseoir en face de moi. Il me fit un beau sourire que je lui rendis.

Mon réveil me tira du sommeil en sursaut. Je me redressai et me frottai les yeux avant d'éteindre mon réveil qui sonnait toujours. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage pour bien me réveiller et soudain, mon regard s'arrêta sur une petite couverture qui était déposée sur mes genoux. Je fronçais les sourcils. Cette couverture n'était pas à moi et je ne l'avais pas prise avant de m'endormir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais soudain, ça me rappelait mon rêve. _'Nina, tu n'as pas froid ?' _Il avait dit ça d'une voix tellement lointaine. Était-ce possible qu'il l'ait dit dans la réalité et que je l'ai entendu dans mon rêve ? Je secouai la tête en me disant que c'était impossible. Et puis, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça alors qu'il m'en voulait ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Je me levai et allai au maquillage pour quelques retouches. Ensuite je retournai sur les plateaux. Je n'avais plus que la scène avec Paul à faire. Nous étions dans le couloir du lycée. Je faisais tout pour faire abstraction de tout ce qui tournait dans ma petite tête et me concentrais sur mon travail. Une heure et trois fous rires plus tard parce que j'étais tombée par terre, je pus enfin retourner dans ma loge. Ma journée était terminée et j'allai enfin pouvoir rentrer à l'appartement. Ça avait été une journée plutôt courte et la plupart des acteurs étaient déjà rentrés. Demain, en revanche, nous aurions une journée chargée. On allait à Covington pour tourner quelques scènes et nous passions la nuit là-bas pour essayer de tourner toutes les scènes qui se passent dehors pendant la 'Nuit de la Comète'. Je me changeai et pris mon sac. J'entendis quelqu'un toquer. J'ouvris la porte et tombai nez à nez avec Michael.

_-Tu n'es pas encore parti ? Demandai-je en sortant de ma loge et en refermant la porte. Je croyais que tu avais finis depuis longtemps !_

_-Ouai, j'ai finis ma scène juste avant la tienne, mais je voulais te demander comment ça c'était passé, répondit-il._

_-Bien, je suis tombée par terre au milieu du couloir devant la caméra, faisant rire tout le mon…_

_-Non, pas la scène, me coupa-t-il. Avec Ian._

Je m'arrêtai en fronçant les sourcils, lui montrant que je ne voyais pas de quoi il parlait.

_-J'ai vu Ian rentrer dans ta loge tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il. Vous avez discuté ?_

_-Euh… Je dormais tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas vu Ian, dis-je._

_-Ah… _

Je fis une petite grimace en regrettant amèrement de m'être endormie. Je soupirai et nous sortions du bâtiment.

_-Dis, je vais aller m'acheter une moto, tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire._

_-Ouai ! Bien sûr, allons-y, répondis-je. _

J'appelai un taxi qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il nous conduisit chez un concessionnaire automobile. Nous descendions et nous commencions à regarder toutes les motos. Je n'y connaissais vraiment rien, mais c'était amusant de voir Michael là-dedans. On aurait dit un enfant dans un magasin de jouet, je vous jure ! Il était tout émerveillé et ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Il m'en montra une noire.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Elle est… euh… jolie ! M'exclamai-je._

Il éclata de rire.

_-Tu es bien une fille toi, dit-il._

_-Je prends ça comme un compliment, répondis-je amusée._

Il examina la moto quelques minutes en plus. Lorsque le vendeur vint vers nous, ils discutèrent pendant un bon quart d'heure de mécanique. Je n'y comprenais rien, mais Michael avait l'air satisfait de cette moto. Ensuite, nous entrions à l'intérieur pour qu'il signe les papiers. Nous étions dans son bureau et Michael était en train de lire les papiers que le vendeur lui avait donnés, pendant que ce dernier vérifiait le permis de conduire de Michael.

_-Vous verrez Mlle, votre petit-ami sera en sécurité sur cet moto, dit-il en me souriant._

J'allai protester, mais Michael passa son bras sur mes épaules en me souriant. Je faillis éclater de rire, mais je décidai de jouer le jeu.

_-J'espère, je n'aime pas vraiment qu'il conduise ce genre d'engin, dis-je en ayant l'air inquiète._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, je sais conduire et je suis prudent, dit Michael en me souriant. _

Je lui rendis un petit sourire pas vraiment convaincue. Une fois toutes les formalités signées, nous sortions pour aller chercher la nouvelle acquisition de mon « petit-ami ». Le vendeur donna les clefs à Michael ainsi que les deux casques qu'il avait acheté au passage. Il s'installa sur sa moto et me tendit un casque. Je regardai le casque, puis Michael, puis le casque.

_-Tu n'espère quand même pas que je vais monter là-dessus ? Demandai-je en haussant les sourcils._

_-Ben si, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Maintenant qu'on a une moto, je ne vais pas te laisser payer le taxi pour rentrer à la maison chérie._

Le vendeur me regardait avec un air amusé. Je soupirai et pris le casque en l'arrachant presque des mains de Michael.

_-Très bien, dis-je sèchement. Mais je te préviens **chéri**, ce soir c'est toi qui cuisines._

_-Ça me va ! S'exclama Michael._

J'enfilai le casque et montai derrière lui. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille et m'accrochai fermement à lui quand il démarra. Le vendeur nous regarda nous éloigner en souriant.

_-Tu fais souvent ça ? Demandai-je._

_-Quoi ? Faire croire aux gens que je sors avec des canons ? Oui ! Dès que j'en ai l'occasion ! S'exclama-t-il._

Je rigolai en restant accrochée à lui. Je devais l'avouer, je m'étais amusée en faisant cette petite blague. Ça m'avait un peu changé les idées. Je m'accrochais à Michael, n'aimant pas trop la moto. Après ce qui me parut être une éternité, il se gara enfin en bas de l'immeuble où nous habitions. Je me dépêchai de descendre pour retrouver la terre ferme, ce qui fit rire Michael. Je le frappai gentiment sur l'épaule après avoir retiré mon casque.

_-Plus jamais je ne remonte là-dessus ! M'exclamai-je._

Il me regarde, puis éclata de rire.

_-Quoi ? _

_-Tu es complètement décoiffée, dit-il tout en rigolant._

Je lui rendis violemment son casque et me recoiffai un peu pendant qu'il descendait de sa moto à son tour. Nous remontions dans l'appartement en rigolant. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je me figeai en découvrant Ian assis sur le canapé en train de discuter avec Candice, Zach et Kat. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Je posai mon sac sur la table et allai me servir un verre d'eau avant de partir dans ma chambre, sans un mot. Tout le monde me suivait du regard, je le savais. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et allai m'asseoir sur mon lit. A ce moment-là, mon téléphone sonna, c'était mon grand frère, Alexandre. Je décrochai en souriant.

_-Salut sœurette ! S'exclama-t-il. Comment ça va ?_

_-Bien ! Bien et toi ? Demandai-je._

_-Bien, j'avais une heure à rien faire, alors je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas appeler ma petite sœur, la future star mondiale ?_

_-Arrête, c'est pas sûr que la série marche pour l'instant ! Dis-je en m'allongeant sur mon lit. _

Il rigola doucement, ce qui n'était pas vraiment son genre. Il était du genre à éclater de rire ou à ne pas rire du tout.

_-Alex ? Pourquoi tu appelles ? Vraiment ?_

_-Tu sais, ça devrait être interdis de connaître quelqu'un aussi bien que tu me connais._

_-Je sais. Crache le morceau._

_-Lucy m'a appelé, déclara-t-il._

Tout d'abord, je ne répondis rien.

_-Elle m'a parlé de ce Ian, dit-il. Tu sais, le grand brun aux yeux bleus qui jouait Boone dans Lost._

_-Oui, je vois bien, il est dans mon salon au moment où je te parle, répondis-je amèrement._

_-Elle m'a dit qu'il t'ignorait depuis quelques temps, dit-il._

Je pouvais sentir la colère dans sa voix. Il n'aimait pas qu'on me fasse du mal. Il était un grand frère très protecteur, et je devais l'avouer, j'appréciais beaucoup.

_-Il a de quoi, j'ai failli ruiner son couple, déclarai-je._

_-Si sa copine n'arrive pas à le garder, ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il en haussant légèrement le ton._

_-Si tu le dis, marmonnai-je._

_-Bon, tu m'as l'air de te sentir beaucoup trop coupable ! S'exclama Alex. Je viens à Atlanta !_

_-Quoi ? Non c'est pas la peine ! _

_-Si ! Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te remonter la morale ! Et ce quelqu'un, c'est moi ! Je prends la voiture ce soir, j'arrive demain dans la journée ! Je te tiens au courant !_

Il raccrocha sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Je posai mon téléphone sur le lit en râlant. Lui et Lucy étaient infernaux. Ils s'appelaient souvent et parlaient de moi. Et dès que j'allai mal, je pouvais être sûr d'en avoir au moins un des deux à mes côtés. Ça faisait plaisir de voir qu'ils tenaient à moi, mais des fois, je me demandai même s'ils avaient le temps de penser un peu à eux. Ils étaient tout le temps là pour moi et j'avais peur qu'ils ne profitent pas assez de leur vie. Je soupirai et fermai les yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'allai faire maintenant ? Rester enfermée dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce qu'Ian s'en aille ? Oui, ça me paraissait être un bon plan. Je me redressai et découvris Ian dans l'encadrement de la porte qui me regardait. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu entrer. On dirait que mon plan tombait à l'eau.

_-Tu es revenu pour me dire à quel point j'ai gâché ton couple, c'est ça ? Demandai-je sèchement. _

_-Non, Dit-il. Michael vient de me passer un savon. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Pas directement en tout cas._

_-Tu t'excuses c'est ça ? _

_-Ouai, marmonna-t-il._

Je le regardai sans rien dire. Il s'approcha de moi et je me levai pour lui faire face.

_-Il m'a dit que tu te sentais assez mal par rapport à tout ça, ajouta-t-il. _

_-Il a raison._

_-Je n'aime pas non plus cette situation Nina, dit-il._

_-Dommage, parce que c'est toi qui l'as installée, dis-je sèchement. Je n'ai rien demandé Ian. C'est toi qui me prends dans tes bras, qui me fais du pied sous la table ! Pas moi ! Je n'ai jamais voulu et ne voudrais jamais que Megan et toi vous vous sépariez._

_-Regardes moi dans les yeux et jures-moi qu'au fond de toi, tu n'en as pas envie, dit-il fermement._

Je le regardai quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux.

_-Tu vois, au fond tu as envie qu'on se sépare, dit-il._

_-Oui, j'en ai envie ! M'exclamai-je en relevant les yeux. Je meurs d'envie que tu la quittes ! Parce qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous deux et tu le sais ! Alors oui, après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mike, j'ai envie de me sentir aimée ! _

_-Mais ça n'arrivera pas Nina ! Je suis avec Megan ! Cria-t-il._

J'eus un mouvement de recul. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'il crie comme ça.

_-Alors pourquoi tu es venu dans ma loge tout à l'heure ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix. Pourquoi tu as joué au gentleman en me donnant la couverture, hein ?_

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit-il._

_-Joues pas à ça avec moi, Ian, dis-je. Michael t'a vu entrer dans ma loge._

Il baissa les yeux, mais les releva rapidement.

_-Il ne se passera rien Nina, dit-il sèchement. Je suis avec Megan. Fin de l'histoire. Et si tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour nous séparer, je…_

Michael entra soudain dans la chambre.

_-Ian je crois que tu devrais t'en aller, dit-il fermement._

Ian se tourna vers lui. Je le vis serrer les poings, comme s'il s'énervait.

_-Pardon ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Tu dois t'en aller, je pense que t'en as fait assez, répéta Michael._

_-Non. Je reste, je n'ai pas finis pas conversation avec Nina._

Candice apparut dans le couloir.

_-Ian, je te demande de partir, dit-elle. Maintenant._

Ian se tourna vers moi. Il soupira et sortit de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer violemment, me faisant sursauter. Michael s'approcha de moi tandis que Candice restait dans le couloir à me regarder avec peine.

_-Nina, ça va ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Oui, dis-je avec un faux sourire._

Je fus trahie par les larmes qui brouillèrent ma vue. Michael me prit dans ses bras.

_-Tu sais qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il a dit, me chuchota-t-il. Il a peur du changement c'est tout._

J'éclatai en sanglot dans ses bras. Je me blottissais contre son torse et très vite je sentis la main de Candice se poser sur ma tête, pour me réconforter. Il m'avait parlé avec tellement de dureté, j'avais eu l'impression qu'il me détestait. Tout compte fait, c'était une bonne chose qu'Alex vienne ici. J'aurais sûrement besoin qu'on me remonte le moral après une telle conversation.

Laissez-moi des Reviews:)


	7. Chapter 7 : My Reason Guides Me To You

PDV Nina

Quelqu'un toqua doucement à la porte. Il était assez tôt, mais je m'en fichais, je n'avais pas dormis de la nuit à cause de tout ce qu'Ian m'avait dit la veille. Je me levai en silence, tout le monde dormait encore. J'allai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvris pour découvrir mon frère, Alex, appuyé contre le mur avec son petit sourire stupide.

_-Comment as-tu fait tout ce chemin aussi vite ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils._

_-Je me suis dit que ma sœur avait vraiment besoin de moi, alors j'ai sauté dans le premier avion, expliqua-t-il._

_-Je te revaudrais ça, dis-je._

Il me sourit et s'avança pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je le serrai contre moi. On ne s'était pas vu depuis son dernier anniversaire, en mars. Il m'avait terriblement manqué. Il se recula et replaça l'une de mes mèches brunes derrière mon oreille. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avec un air inquiet.

_-Tu as dormis ? Demanda-t-il._

Je fis « non » de la tête.

_-Ohlala, il va falloir qu'on parle de ce Boone, il te plaît beaucoup trop pour ton propre bien, dit-il._

_-Il s'appelle Ian, répliquai-je._

_-Peu importe._

Je m'écartai pour le laisser entrer. Il avait un sac de voyage avec lui qu'il posa à côté de la porte. Il regarda autour de lui.

_-Joli appartement, dit-il._

_-Candice nous héberge, dis-je._

On entendit une porte s'ouvrir et Candice sortit de sa chambre en débardeur et culotte. Elle bailla et se figea en voyant mon frère.

_-Candice, je te présente Alex, mon grand frère, dis-je en souriant._

Elle s'avança un peu et tendit la main vers mon frère qui la serra.

_-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, dit mon frère avec un petit sourire._

_-De même, dit Candice. Même si j'aurais préféré être un peu plus habillée. Je vais aller mettre un pantalon._

Je lui fis un petit sourire et elle repartit en vitesse dans sa chambre. Alex et moi rigolions et nous allions nous installer dans le salon. Je commençai à préparer du café.

_-Alors, tu vas m'expliquer ? Demanda Alex._

_-Expliquer quoi ? Fis-je comme si je ne voyais pas de quoi il parlait._

_-Boone et toi, dit-il._

Je me tournai vers lui en le fusillant du regard.

_-Il ne s'appelle **pas** Boone. Son nom est Ian, dis-je en insistant sur le prénom._

_-Je m'en fiche de son nom, ce que je veux savoir c'est s'il te traite bien, répondit mon frère. _

_-Pas du tout ! S'exclama Candice en entrant dans la pièce._

Elle alla s'installer à côté de mon grand frère alors que je la fusillai du regard à son tour. Je tournai ensuite les yeux vers Alex qui me regardait d'un air mauvais.

_-Quoi ? Demandai-je._

_-Ce con te traite mal et tu ne m'as même pas appelé pour que je lui casse la gueule ? Fit-il._

_-Tu étais déjà en route pour venir ici quand c'est arrivé, dis-je._

Je continuais à préparer le café pendant que Candice lui expliquait toute l'histoire, depuis ma rencontre avec Ian, jusqu'à notre dispute d'hier soir. De temps en temps, je regardais Alex et je sentais que la colère montait en lui. Il ne supportait pas que l'on touche à sa petite sœur. Quand Candice eut enfin fini, j'allai m'installer avec eux en leur donnant une tasse de café chacun.

_-Je vais le tuer, dit Alex._

_-Non, dis-je. Je ne veux pas que tu aies de problèmes à cause de moi._

_-C'est pas comme si ça serait la première fois, dit-il._

Il faisait référence au jeune homme qu'il avait frappé quelques années plus tôt. Le pauvre garçon avait jugé intelligent de me siffler et de me tenir des propos indécents devant mon grand frère. Il n'avait compris son erreur que trop tard, lorsque le poing de mon frère s'était abattu sur sa mâchoire. Malheureusement pour mon sauveur, un agent de police passait à ce moment-là et ça lui avait valu une nuit en prison.

_-Justement, je ne veux pas que ça recommence, dis-je._

_-Bien, mais je reste avec toi et s'il vient ne serait-ce que te parler, je lui en colle une, dit-il._

_-On travaille ensemble, Alex. Il va bien falloir que je lui parle._

_-Il n'a pas intérêt d'essayer de t'approcher, dit-il sans même me regarder, montrant qu'il avait pris sa décision et qu'il n'en changerait pas._

Je soupirai en secouant la tête. Il était vraiment têtu.

_-On va aller tourner à Covington aujourd'hui, dis-je. Une voiture passe nous prendre à huit heures, tu nous accompagnes ?_

_-Bien sûr, dit-il avec un beau sourire._

_-Bien, je vais aller me préparer, dis-je en me levant._

Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde était réveillé et avait fait connaissance avec mon frère qui rigolait déjà avec Zach et Michael. Nous étions tous prêts quand une voiture klaxonna dans la rue. Nous prenions nos affaires et descendions. Il y avait un mini bus garé devant l'immeuble. Nous montions tous dedans et c'était partis pour trois quart d'heure de route. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous. Même si j'étais un peu anxieuse à l'idée de revoir Ian après ce qu'il s'était passé. Je m'efforçais de sourire et de rire aux blagues de Michael. Enfin, le véhicule s'arrêta sur une place où il y avait un square. Nous descendions en regardant tout autour de nous. Il faisait beau et le soleil rendait la petite place de Covington magnifique. Au loin, on pouvait voir qu'une grande tente avait été installée. On récupérait nos sacs et nous nous dirigions vers elle. Julie nous vit arriver et elle vint vers nous avec un grand sourire.

_-Bonjour les enfants ! S'exclama-t-elle. Voici Covington ! Vous aurez le temps de visiter pendant votre temps libre. Maintenant, on se met au travail. Vous allez voir le planning qui est affiché sous la tente. On commence à tourner dans une heure !_

Nous acquiescions et elle s'avança vers Alex et moi pendant que les autres continuaient leur chemin.

_-Julie je te présente mon frère, Alex, dis-je. J'espère que ça ne dérange pas qu'il vienne._

_-Mais non ! Dit-elle en souriant et en serrant la main de mon frère. Tu es la bienvenue ! _

_-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, dit Alex avec un grand sourire._

Julie lui rendit son sourire et repartit. Je passai mon bras sous celui de mon frère et je rejoignis les autres pour regarder le planning. Ma première scène était dans deux heures, je devais juste aller au maquillage pour l'instant et ensuite je pourrais faire un tour. Je pris Alex par la main et j'allai dans la caravane où était indiquée la salle de maquillage. Je m'assis sur une chaise en saluant, Laura, la maquilleuse et Alex s'assit à côté de nous. Je laissai Laura faire son travail en discutant avec mon frère. Je voyais bien qu'il faisait tout pour me remonter le moral et je devais l'avouer ça marchait. Sûrement parce que je n'avais toujours pas vu Ian. Mais j'allai bien devoir le voir et même lui parler, puisque la plus grosse scène que je jouai aujourd'hui était celle où Elena rencontre Damon. Je devrais même le voir avant pour répéter une dernière fois. Cette idée ne me réjouissait pas du tout, elle me terrifiait mais je n'avais pas le choix. Être acteur, c'était aussi mettre ses différents de côté pour offrir le plus beau spectacle aux spectateurs. Après un petit moment, on put enfin sortir de là, après que je me sois habillée en Elena. Alex me prit la main et nous commencions à marcher. Il m'aidait à réviser mon texte. On rigolait bien : mon frère était un très mauvais acteur. Mais je tentais quand même de me concentrer un maximum. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils. Mais il ne me regardait pas, il avait les yeux plissés comme quand il n'était pas content et regardait droit devant lui. Je suivis son regard et vis Ian au loin, qui était tourné vers nous. Il avait les sourcils froncés, on aurait dit qu'il était jaloux. Il était sûrement en train de se faire de fausses idées parce que mon frère et moi nous tenions la main.

_-Viens, Alex, on s'en fiche de lui, dis-je. _

Je le poussai légèrement pour qu'il avance, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je regardai à nouveau vers Ian et découvris avec horreur qu'il était en train de venir vers nous avec le même air jaloux, mais en dix fois pire que deux secondes plus tôt. On courait à la catastrophe.

_-On dirait que Boone a envie de discuter avec moi, dit mon frère avec un petit sourire malsain sur les lèves._

_-Il s'appelle Ian, dis-je tout bas pour ne pas que ce dernier m'entende. Ne fais rien de stupide, s'il te plaît._

Ian n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous quand j'osai enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Il me fit un pâle sourire perdu entre l'amertume et la jalousie.

_-Bonjour Nina, dit-il._

_-Salut Ian, dis-je sans aucun sourire._

_-On a pas été présenté je crois, dit Ian en tendant la main vers mon frère qui le regardait toujours avec un air froid. Je suis Ian Somerhalder._

_-On m'a parlé de toi, dit Alex sans serrer la main d'Ian. _

_-Je vois…_

_-Ian, je dois revoir ma scène, dis-je pour mettre fin à cet horrible moment._

_-Tu peux le revoir avec moi, dit-il en me faisant un petit sourire. C'est avec moi que tu la joues._

_-Elle répétait avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu arrives en fait, dit Alex en faisant un pas en avant. _

Ian s'approcha de mon frère en bombant le torse. Il avait beau être plus petit que lui, il avait l'air tellement en colère que je n'aurais su dire qui aurait gagné s'ils s'étaient battus. Je me glissai entre les deux et les forçai à reculer.

-_Calmez-vous ! Criai-je. Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez vous ?!_

_-Oh allez Nina ! Ce gars ne te mérite pas ! Dit Alex._

_-Et qui es-tu pour dire ça, hein ?! S'exclama Ian._

_-**Stop** !_

Ils eurent un mouvement de recul face à mon cri. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Puis, Ian baissa le regard vers moi. Il se retourna et partit.

_-C'est ça Boone, fuis ! Cria mon frère._

Ian l'ignora complètement tandis que je le frappai à l'épaule. Il fit une grimace de douleur et baissa les yeux vers moi. Je lui fis le regard le plus méchant et il soupira.

_-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec un faux air innocent._

_-A quoi tu joues ? Tu veux que j'ai des problèmes ou quoi ? _

_-Tu n'auras pas de problèmes, dit-il._

_-Écoute, pour une fois, laisse-moi régler cette histoire toute seule, d'accord ? _

Il soupira et hésita quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer en se forçant. Je lui fis un sourire de remerciement et me retournai pour suivre Ian et avoir une légère explication avec lui. Mais Alex m'attrapa par le bras et me força à me tourner vers lui.

_-Où tu vas ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Régler cette histoire, dis-je. Toute seule._

Je haussai les sourcils et il me lâcha en soupirant. Je lui fis un petit sourire.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dis-je en m'éloignant._

Je pris le chemin qu'Ian avait suivis quelques secondes plus tôt. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où il était allé. Je traversai tout le square en regardant autour de moi, le cherchant un peu partout. Enfin, après cinq bonnes minutes, je le vis enfin. Je m'arrêtai et soupirai. Il était assis dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il était adossé au tronc d'un vieux chêne et il arrachait des brins d'herbe. Je m'avançai et allai m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il regardait droit devant lui avait un regard coléreux.

_-Ian… soufflai-je._

_-Non, tu n'as pas à te justifier, on n'est pas ensemble, dit-il. J'ai tout mis au clair hier soir, tu es une adulte, tu fais ce que tu veux._

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Il avait dit ça sans reprendre son souffle et sans m'adresser un seul regard.

_-Euh… oui, totalement, dis-je hésitante. Mais…_

_-Il n'y a pas de « mais ». C'est un très beau garçon et il a l'air gentil. Je suis sûr que ça marchera entre vous deux. _

_-Ian…_

_-Tu l'as rencontré quand ? Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi._

Il avait les yeux plissés à cause du soleil qui l'aveuglait, mais je pouvais voir sur son visage de la peine et toujours la même jalousie qu'il avait arboré quelques minutes plus tôt.

_-C'est mon frère, déclarai-je enfin. _

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et se redressa légèrement, se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation. Il tourna la tête en soufflant un petit « oh ».

_-Ouai, dis-je. _

_-Je... Commença-t-il._

_-Je crois que tu me dois une explication, le coupai-je._

Il leva la tête vers moi. Il avait l'air de se sentir coupable et triste.

_-Je… Dit-il hésitant. _

Il se tut. Je ne savais si j'étais en colère contre lui ou si tout ce qu'il venait de se passer me réjouissait parce que ça me prouvait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi.

_-Ian, hier soir tu es venue chez moi et tu m'as crié dessus, dis-je sèchement. Tu m'as rendue coupable pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas fais. Tu m'as évitée pendant des semaines et maintenant tu fais une crise de jalousie parce que je me balade main dans la main avec mon frère, alors qu'hier soir tu m'as clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous._

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, mais restait sans voix. Il m'énervait ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il me regarde, je voulais qu'il me réponde !

_-Tu dois choisir ce que tu vas faire Ian, dis-je. Je ne vais pas attendre des années en subissant tes crises de colère et en priant pour que tu quittes Megan pour moi._

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Il me regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, je ne me noyais pas dedans, sûrement à cause de la colère que j'éprouvais contre lui. Soudain, il détourna la tête et se leva. Je l'imitai. Il me tournait le dos.

_-Je ne sais pas Nina, dit-il. Je croyais bien faire en restant avec Megan, ne pas prendre de risques. Mais à chaque fois que je te vois, il y a cette partie de moi qui a envie de prendre des risques, de partir à l'aventure. Mon cœur me guide vers toi, mais ma raison me dit de rester là où je suis. Ma raison fait tout pour te repousser et à chaque fois, je finis par te crier dessus, ce que je regrette tout de suite. C'est pour ça que je suis venu dans ta loge hier, je voulais m'excuser. _

_-Pourquoi tu m'as crié dessus hier soir dans ce cas-là ? Demandai-je._

_-Parce que tu m'as mis face à la réalité et que je ne voulais pas la voir. _

_-C'est toi qui m'a poussée à t'avouer que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi, Ian, pas le contraire, dis-je._

Il se tourna enfin vers moi.

_-Je sais que je suis le seul responsable de cette histoire, dit-il. Ce n'est pas Megan, ni toi, ce n'est que moi. Rien que moi. _

_-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demandai-je._

Il fronça les sourcils et se mit à nouveau dos à moi.

_-Même si je me suis éloignée de toi pendant trois semaines, ça n'a servi à rien, expliqua-t-il. Ça ne va pas avec Megan. Je crois que ça avait déjà commencé avant ton arrivée. On a juste profité de toi pour nous donner une raison à la chute de notre couple. J'en suis désolé. _

Je ne disais rien. Peut-être me direz-vous que je suis bête, que je ne devrais pas lui pardonner comme ça. Mais ce qu'il disait me touchait. Il n'était qu'un homme perdu entre la raison et le cœur. Il avait peur de faire les mauvais choix. Il était perdu.

_-Je vais quitter Megan, dit-il en soupirant. J'aurais dû la laisser le faire quand elle le voulait. _

Il se détourna, passa devant moi sans un mot ni un regard et partit vers la tente du tournage.

_-Ian ! Criai-je._

Il s'arrêta et après une seconde d'hésitation se retourna.

_-Je suis là pour toi Ian, dis-je. Je sais que tu as besoin de temps, et moi aussi je pense. Mais en attendant que tout ça soit plus clair… je suis ton amie. Je veux être là pour toi._

Il me fit un petit sourire et hocha de la tête.

_-Merci Nina, chuchota-t-il._

Je m'approchai de lui en souriant.

_-Mais de rien, dis-je. _

D'un coup, il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. J'hésitai quelques secondes, puis refermai mes bras autour de lui et me serrai contre lui. Ça m'avait manqué. Après une ou deux minutes, on se reculait et en se souriant.

_-Tu veux qu'on aille revoir la scène ? Demandai-je._

_-Je crois que j'ai des excuses à présenter à ton frère, dit-il en faisant une légère grimace._

_-Possible, dis-je. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?_

_-Non, ça va aller ! Dit-il en s'éloignant._

Une fois qu'il fut loin, je soupirai. Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres, je ne regrettai pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Beaucoup diront que j'ai eu tort, que j'aurais dû me venger ou le faire attendre, mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas avec Ian. Je pouvais être en colère tant que je voulais contre lui, rien ne pourrait changer ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je retournai sous la tente où était Michael. Il me regarda en plissant les yeux d'un air accusateur.

_-Quoi ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui._

_-Il t'a vue avec Ian prêt de l'arbre, dit Steven qui était en train de manger des gâteaux à côté de Michael._

_-Comment tu peux lui pardonner après ce qu'il t'a dit hier soir ? S'exclama le grand brun._

_-Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit, dis-je en soupirant._

_-Et ? Je suis sûr que c'était très touchant, mais il mérite bien une petite vengeance, non ? Dit-il._

Je le regardai en haussant les sourcils, lui montrant qu'il ne faisait pas du tout preuve de maturité. Une des assistantes de Julie arriva.

_-Nina, on va commencer la scène au manoir, suis-moi on y va en voiture, dit-elle._

Je fis un petit signe de la main à Michael que j'entendis soupirer et suivis la jeune fille. Je retrouvai Ian et Alex à la voiture. Ils étaient debout côte à côte et ne se parlaient pas. Bon, au moins, ils ne se disputaient pas. Nous montions dans le véhicule et quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés devant un énorme manoir. Je levai la tête.

_-Woah… soufflai-je._

_-Tu l'as dit, fit Ian._

_-Aller, les enfants, on va commencer ! Cria Julie qui était sur le seuil de la porte._

Nous la rejoignions et entrions dans ce que j'appellerais un palace. Paul n'arrivait qu'un peu plus tard. Julie nous fit faire un petit tour du rez-de-chaussée et s'arrêta devant l'escalier.

_-Le premier étage est interdit, dit-elle. C'est une vieille maison et ce n'est pas très sécurisé. Si vous devez monter les escaliers, vous montez jusqu'à la barrière qu'on a installé. Peut-être qu'on aura le temps de rénové, mais ce n'est pas sûr._

Kevin entra dans la pièce.

_-On va commencer ! S'exclama-t-il._

Alex alla s'asseoir sur la chaise qui était à mon nom pendant qu'Ian et moi nous mettions en place. Tout se passa bien. On refit la scène plusieurs fois, principalement à cause d'Ian qui n'arrêtait pas de s'emmêler dans ses répliques. Ça nous faisait bien rire, surtout quand il s'énervait à cause de ça. Je passai un très bon moment et au final, nous réussissions enfin à faire toute la scène comme Kevin le voulait. On allait s'asseoir, le temps que Paul arrive et que les cameramen fassent les réglages. Alex se leva pour me laisser ma place, je le remerciais et m'assis.

_-Tu étais géniale ! S'exclama-t-il. Il va falloir que je vienne souvent, c'est assez marrant de vous regarder travailler._

Je ris et me tournai pour regarder Ian, mais il n'était pas assis dans sa chaise. Je le vis en train de discuter joyeusement avec Julie un peu loin. Je me tournai vers mon frère en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux tout à l'heure ? Demandai-je._

_-Il s'est excusé, et je lui ai dit que je n'en avais rien à faire de ses excuses, répondit mon frère en me souriant bien qu'il sache que ça m'énerverait._

_-Alex…_

_-Quoi ? Tu peux peut-être lui pardonner comme ça, mais il fait que quelqu'un lui tienne tête pour qu'il ne recommence pas._

_-Il ne recommencera pas, dis-je._

_-Tu en es sûre ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils._

_-Oui, déclarai-je, sûre de moi._

Il soupira, apparemment déçu de ma réaction. Je savais qu'il voulait que je me méfie, que je sois sur mes gardes, pour ne pas qu'on me blesse. Mais ce n'était pas une vie. Je ne voulais pas vivre comme ça, à toujours me méfier de tout le monde. Je savais qu'il voulait juste me protéger, je ne lui en voulais pas. Mais je ne suivrais pas ses conseils.

_-Je te jure que tout ira bien, dis-je en souriant._

_-J'ai peur pour toi, souffla-t-il._

_-Je sais, répondis-je. Et je te remercie de me protéger comme tu le fais. Mais si je ne prends pas de risques, je n'avancerais jamais. _

Il soupira à nouveau, pas vraiment convaincu par tout ce que je venais de lui dire.

_-Je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-il._

_-Je t'aime encore plus, répondis-je en me levant et le prenant dans mes bras. _

Nous restions quelques secondes ainsi avant de nous séparer. Nous nous réinstallions et recommencions à parler du tournage de la série.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien. Vers 18 heures, nous repartions tous de Covington pour rentrer à Atlanta. Nous y retournerions le lendemain soir pour y tourner les scènes de nuit. Alex et Ian ne s'étaient parlés une seule fois du reste de la journée. Dans la voiture, j'étais assise entre les deux et il y avait une tension hostile dans l'air. Heureusement, j'étais fatiguée et je finis par m'endormir. Je me réveillai quand Alex me secoua pour me prévenir que nous étions arrivés. Je remarquai alors que j'avais posé ma tête sur l'épaule d'Ian. Ce dernier me fit un petit sourire. Je me tournai vers mon frère.

_-Tu peux y aller, j'arrive dans une minute, dis-je en lui souriant pour le rassurer. _

Il soupira, me regarda, puis regarda Ian et finit par fermer la portière. Mais au lieu de rentrer dans l'immeuble, il resta sur le trottoir avec les bras croisés en nous regardant. Je soupirai et secouai la tête désespérément avant de me tourner vers Ian qui regardait mon frère avec une tête bizarre.

_-Si tu veux mon avis, ton frère est un peu sur-protecteur, dit-il._

_-Je sais, répondis-je en rigolant. Ça dure depuis des années maintenant, je me suis habituée. Il a vécu quelque chose qui l'a changé et depuis, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de me protéger._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Demanda Ian en baissant les yeux vers moi._

_-Sa meilleure amie est morte lorsqu'il avait 19 ans, dis-je en soupirant. Battue à mort par son petit-ami. Depuis, il voit les hommes que je côtoie comme des monstres, comme un danger. _

_-Je peux comprendre qu'il réagisse comme ça, dit Ian en haussant les sourcils._

Je hochai de la tête. Je n'étais pas vraiment restée dans la voiture pour discuter de mon frère. Ian dût le sentir et baissa la tête.

_-Tu vas dire quoi à Megan ? Demandai-je après une longue hésitation._

_-La même chose que je t'ai dite à toi, dit-il._

_-Tu penses que ça va aller ?_

_-Oui, oui ça ira, dit-il en relevant la tête et en me souriant. Je t'appelle si j'ai un problème ne t'inquiète pas._

Je lui souris et le pris dans mes bras. Nous restions ainsi quelques secondes quand j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la vitre derrière moi. Je me détachai d'Ian et me retournai pour découvrir sans surprise, mon frère penché en avant qui me regardait sévèrement. Je soupirai et fis les gros yeux à Ian avant de sortir de la voiture. Le véhicule s'éloigna et je me tournai vers mon frère en le fusillant du regard.

_-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il._

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire que ma relation avec Ian ne le regardait pas, mais sachant que c'était peine perdue, je la refermai en soupirant.

_-Rien, laisse tomber, dis-je._

Nous rentrions à l'intérieur et retrouvions tout le monde. J'allai m'affaler sur le canapé en soupirant.

_-Je n'en peux plus ! M'exclamai-je._

_-M'en parle pas, dit Zach en baillant._

_-Je pense sincèrement que ce tour de la ville en courant avec Steven n'était pas nécessaire, Zach, dit Candice en s'asseyant à côté de lui._

_-Quel tour de la ville en courant ? Demanda mon frère._

_-Steven a proposé à Zach de faire une course tout autour de la ville et il a accepté, expliqua Michael en riant._

_-Riez tant que vous voudrez, il n'empêche que je lui ai mis une sacrée raclée ! S'exclama Zach. Il ne reviendra pas me voir avec ses défis stupides…_

Je riais en secouant la tête. Je n'imaginais pas dans quel état devait être Steven. Si j'avais bien appris quelque chose à propos de ce mec, c'est qu'il détestait perdre, il était un très mauvais joueur. Nous discutions alors des scènes que nous avions tournées aujourd'hui. Je me proposai ensuite pour préparer le dîner, ce qui fut accepté par toute l'assemblée. Alex vint m'aider à tout préparer. Nous rigolions bien tout en cuisinant. Ça me rappelait les fois où nous préparions le repas à la maison quand on était petit. On avait tout appris de notre mère qui était une excellente cuisinière. Nous nous mettions à table vers 21 heures. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous. Candice et Zach m'avaient dit qu'ils étaient heureux que je me sois réconciliée avec Ian. Michael et Alex s'étaient alors ligués contre nous pour rabaisser Ian. Kat était apparemment neutre.

_-Mais calmez-vous, vous deux ! S'écria-t-elle. D'accord Ian a fait des trucs vraiment nul et a été un vrai con avec Nina, mais si elle lui a pardonné c'est son choix !_

Michael et Alex soupirèrent en même temps, ce qui me fit bien rire. J'entendis mon téléphone sonner. Je m'excusai et me levai de table. Je sortis mon portable de mon sac et découvris un appel entrant de Megan. Je fronçai les sourcils et allai dans ma chambre avant de décrocher.

_-Megan ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?! S'exclama-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil._

_-En fait rien du tout, il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était plus si heureux que ça avec toi, dis-je sèchement._

_-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?! Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait !_

_-A part me dénoncer à mon ami alors que c'est **toi** qui est venue te confier à moi avec tes problèmes ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû lui dire que je le savais ! _

_-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !_

_-Oh pas à moi Megan ! M'exclamai-je. Tu l'as fait exprès, tu savais qu'il ne me parlerait plus si tu lui disais ! _

_-Et bien il m'a quittée ! Tu es contente ?_

_-Énormément contente ! Criai-je avant de raccrocher au nez._

Je soupirai de soulagement. Ça faisait du bien de se défouler comme ça, et puis elle l'avait largement mérité. Je m'assis sur mon lit et souris toute seule. Ian n'était plus avec Megan. Certes, j'allai devoir attendre un peu qu'il mette au clair certaines choses, mais le champ était libre. J'étais heureuse que cette histoire soit terminée, j'allais enfin pouvoir profiter de ma nouvelle vie à Atlanta.

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Laissez-moi des Reviews :) **


	8. Chapter 8 : You don't Deserve Her

PDV Nina

Deux semaines plus tard

Deux semaines merveilleuses, voilà ce que je venais de passer. J'avais retrouvé Ian avec la même complicité que nous avions auparavant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Megan avait apparemment quitté la ville puisque nous n'avions eu aucun signe d'elle depuis qu'Ian l'avait quittée. Seul inconvénient : Michael et Alex. Ces deux-là en voulaient toujours à Ian pour la manière dont il m'avait traitée. Ça me faisait plaisir qu'ils veillent sur moi, mais je devais l'avouer, ils me tapaient sur le système. Candice, Kat et Zach faisaient tout pour les convaincre de se calmer, mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment. Jusque-là je supportais, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Nous étions donc au milieu du mois de juillet et nous avions déjà commencé le tournage de l'épisode trois de la série. Nous étions dimanche et donc : pas de tournage aujourd'hui. Ça faisait du bien un peu de repos. Je venais de sortir de la salle de bain alors que midi était déjà passé. Alex était dans ma chambre.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il avait un grand sourire._

_-Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas traîner avec Michael ? Répliquai-je. Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux. _

Je lui fis un grand –faux- sourire qui fit disparaître le sien.

_-Oh allez ! Tu ne vas pas faire la tête pour ça ! S'exclama-t-il. On veut juste lui donner une petite leçon !_

_-La petite leçon de deux semaines à assez durée, dis-je en le regardant le plus sérieusement du monde. Je voudrais que tu le laisses tranquille maintenant._

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Je le frappai doucement à l'épaule. Il me regarda à nouveau et acquiesça légèrement.

_-Promets-moi que tu vas le laisser tranquille, dis-je avec insistance._

Il râla encore plus, mais le regard noir que je lui lançai le persuada que pour sa santé personnelle, il ferait mieux d'accepter.

_-D'accord ! Je le jure ! S'exclama-t-il agacé. _

Je lui fis un beau sourire vainqueur et déposa un baisé sur sa joue avant d'aller dans le salon où se trouvaient tous mes colocataires.

_-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda Candice avec joie._

_-Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Dis-je en haussant les épaules._

_-On pourrait retourner dans le parc où on est allé le premier jour, proposa Zach. Il fait beau et de toute manière, y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire._

_-Ouai ! Je suis partante ! S'exclama Kat._

Nous acceptions tous la proposition, ainsi que mon frère qui nous rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Candice se chargea de téléphoner à Paul, Kat téléphonait à Steven et Sarah, tandis que j'appelai Ian. Il décrocha après trois sonneries.

_-Hey ! S'exclama sa voix, me faisant sourire. Comment tu vas ma belle ?_

_-Bien, même très bien ! M'exclamai-je. Ça te dit de te joindre à nous pour aller au parc où nous sommes allés à notre arrivée ? On va passer la journée là-bas._

_-Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Tu sais ton frère et Michael ne veulent probablement pas de moi._

_-Mon frère m'a promis d'arrêter son petit jeu, dis-je. Et Michael n'a pas grand-chose à dire, il n'est pas mon père, ni mon frère. _

_-C'est ton ami, il veille sur toi._

_-Je pense que je peux faire mes choix toute seule, répliquai-je. Alors tu viens ou pas ?_

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, sûrement en train de réfléchir à tout ce que je venais de dire.

_-S'il te plaît ? Demandai-je d'une voix angélique._

Je l'entendis rire puis soupirer avant de finalement céder à ma demande.

-_D'accord ! S'exclama-t-il._

_-A tout à l'heure !_

Je raccrochai en riant, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Je remis mon téléphone dans ma poche et attrapai mon sac qui était posé dans un coin. Alex s'approcha de moi.

_-Alors ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Il vient, et ne t'avise pas de dire quoi que ce soit, dis-je, soudainement sérieuse. Je veux que tu sois gentil, poli et souriant._

Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

_-Magnifique ! M'exclamai-je à nouveau joyeuse._

Il secoua la tête désespérément. Je savais qu'il ne ferait rien. Il était mon frère, il ferait ce que je lui avais demandé. En revanche, je ne savais pas ce que ferait Michael. C'était assez tendu entre lui et Ian. Candice était persuadée qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi, mais je n'en étais pas aussi sûre quelle.

PDV Ian

J'avais appelé un taxi qui venait de s'arrêter devant mon immeuble. Je fermai la porte de mon appartement à clef et sortis pour monter dans le véhicule qui démarra dès que j'eus indiqué ma destination au chauffeur. Ces deux dernières semaines avaient été assez tendues. A part le fait d'avoir retrouvé Nina, même si je devais supporter Michael et Alex ainsi que leurs remarques désagréables. Ça m'agaçait et ça me blessait car j'étais loin d'être fier de ce que j'avais fait à Nina. Mais au fond, je pouvais les comprendre, moi aussi j'aurais envie de la protégée d'un tel con. Je n'avais plus eu aucune nouvelle de Megan depuis qu'elle était partie en claquant la porte le plus fort possible après m'avoir jeté son verre de vin à la figure. Encore une fois, je pouvais comprendre sa réaction. J'avais insisté pour qu'on reste ensemble et finalement, c'est moi qui la quittais. Mais c'était mieux ainsi, je n'avais jamais envisagé de finir ma vie avec elle, et maintenant je pouvais réfléchir à ma relation avec Nina. Il y avait quelque chose entre nous, tout le monde le savait. Mais quelque chose me tracassait… Notre différence d'âge. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : « Quand on aime on ne compte pas. » Mais ici, on parle d'une différence de dix ans. On parle de deux personnes connues, qui au moindre faux pas se font critiquer de tous les côtés. On parle d'une jeune fille qui ne demande qu'à s'amuser et d'un homme qui voudrait se poser et réfléchir à son futur et qui sait peut-être fonder une famille. Nous n'attendions pas les mêmes choses et ça me faisait un peu peur. Le taxi s'arrêta à l'entrée du parc. Je payai le chauffeur et descendis. J'entrai et parcourus le chemin qui me mènerait jusqu'au bord du grand lac où nous étions installés l'autre fois. Je m'arrêtai à une dizaine de mètres. Ils étaient tous là, le sourire aux lèvres. En train de rire et de se chamailler. Nina frappa gentiment Michael à l'épaule, puis éclata de rire en renversant sa tête en arrière, découvrant sa gorge et baignant son magnifique visage de soleil. Elle était magnifique avec ce sourire angélique sur les lèvres. Je serais bien resté là à la regarder des heures, mais Paul se retourna et me vit. Je baissai rapidement les yeux en recommençant à marcher comme si de rien n'était. Quand je les relevai il me faisait un grand signe de la main.

_-Alors Somerhalder, on se balade ?! S'exclama-t-il entraînant les regards des passants sur nous._

_-J'essayais, mais vous faites tellement de bruit que je n'ai pu que remarquer votre présence ! Dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui. _

Je fis un petit signe de la main pour saluer tout le monde. Nina vint à quatre pattes jusqu'à moi et déposa un baisé sur ma joue. Je lui fis un sourire tandis que je sentais le regard de Michael peser sur moi.

_-Ian tu veux une bière ? Demanda Alex en me tendant une bouteille avec un grand sourire._

Je restai sans voix devant 'tant' de gentillesse de sa part. Nina se rassit et afficha un sourire vainqueur. Après quelques secondes de silence, je tendis la main pour prendre la bouteille en le remerciant. Il me répondit par un haussement d'épaule. J'ouvris la bouteille en regardant Michael qui jetait un regard noir à Alex. Je bus une gorgée alors que les conversations reprenaient de bon train. Steven, Paul et moi commencions s'envoyer un ballon de rugby. Steven n'y allait pas de main morte, il voulait toujours être le meilleur. Au bout d'un moment, nous nous arrêtions, interpellés par les cris de Nina. Elle était en train de courir vers moi Zach à ses trousses.

_-Ian aide moi ! Cria-t-elle en riant à moitié._

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas que Zach passa ses bras autour de son corps et la souleva pour la poser sur ses épaules en sac à patate. Elle se débattait pour qu'il la repose par terre alors qu'il commençait à aller vers le lac. Je voulus courir vers eux pour sauver Nina de son triste destin, mais Michael s'interposa.

_-Tu vas commencer à jouer aux héros maintenant ? Demanda-t-il sèchement._

Tout le monde courrait vers le lac pour voir Nina qui se débattait toujours contre Zach sans savoir ce qu'il était en train de se passer quelques mètres plus loin. Alex arriva et se plaça devant Michael, posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme en le faisant légèrement reculer.

_-Michael arrête, dit-il._

_-Depuis quand tu le défends ! Aux dernières nouvelles, tu lui en veux autant que moi pour ce qu'il a fait à Nina ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de la traiter comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il en me regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'Alex._

_-Tu crois que je ne me sens pas coupable de ce que je lui ai fait ?!_

Il se dégagea de l'emprise du frère de Nina et s'approcha de moi en se voulant menaçant.

_-Tu ne la mérites pas, cracha-t-il._

Je plissai légèrement les yeux.

_-Parce que toi tu la mérites peut-être ? En allant à l'encontre de ses choix ? Demandai-je._

Il fronça les sourcils et rit en baissant la tête.

_-Tu crois… tu crois que je ressens quelque chose pour Nina ? Demanda-t-il amusé._

_-Je ne vois pas d'autre raison pour lesquelles tu réagirais ainsi, dis-je. Alex est son frère, il veut la protéger, mais toi, c'est quoi ton excuse ?_

_-Mon excuse ? Fit-il redevenant sérieux. Mon excuse c'est que c'est moi qui lui ai remonté le moral quand tu l'as rendue triste ! Je ne ressens rien pour elle à part une profonde amitié._

Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il disait la vérité. Au moins, je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter de sa relation avec Nina. Nina qui devait avoir remarqué la scène après être sortie de l'eau, accourut vers nous, complètement trempée.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Rien, rien, je m'en occupe, dit Alex._

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit son frère en la poussant légèrement pour qu'elle aille retrouver les autres._

Elle me lança un regard inquiet avant de continuer son chemin pour s'éloigner. Alex se plaça entre Michael et moi.

_-Ok, les mecs, on s'arrête maintenant, dit-il. Nina n'aime vraiment pas ça et si vous continuez vous aller vraiment la blesser._

_-Ce n'est pas moi qui cherche les problèmes, crachai-je sans quitter Michael des yeux._

_-Tu veux des problèmes ? Demanda-t-il en s'avançant un peu plus._

Je l'arrêtai en faisant un pas vers lui.

_- Écoute moi bien petit, dis-je. Tu as quoi ? 24 ans à tout casser ? J'en ai 30. J'ai vu beaucoup plus de choses que toi et au corps à corps je crois bien que je t'écrase comme une crêpe. Alors arrête de me chercher._

_-Les gars ! S'exclama Alex._

Il nous fit reculer et indiqua le lac du doigt. Nous regardions dans la direction qu'il nous montrait et je vis Nina qui nous regardait avec inquiétude. Je n'étais pas vraiment fier qu'elle m'ait vu m'énerver comme ça. C'était une partie de mon caractère que je détestais.

_-Franchement Michael, lâche l'affaire, reprit Alex. Ma sœur sait ce qu'elle fait et même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, elle sait se défendre toute seule. S'il vous plaît ? Je voudrais qu'elle passe une bonne journée, ainsi qu'une bonne semaine et un bon mois._

Michael soupira, puis s'éloigna en serrant les poings. Je levai les yeux au ciel devant tant d'assurance. Alex allait s'éloigner à son tour, mais je le rattrapai par le bras.

_-Merci de faire tout ça pour elle, dis-je. Je suis content de voir qu'elle aura toujours quelqu'un pour la soutenir._

_-C'est ma **sœur**, dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot avec un sourire._

_-Ouai, je sais, dis-je. J'en ai une. Elle a trois ans de moins que moi et avant je la protégeais, un peu comme toi. Mais au bout d'un moment, j'ai compris qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de moi. Je ne te dis pas ça pour que tu me laisses sortir avec elle, je te dis ça parce que tu risques de t'embrouiller avec elle à cause de ça._

Il me regarda en plissant légèrement les yeux, réfléchissant à ce que je venais de lui dire.

_-Tu as sans doute raison, finit-il par dire. Mais je ne serais jamais très loin pour lui venir en aide._

_-Comme chaque grand frère, dis-je._

Il me fit un petit sourire et allait à nouveau s'en aller.

_-Je suis désolé pour ta meilleure amie, dis-je._

Il s'arrêtait net et resta dos à moi quelques secondes. Il finit par se retourner et revenir vers moi.

_-Quoi ?_

_-Nina m'a raconté, dis-je. Je suis vraiment désolé, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours._

_-Aucun pour être précis, dit-il. Tu vois, ma sœur et ma mère sont la seule famille et les seuls amies qu'il me reste. Je n'en ai pas d'autre, de peur de perdre les personnes à qui je m'attacherai. Il hors de question que je les perde._

_-Compris, dis-je. _

Il s'éloigna et cette fois-ci, je le laissai. Au moment où il s'assit, Nina vint vers moi. Elle était complètement trempée et il y avait un peu de vent et je la fis frissonner. Je fronçais les sourcils et enlevais ma veste en cuir pour la déposer sur ses fines épaules. Elle me fit un petit sourire en tant que remerciement.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Michael et mon frère ? Demanda-t-elle alors que nous commencions à marcher en nous éloignant du groupe. _

_-C'est Michael qui faisait encore le malin, ton frère voulait juste le calmer, expliquai-je._

_-Tu sais… Candice est persuadée qu'il a un faible pour moi, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement._

Je souris en voyant ses joues rougir. Elle était tellement mignonne.

_-Non, je suis sûr qu'elle a tort, répondis-je._

_-Et comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-J'ai mes sources, dis-je en riant._

Elle me donna un coup d'épaule en rigolant à son tour.

_-Non, il m'a dit en me regardant dans le blanc des yeux que tu n'étais qu'une amie pour lui. Et je pense qu'il disait la vérité. Il veut juste être un bon ami…_

_-Ouai, mais je n'aime pas vraiment ça, dit-elle. On se connaît depuis deux mois et il est déjà sur-protecteur. Ce sera quoi dans un an ?_

_-Tu devrais lui demander des autorisations pour sortir et inviter des hommes dans ta chambre, répondis-je en riant._

_-C'est pas drôle, dit-elle en riant malgré tout. _

Nous nous arrêtions et je lui fis face.

_-Tu as des nouvelles de Megan ? Demanda-t-elle avant que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit._

_-Non, aucune, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Je pense qu'elle est vraiment partie._

_-Tu en es sûr ? Parce que quand elle m'a appelée, elle était vraiment très en colère !_

_-Je sais, elle avait des raisons de l'être. J'ai tout foiré, j'aurais dû la laisser partir quand elle le voulait._

Elle me fit un petit sourire et posa sa main sur mon bras.

_-Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, dit-elle. Tu as fait une erreur, ça arrive à tout le monde._

Elle me regardait avec ses grands yeux marron qui brillaient à cause du soleil. Elle était magnifique ainsi. Juste magnifique. Elle était tellement gentille de me dire tout ça, de me remonter le moral alors que je lui avais faire du mal. Soudain, je baissai les yeux me rendant compte que je la fixai depuis quelques instants.

_-Merci, Nina, dis-je avec un léger sourire._

_-Y'a pas de quoi, répondit-elle. Je suis là pour toi, je te l'ai dit._

Elle se tourna et commença à marcher vers les autres. Je me dis alors que je devrais la rattraper pour lui parler de ce que je pensais de tout ça, de ce que je pensais de notre relation et du futur que l'on pourrait avoir. Mais appelez ça comme vous voulez, de la lâcheté, de la peur… Je suis resté immobile, je n'arrivais pas à gâcher ce parfait instant. Je me ressaisis et la rattrapai, mais pas pour lui parler de ce qui tournait dans ma tête depuis plusieurs semaines. Je la rattrapai pour que nous passions un bon moment avec nos amis. Je laissai nos problèmes pour plus tard.

PDV Nina

Le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel et il commençait à faire frais. Ainsi nous décidions de tous rentrer chez nous. Après s'être dit au revoir nous montions en voiture et quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions de retour dans notre appartement. Je m'affalai sur le canapé, comme à mon habitude. Candice accourut vers moi et s'assit à ma droite avec un grand sourire en me regardant avec de grands yeux pleins d'excitation.

_-Quoi ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils._

_-Raconte ! S'exclama-t-elle._

_-Raconter quoi ?_

_-Toi et Ian ! Partis pendant plusieurs minutes tous seuls, sans personne d'autre ! Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé ?!_

_-Et bien si, puisqu'il ne s'est rien passé, dis-je un peu amusée._

Elle ouvrit la bouche et fronça les sourcils, comme déçue par cette révélation.

_-On va prendre notre temps Candice. On ne va pas se jeter aveuglement là-dedans, expliquai-je._

_-Vous devriez, dit-elle en plissant les yeux avec un sourire coquin. L'aventure c'est excitant._

Je lui tapai gentiment l'épaule en rigolant malgré tout. Elle était vraiment folle.

_-On ira à la vitesse que l'on veut, Candice, dis-je en la regardant sérieusement._

Elle me fit un petit clin d'œil avec le même sourire coquin, ce qui me fit soupirer désespérément. J'avais raison, elle était **vraiment**folle. Elle se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Je me levai à mon tour et allai dans la cuisine pour me servir un verre de thé glacé. Alex vint s'appuyer contre le plan de travail à côté de moi alors que je buvais une gorgée.

_-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'Ian t'a dit ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Que tu avais essayé de calmer Michael, dis-je après avoir reposé mon verre. Et je te remercie pour ça._

_-Ne me remercie pas trop vite. Je vais faire un effort, essayer de le connaître, expliqua-t-il. Mais si je trouve qu'il n'est pas bon pour toi, je n'hésiterai pas à le détruire._

_-Je n'en doute pas, dis-je en souriant. Mais merci d'essayer. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile en ayant vu la manière dont il m'a traitée. Si les places étaient inversées, je crois que j'aurais fait la même chose._

_-Tu aurais fait pire, s'exclama-t-il en riant._

Je riais à mon tour avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de thé glacé. Je soupirai en pensant à Michael. Qu'est-ce que j'allai bien pouvoir lui dire pour qu'il laisse Ian tranquille ?

_-Tu pense que je devrais aller discuter avec Michael ? Demandai-je à Alex._

_-Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il t'écouterait, répondit-il. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Il dit ne pas avoir de sentiments pour toi, mais pourquoi agirait-il comme ça avec toi dans ce cas-là ?_

_-Ian m'a assuré qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi._

_-Et je comprends, Michael était très convaincant. Mais… je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas cohérent, c'est tout._

Je soupirai puis finis mon verre d'une traite. Alex me fit un grand sourire encourageant et je montai lentement les escaliers, ne voulant pas vraiment avoir la conversation qui allait suivre. Après une bonne minute à me chercher des excuses pour faire demi-tour, je me retrouvai finalement de la porte de la chambre de Michael. J'inspirai profondément pour me donner du courage avant de lever le poing et de frapper à trois reprise contre le bois de la porte.

_-Entrez ! S'exclama la voix de Michael à l'intérieur de la pièce._

J'actionnai la poignée d'une main un peu tremblante et ouvrit la porte. J'entrai timidement et découvris Michael assis sur son lit, en train de lire un magazine. Il le referma alors que je m'approchai et le déposa à côté de lui.

_-Tu lis des magazines de fringues ? Demandai-je en rigolant à moitié, un peu nerveuse._

_-Je sais, je suis une fashion victime, dit-il en riant à son tour avant de tapoter le lit à côté de lui pour que je m'y installe. _

Après un court moment d'hésitation, je m'assis contre le dossier du lit, juste à côté de lui.

_-Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il._

J'ouvris la bouche pour me lancer dans le grand discours que je préparais depuis quelques minutes dans ma tête, qui avait pour but de convaincre Michael de ruiner ma relation avec Ian. Mais soudain, je fus effrayée de cette conversation, de peur qu'il ne me révèle des sentiments que je ne pourrais pas lui offrir en retour, et je lui fis un grand sourire.

_-Non, je venais juste voir ce que tu faisais, dis-je. Tu es monté directement dans ta chambre, alors je suis venue voir si tu allais bien._

_-Je vais bien merci, dit-il un peu amusé. _

Je lui fis un sourire et il se leva pour aller mettre de la musique. Je riais alors qu'il commençait à danser tout seul au milieu de la pièce sur une musique douce, plaçant ses bras dans le vide comme s'il dansait avec une fille.

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je entre deux rires._

_-Ben, je danse, dit Michael en haussant les épaules._

_-Et pourquoi maintenant ?_

_-Pour pouvoir inviter la plus jolie fille de la maison à danser avec moi._

Il avait dit ça en me prenant les mains et en me tirant vers lui. Je voulais protester, mais il était bien plus fort que moi. Ce qui était en train de se passer montrait bien qu'Ian avait tort, Michael ressentait quelque chose pour moi. Je n'osais pas le repousser, je n'osais pas lui faire du mal. Il me regardait avec un grand sourire. Il avait l'air heureux, et je ne voulais pas casser cet instant. Après tout, une simple danse, ce n'était rien. Je décidai donc de garder mon long discours pour plus tard. Je m'apprêtai même à sourire pour faire plaisir à mon ami quand soudain, il s'avança d'un coup et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, plaçant ses mains autour de mon visage. Je mis quelques secondes à réagir. Je plaçai mes mains sur son torse et le poussai brusquement en arrière.

_-Michael ! Criai-je. _

Il se figea sur place. J'avais peut-être été un peu violente sur ce coup-là. Il serra les mâchoires et acquiesça, montrant qu'il avait compris. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, mais je courus jusqu'à la porte et lui bloquai le passage, me retrouvant presque collée entre lui et la porte.

_-On doit en discuter, dis-je en le regardant avec peine. _

_-Ya rien à dire, j'ai compris, répondit-il._

_-Si ! On doit en parler ! Insistai-je. _

Il soupira et baissa la tête avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son lit. Je restai quelques instants collée contre la porte avant de m'approcher de lui.

_-Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça, dis-je. J'aurais dû y aller plus doucement._

_-Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair, marmonna-t-il sans lever les yeux vers moi. _

_-Écoute Michael…_

_-Non, tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant et en s'approchant de moi. C'est Ian. Ça a toujours été Ian. Je n'ai aucune chance._

Ça me faisait de la peine de le voir dire tout ça, parce que je savais à quel point ça devait lui faire mal de l'admettre.

_-__Ç__a me rend juste malade que tu choisisses un mec qui te traite mal, ajouta-t-il. _

_-Comment tu l'as dit, c'est **mon** choix, dis-je. Et je n'y peux rien. C'est lui, ça a toujours été lui, depuis le moment où nous nous sommes vus, il y a quelque chose. On ne peut rien contre ça._

_-Et moi je suis quoi dans tout ça ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Un ami, déclarai-je. Un très bon ami. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé avec Ian. Et je sais maintenant, que tu veux plus, mais…_

_-C'est bon, me coupa-t-il. J'ai compris. _

_-Je suis désolée… Soufflai-je._

_-Pas de ta faute._

Je lui fis un petit sourire et je voulus m'en aller, sortir de cette pièce, aller le plus loin possible. Je ne voulais pas rester dans cette pièce et subir ce regard qu'il me lançait. Un regard plein de tendresse et de colère ainsi que de tristesse.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ? Demanda-t-il alors que j'étais presque à la porte de sa chambre._

Je m'arrêtai et fermai les yeux. C'était **la** question que je voulais à tout prix éviter. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre ? Je me tournai lentement vers lui.

_-Je n'en sais rien Michael, dis-je. Entre Ian et moi ça a très vite commencé. On s'est connu et à peine un mois plus tard, on avait déjà ce… lien. On ne peut même pas se l'expliquer à nous-même, Michael. Alors l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est impossible. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, mon frère non plus. Mais il n'y a aucune explication qui pourrait te satisfaire. _

Il acquiesça lentement sans me regarder. Je me détournai, bien décidée à m'en aller cette fois-ci.

_-Je vais le laisser tranquille, dit Michael, me faisant m'arrêter à nouveau. Je vais te laisser gérer ta relation avec Ian toute seule. Mais au moindre problème, il aura affaire à moi._

Je ne me tournai pas vers lui. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce que ça devais lui faire de dire tout ça.

_-Merci Michael, dis-je._

Je n'attendis pas de réponse. Je sortis de la chambre et allai jusqu'à la barrière de la mezzanine. Kat, Zach, Candice et mon frère étaient dans le salon, installés sur le canapé, en train de discuter tranquillement. Ils ne m'avaient pas vue. Je restai là à les regarder. Je venais de blesser l'un de mes amis. Et je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ça. Habituellement, je serais allée le voir et je l'aurais pris dans mes bras, mais dans cette situation… Je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Je ne savais pas comment je devrais agir avec lui dans les jours qui allaient suivre. Pourquoi était-ce aussi compliqué ?

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et laissez moi des Reviews :) **


	9. Chapter 9 : I like

PDV Nina

Mon réveil me tira de mon sommeil. Je grognai en tapant dessus pour qu'il se taise. Il était six heures du matin, gros décalage avec la grasse matinée que j'avais fait la veille. Je soupirai rien qu'à l'idée de la journée que j'allai passer. Je n'avais pas revu Michael depuis qu'il m'avait embrassée dans sa chambre, la veille. Il n'était pas venu dîner avec nous et était resté enfermé dans sa chambre. Je me sentais un peu coupable de l'avoir blessé ainsi. Il était mon ami et même s'il ressentait des sentiments bien différents des miens, je n'avais aucune envie de lui faire de mal. Je fonçai à la salle de bain avant que Kat ne me pique la place et en ressortis une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Kat attendait devant la porte avec un regard noir. Candice ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui et du coup elle pouvait utiliser la salle de bain du bas.

_-Enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ça fait une éternité que tu es là-dedans !_

J'explosai de rire alors qu'elle claquait la porte derrière elle. J'allai dans la pièce principale de l'appartement pour manger un morceau. Je me figeai quelques secondes en voyant Michael, assis au bout de la table. Zach me regarda bizarrement avant de hausser les épaules et de passer une serviette dans ses cheveux mouillés. J'allai jusqu'à Michael et déposai un petit bisou sur sa joue, ce qui le fit sourire. Je m'installai ensuite à côté de lui et commençai à manger. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de situation gênante entre nous deux, mais pourtant je n'arrivai presque pas à lever les yeux vers lui.

_-Alors, tu commences par quoi aujourd'hui, Nina ? Demanda Zach en s'asseyant en face de moi avant de croquer à pleine dent dans une tartine de confiture._

_-Euh… On va faire les scènes de Bonnie, Elena et Stefan pendant le dîner, répondis-je. Et celle où je dors. Et toi ?_

_-On va faire quelques plans au Mystic Grill, hein Michael ? Fit-il en rigolant et en lui frappant gentiment l'épaule pour le faire sourire, ce qui fonctionna. _

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous descendions dans la rue, ou la voiture des studios vint nous chercher. Nous montions dans le véhicule et nous étions très vite arrivés aux studios. Nous descendions de voiture, direction : le travail !

_-C'est bon les enfants ! S'exclama Kevin. Paul et Kat, vous pouvez y aller ! Nina on se retrouve dans une demi-heure dans la chambre d'Elena, on fait ta scène avec Ian et après tu pourras y aller._

_-D'accord ! Répondis-je._

Je lançais un regard de soulagement à Paul et Kat. Nous n'en pouvions plus. Les scènes du dîner chez Elena avaient été extrêmement longues à tourner. Mais nous y étions arrivés. J'avais encore la scène avec Ian à tourner, mais ça ne prendrait pas longtemps. Je retournais dans la loge avec Kat en discutant pendant qu'elle se changeait.

_-J'espère que Candice n'a pas mis le bazar à la maison, dit-elle en enfilant son T-shirt._

_-Bah, tu connais Candice, répondis-je. Quand elle a une journée de congé, elle fait tout et n'importe quoi._

Nous éclations de rire.

_-Je la forcerais à ranger, répondit Kat. C'est moi qui fais le dîner ce soir._

_-Ok ! M'exclamai-je._

Elle plaqua un petit bisou sur ma joue avant de partir en sautillant, heureuse de rentrer à la maison. Je soupirai et allai dans ma loge afin d'enfiler le pyjama d'Elena. Une fois prête, j'allai sur le plateau et je rejoignis l'équipe dans la chambre de mon personnage.

_-Tien, Nina, puisque tu es là, mets-toi sur le lit, on va pouvoir régler la lumière, me dit Kevin en montrant le lit du doigt._

J'acquiesçai et me plaçai à l'endroit exact qu'il m'indiquait. Au bout de dix minutes, Ian nous rejoignit. Il vint vers moi avec un grand sourire et plaqua un bisou sur ma joue avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

_-Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, fis-je remarquer._

_-Je suis content de venir manger chez toi ce soir, dit-il avec un grand sourire._

Je fronçais les sourcils et plissai les yeux pour lui montrer que je ne voyais pas de qui il parlait.

_-Candice vient de m'appeler, me disant qu'on était invité à venir manger chez vous ce soir avec tous les autres, expliqua-t-il._

_-Vraiment ? Demandai-je._

Il acquiesça. Je marmonnai une insulte à l'intention de Candice. Elle ne pouvait pas se mêler de ses affaires celle-là ? Il fallait toujours qu'elle essaye d'arranger des choses entre Ian et moi.

_-Tu préfères que je ne vienne pas ? Demanda Ian un peu déçu de ma réaction._

_-Non ! M'exclamai-je en affichant un grand sourire. Je veux que tu viennes ! C'est juste que… C'est Candice…_

_-Toi aussi tu penses qu'elle veut nous rapprocher ?_

_-Totalement ! Et puis…_

_-Bon aller au travail ! S'exclama Kevin. Ian mets-toi en place._

Ian me fit signe qu'on continuerait notre conversation plus tard et se leva. Je m'installai de la manière dont Julie et Kevin me l'indiquaient et je fermai les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. Les lumières s'éteignirent à part la lampe de chevet et le silence se fit sur le plateau.

_-Moteur… Et action !_

Je gardai les yeux fermés, faisant comme si j'avais sombré dans un profond sommeil. Ce n'était pas très dur étant donné que j'étais exténuée. La pièce était plongée dans un des plus grands silences. Durant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien. Puis, tout doucement, je sentis les doigts d'Ian m'effleurer la joue. Un léger frisson me parcourut le corps, mais je restai immobile. Il se passa encore quelques secondes avant que le directeur ne coupe la scène.

_-Couper ! Cria-t-il. Très bien. On déplace la caméra pour avoir un deuxième angle et après on aura terminé les enfants !_

J'ouvris les yeux, mais ne bougeai pas d'un poil, pour qu'Elena ait la même position sur les deux plans. Ian se rassit sur le bord du lit et me fit un petit sourire.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire juste avant qu'on commence ? Me demanda-t-il alors que tout le monde s'occupait à déplacer la caméra autour de nous._

Je voulais lui parler de Michael et de ce qu'il c'était passé dans sa chambre. Mais après mure réflexion, était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Après tout, Ian n'était pas obligé de le savoir…

_-Non, de rien, dis-je avec un beau sourire. Je suis contente que tu viennes ce soir ! C'est Kat qui va cuisiner, on va se régaler, elle cuisine comme une chef._

Il fronça les sourcils, voyant bien que ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais l'intention de dire tout à l'heure. Mais il haussa les sourcils et me fit un beau sourire.

_-En tout cas je suis déçu de ne toujours pas avoir goûté à tes délicieux cookies dont Lucy nous avait parlé, dit-il._

_-Et bien, si tu veux, j'en ferais ce soir !_

_-En voilà une bonne idée ! S'exclama-t-il._

Je lui souris et nous attendions patiemment que la caméra soit en place. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, tout était en place et nous pouvions enfin reprendre. Ian se leva et nous recommencions la scène. J'eus le même frisson que tout à l'heure lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent ma peau. Encore une fois, nous arrêtions la scène, c'était dans la boîte.

_-Bien, nous dit Kevin. C'était parfait. Nina, on a plus qu'à faire le moment où Elena se réveil et après on a terminé._

Je soupirai légèrement. J'avais vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi.

-_Alors tu vas te réveiller tout doucement et te redresser en regardant autour de toi, tu ranges le journal, avant d'éteindre la lumière, m'expliqua-t-il. Et on la refera une deuxième fois pour avoir un gros plan sur ton visage quand tu te réveilles, ok ?_

_-Ok, répondis-je._

Il s'éloigna ainsi qu'Ian. Ce dernier resta derrière la caméra au lieu d'aller dans sa loge. Il restait là à me regarder avec un léger sourire. Je fermai les yeux et j'entendis « Action » résonner dans toute la pièce. J'attendis deux ou trois secondes avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux. Je gardai de petits yeux, comme si je venais à peine de me réveiller. Je tournai légèrement la tête à droite, puis à gauche. Je me redressai doucement et rangeai le journal d'Elena sur sa table de chevet. J'éteignis la lumière avant de me recoucher. Je ne bougeai pas tant que je n'entendais pas « Couper ». La lumière se ralluma, on fit le déplacement de la caméra et je refis le réveil d'Elena une dernière fois. Enfin nous avions fini. Je soupirai de soulagement en sortant du lit.

_-C'est bon Nina, tu peux rentrer, me dit Kevin en me souriant._

_-A demain, dis-je à tout le monde avec un signe de la main._

Je rejoignis Ian à l'entrée de la chambre d'Elena.

_-On voit que tu joues très bien la belle au bois dormant, dit-il en rigolant pendant que nous commencions à retourner vers les loges._

_-Dormir… Mon activité préférée, dis-je en rigolant._

Il me fit un magnifique sourire.

_-Quelle heure est-il ? Demandai-je ayant un peu perdu la notion du temps._

_-Presque 19 heures, répondit-il._

Je soupirai en râlant. Il était déjà tard. Nous allions chacun dans notre loge pour nous changer. Je me rhabillai et ramassai mon sac avant de sortir. Je retrouvai Ian devant les studios qui m'attendait, appuyé sur la voiture qui nous ramènerait à la maison. Nous montions dans le véhicule et le chauffeur démarra aussitôt.

_-Tu es prête à te mettre aux fourneaux ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux._

_-Bien sûr ! M'exclamai-je. _

_-Je tiens à suivre chaque étape de la préparation de ces merveilleux cookies, dit-il._

_-Si ça te fait plaisir, dis-je. Mais dis-toi que la seule raison pour laquelle mes cookies sont aussi bons, c'est justement parce que se sont **mes** cookies._

_-Moi qui croyais que tu étais une fille modeste._

_-Raté ! M'exclamai en riant._

_-Dommage, c'était un de ces petits trucs que j'adorais chez toi, dit-il en détournant le regard avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres._

_-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a d'autre comme « petits trucs » ?_

Il haussa les épaules en rigolant. Je le frappai gentiment pour qu'il me réponde.

_-Allez dis-moi ! M'exclamai-je._

_-Je te le dirais si tes cookies sont aussi bons qu'on le dit, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé._

Je soupirai en souriant à moitié. Je m'enfonçai dans mon siège, déçue qu'il n'est pas répondu à ma question. J'allai devoir faire les meilleurs cookies du monde ! Merci Lucy… La voiture s'arrêta devant l'immeuble. Nous descendions du véhicule et rentrions dans l'appartement après avoir monté les escaliers. Je soupirai de soulagement quand j'entrai dans l'appartement, enfin à la maison ! J'allai m'affaler sur le canapé à côté de Candice. Mon frère était assis de l'autre côté et discutait avec Zach.

_-Longue journée ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire stupide._

_-Quand j'aurais mon jour de congé et que tu rentreras à 20 heures, je vais me venger, je te le jure, dis-je en grognant à moitié._

Elle éclata de rire. Ian vint vers moi et m'attrapa par la main pour me lever. Je râlai et tentai de me faire la plus lourde possible pour rester allongée, mais il était beaucoup plus fort que moi.

_-Souviens-toi, tu dois aller faire tes cookies ! S'exclama-t-il alors que je me retrouvai à moitié blottie dans ses bras parce qu'il me tirait vers lui. _

Je soupirai.

_-Allez ! Arrête de râler et va en cuisine ! _

Je lui fis une grimace et allai dans la cuisine en traînant des pieds. Kat y était aussi, en train de préparer le repas. Ian m'avait suivie et s'était assis sur l'îlot central de la cuisine en me regardant avec un sourire. Nous discutions tous ensemble avec Candice, Kat et Zach. Mais Michael n'était pas là. Sûrement enfermé dans sa chambre parce qu'il ne voulait pas me voir. Paul, Torrey, Sarah, Kayla et Steven ne devaient nous rejoindre que plus tard. Je commençai la recette en sentant le regard d'Ian peser sur moi. Je tentai de suivre les conversations tout en me concentrant sur la recette. Si je ratai mes cookies je pouvais dire au revoir « aux petits trucs » qu'Ian adorait chez moi. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous. Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'avais presque fini la pâte de mes cookies, il était temps d'ajouter mon ingrédient spécial. Je me tournai vers Ian, toujours assis sur l'îlot de la cuisine. Je lui fis signe de s'approcher. Il sauta à terre et vint vers moi. Il sa plaça juste derrière moi, sa tête à quelques centimètres de la mienne. J'ignorai le frisson qui parcourut tout mon corps.

_-Voilà, mon ingrédient spécial, dis-je en prenant le pot de caramel posé un peu plus loin._

Je commençai à en mettre dans la pâte.

_-Du caramel ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Oui, dis-je. Ça ajoute un petit goût agréable et ça rend les cookies tendres._

_-Et tu as trouvé ça toute seule ?_

_-Non, énormément de gens font leurs cookies comme ça, répondis-je. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi Lucy et mes amis trouvaient les miens exceptionnels._

_-Sûrement parce que tu es exceptionnelle, dit-il. _

Je tournai la tête vers lui et lui fis un petit sourire qu'il me rendit.

_-C'est un de ces « petits trucs » que tu adore chez moi ? _

_-Ça en fait partie, dit-il en détournant les yeux vers la pâte que j'étais en train de mélanger avec une cuillère en bois._

Je secouai la tête en rigolant. Il passa sa main sous mon bras et prit la cuillère en bois, avec ma main au passage. Il commença à mélanger en même temps que moi. Mon sourire s'élargit quand soudain, la sonnette retentit. Ian me lâcha et recula doucement. Je me retournai alors que Candice se levait pour aller ouvrir. Les cinq personnes qui manquaient entrèrent dans la pièce.

_-Salut tout le monde ! S'exclama Sarah._

Nous nous disions tous bonjour. Michael n'était toujours pas descendu. Je vis Zach se diriger vers les escaliers, sûrement pour aller le chercher. Je le rattrapai en courant et le retenu.

_-Je vais aller le chercher, dis-je en souriant._

_-Tu es sûre ? Demanda-t-il, sûrement au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé._

_-Oui, oui, répondis-je en souriant._

Je commençai à monter les escaliers. Je me retournai et vis qu'Ian me suivait du regard en fronçant les sourcils. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, il détourna les yeux et commença à rire avec Paul et Steven. Je repris mon chemin et arrivait devant la porte fermée de la chambre de Michael. Je toquai doucement contre le bois avant d'ouvrir la porte. J'entrai et regardai tout autour de moi, mais Michael n'était pas là. Je soupirai et ressortis de la chambre. Je traversai le couloir pour redescendre avec les autres quand je vis que la porte de la chambre de Zach était ouverte. Je m'avançai et entrai dans la pièce. Les lumières de la terrasse étaient allumées et je voyais Michael qui était allongé sur une chaise longue en train de regarder le ciel étoilé. Je m'avançai doucement.

_-Est-ce que Zach sait que tu scouate sa terrasse ? Demandai-je._

_-Ce n'est pas **sa** terrasse, répondit-il. Il a juste eu la chance d'avoir la chambre qui y donne accès._

Je rigolai légèrement.

_-Tout le monde est arrivé, dis-je. Tu viens en bas ? _

_-Ian est là ? Demanda-t-il sèchement. _

Je soupirai avant d'aller m'asseoir sur la chaise longue à côté de la sienne. Michael ne tourna même pas la tête vers moi. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ça. Je l'adorai et je détestai qu'il y ait cette tension entre nous.

_-Oui, il est là, affirmai-je._

_-Alors je vais rester ici à regarder les étoiles, dit-il le plus sérieux du monde._

_-Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux autres moi ?_

_-Que tu m'as mis un râteau pour un mec avec qui tu ne sors même pas encore et qui te traite comme une moins que rien, répondit-il sans hésitation. _

Sa réflexion me frappa en plein visage comme s'il m'avait donné un coup de poing. Je restai figée quelques secondes. J'aurais pensé qu'il se serait excusé, qu'il aurait dit que c'était la colère qui avait parlé, mais non. Il resta là, à regarder les étoiles.

_-Rien de tout ça n'est de ma faute Michael, ni celle d'Ian, dis-je avec une voix sèche et triste à la fois. _

Je me levai pour partir de cette terrasse et m'éloigner de cet abruti, mais il me rattrapa par le bras. Je me dégageai et reculai de quelques pas avant de me retourner vers lui.

_-Tu es vraiment stupide à ce point ?! S'exclama-t-il. Il te traite comme une merde et tu retournes vers lui les bras ouverts à la moindre excuse ! Tu es vraiment une idiote !_

_-Mes relations ne te regardent pas Michael ! Et les choix que je fais non plus ! Criai-je. Je ne suis pas ta petite sœur ! Ni ta petite-amie ! Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre et tu n'as pas dirigé ma vie !_

_-Bien sûr que si puisque tu es trop bête pour la diriger toi-même !_

Je fis un pas en arrière voulant m'en aller et mettre un terme à cette conversation. Mais il m'attrapa par le bras et me força à me tourner vers lui.

_-Michael, lâches-moi ! Tu me fais mal ! Criai-je._

_-Arrêtes de crier !_

_-Lâches-moi ! Criai-je encore plus fort._

Je le vis lever un bras, comme pour me frapper. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il fasse ça. Il allait me frapper parce que je ne partageai pas ses sentiments. Je fermai les yeux, attendant le coup venir. Soudain, je sentis qu'il me lâchait et j'entendis quelqu'un tomber par terre ainsi que plusieurs voix. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Ian juste devant moi. Il était face à Michael qui était sur le sol. Zach et Paul allèrent vers lui et lui attrapèrent chacun un bras pour l'emmené dans sa chambre. Ian se tourna vers moi et s'approcha.

_-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il paniqué. Il t'a frappée ? Fais voir !_

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et le tournait dans tous les sens pour voir si j'étais blessée. J'étais sous le choc et je mis quelques secondes à me ressaisir.

_-Je vais bien, dis-je. Il n'a pas eu le temps de me frapper, vous êtes arrivés juste à temps, expliquai-je._

_-On vous a entendu vous disputer, dit la voix de Candice derrière moi._

Je me retournai et découvris toutes les filles qui nous regardaient. Alex était tout derrière et me regardait avec inquiétude. Il évalua la situation et me fit un petit sourire en comprenant qu'Ian avait la situation en main. Il disparut de mon champ de vision, allant sûrement expliquer sa façon de penser à Michael. Torrey passa devant moi et attrapa quelque chose par terre. Elle se redressa et nous montra une bouteille de tequila.

_-Voilà pourquoi il a été si violent, dit Kat._

Ian la regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés.

_-Ne me dit pas que tu vas le défendre ?! S'exclama-t-il. _

_-Il était complètement bourré, Ian ! Fit-elle. Il n'avait pas à lever la main que Nina certes, mais je ne vais pas le laisser seul contre vous tous, comme je ne t'ai pas laissé seul contre les autres !_

Je vis Ian serrer les mâchoires, mais il baissa la tête, acceptant l'excuse de Kat. Je n'arrivai pas encore à réaliser que Michael m'aurait vraiment frappée. Si les autres n'étaient pas arrivés à temps, j'aurais sûrement eu une énorme marque sur le visage à l'heure qu'il était. Ian baissa à nouveau les yeux vers moi.

_-Tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Oui, je vais… Je vais juste aller m'allonger._

_-Je viens avec toi, dit-il._

Je me détournais et retournais à l'intérieur. Ian avait passé un bras protecteur autour de ma taille. Je sortis de la chambre de Zach et descendis les escaliers pour retourner dans la mienne. Ian ferma la porte alors que je m'allongeai en serrant un oreiller entre mes bras. Il s'assit face à moi. Il replaça une de mes mèches brunes derrière mon oreille et me caressa doucement la joue.

_-Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé là-haut ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude._

_-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Soufflai-je. _

_-C'est pas grave, dit-il. Dis-le-moi si tu en as envie. _

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Comment un homme pareil pouvait-il exister ? Aussi gentil, compréhensif, doux, tendre et protecteur. Je pensais que l'homme parfait n'existait pas. Il était clair que je m'étais trompée. Il me fit un petit sourire qui me fit craquer. Je soupirai.

_-Michael m'a embrassée hier soir, déclarai-je._

Je vis le sourire d'Ian disparaître d'un seul coup. Il s'était figé sur place et je le vis serrer les mâchoires à nouveau.

_-Et je l'ai repoussé, ajoutai-je. Il te prend pour responsable et quand je suis montée pour lui dire que les invités étaient arrivés, il a disjoncté. Il s'est énervé, a dit d'horribles choses, m'a fait mal et a failli me frapper. Voilà, maintenant tu sais._

Il resta immobile quelques secondes. Je savais qu'il hésitait entre monter à l'étage et frapper Michael ou rester avec moi et me soutenir. Personnellement, je préférais la seconde option. Et apparemment lui aussi, puisqu'il redevint doux.

_-Il t'a fait mal ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Au bras, répondis-je. Mais ça va passer._

_-D'accord. Si ça ne va pas, je veux que tu me le dises, ok ?_

J'acquiesçai en souriant. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je redressai et me tournai vers l'entrée de ma chambre. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant Paul apparaître.

_-Je dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il en entrant timidement._

_-Non, c'est bon, viens, dis-je en lui faisant signe d'approcher._

Je m'assis contre le dossier de lit et Stefan s'assit sur le bord du matelas, en face d'Ian.

_-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Paul._

_-Oui, un peu choquée c'est tout, dis-je. Mais je pense que d'ici une heure ou deux, je serais plus en colère qu'autre chose. _

_-Michael était complètement bourré, déclara Paul._

_-Je sais, on a trouvé une bouteille sur la terrasse, soufflai-je._

_-Il va rester dans sa chambre pour le reste de la soirée, ajouta-t-il. Alex lui a fait le plus gros sermon que je n'ai jamais entendu, crois-moi. On est tous dans le salon, si tu veux tu peux nous rejoindre. Mais on comprendrait que…_

_-Non ! M'exclamai-je. Je veux venir ! Et puis, j'ai faim, alors c'est pas une petite dispute qui va me cloîtrer dans ma chambre !_

Ian et Paul échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis me regardèrent. Je m'efforçais de leur sourire pour les convaincre. Paul me rendit mon sourire et Ian me tendit la main pour m'aider à sortir de mon lit. Je l'attrapai sans hésitation et nous sortions de la chambre sans se lâcher. Tout le monde se tourna vers moi, lorsque nous entrions dans la pièce. Mais ils eurent la merveilleuse idée de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Kat nous invita à nous mettre à table. Je m'asseyais en bout de table, Ian à ma gauche et Sarah à ma droite. Nous commencions à manger tout en discutant.

_-Alors comment c'est passé le tournage aujourd'hui ? Me demanda Sarah._

_-Très bien, dis-je en souriant. On a même pu voir Paul tomber par terre pour la première fois. J'ai pris ma revanche pour toutes les fois où je suis tombée et où il ne m'a pas aidée à me relever._

Je fis un petit sourire malsain à Paul.

_-Premièrement, je ne suis pas « tombé », dit-il. Tu m'as poussé, dit-il._

_-Tu ne te tenais que sur une seule jambe, je n'ai pas pu résister._

_-Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi mauvaise ! S'exclama Ian._

_-Crois-moi, elle l'est ! Dit Paul en se penchant vers lui. Elle m'a violemment poussé sur le sol et a dit à tout le monde que j'étais tombé sans raison. Comme personne ne l'avait vue, ils l'ont tous crus._

Ian éclata de rire en même temps que tout le monde. J'affichai un sourire plein de fierté. Paul fit semblant de bouder en faisant un dos rond et une horrible moue. Torrey l'embrassa sur la joue.

_-T'inquiète pas, moi je te crois, dit-elle._

Il tourna la tête vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Tout le monde reprit son sérieux et les conversations recommencèrent. Je me levai de temps en temps pour aller vérifier que mes cookies cuisaient bien. Au moment du dessert, je fus satisfaite de voir qu'ils étaient parfaits. J'apportai le plat. Tout le monde gigotait sur sa chaise, voulant à tout prix manger mes **supers** cookies. J'en distribuai deux à chacun. Ils attendirent que je sois assise pour commencer à manger. Je regardai Ian en souriant. Il croqua dans son premier gâteau à pleine dent. Il se figea et ferma les yeux. Je souris, très fière de moi.

_-Nina ! S'exclama Zach. Ces cookies sont… Ils sont…_

_-C'est les meilleurs que j'ai jamais mangés ! S'exclama Candice._

Elle se leva d'un coup et vint vers moi. Elle me prit un peu violemment dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur chaque joue. Je rigolai alors qu'elle retournait tranquillement à sa place pour déguster le reste de ses gâteaux. Je vis Alex rire un peu. Je tournai alors la tête vers Ian. Il tourna lentement les yeux vers moi d'un air innocent.

_-Je crois que j'ai gagné quelque chose, non ? Demandai-je avec un grand sourire._

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il innocemment en détournant le regard. Sinon, tes cookies sont délicieux. _

Je lui donnai un coup de poing dans l'épaule, ce qui le fit rire.

_-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, déclarai-je._

_-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils._

_-Je vais te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises !_

Il haussa les épaules et recommença à manger, me montrant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment peur de moi. Je plissai les yeux. Je n'aimais pas vraiment qu'on ne me prenne pas au sérieux. Sous la table, je levai discrètement mon pied et le tapai violemment sur le sol, enfin sur le pied d'Ian. Ce dernier fit un bon d'un mètre en hurlant de douleur, lâchant son gâteau au passage, qui finit dans l'assiette de Paul en face de lui.

_-Merci Ian ! S'exclama-t-il en rigolant._

Ian se tenait le pied en grimaçant de douleur. Il tourna la tête vers moi et je le regardais d'un air innocent.

_-Ça va ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix. Tu as mal quelque part ?_

_-Tu es un monstre, souffla-t-il._

Je lui fis un grand sourire avant de boire une gorgée de vin. De l'autre côté de la table, mon frère était mort de rire, plié en deux. Ian lui lança un regard noir avant de se lever et d'aller jusqu'au canapé en boitant. Par la suite, on débarrassait la table avec les filles. Les hommes ne s'occupaient pas de ce genre de tâches, voyons ! Une fois tout rangé, nous allions les rejoindre dans la partie salon. Je vis Candice aller s'asseoir précipitamment à côté de Steven. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils trouvant son attitude étrange. C'est seulement lorsque je la vis éclater de rire à l'une des blagues pourries du jeune homme que je compris. Elle avait un faible pour lui. Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres quand soudain, quelqu'un m'attrapa par la taille, me forçant à me lever. Elle me poussa jusque dans ma chambre et ferma la porte. Je me retournai et découvris que c'était Ian qui m'avait traînée jusqu'ici. Il me fit un grand sourire innocent.

_-Tu m'as fait extrêmement mal au pied, dit-il._

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentis-je._

Il s'approcha de moi.

_-Bon, allez, on arrête ce petit jeu._

_-C'est toi qui a commencé, répondis-je. Je te rappelle que tu me dois quelque chose. _

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_-Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Demandai-je en faisant mine de chercher. Mais oui ! Tu devais me dire quels étaient les « petits trucs » que tu adores chez moi !_

_-Très drôle… Marmonna-t-il._

_-Tu as voulu jouer, tu as perdu, dis-je. Et ton pied aussi a perdu par la même occasion._

Je rigolai alors qu'il me faisait une sale grimace. Il s'approcha encore en soupirant.

_-J'adore… ton sourire, ton visage, ton rire, ta démarche, énonça-t-il. J'aime la petite fossette qui se creuse sur ta joue quand tu souris, j'adore ton visage quand tu dors, j'aime ta manière de danser, j'aime tes grimaces, et j'adore même la manière dont tu tombes par terre !_

J'ouvris de grands yeux devant une telle déclaration. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il me sorte une liste de mes qualités. Je restai figée devant lui comme une abrutie, ce qui le fit sourire.

_-Eh Nina, réveilles-toi ! Dit-il en rigolant._

Je ris à mon tour et lui souris.

_-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de « petits trucs » que tu adores, dis-je._

_-Crois-le ou non, je ne t'ai trouvé aucun défaut jusque-là, dit-il. A part peut-être, quelques excès de violence quand tu n'obtiens pas ce que tu veux. _

Je rigolais légèrement.

_-Je suis désolée pour ton pied, dis-je en souriant bêtement._

_-Bah, il va se remettre._

Je souris un peu plus et plongeai mon regard dans le sien, me noyant dans ses grands yeux bleus. Nous étions tout proches. Je sentais son odeur m'envahir et me donner des frissons. Je me rappelais Candice me disant de ne pas attendre et de me jeter sur lui. Après tout, elle avait peut-être raison. Attendre ne me ferait qu'hésiter encore plus, alors qu'en me jetant à l'eau je serais tout de suite fixée. Il me regardait aussi. Son sourire avait disparu, comme le mien. Je m'approchai un peu plus, puis attendait de voir sa réaction. Il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de s'approcher à son tour. Je sentis sa main se glisser dans mon cou et me tirer un peu plus vers lui. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Il s'approcha encore et je fermai les yeux lorsque nos lèvres entrèrent en contact. Mes jambes devinrent complètement molles. Je crus que j'allais tomber, mais Ian passa un bras dans mon dos et me serra un peu plus contre lui. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux en bataille et sur sa nuque. C'était exactement comme je l'avais imaginé, si ce n'était encore mieux : doux, tendre, passionné, enflammé. Je sentis avec regret, qu'il desserrait son étreinte pour mettre fin à notre baisé. Je rouvris les yeux et nous nous éloignions l'un de l'autre. Il me regardait avec ses yeux bleus azurs tellement parfaits. Nous restions quelques secondes silencieux, à se regarder droit dans les yeux, lui toujours sa main sur ma joue et moi l'une de mes mains sur sa taille. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, il fit un pas en arrière et baissa la tête.

_-Je crois qu'il faut que je te parle d'un truc, dit-il tout bas. _

Je fronçais les sourcils, me demandant de quoi il pouvait bien vouloir parler à un tel moment.

_-Un truc dont je veux qu'on parle tous les deux, calmement, ajouta-t-il. Ça concerne notre relation et ce qu'elle pourrait devenir, surtout après ce qu'il vient de se passer. _

Je restai figée devant lui, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Je ne savais pas de quoi il voulait parler, je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait dire et ça me faisait un peu peur.

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu (surtout la dernière scène) ! Laissez-moi des Reviews ! :) **


	10. Chapter 10 : You never thought about it?

PDV Nina

Il s'assit sur le bord de mon lit et me fit signe de m'installer à côté de lui. Je m'exécutai et le regardai alors qu'il fixait le sol en réfléchissant. Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitant à prendre la parole. Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, je me décidai à me lancer.

_-Tu vas me dire qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble, c'est ça ? Dis-je d'une voix hésitante._

Il leva la tête vers moi en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Je tentai de lire dans son regard et sur son visage ce qu'il était en train de penser.

_-Non, répondit-il. Juste qu'il faut qu'on y réfléchisse._

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi il voulait parler. Il inspira profondément avant de soupirer un bon coup, se préparant à m'expliquer ce que, clairement, je ne comprenais pas.

_-Est-ce que tu sais qu'elle est notre différence d'âge ? Demanda-t-il._

Je trouvai sa question bizarre, mais je comptai tout de même dans ma tête. Je fus étonnée par l'énorme écart qui nous séparait. J'étais tellement obnubilée par Ian et ses magnifiques yeux bleus que je n'avais même pas remarqué à quel point il était vieux par rapport à moi.

_-Dix ans… Soufflai-je._

_-Oui, déclara-t-il. C'est pour cette raison que je veux qu'on prenne notre temps, que l'on réfléchisse à ce qu'on est en train de faire. _

_-On a qu'à se lancer et voir, proposai-je un peu hésitante._

Il tourna la tête vers moi avec un petit sourire.

_-J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple, mais si ça se passe mal, ça pourrait avoir des conséquences sur la série et on est pas les seuls impliqués là-dedans, expliqua-t-il. _

Je restai silencieuse. J'étais déçue, triste, en colère. Ce baisé signifiait pour moi le début d'une relation, et pourtant il ne faisait que compliquer les choses.

_-Écoutes, je veux juste qu'on y réfléchisse, d'accord ? Demanda Ian en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. Tu as à peine vingt ans Nina. À cet âge, on veut s'amuser, faire le plus de choses possibles. Alors qu'à trente ans…_

_-On cherche à se poser, terminai-je. Trouver la femme de sa vie et fonder une famille._

Il se mordit la lèvre en grimaçant légèrement, me montrant que j'avais raison.

_-Tu n'es pas prête à te lancer là-dedans, je me trompe ? _

_-Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis, marmonnai-je._

_-Si on veut être ensemble, on va tous les deux devoir sacrifier quelque chose, dit-il. Je veux juste qu'on soit sûr de notre choix. Tu comprends ?_

_-Oui, je comprends totalement. _

Je lui fis un léger sourire qu'il me rendit. Il leva la main et me caressa la joue. A ce moment-là, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Ian retira sa main et s'éloigna un peu de moi.

_-Entrez ! M'exclamai-je._

La porte s'entrouvrit et Torrey passa sa tête dans l'ouverture.

_-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, dit-elle avec une petite grimace. Ian on va y aller, tu veux qu'on te ramène, ou…_

_-Oui, je veux bien, dit-il sans la laisser finir sa phrase. On vous rejoint dans quelques minutes._

Torrey acquiesça et disparut en refermant la porte. Je fixai le battant de bois. Je n'osai pas le regarder. J'étais tellement déçue.

_-Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix._

_-Non, dis-je en me tournant vers lui avec un léger sourire. Je comprends totalement pourquoi tu veux qu'on prenne notre temps, et tu as raison, on doit réfléchir. Mais…_

_-Tu es déçue, me coupa-t-il._

_-En quelques sortes. Tout serait tellement moins compliqué si j'avais dix ans de plus._

_-Si c'était possible, j'aurais préféré en avoir dix de moins, dit-il._

Je rigolai et lui aussi. Nous nous regardions en souriant, avant de nous lever. Je voulus sortir de la chambre, mais il me rattrapa par le bras et me tira vers lui pour me prendre dans ses bras. J'hésitai légèrement avant de refermer mes bras autour de sa taille et de le serrer contre moi. Je posai ma tête contre son torse et fermai les yeux, profitant de cette étreinte. Nous restions ainsi plusieurs minutes. Je sentais sa main qui glissait lentement dans mes cheveux et l'autre qui me caressait la nuque avec tendresse. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restions ainsi. Cet instant me sembla durer seulement quelques secondes, mais je me trompais sûrement puisque Paul ouvrit délicatement la porte et passa la tête dans la pièce. Ian se retourna légèrement, mettant une légère distance entre nous.

_-Désolé de déranger, dit Paul en faisant une grimace. Mais faut vraiment qu'on y aille, Ian. _

_-Oui, je viens, dit le grand brun._

Paul disparut et nous le suivions sans un mot. Torrey, Sarah, Steven et Kayla attendaient devant la porte d'entrée. Je dis au revoir à chacun d'entre eux avant que Steven n'ouvre la porte et qu'ils sortent. Ian fut le dernier à sortir. Il me fit un léger signe de la main avant de fermer la porte et de disparaître de ma vue. Je soupirai et retournai dans ma chambre sans dire un mot, attirant au passage les regards inquiets de Candice, Kat et Zach. Je fermai la porte de ma chambre et allai m'affaler sur mon lit.

_-Nina, je peux entrer ? Demanda Candice depuis le couloir._

J'hésitai quelques secondes. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de cette soirée. Je n'avais qu'une envie : me rouler en boule sous ma couette et dormir jusqu'au lendemain pour aller travailler et faire comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. J'aurais tellement aimé faire ça, mais je savais très bien que dès que je verrais Ian, ou pire, Michael, cette soirée quelque peu désastreuse me reviendrait en tête. Je dû réfléchir assez longtemps, puisque Candice toqua à nouveau contre le bois de la porte.

_-Entres, dis-je à moitié à contre cœur en me relevant pour m'asseoir contre le dossier de mon lit._

Candice passa la tête dans la chambre en me faisant un petit sourire avant d'entrer entièrement et de refermer délicatement la porte derrière elle. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sans un mot. Elle resta ensuite silencieuse quelques minutes. Je savais qu'elle mourrait d'envie de me parler de quelque chose, je savais même de quoi il s'agissait. Je la sentais qui se retenait de me sauter au cou pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette chambre quelques minutes plus tôt. Je soupirai, agacée par ce silence beaucoup trop pesant.

_-On s'est embrassé, soufflai-je en baissant la tête._

Je tournai les yeux vers elle et la vis serrer les mâchoires pour s'empêcher d'exploser de joie. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers moi en tentant de réprimer le petit sourire que je voyais déjà naître au coin de ses lèvres.

_-Alors, vous êtes ensembles maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle une lueur d'espoir dans ses grands yeux bleus._

_-Malheureusement non, murmurai-je._

Son petit sourire qu'elle tentait désespérément de cacher s'effaça d'un coup, laissant place à une totale incompréhension.

_-Qu-quoi ? Balbutia-t-elle. Mais…_

_-Il veut qu'on prenne notre temps, la coupai-je. Il s'est rendu compte que notre différence d'âge nous donnait des objectifs différents, et il veut qu'on réfléchisse avant de se lancer dans quelque chose qui pourrait blesser l'un de nous deux. _

_-Quoi comme objectifs différents ? Demanda Candice._

Je voyais de la peine dans ses yeux. Elle avait de la peine pour moi. J'aurais préféré qu'elle fasse la fofolle pour me réconforter. Après une telle soirée, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une bonne dose de « Candice la Barjo ». Mais apparemment elle avait été autant choquée que moi par tous ces événements.

_-Je suis jeune et je ne demande qu'à m'amuser, alors qu'il chercher plutôt la femme qu'il épousera et avec qui il aura des enfants, expliquai-je._

_-Je suis désolée ma belle, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne._

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux en posant ma tête contre le dossier de mon lit.

_-Comment tu gères ? Demanda timidement la voix de mon amie._

_-Je suis déçue, dis-je. Je pensais qu'on avait fait un pas en avant avec ce baisé et pourtant j'ai plus l'impression qu'on a reculé. _

Candice resta étrangement silencieuse. J'aurais pensé qu'elle me dirait que tout s'arrangerait, qu'Ian avait juste besoin de temps et qu'il viendrait vers moi dans les semaines à venir après avoir bien réfléchis. Mais elle resta silencieuse. J'ouvris un œil et la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

_-Candice ? _

Elle tourna les yeux vers moi, puis soupira.

_-Comment tu gères pour Michael ? Osa-t-elle demander._

Ce fut mon tour de soupirer. Je baissai les yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Je lui en voulais énormément d'avoir voulu me frapper, d'avoir voulu gérer ma vie. Mais je savais déjà ce qu'elle me répondrait et ce qu'il me dirait dès qu'il aurait le courage de venir s'excuser : Michael avait bu. Et je savais combien cette excuse était valable. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir fait quelque chose qu'il regrettait sous les effets de l'alcool. Moi-même, j'aurais pu tromper Mike avec Ian si j'avais bu quelques verres de plus lors de notre première soirée. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il se soit énervé. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner, pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt. Si je lui pardonnais maintenant il ne passerait pas à autre chose et il retenterait sa chance avec moi.

_-Je lui en veux énormément, soufflai-je. Il n'aurait jamais dû lever la main sur moi, même s'il a été arrêté par Ian, ça ne change rien au fait qu'il ait voulu le faire._

Candice ouvrit la bouche pour contester, mais je levai la main pour lui faire signe que je n'avais pas fini de parler. Elle referma la bouche.

_-Mais je sais qu'il avait bu, ajoutai-je. Alors je comprends en partie sa réaction. Mais je ne suis pas prête à lui pardonner tout de suite._

_-Je comprends totalement, Nina, dit Candice en me prenant la main. _

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, me regardant. Cherchant sûrement à savoir si j'allais bien ou si j'allai m'effondrer en pleur dans ses bras. Je ne lui accordai aucun regard. J'avais vidé mon sac, ça m'avait fait du bien d'en parler, mais à présent je voulais me reposer. Je priai dans mon fort intérieur pour qu'elle le comprenne et s'en aille.

_-Je vais aller me coucher, dit-elle après ce qu'il me parut être une éternité. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. _

Je lui fis un léger sourire et la suivis du regard alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce. Une fois que la porte fut refermée, je soupirai et fermai les yeux. J'étais exténuée. Cette journée m'avait semblé tellement longue. Je me rappelai à peine ce que j'avais mangé le matin même au petit déjeuné. Je me levai et enfilai mon pyjama pour retourner me glisser sous la couette. J'éteignis la lumière et fermai les yeux, prête à partir au pays des rêves. Je savais que la journée du lendemain serait encore pire que celle d'aujourd'hui. J'aurais voulu rester dans cette chambre pour toujours, ne plus jamais revoir Michael et qu'Ian quitte mes pensées, rien que pour une journée. Mais je savais que rien de tout cela n'arriverait. Je devrais faire comme si tout allait bien, pour ne pas que Kevin et Julie s'inquiètent. Je m'endormis avec un nœud dans le ventre rien qu'en pensant à la journée du lendemain.

**Le lendemain**

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me réveilla. Je râlai en allumant la lumière. Mon téléphone continuait de sonner, m'indiquant que l'être insupportable qui m'appelait, attendait de l'autre côté de la ligne. Je regardai mon réveil et découvris avec horreur que cette personne m'avait volée presque une demi-heure de sommeil. Je pris mon portable, m'apprêtant à crier sur cette horrible personne. Je décrochai sans même regarder de qui il s'agissait.

_-Mais ça va pas d'appeler à cette heure-là ! Criai-je. Je devrais t'arracher la tête rien que pour m'avoir réveillée avant mon réveil !_

_-Woah ! On se calme ! S'exclama une voix grave de l'autre côté de la ligne._

_-Ian ? Demandai-je._

_-Ben oui, répondit-il. Tu ne regardes pas qui t'appelle avant de décrocher ton téléphone ?_

Je restai bouche-bée. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'appelait aussi tôt ? Soudain, j'eus peur. Et s'il voulait reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

_-Nina ? _

Je passai une main sur mon visage pour me réveiller un peu mieux et m'installai plus confortablement contre le dossier de mon lit.

_-Oui, euh… Je suis désolée, dis-je. Je n'aime pas trop être réveillée avant l'heure._

_-Tu te plaignais tout le temps que ton réveil te réveillait trop brutalement, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais changer ça, dit-il avec un petit air malin dans la voix. _

Je souris malgré moi. Ma mauvaise humeur s'était envolée, kidnappée par la voix douce d'Ian.

_-C'est gentil, dis-je. Mais la prochaine fois, appel à six heures s'il te plaît. _

_-D'accord ma belle, dit-il._

Je souris rien qu'à l'idée qu'il me rappelle le lendemain et le jour suivant. Je voyais déjà cela devenir une habitude.

_-Alors, tu m'appelle juste pour me réveiller ? Demandai-je._

_-Non, pas vraiment, dit-il. Demain, on a tous les deux notre journée de congé, et je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on passe la journée ensemble ?_

Mon sourire disparut légèrement. J'avais du mal à le suivre. Hier, nous étions d'accord pour prendre notre temps et maintenant il me demandait de passer la journée avec lui. J'étais un peu perdue. Malgré mon appréhension, je me dis que ça ne pouvait pas être terrible de passer une simple journée en sa compagnie, il ne se passerait rien. Et puis, c'est en passant du temps ensemble que nous saurions si nous voulions vraiment être en couple malgré notre différence d'âge.

_-Oui, oui, bien sûr ! M'exclamai-je._

_-Ok, je passerai te prendre vers onze heures et on ira manger au centre-ville ?_

_-Très bonne idée ! _

_-Ok, on se voit tout à l'heure sur le tournage ? Demanda-t-il. _

_-Bien sûr, répondis-je._

_-A tout à l'heure, ma belle._

Il raccrocha avant que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Je ris et reposai mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet avant de me lever. J'attrapai ma robe de chambre et l'enfilai en même temps que mes chaussons avant de sortir de ma chambre pour aller manger. J'entrai dans la pièce principale et me figeai sur place en découvrant Michael en train de préparer du café. Il ne m'avait pas vue. J'hésitai à repartir dans ma chambre et y rester jusqu'à ce qu'il aille à la salle de bain. Je fis un pas en arrière, prête à retourner dans ma tanière, mais lorsque je fus presque sortie de la pièce, je m'arrêtai. Devais-je vraiment rester cachée alors que c'était lui qui avait tout gâché ? Non. J'inspirai profondément, me donnant assez de courage pour faire demi-tour et retournai dans la cuisine. Michael ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte de ma présence. Il sursauta lorsque j'ouvris le frigo pour y prendre de la confiture. Il me fixait, immobile. Il tenait une tasse de café prête dans sa main tout en me regardant. Je lui pris la tasse des mains et allai m'asseoir à la table à manger. Je me préparai mes tartines et mangeai tranquillement, comme si Michael ne me regardait pas. Après quelques minutes immobile, il secoua la tête et se servit une autre tasse avant de venir s'asseoir à son tour assez loin de moi. Je l'ignorai totalement. Il ne m'adressa pas la parole une seule fois, n'essaya pas de capter mon regard, ne tenta même pas de s'expliquer. Il savait que rien de tout cela ne changerait ce qu'il s'était passé. Il savait que j'avais besoin de temps. Je le remerciais intérieurement de la distance qu'il prenait. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me battre aujourd'hui. Une fois mon petit-déjeuner terminé, je me levais sans un mot et retournais dans ma chambre. Je pris quelques affaires et filai à la salle de bain.

PDV Ian

J'étais enfin prêt pour aller aux studios et l'heure du départ avait sonné. J'attrapai mes clefs de voiture et sortis de mon appartement pour aller retrouver mon véhicule. J'y montai et me mis en chemin. Au fond, je me demandais à quoi je pensais en invitant Nina à passer la journée avec moi demain. Hier soir, je lui avais dit que j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir et là, je faisais exactement l'inverse. J'étais complètement perdu entre ce que mon cœur et ma raison me dictaient de faire. J'étais face à un combat intérieur que je n'arrivais pas à arrêter. J'arrivais aux studios et me garai sur le parking. Je sortis de la voiture en lâchant un soupire. J'allai dans ma loge et m'affalai sur mon canapé. Quelques vêtements avaient été déposés sur une chaise. C'étaient ceux que je devais porter aujourd'hui pour rentrer dans la peau de Damon. Je me levai et commençai à enfiler la tenue. J'étais en train de retirer mon T-shirt quand la porte de ma loge s'ouvrit, laissant Paul entrer.

_-Surtout ne toque pas, dis-je d'une voix sèche._

_-Ouh, quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur, s'exclama Paul en s'asseyant sur mon canapé sans s'excuser d'entrer comme ça._

Je ne répondis pas et me dirigeai vers lui en laissant tomber mon T-shirt par terre.

_-Sors d'ici, lu dis-je. J'aimerais rester seul._

_-Tu ne nous as pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé avec Nina hier dans sa chambre, dit-il en ignorant complètement ce que je venais de lui dire._

_-S'il te plaît Paul, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur._

Il se leva et me regarda avec détermination en croisant les bras sur son torse. J'inspirai profondément pour ne pas m'énerver. Je connaissais bien Paul, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant que je n'en parlerais pas. Il était vraiment insupportable.

_-Très bien, reste ici si ça peut te faire plaisir, dis-je en me retournant pour aller chercher la chemise de Damon. _

_-Ian, tu peux m'en parler tu sais, dit-il._

_-J'ai pas envie d'en parler._

J'enfilai la chemise et commençai à la boutonner, toujours en évitant soigneusement le regard de Paul.

_-Très bien, alors je vais supposer des choses, dit-il. Tu l'as réconfortée parce qu'elle se sentait mal à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Michael. Tu l'as prise dans tes bras et quand elle s'est reculée tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de te noyer dans ses grands yeux noisette. _

Je me tournais vers lui et lui lançais un regard noir qui le fit aussitôt taire. Il me regarda avec un petit sourire malicieux. Je soupirai et plongeai mon visage dans mes mains.

_-On s'est embrassé, soufflai-je._

_-Ce n'est même pas étonnant, déclara Paul calmement._

Je relevai la tête vers lui.

_-Tu pourrais être sérieux cinq minutes ? Demandai-je._

_-Je suis totalement sérieux, répondit-il._

Il s'assit sur le canapé et tapota la place qui était à côté de lui, m'incitant à m'asseoir là. Je soupirai et lui obéis.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement._

_-Je lui ai dit qu'on devrait prendre notre temps et réfléchir à ce qu'on voulait, dis-je._

_-C'est à cause de votre différence d'âge c'est ça ? Questionna-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. _

J'acquiesçai. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'arrivais pas à la sortir de ma tête, elle me manquait dès qu'elle quittait la pièce et j'avais envie de frapper chaque homme qui l'approchait à moins de quelques mètres. Rien que d'imaginer Michael en train de l'embrasser m'était insupportable.

_-Et ce matin je l'ai appelée pour lui demander de passer la journée avec moi demain, ajoutai-je. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je change d'avis comme ça…_

J'entendis Paul rire doucement. Je relevai la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Tu trouves ça drôle ?_

Il pouffa encore un peu avant d'essayer de se calmer. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il était à nouveau sérieux. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle et je le regardais avec incompréhension. Il sourit à nouveau en voyant que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il riait.

_-Non… Dit-il. Tu n'y as même pas pensé ?_

_-Pensé à quoi ? M'énervai-je. _

Il éclata de rire et s'écroula sur le canapé. Je soupirai d'énervement et lui donnai un coup sur l'épaule en me levant.

_-Outch ! S'exclama-t-il. Non, mais sérieusement Ian, ne me dit pas que ça ne t'a même pas effleuré l'esprit !_

Je me tournai vers lui en lui faisant les gros yeux pour lui montrer que je ne voyais toujours pas de quoi il parlait. Il se racla la gorge pour redevenir sérieux.

_-Laisses-moi récapituler, dit-il. Tu la trouves magnifique, talentueuse, exceptionnelle. Tu n'arrives pas à la sortir de ta tête, tu lui dis que tu as besoin de temps, mais au final tu l'appelle pour passer la journée avec elle. _

Il me fit un petit sourire triomphant en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Maintenant, je commençai à voir de quoi il parlait.

_-Non… Soufflai-je. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que…_

_-SI ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Tu es amoureux !_

Il posa une main sur mon épaule et me secoua légèrement voyant que j'étais figé sur place. C'était impossible, comment pouvait-on tomber amoureux sans même s'en rendre compte ?

_-Non, dis-je. Je m'en serais rendu compte Paul._

_-Oh allez ! Dit-il. Ouvres les yeux ! Tu es fou d'elle ! Je te connais assez bien maintenant et je peux te dire qu'il y a une grande différence entre le toi de maintenant et celui qui était avec Megan. _

Je secouai légèrement la tête négativement, lui montrant que c'était impossible. Je ne pouvais pas être amoureux de Nina, je l'aurais su.

_-Ne me fais pas cette tête, Ian. Tu as quitté la femme avec qui tu étais depuis des années pour elle, tu es protecteur envers elle, tu es lui donne gentiment ta veste quand elle a froid, tu ne peux pas la faire sortir de tes pensées…_

_-Et elle a dix ans de moins que moi, le coupai-je._

_-Et alors ? Elle est belle, elle est intelligente, gentille, drôle, douce, fêtarde, de temps en temps casse-pied, mais tout le monde a des défauts ! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de passer du temps avec elle ! _

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux. Il était horriblement sérieux. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Était-ce vraiment possible ? D'aimer quelqu'un sans même s'en rendre compte ? Plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je me disais qu'il avait raison.

_-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demandai-je bêtement._

_-Tu passes la journée avec elle demain, répondit-il avec un sourire. Et tu retires tout ce que tu lui as dit hier soir._

PDV Nina

J'étais arrivée aux studios depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Je m'étais déjà habillée et j'attendais patiemment de pouvoir aller en salle de maquillage et de coiffure. J'étais assise sur mon canapé et lisais un magasine quand quelqu'un entra dans ma loge. C'était mon frère.

_-Tiens, dis-je. Tu n'es pas à la maison ?_

_-Non, répondit-il. Je me suis réveillé tôt alors je vous ai rejoint pour passer ma dernière journée avec toi. _

Je lui fis un grand sourire et il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je devais l'avouer, j'étais déçue qu'il parte demain matin. Ça m'avait fait beaucoup de bien de voir mon grand frère. Il dût remarquer que j'étais triste puisqu'il me prit dans ses bras.

_-T'inquiète p'tit sœur, on se verra à Noël chez maman, dit-il._

Je souris légèrement et me reculai. Il baissa les yeux, en soupirant. Je connaissais bien cette attitude, il avait quelque chose à me dire, quelque chose d'important pour lui.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je._

Il releva la tête et me regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire.

_-Je sais que je ne devrais pas me mêler de tes affaires, commença-t-il. Mais je voudrais que tu me promettes quelque chose. _

Je soupirai en baissant la tête, m'apprêtant à lui dire que je ne lui promettrais rien. Que ma relation avec Ian ne regardait qu'Ian et moi. Mais il posa sa main sur la mienne.

_-Laisses-moi t'expliquer avant de m'interrompre, me dit-il quand j'eus relevé la tête vers lui. Je sais que tu ressens quelque chose pour Ian. Je l'ai bien vu. Ian est quelqu'un de bien, je n'aurais pas dû me comporter avec lui comme je l'ai fait lors des premiers jours. Mais je voudrais que tu réfléchisses bien à ce que tu vas faire avec lui. Il est génial, certes, mais il est beaucoup plus âgé que toi. Il n'attend sûrement pas les mêmes choses de cette relation que toi. Et après ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Michael, je veux que tu sois sûre de bien le connaître et que tu sois sûre que c'est bien lui que tu veux. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Je voudrais que tu me promettes de prendre ton temps avant d'aller plus loin avec Ian. _

Je restai immobile quelques secondes, sans voix. Il me regardait avec tant d'amour et de tendresse, je voyais bien qu'il avait vraiment peur pour moi. Peur que je souffre. Peut-être que lui et Ian avait raison après tout. C'était sûrement plus sage d'attendre et de bien réfléchir à tout ça avant de se jeter dans une relation qui serait bien assez compliquée comme ça. Et puis de toute manière, après Mike, j'avais besoin d'un petit break niveau homme.

_-Je te le promets, répondis-je avec un petit sourire. Je crois que j'en ai besoin de toute manière._

_-Merci, dit-il avant de me reprendre dans ses bras tendrement. _

La porte de ma loge s'ouvrit laissant apparaître… Michael. Je me figeai sur place alors que mon frère me lâchait pour se retourner. Il se leva d'un coup pour faire face à mon « ami ». Je me levai et l'attrapai par le bras, de peur qu'il ne se jette sur lui. Alex se tourna vers moi, me demandant du regard ce que je voulais qu'il fasse. Je regardais Michael quelques secondes. Je pouvais voir toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait dans ses yeux. Il avait du mal à soutenir mon regard et était complètement immobile. Je soupirai et fis signe à mon frère de sortir de la pièce. Il acquiesça et sortit de la pièce en bousculant Michael au passage.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandai-je après quelques secondes de silence pesant. _

Il ferma lentement la porte et resta là où il était. Tant mieux, je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'il m'approche.

_-Je suis venu m'excuser, dit-il avec difficulté en évitant mon regard._

Je pouffai de rire.

_-T'excuser ?! Michael tu as essayé de me frapper ! Des excuses ne vont pas changer ça._

_-Je sais, je suis désolé, j'avais trop bu et tu étais là et tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire que je ne fesais pas partie de ta vie et que tu choisissais Ian._

Il parlait vite sans reprendre son souffle. Il ne me regardait pas. Il fixait le sol en faisant de grands gestes.

_-Tais-toi ! Criai-je._

Il ferma la bouche et leva les yeux vers moi.

_-Peu importe ce que je t'ai dit sur cette terrasse Michael ! Tu n'avais pas à lever la main sur moi ! Si tu n'arrives pas à accepter le fais que j'aime Ian, alors on ne pourra plus jamais être amis._

Je quittais la pièce en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me dirigeai vers la loge d'Ian. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte, en réalisant ce que je venais de dire à Michael. Est-ce que j'avais vraiment dit ça ? Est-ce que je venais de dire à Michael que j'étais amoureuse d'Ian ? Je soupirai et regardai la porte qui était fermée devant moi. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, j'avais promis à mon frère que je prendrais mon temps. Je ne me précipiterais pas dans les bras d'Ian, pas aujourd'hui. Je voulus faire demi-tour pour rejoindre Kat, mais Ian sortit de sa loge au même instant.

_-Hey, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

Je restai silencieuse. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre ?

_-Michael est venu me voir dans ma loge._

Mais quelle conne ! Pourquoi j'avais dit ça moi ? J'aurais dû chercher une excuse et aller voir Kat, mais non ! Il avait fallu que je dise la vérité. Je m'exaspérai moi-même. Je perdais tous mes moyens dès que j'étais dans la même pièce que lui ! Il posa une main sur mon épaule et me regarda avec inquiétude.

_-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il. Il ne t'a rien fait ? Où est-il ?_

Il voulut aller vers ma loge, mais je l'attrapai par la main, l'empêchant de partir.

_-Non, il ne m'a rien fait, dis-je. Il était venu pour s'excuser, mais je l'ai envoyé bouler._

_-Oh, souffla-t-il. Et… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_Je suis venue pour que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que tu m'embrasses pour me rassurer, parce que l'un de mes proches amis m'a énormément déçu._ Voilà ce que j'avais envie de répondre. Et je suis sûre qu'il l'aurait fait, si je lui avais vraiment dit.

_-J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de lui, alors je voulais venir me cacher dans ta loge, dis-je en souriant._

Il me rendit mon sourire et s'écarta pour me laisser entrer. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me rendis compte que je tenais encore sa main dans la mienne. Mais ressaisis-toi enfin Nina ! Qu'est-ce que dirais Alex s'il était là ? Ian referma la porte derrière lui et nous nous asseyions sur le canapé. Nous restions silencieux quelques secondes. Soudain, il posa sa main sur la mienne et se tourna vers moi avec un petit sourire. Je fronçais les sourcils.

_-Qu'est-ce…_

_-Laisses-moi parler, me coupa-t-il. _

Il inspira un petit peu, comme pour se donner du courage. Là, il m'inquiétait.

_-Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit hier soir, dit-il. Tout ce que j'ai dit quand je te disais que nous devrions prendre notre temps et réfléchir, je le retire. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Tu es une femme incroyable et je…_

_-En fait, je pense que tu avais raison, le coupai-je pour mettre fin à cette torture. _

Son sourire disparut et il lâcha ma main. Je me mordis la lèvre, me rendant compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Mais je savais que c'était mieux ainsi. Je repris ses mains dans les miennes.

_-Ian, je ne dis pas non, je dis juste que nous devons prendre notre temps, dis-je. J'ai besoin de temps. Après cette histoire avec Michael et ma rupture avec Mike, j'ai besoin de restée tranquille quelques temps. Et je pense que tu en as aussi besoin. Je ne veux pas que tu aies de doutes sur mes sentiments pour toi. Je veux juste qu'on y réfléchisse bien, pour toutes les raisons que tu as énumérées hier soir._

Il me regardait avec des yeux pleins de déception. Je le savais, notre journée de demain tombait à l'eau et celles qui suivraient aussi. Il retira ses mains et baissa les yeux pour éviter mon regard. Une tension s'était installé entre nous deux, ainsi qu'une horrible distance. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, je venais de le blesser. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment puisque c'est lui qui voulait prendre du temps la veille, mais je le comprenais parce que j'avais éprouvé le même sentiment à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Je savais qu'il était déçu et triste. Je soupirai et me levai pour quitter la pièce. Ma raison me disait que c'était une bonne chose, mais alors que j'arpentais les couloirs des studios, mon cœur me criait de faire demi-tour et de le rejoindre.

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez-moi des Reviews ! **


	11. Chapter 11 : Life is too short

PDV Nina

**Mois d'Août**

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient tous. Je me levais, j'allais au travail et revenais tard pour manger et aller dormir. C'était devenu ma routine. Les seuls jours de repos que j'avais, je les passais avec Candice, Kat ou Zach. Je ne parlais toujours pas à Michael. Il n'était pas revenu s'excuser depuis que je l'avais envoyé bouler. Il avait compris que j'avais besoin de temps et que quand je serais prête, je reviendrais vers lui. Je ne voyais Ian que très rarement, seulement lors des scènes que nous avions en commun. C'est-à-dire, pas énormément. Je savais qu'il m'évitait le plus possible. Lucy était revenue passer quelques jours avec moi, ça m'avait changé un peu les idées.

**Mois de Septembre**

De nouveau les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Je m'enfonçais dans ma routine de plus en plus. Je m'investissais à fond dans mon travail pour donner le meilleur de moi-même. La série avait commencée à être diffusée et déjà, nous faisions un carton. Les quatre premiers épisodes avaient réunis des millions de téléspectateurs devant leurs écrans. Nous étions tous très fiers du travail que nous faisions. J'avais de plus en plus de scènes avec Ian, nous étions donc obligés de passer plus de temps ensemble. Je voyais bien que ça l'agaçait. Il partait le plus tôt possible et faisait tout pour réussir les scènes du premier coup pour qu'on n'ait pas à recommencer. Je devais l'avouer, ça me blessait un peu qu'il m'évite comme ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir. J'avais remarqué un gros rapprochement entre Steven et Candice, mais cette dernière refusait de m'en parler. Je devais l'avouer, ça me vexait énormément. Je lui avais tout raconté de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ian, mais elle ne me parlait de rien.

**Mois d'Octobre**

Toujours le calme plat. Toujours la même routine. Ian qui m'évite toujours et encore. La température commençait à descendre. Notre succès augmentait. Nous enchaînions travail, interview, photo-shoot et de temps en temps, lorsque nous en avions le temps, nous nous reposions. Ian m'évitait toujours. Il me manquait. Il me manquait terriblement. Lui, ses grands yeux bleus et son extraordinaire personnalité, me manquaient terriblement. Je commençais à reparler à Michael, petit à petit. Il avait vraiment fait profil bas ces derniers mois, et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Alors j'avais décidé d'être un peu plus gentille avec lui. Je lui disais « bonjour » et « bonne nuit » à présent. Un grand pas en avant. Comme je le disais, notre succès augmentait. Tous les jours, quelqu'un m'appelait pour me dire qu'il avait vu ma photo dans le métro ou sur un panneau publicitaire. Ça me faisait plaisir. On travaillait tous énormément pour que cette série marche. Nos efforts étaient enfin récompensés. Le mois de novembre approchait à grand pas ainsi que les vacances de décembre. Nous étions tous très fatigués puisque nous travaillions depuis le mois de juin. Nous étions tous pressés d'être au 5 décembre pour pouvoir retourner voir nos familles et nos amis. Pour ma part, j'irai passer un mois avec ma mère et mon frère. Ça me ferait beaucoup de bien de les voir et de m'écarter de tout ça.

**15 Novembre**

Je fus réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux de ma chambre. Je m'étirai de tout mon long et me levai pour aller m'installer dans le salon. Nous étions samedi. C'était aujourd'hui mon jour de repos tout comme celui de Zach. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour du tournage de l'épisode 10. Lundi nous commencions les répétitions du 11. Je m'assis sur le canapé après m'être servi une tasse de café. Zach apparut en haut des escaliers, s'essuyant les cheveux avec une serviette.

_-Hey ! Comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il en dévalant les marches avec un grand sourire._

_-Bien ! Et toi ?_

Il acquiesça en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Je bus une gorgée de café quand je me rendis compte que deux grandes enveloppes marrons étaient posées sur la petite table. C'étaient les mêmes que celles qu'on nous envoyait avec les scripts.

_-Zach, je crois que les scripts de l'épisode 11 sont arrivés ! M'exclamai-je en prenant l'enveloppe qui était à mon nom. _

Il prit la sienne pendant que je l'ouvrais déjà. Il afficha une mine déçue en voyant qu'il ne faisait pas partie de cet épisode-ci.

_-Bon ben, je vais prendre deux semaines de vacances en plus, dit-il en boudant à moitié. _

Malgré tout, il ouvrit le livret et commença à lire avec attention, tout comme moi. J'étais pressée de savoir ce qu'il se passait après l'accident d'Elena. Je fus plongée dans l'action dès les premières lignes. L'homme s'approchait de plus en plus de mon personnage. Je priai intérieurement pour que Stefan surgisse de nulle part et qu'il la sauve. Mais lorsque je lus la première réplique que j'aurais à dire, je haussai légèrement les sourcils, surprise. Damon ? Vraiment ? Damon allait sauver Elena ? Mais il ne l'aimait pas ! Il s'amusait tout le temps à la rendre folle et là il allait lui sauver la vie ? J'oubliai toutes ces questions et me concentrai un peu plus sur le script. Je lisais attentivement toutes les lignes. Plus je tournai les pages, plus j'étais surprise et plus je paniquai. Quand enfin je l'eus fini, je me levai en jetant le paquet de feuilles sur la table. Zach sursauta, interrompu au milieu de sa lecture.

_-C'est pas possible ! M'exclamai-je._

_-Quoi ? Demanda Zach avec de grands yeux, surpris de me réaction._

_-Je passe tout l'épisode avec Ian ! M'exclamai-je._

_-Et ? Demanda Zach en fronçant légèrement les sourcils._

Je soupirai et retournai m'agenouiller sur le canapé pour être le plus près possible de Zach.

_-Il me déteste. Il m'évite tout le temps. Je ne vois pas comment on faire pour passer deux semaines collés l'un à l'autre !_

_-Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Zach, me faisant reculer de surprise. Comme ça vous allez devoir vous reparler ! C'est l'occasion en or pour renouer avec lui !_

Je le regardai avec de grands yeux. Il était sérieux. J'avais énormément blessé Ian, il ne voulait pas me voir et j'acceptais sa décision. Comment cette situation pouvait-elle être géniale ?

_-Zach ce n'est pas génial ! M'exclamai-je, lui faisant effacer le grand sourire qu'il affichait. Ian me déteste pour ce que je lui ai fait !_

_-Oh, allez ! Il t'a fait la même chose ! Dit-il. Il est juste vexé parce qu'il a changé d'avis alors que toi non._

J'ouvris la bouche pour contester, mais je la refermai très vite, me rendant compte qu'il avait totalement raison. Il me fit un grand sourire plein de satisfaction. Je soupirai, pris mon script et allai m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je m'assis sur mon lit en soupirant à nouveau. Ian acceptait à peine de me parler une minute, comment allions-nous faire pour travailler ensemble plus d'une semaine ?

**Lundi matin**

Je montai dans ma voiture, que je m'étais achetée quelques semaines plus tôt pour faciliter mes déplacements dans Atlanta. Aujourd'hui nous faisions la première lecture du script du nouvel épisode et nous commencions les répétitions. Je devais l'avouer, j'étais nerveuse. Je savais qu'Ian serait sûrement très désagréable et ça ne serait pas facile de bien faire mon travail dans ces conditions. J'avais envie de partir en courant rien qu'à l'idée de faire presque tout un épisode rien qu'avec lui. Je me garai sur le parking des studios et sortis de ma voiture quand je vis le véhicule d'Ian arriver au même moment. Je le suivis du regard alors qu'il se garait juste à côté de ma voiture. Il coupa le moteur et descendis de son véhicule. Il me regarda quelques secondes avant de me faire un petit sourire et de partir vers les studios. Je fronçai les sourcils, trouvant cela très étrange. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'Ian ne m'avait pas adressé de regard gentil. Un sourire ? Vraiment ? Je n'en revenais même pas. J'aurais sûrement dû le rattraper et discuter avec lui pour profiter de sa bonne humeur, mais finalement, je me dirigeai vers les bâtiments tranquillement avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. J'allai déposer mes affaires dans ma loge avant de rejoindre tout le monde dans la salle de réunion. J'allai m'asseoir à côté de Candice en lui souriant. Elle était installée à côté de Steven et discutait avec lui, un grand sourire fendait son visage. Sarah s'assit à côté de moi.

_-Coucou ! Lui dis-je._

_-Ca va ? Me demanda-t-elle._

_-Ouai, répondis-je avec un grand sourire._

_-Nina, Ian ! Appela Julie. On a deux mots à vous dire._

Je fis une légère grimace. Ça ne sentait pas très bon. Je me levai et suivis Ian et Julie dans le bureau de cette dernière. Nous nous asseyions tous les deux d'un côté du bureau pendant que Julie passait de l'autre côté. J'avais peur qu'elle nous fasse **encore** remarquer notre mauvais comportement. J'avais peur qu'elle nous dise que nous gâchions la bonne humeur de l'équipe et que nous faisions du mauvais travail. Voyant la tête qu'Ian faisait, il devait penser la même chose.

_-Relaxez-vous, je ne vais pas vous grondez ! S'exclama Julie avec un grand sourire._

Ian et moi nous détendions aussitôt.

_-Je voulais vous parler de cet épisode qui est un peu spécial comme vous avez pu le lire, expliqua-t-elle. Damon et Elena partent en virée dans un endroit à l'extérieur d'Atlanta. _

Ian et moi acquiescions à ce qu'elle nous disait avec un léger sourire.

_-Le tournage commence dans trois jours, comme vous le savez, ajouta-t-elle. Nous avons donc cherché et nous avons trouvé un bar à trois cents kilomètres d'ici dans lequel nous pouvons tourner. _

_Oula_, je n'aimais pas trop ça.

_-Nous allons donc, vous deux, moi et toute l'équipe de tournage, allez là-bas pendant une semaine._

_-Une semaine ?! S'exclama Ian._

_-Oui, Ian, une semaine, répéta Julie. Ça te pose un problème ?_

_-Non, répondit Ian en soupirant._

Julie haussa les sourcils avant de faire un petit sourire rassuré.

_-Nous partirons donc jeudi matin et passerons toute la semaine là-bas. Nous avons déjà loué les chambres dans un hôtel qui ne se situe pas très loin. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, vous pouvez retourner dans la salle de réunion, nous allons bientôt commencer._

Nous acquiescions tous les deux en nous levant pour sortir de la pièce. Ian passa devant moi et commençait à rejoindre les autres. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et l'attrapai par le bras. Il se retourna avec de grands yeux, surpris par mon geste.

_-Oui ? Demanda-t-il voyant que je restai figée sur place._

_-Euh… je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être discuter, dis-je bêtement. Je t'ai vu me faire un sourire sur le parking et ça fait une éternité que tu ne m'as pas fait de sourire alors…_

_-Je t'ai fait un sourire parce que je pensais qu'on allait devoir faire beaucoup de scènes ensemble cette semaine, dit-il. Je voulais être gentil pour que ça se passe bien. Je ne savais pas qu'on aurait à passer une semaine ensemble 24h/24._

Je baissai les yeux, trouvant sa réplique blessante au plus haut point.

_-Excuse-moi, dit-il. Je n'ai pas le droit de te parler comme ça, pardon._

Il se retourna et rejoignit Paul qui discutait tranquillement avec Kat. Je soupirai et rejoignis Candice qui avait enfin terminé de flirté avec Steven.

_-Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle lorsque je m'assis à côté d'elle. _

_-Je vais devoir passer une semaine non-stop avec Ian…_

_-Mais c'est génial ! Dit-elle. Vous allez pouvoir reprendre contact comme ça !_

Je levai des yeux noirs vers elle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir que je reprenne contact avec Ian ?

_-Écoute, je vois bien que tu es malheureuse depuis que vous ne vous parlez plus, dit-elle._

_-Vraiment ? Demandai-je en haussant les sourcils comme par ennuie._

_-Oui, tu te plonges dans le travail et tu ne fais rien d'autre, répliqua-t-elle. Alors, je veux que tu ailles là-bas avec le sourire et que tu réessayes avec lui !_

Je lui fis une grimace quand Kevin et Julie s'installèrent à la table, signe que nous allions commencer la première lecture du script. Je chassais tous mes problèmes de ma tête pour me concentrer sur mon travail. Ian en fit de même, comme à chaque fois que nous avions une scène à faire tous les deux. Nous ne levions même pas les yeux de notre texte pour nous regarder.

**Trois jours plus tard**

Trois jours étaient passés. Trois jours… horribles. Les répétitions s'enchaînaient et Ian était de plus en plus désagréable. Je faisais tout pour nous faciliter la tâche, mais il ne faisait aucun effort de son côté. Des remarques désagréables par-ci, des regards noirs par-là. Nous avions déjà eu plusieurs remarques de Julie et Kevin à ce sujet : nous mettions une mauvaise ambiance au sein de l'équipe et cela empiétait sur notre travail. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour de tournage. Il était sept heures du matin et un car allait passer me prendre pour m'emmener sur le lieu du tournage à trois heures de la ville. Je vérifiais une dernière fois que j'avais tout quand je reçus un message de Julie m'annonçant qu'ils étaient en bas et m'attendaient. Je soupirai en voyant d'ici la tête d'Ian quand je monterais dans le véhicule. J'attrapais mon sac de voyage et sortis de ma chambre puis de l'appartement. Les autres ne travaillaient pas cette semaine, puisque toute l'équipe de tournage partait. Je sortis de l'immeuble et me dirigeai vers le car pour mettre mon sac dans la soute à bagages. Je montais les quelques marches pour entrer dans le grand véhicule et découvris avec horreur que la seule place qui était encore libre était à tout au fond, à côté d'Ian qui ne m'accorda même pas un regard.

_-Coucou ma belle ! S'exclama Julie. Comment tu vas ? Prête pour cette semaine de tournage ?_

_-Oui ! Ça va être génial ! M'exclamai-je en me forçant à sourire._

Elle me rendit mon sourire et je me dirigeai vers ma place en saluant tout le monde sur mon passage. Je finis par m'asseoir à côté d'Ian. Le car démarra. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous, excepté pour Ian qui regardait les paysages défiler derrière la vitre sans dire un mot.

_-Tu pourrais faire un effort au moins au travail, dis-je. Je comprends que tu ne m'aimes plus parce que je t'ai blessé, mais tu pourrais essayer de maintenir une bonne ambiance avec le reste de l'équipe._

_-Quand j'aurais besoin des conseils d'une gamine de 19 ans, je te préviendrais, dit-il d'un ton sec sans même m'adresser un regard. _

Je soupirai de tristesse et de colère à la fois.

_-Rappel toi juste que tu as dit à cette gamine de 19 ans qu'elle te plaisait, et que tu es le premier à avoir voulu prendre du temps, dis-je en me levant pour aller m'asseoir avec d'autres personnes à l'avant._

Je m'installai avec la maquilleuse et la coiffeuse qui se serrèrent un peu sur leurs sièges pour me laisser de la place. Mais à peine étais-je installée que Julie se leva et vint vers moi.

_-Nina, il faut que tu retournes à ta place, dit-elle. _

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que ce n'est pas sécurisant pour toi, on ne voudrait pas que tu te blesses ma puce. _

Je soupirai et me levais pour retourner à ma place. J'étais sûre qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Elle essayait de nous réconcilier par tous les moyens. Je n'adressais pas un seul regard à Ian et sortis mon ipod pour écouter de la musique. Je m'enfermais dans ma musique durant le premier quart d'heure du voyage. Je m'ennuyais à en mourir. Et je mourrais d'envie de lui parler, de rire avec lui et de revoir ce sourire qui me manquait tant. Je me risquais à tourner la tête vers lui. Il regardait toujours les paysages derrière la fenêtre et écoutait lui aussi de la musique. Il avait le visage triste, je le voyais. S'il avait su que je le regardais, il aurait sûrement transformé cette tristesse en colère, mais il était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il regardait, qu'il ne me vit pas. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Ce qu'il venait de me dire m'avait vexée au plus haut point et pourtant j'avais toujours envie de renouer avec lui. Soudain, quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule. Je me retournai et souris en voyant Eric, l'un des costumiers, me sourire. Je retirai mes écouteurs pour écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire.

_-Je te laisse ma place à côté d'Adam, dit-il en souriant et en pointant du doigt le jeune homme qui était assis à deux places devant._

Je souris à nouveau à Eric avant de me lever et de récupérer mes affaires pour aller à ma nouvelle place. Ian tourna la tête vers moi quand je me levai.

_-Où tu vas ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

_-Je change de place, dis-je sans même lui adresser un regard. Tu n'es pas vraiment une bonne compagnie._

Je pris mon sac et me dirigeai vers Adam sous son regard ahuris. Je m'assis à côté de l'ingénieur son. Il me fit un petit sourire et nous commencions tout de suite à discuter joyeusement. Je l'appréciais énormément. C'était un jeune homme de mon âge qui était très gentil et très drôle. Nous ne passions malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais nous étions tout de même de très bons amis. Après seulement dix minutes, nous commencions déjà à nous chamailler. Nous nous frappions gentiment tout en riant. Ça me faisait du bien de rire comme ça avec tout ce qu'il se passait. Après une bonne heure de chahutage et d'amusement, nous commencions à tomber de fatigue. Voyant que je peinais à trouver une position confortable pour dormir un petit peu, il passa son bras sur mes épaules et me tira vers lui, pour que je m'installe contre son torse. L'épisode « Michael » me revint en tête. Je restai quelques secondes en arrière avant de me rappeler qu'Adam avait déjà une copine qu'il aimait plus que tout. Je finis par m'installer confortablement contre lui. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis aussitôt.

PDV Ian

Je l'avais regardée partir s'asseoir à côté d'Adam. Je l'avais vue rire avec lui et se chamailler avec lui. Puis, elle s'était tranquillement allongée contre lui et s'était paisiblement endormie. N'avait-elle rien retenu de son histoire avec Michael ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder en fronçant les sourcils et en serrant les mâchoires. Je détestai la regarder avec un autre homme. Je l'aimais, je l'aimais plus que tout. Pourquoi la repousser ? Parce qu'elle m'avait blessée et parce que je ne pouvais pas rester si proche d'elle et si éloigné d'elle à la fois. C'était impossible. Je devais garder mes distances, sinon, je ne pourrais pas me retenir et elle ne pourrait pas prendre le temps dont elle avait besoin.

_-Tu vas finir par réduire l'accoudoir en poussière si tu continues, me dit Eric, me sortant de mes pensées._

Je baissai les yeux vers ma main, qui était serrée autour de l'accoudoir en plastique. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de ce que je faisais. Je retirais ma main et tentais de regarder ailleurs, mais mes yeux revenaient instinctivement sur Nina qui dormait contre Adam.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux ? Demanda mon voisin. C'est tellement évident que vous vous aimez._

_-C'est une longue histoire, répliquai-je. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

_-La manière dont tu la regardes quand elle dort dans les bras d'un autre, dit-il à moitié amusé. Et le fait qu'elle veuille tant se réconcilier avec toi. _

_-Elle a besoin de temps, dis-je en détournant les yeux. C'est elle qui me l'a demandé, alors je lui en donne._

_-Si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas en la traitant comme ça que tu vas la convaincre qu'elle fait une bêtise de vouloir attendre, dit-il en remettant son casque sur ses oreilles pour écouter de la musique._

Je lui lançais un regard confus avant de regarder Nina à nouveau. Peut-être qu'il avait raison après tout. Je tournai à nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre et replaçai mes écouteurs pour essayer de dormir un peu.

PDV Nina

Je fus réveillée par Adam qui me secouait légèrement. Je me redressai et m'étirais en remarquant que le car était à l'arrêt, m'indiquant que nous étions arrivés. J'avais dormis tout le reste du trajet sans être réveillée une seule fois. J'avais quelques courbatures et mes cheveux étaient complètement décoiffés. Adam éclata de rire quand je me tournais vers lui.

_-Arrêtes c'est pas drôle ! Je dois être horrible ! M'exclamai-je._

_-Mais non !_

Je lui donnai un coup d'épaule avant de me lever, d'enfiler mon manteau et de prendre mon sac. Je descendis du car en plissant les yeux à cause du soleil qui m'éblouissait. Je baillais tout en prenant mon sac avant de me tourner et de découvrir l'hôtel dans lequel nous allions tous résider pendant une semaine. Je rentrai sous l'ordre de Julie et Kevin me remit les clefs de ma chambre en m'indiquant que j'avais la journée de libre, le temps qu'ils déchargent le matériel et le mette en place. Nous commencerions le tournage demain à huit heures précise. Je montai deux étages en ascenseur et arrivai devant la porte de ma chambre pour la semaine. J'ouvris la porte et découvris une énorme chambre, très luxueuse. Un grand sourire apparut sur mes lèvres alors que j'entrais en tournant la tête de tous les côtés pour détailler chaque recoin de la pièce. J'avais un grand salon pour moi toute seule et deux portes menaient à la chambre elle-même et la salle de bain. Je laissai tomber mon sac par terre et courus jusque dans la chambre en manquant de tomber en me cognant contre le fauteuil qui était sur mon chemin. La chambre aussi était spacieuse et particulièrement bien décorée. J'allai m'affaler sur le canapé après avoir tout regarder, me sentant déjà comme si j'étais chez moi. Au moins, je pourrais me relaxer à la fin de mes journées de travail avec cet imbécile. Mon téléphone sonna, je me dépêchai de le sortir de ma poche et décrochai en souriant.

_-Candice ! M'exclamai-je._

_-Ouh ! Tu es de bonne humeur, dis-moi, dit-elle avec joie. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ian ?_

_-Non, dis-je perdant tout à coup mon grand sourire. Mais j'ai une énorme chambre rien que pour moi !_

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, ayant sûrement entendu le changement de ton dans ma voix.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle. _

_-Rien de bien intéressant._

_- Racontes._

Je soupirai.

_-Il a clairement montré qu'il ne voulait pas que ça redevienne comme avant, déclarai-je. Il me déteste, je ne peux rien y faire. Et de toute manière, je lui en veux._

_-Pourquoi ? _

Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Je me levai pour aller ouvrir, pensant que c'était Adam ou Julie qui venait me voir.

_-Il a été extrêmement désagréable durant le voyage. J'ai dû changer de place parce qu'il m'a traité…_

J'ouvris la porte tout en continuant ma conversation.

_-De petite gamine de 19 ans, ajoutai-je avant de découvrir Ian sur le pied de la porte, me regardant avec des yeux pleins de culpabilités._

Candice s'énervait de l'autre côté de la ligne, trouvant cette insulte inacceptable. J'avais légèrement descendu ma main qui tenait le téléphone et je savais qu'Ian entendait tout de ce qu'elle disait.

_-Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais c'est quoi son problème à celui-là ?! C'est lui qui a demandé du temps le premier à ce que je sache ! Il aurait fermé sa grande gueule, vous seriez ensemble depuis des mois maintenant !_

Me rendant soudain compte de la situation, je recollai le combiné à mon oreille.

_-Euh… Candice, je te rappel plus tard, dis-je._

Je raccrochai avant qu'elle ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et je levai des yeux noirs vers Ian qui fit une légère grimace.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ian ? Demandai-je sèchement._

_-Je suis venu m'excuser, dit-il._

_-On dirait que tu passes beaucoup de temps à t'excuser, dis-je. Tu sais que tu n'aurais pas à le faire si tu n'agissais pas comme un con à chaque fois !_

_-Je sais, dit-il en baissant les yeux._

_-Oh non ! Ne me fais pas le coup du martyr ! Lève les yeux quand je te parle ! Criai-je en le pointant du doigt._

Il releva les yeux, un peu surpris que je me mette à crier comme ça. Je devais l'avouer, c'était sorti tout seul. Je baissai la main et soupirai lentement pour me calmer.

_-Pardon… Marmonnai-je. C'est juste que… Je ne comprends pas ton comportement._

Il acquiesça légèrement, me montrant que j'avais toutes les raisons de ne pas comprendre. Je m'écartai un petit peu et lui fis signe d'entrer dans la chambre. Il parut étonné quelques secondes avant d'avancer en m'adressant un léger sourire. Nous nous dirigions vers le salon et nous installions sur le canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre, silencieusement.

_-Je te dois des explications, dit-il tout bas au bout d'une ou deux minutes de silence complet._

Je levai les yeux vers lui, mais ne dis rien. Je ne voulais pas le stopper dans une aussi bonne lancée. Il ne me regardait pas. Il fixait un point droit devant lui.

_-Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait, commença-t-il. Après tout, je suis le premier qui a demandé du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça, je n'aurais pas dû te traiter comme ça. Je suis désolé._

_-Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Demandai-je. _

Il tourna la tête vers moi en fronçant les sourcils légèrement, cherchant la réponse.

___-Le jour où tu m'as dit que tu voulais du temps, j'étais venu te voir dans un but précis, dit-il. Je voulais retirer tout ce que j'avais dit la veille pour qu'on puisse avancer. Je crois que je n'ai pas supporté que tu me repousses alors que je venais à peine de m'en rendre compte._

___-Te rendre compte de quoi ?_

Il me regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux avant de détourner le regard. Je fronçais les sourcils.

___-Ian... Marmonnai-je. De quoi t'étais-tu rendu compte ?_

_-Rien, dit-il en évitant mon regard._

Sa réponse ne fit qu'attiser ma curiosité encore plus. Je le forçais à se tourner vers moi.

___-Dis-moi..._

Il soupira et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de relever un visage plein de détermination vers moi. Il prit mes mains dans les miennes. Je voulus les reculer mais il resserra leur étreinte à la place.

___-Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire qui t'ait blessé, dit-il. Tu n'es pas une gamine de 19 ans, tu es une jeune femme extraordinaire, magnifique et extraordinaire._

___-Tu l'as déjà dit, déclarai-je, complètement pétrifiée devant cette déclaration._

___-On s'en fou, dit-il. La vérité c'est que ce jour-là je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas remarqué. C'est Paul qui m'a ouvert les yeux et j'ai réalisé à quel point c'était stupide d'attendre alors que la vie est courte et que plus on attend et plus on doute._

___-Ian, où veux-tu en venir ?_

_-Je t'aime, déclara-t-il._

Je me figeai sur place, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Il me regardait avec de grands yeux pleins de peur, peur que je le rejette, peur que son sentiment ne soit pas partagé. L'était-il ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je n'y avais même pas réfléchis. Il lâcha l'une de mes mains pour me caresser la joue. Je sentis avec étonnement une larme couler sur mon visage.

_-Je t'aime depuis des mois et ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi tous les jours, ajouta-t-il. De ne pas pouvoir te tenir la main, t'embrasser. Je veux refaire partie de ta vie comme avant. Je veux te faire rire, je veux te faire rougir et te voir courir sur la plage pour plonger dans l'eau, je veux te voir t'affaler sur le canapé tous les soirs et te voir préparer les meilleurs cookies au monde. Je veux être avec toi. Peu importe le nombre d'années qui nous séparent. Je suis prêt à faire des sacrifices pour toi. Je suis prêt à attendre pour toi. Je te veux, Nina. Toi et toi seule._

Une autre larme coula sur ma joue. Ian l'essuya avec son pouce. Je m'apprêtai à dire quelque chose, mais Ian se rapprocha doucement et déposa un doux baisé sur mes lèvres. Il se recula ensuite et me fit un léger sourire. Il se leva lentement et disparut de mon champ de vision. J'étais toujours immobile lorsque j'entendis la porte de ma chambre se fermer doucement. Je tournais la tête vers la porte qui était à présent fermée. Je n'en revenais pas. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. J'avais des papillons dans le ventre et des frissons parcouraient tout mon corps. « _Je t'aime_ » Ces mots résonnaient encore et encore dans ma tête. Était-ce un rêve ? Non, ça s'était vraiment passé. Est-ce que je l'aimais aussi ? Probablement. Je n'en savais rien, je n'y avais jamais réfléchis. Mais les sensations que j'avais ressenties lorsqu'ils avaient prononcé ces quelques mots me poussaient à croire que je l'aimais en retour.


	12. Chapter 12 : You love him

PDV Nina

J'étais encore sous le choc. Figée. Assise sur le canapé en fixant un point. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en repensant à ce doux baisé qu'il avait déposé sur ma bouche. J'aurais pu rester comme cela pendant des heures à me demander ce que j'allais faire si mon portable ne m'avait pas sortie de ma transe en sonnant. Je le sortis de ma poche et décrochai en soupirant.

_-Allô ?_

_-C'est Candice ! S'exclama la voix de mon amie de l'autre côté de la ligne. Tu m'as raccrochée au nez !_

_-Je suis désolée Candice, soufflai-je. Ian a débarqué à ma chambre d'hôtel. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui fermer la porte au nez._

_-Après ce qu'il t'a dit, tu aurais pu ! Cria-t-elle._

Je décollai légèrement le téléphone de mon oreille en grimaçant à cause du cri qu'elle avait poussé. Je laissais un petit soupire s'échapper de mes lèvres et levai légèrement les yeux au ciel. Candice avait toujours tendance à avoir des réactions démesurées.

_-Mes oreilles Candice…_

_-Désolée, mais après ce qu'il t'a dit, il méritait que tu lui fermes la porte au nez ! Et même que tu le frappes !_

_-Candice calme-toi…_

Je l'entendis soupirer exagérément, ce qui me fit légèrement sourire.

_-Il m'a… commençai-je. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait._

_-Quoi ? Demanda Candice._

_-Il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi._

Je sentis un long frisson parcourir tout mon corps alors que les mots franchissaient mes lèvres. Candice resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, choquée parce que je venais de dire. J'attendais patiemment qu'elle réagisse, sachant qu'il fallait un petit moment pour que l'information atteigne son cerveau.

_-Et il croit qu'il peut te dire ça tranquillement juste après t'avoir traitée de gamine ! Cria-t-elle tout à coup. Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là !_

_-Ok, je vais te laisser digérer l'info, je te rappel demain, bisous ! _

Je raccrochai en vitesse avant qu'elle ne proteste et j'éteignis mon portable pour être sûre qu'elle ne tente pas de rappeler. Je décidai d'aller prendre une douche pour me détendre. Une fois sortie, j'entrepris de me sécher les cheveux avec une serviette quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de ma chambre. Je fronçais les sourcils et allais ouvrir. Je fus surprise de découvrir Adam dans le couloir, son portable à la main, avec un petit sourire amusé.

_-C'est Candice, dit-il en me tendant le téléphone._

Je levais les yeux au ciel en prenant le portable et en faisant signe à Adam d'entrer dans la chambre. Je collai le combiné à mon oreille.

_-Nina arrêtes de me raccrocher au nez ! Cria-t-elle._

_-Je voulais te donner du temps pour penser à ça sans me hurler dans les oreilles._

_-Raté ! Cria-t-elle encore plus fort. Heureusement qu'Adam ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui ! Imagine-toi, j'aurais dû passer par Ian pour pouvoir te parler !_

_-Calme-toi Candice, dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'Adam qui était apparemment amusé par la situation. _

_-Me calmer ? Demanda mon amie. Le gars dont tu es complètement folle depuis des mois t'a traitée de gamine et t'a avouée qu'il t'aimait dans la même journée, Nina. Il faut qu'on en parle !_

_-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire, sachant que je ne sais déjà pas quoi en penser ! M'exclamai-je._

_-Mais Nina…_

_-Non ! Dis-je sèchement. Candice je t'adore, tu es ma meilleure amie, mais là, j'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu. **Seule**. Tu comprends ?_

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Je pouvais voir d'ici sa petite mine déçue alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle avait peut-être dépassée les bornes et qu'il était temps de me laisser.

_-Oui… Souffla-t-elle. Je t'appelle demain soir._

_-Merci, Cand', dis-je avec un petit sourire. Je t'adore._

_-Moi aussi._

Je raccrochai en soupirant de soulagement. Elle avait compris et ne me rappellerait pas avant le lendemain, ce qui me laissait un peu de temps pour réfléchir à la situation. Je tendis le téléphone à Adam en lui faisant une légère grimace.

_-Je suis désolée que tu aies été dérangé pour cette histoire, dis-je._

_-T'inquiète pas, dit-il. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, c'est même plutôt marrant de voir jusqu'où elle peut aller._

_-Dès fois, elle me fait peur, dis-je en riant._

Il rigola à son tour, puis il retourna dans sa chambre pour me laisser tranquille, comprenant que j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule. J'étais toujours assise sur mon canapé, repassant en boucle la déclaration d'Ian. Pouvais-je vraiment lui pardonner tous ces mois de souffrance juste parce qu'il avait prononcé **les** trois mots ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait dit… Une part de moi voulait à tout prix le lui faire payer, se venger. Et pourtant, l'autre partie me criait de sortir de cette chambre et de le rejoindre. Pourquoi était-ce aussi compliquer ? Je m'allongeais sur le canapé en soupirant. Je fermais les yeux et tentais de me concentrer pour trouver des réponses à mes questions. Il devait bien y avoir une solution ! Je pourrais sortir avec lui, lui donner une chance. « _Et lui pardonner de t'avoir autant fait souffrir ?! » _Cria une petite voix dans ma tête. Mes deux consciences menaient une bataille acharnée à l'intérieur de moi, et je ne les aidais en rien. Je ne savais pas quoi choisir. Je me redressai d'un coup et attrapai mon téléphone. Je m'impatientais alors qu'il s'allumait lentement. J'avais cinq appels en absence de Candice, mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas. Je composai un numéro et collai le combiné à mon oreille en priant pour qu'il réponde.

_-Nina ? Fit la voix de mon frère à l'autre bout du fil. _

_-Alex ! M'exclamai-je soulagée. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagée que tu répondes !_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_-C'est Ian._

Je le sentis se raidir de l'autre côté de la ligne.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il a celui-là encore ?! Explosa-t-il. Il t'a pas encore assez pourri la vie durant ces derniers mois !_

_-Alex, calmes-toi, dis-je. Je vais tout te raconter. _

Je lui racontais alors toute ma journée. Ce qu'Ian m'avait dit dans le car et comment Candice avait donc réagis, puis la visite d'Ian. Je lui avais donné tous les détails, sans rien omettre. Je voulais qu'il me dise ce qu'il pensait de tout cela, et je voulais qu'il connaisse tous les détails importants. Je lui expliquais à quel point j'étais tiraillée entre deux décisions : me venger ou donner sa chance à cet imbécile. Après que j'ai finis ma longue tirade, mon frère resta silencieux quelques minutes.

_-Je sais que je vais sûrement le regretter mais…_

_-Mais quoi ?! Demandai-je devant le petit silence qui s'installait._

_-Nina, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu es amoureuse de lui ! S'exclama-t-il._

Je restai silencieuse face à cette déclaration. Au fond de moi je le savais, il avait raison. Mon frère avait toujours raison. Je baissai la tête et passai ma main sur mon visage et dans ma nuque en soupirant.

_-Tu l'aimes, ajouta mon frère. Mais je ne dis pas que tu dois tout lui pardonner. Donne-lui juste une chance de se racheter. _

_-Merci frangin, dis-je en souriant légèrement._

_-De rien sœurette, répondit-il. Il faut que je te laisse, j'ai un rencard._

J'ouvris de grands yeux à cette nouvelle. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Mon frère avait un rencard. Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis des années !

_-Pardon ? Demandai-je._

_-Je te raconterai Nina ! Bisous ! _

Il raccrocha avant que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Je rigolai légèrement et reposai mon téléphone sur la table. L'idée d'aller voir Ian me traversa l'esprit, mais je me dis que le laisser mariner encore une journée ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il était seulement quinze heures et pourtant je sentais déjà mes yeux qui s'alourdissaient. Je m'allongeai sur le canapé et m'endormis en quelques minutes seulement.

Je fus brusquement réveillée par quelqu'un qui frappait à ma porte. J'ouvris les yeux et mis quelques secondes à me rappeler où j'étais. Les coups contre ma porte continuaient.

_-J'arrive ! Criai-je un peu énervée._

Je regardais l'horloge et découvris qu'il était plus de vingt-trois heures. Je m'étirais un peu et me levai pour aller ouvrir à mon visiteur. J'ouvris la porte et découvris Ian, un sac à la main, affichant un petit sourire charmeur. Je soupirai légèrement et m'appuyais contre le mur.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Ian ? Demandai-je._

_-Et bien, je t'ai attendu dans le restaurant de l'hôtel pour qu'on puisse manger ensemble, mais tu n'es jamais venue, dit-il. Alors je suis allé acheter à manger et je suis venu ici._

_-Je te remercie, mais je n'ai pas faim, dis-je._

Un gargouillement de mon ventre me trahis. Ian me fit un petit sourire satisfait qui me fit soupirer. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de passer la soirée avec lui. Je voulais qu'il se morfonde un peu dans son coin et je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'une fille facile.

_-Oh allez Nina ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu meurs de faim et le restaurant est fermé ! Je sais que tu m'en veux énormément, mais laisse-moi au moins essayer de me racheter !_

Il me fit une petite tête suppliante pour me faire céder, ce qui bien sûr, fonctionna. Je soupirai et fis mine de réfléchir.

_-D'accord, entres. _

Je retournai m'asseoir sur mon canapé pendant qu'Ian fermait la porte. Il me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et s'assit à côté de moi en souriant. Je voulus sourire en voyant cet air heureux sur son visage, mais je me retins, ne voulant pas lui rendre la tâche trop facile. Il commença à sortir des boîtes de nourriture de son sac.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Demandai-je._

_-Des pâtes ! Dit-il avec un sourire. Je sais combien tu aimes ça. Je t'ai pris des pâtes aux champignons et poulet._

Il me tendit une des boîtes avec une fourchette en plastique en affichant un petit sourire. Il savait très bien que j'adorais ce plat et il savait qu'il avait marqué un point. Je pris la boîte en esquissant un petit sourire. Je commençai à manger et lui aussi. A un moment, il tourna la tête vers moi et me fit un grand sourire. Je fronçais les sourcils.

_-Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? Demandai-je. Pourquoi ne pas me laisser réfléchir et voir si je vais revenir par moi-même ?_

_-Parce que je veux te montrer à quel point je t'aime et je veux tout faire pour t'avoir, dit-il soudainement sérieux._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire que je vais te pardonner ?_

_-Parce que tu m'as laissé entrer tout à l'heure, et encore maintenant, répondit-il. Tu ne m'as pas claqué la porte au nez. _

_-C'est peut-être ce que j'aurais dû faire, dis-je en affichant un petit sourire malicieux._

Il plissa légèrement les yeux, cherchant si j'étais sérieuse ou pas. Je le fixai en gardant ce petit sourire sur mes lèvres.

_-Je ne pense pas que tu le penses vraiment, dit-il en recommençant à manger._

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Je te connais Nina, dit-il. Si tu avais vraiment voulu me fermer la porte au nez, tu l'aurais fait. _

Je soupirai en me rendant compte qu'il me connaissait vraiment bien. Nous recommencions à manger en silence. Je le voyais me lancer des petits regards de temps en temps, des regards charmeurs avec ce petit sourire en coin auquel j'avais du mal à résister. Je devais l'avouer, ça faisait du bien de se retrouver comme ça après des mois et des mois de « séparation ». Je lui fis un demi-sourire et recommençai à manger. Je vis un sourire de satisfaction apparaître sur son visage. Quand nous avions enfin finis de manger, je déposai ma boîte sur la table et Ian se mit face à moi en me souriant.

_-Et bien, j'ai mangé, tu peux partir maintenant, dis-je. _

_-Non, fit-il en s'accoudant au dossier du canapé. Je veux en savoir plus sur toi._

_-Pardon ?_

_-On n'a jamais parlé de nous, de notre vie d'avant Vampire Diaries, dit-il. Je veux tout savoir sur toi._

Je soupirai d'exaspération. On approchait de minuit et nous avions une grosse journée le lendemain, il n'avait pas autre chose à faire ?!

_-Ian je te rappelle que l'on tourne demain._

_-Je m'en fiche, dit-il. Je veux savoir d'où tu viens, ton histoire, tout._

Je soupirai à nouveau et décidais de lui obéir, plus vite j'en aurais finis, plus vite il partirait.

_-Je suis née à Sofia en Bulgarie, le 9 janvier 1989. J'ai emménagé à Toronto à l'âge de deux ans avec ma famille. Mon père et ma mère se sont séparés alors que j'avais treize ans. Mon père vit à présent en France avec sa nouvelle femme et ses parents, à Avignon. Je ne le vois que très rarement et nous n'avons pas ce qu'on peut appeler une relation père/fille. Je suis allée dans une école d'art et à la fac pour étudier la sociologie, mais j'ai très vite abandonné pour me lancer dans le mannequinat, ce qui m'a amenée à faire de la télé, et me voilà. _(*note auteur : certains détails sont réels et d'autres sortes de mon imagination*)

Ian fit un petit sourire amusé devant la rapidité de ma réponse. Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de respirer. Je détestai parler de moi, ça me donnait l'impression que j'étais égocentrique.

_-Quoi d'autre ? Demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans la vie ?_

_-J'adore le yoga, soufflai-je agacée par sa persistance. J'ai arrêté d'en faire en venant à Atlanta, mais je compte m'y remettre bientôt. J'adore le ski et je vais bientôt te frapper si tu ne sors pas de cette chambre !_

Il rit légèrement, mais ne bougeait toujours pas du canapé. Il commençait vraiment à m'énerver. J'étais fatiguée de toutes ses questions et je n'avais qu'une envie : aller dormir.

_-Pour ma part, je viens de Louisiane... commença-t-il._

_-OH NON ! Criai-je._

Je ne voulais pas entendre parler de sa petite vie. Du moins, pas maintenant. Je me levais et l'attrapai par le bras pour le tirer vers la sortie. Il se laissa faire en riant. J'ouvris la porte et le poussai dehors avant de refermer la porte qui claqua violemment.

_-On en parlera une autre fois alors ! Cria-t-il depuis le couloir. Bonne nuit Nina ! Je t'aime !_

Je l'entendis s'éloigner dans le couloir alors qu'un léger sourire apparaissait sur mes lèvres. Je finis par soupirer en secouant la tête, me maudissant pour laisser ces mots m'atteindre. J'allai ranger un peu le salon avant de me mettre en pyjama et d'aller me coucher. Je râlai en mettant le réveil à six heures du matin, puis je m'endormis comme une souche.

_Je dormais paisiblement, quand une caresse sur mon visage me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, ne me rappelant pas m'être endormie avec quelqu'un. Je ne fus pourtant pas surprise de voir Ian penché au-dessus de moi avec un grand sourire. Il s'avança et déposa un doux baisé sur mes lèvres. Encore une fois, je ne fus pas surprise du tout, comme si j'étais habituée à ça. _

_-Quelle heure est-il ? Demandai-je._

_-Midi passé, petite marmotte, dit-il._

_Il me caressa à nouveau la joue. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant un anneau d'or autour de son annulaire gauche. Je pris sa main pour détailler l'anneau et découvris que je portais le même au même emplacement. _

_-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas encore habituée à ton alliance ? Demanda Ian avec un petit sourire._

_-Si, mais j'aime la regarder, dis-je sans vraiment réfléchir, comme si c'était une autre Nina qui parlait à ma place. Ça me rappel notre fabuleux mariage. _

_Non mais, de quoi je parlais moi ? Allô ! On se réveille ! _

_-J'ai largement préféré la lune de miel, dit Ian._

_Un petit rire sortit de ma bouche alors qu'Ian retirait la couverture dans laquelle j'étais toujours enroulée._

_-Ou encore le jour où j'ai appris que je serais papa, ajouta-t-il en posant les mains sur mon ventre._

_J'ouvris de grands yeux en découvrant que j'avais un énorme ventre de femme enceinte. _

_-Qu'est-ce que…_

_-Détends-toi Nina, tout va bien, dit Ian. Plus que quelques semaines avant que notre fille ne naisse._

_J'avais envie de hurler. J'étais bien trop jeune pour avoir un enfant !_

Mon réveil me sortit de mon sommeil et cet horrible/merveilleux rêve. Je ne savais pas comment le qualifier. J'éteignis mon réveil et me frottai le visage en soupirant. Je me levais avec ces images qui me tournaient dans la tête. J'allai dans la douche en revoyant ces alliances et ce gros ventre. C'était ce qu'Ian voulait. Une famille. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, j'étais beaucoup trop jeune. Je voulais encore m'amuser. Je décidai de me sortir tout ça de la tête en allant manger un morceau au restaurant de l'hôtel. Je m'installai à une table et Adam vint me rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Je lui fis un grand sourire.

_-Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Oui, dis-je en faisant un grand sourire en effaçant cette image de gros ventre de mon esprit._

Je vis Ian entré dans la pièce et froncer les sourcils en me voyant en compagnie d'Adam. Je soupirai et détournai le regard en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de café. Ian s'installa à côté de moi et plaqua un bisou sur ma joue pour me dire bonjour. Je m'efforçais de lui sourire pour lui faire plaisir.

_-Tu as bien dormis ? Demanda-t-il._

Non mais c''est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir savoir comment j'avais dormi ?! J'avais les nerfs en boule, et je commençais vraiment à perdre patience. J'aurais probablement dû commander un petit-déjeuner dans ma chambre.

_-Bien très bien même ! M'exclamai-je comme si de rien n'était. Je suis prête pour cette journée de tournage._

_-Moi aussi ! Dit-il en souriant. _

Il me fit un petit clin d'œil auquel je répondis en levant les yeux au ciel. Je finissais très vite de manger pour aller prendre mon sac avant de partir pour le lieu du tournage qui était à dix minutes en voiture.

La journée était enfin finie. Je venais à peine d'arriver à l'hôtel. Il était 19 heures passé. J'aurais pu passer un peu de temps avec l'équipe, mais j'étais épuisée. Je venais de passer des heures avec un Ian qui tentait désespérément de se rapprocher de moi. Je devais l'avouer ça me faisait plaisir qu'il fasse autant d'efforts, qu'il se batte pour moi. Mais à la longue, ça fatigue légèrement. A peine j'avais refermé la porte de ma chambre que quelqu'un toqua. Je fermai les yeux en soupirant.

_-Ian ! M'exclamai-je._

_-Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il de l'autre côté de la porte._

Je poussai un petit cri d'énervement qui le fit rire. Je retournais à la porte en colère et ouvris la porte si violemment qu'elle alla cogner contre le mur dans un bruit sourd.

_-Doucement avec la porte ! Me dit Ian en me faisant les gros yeux._

_-Arrêtes de me suivre partout ! Criai-je. Je t'ai déjà eu collé à moi toute la journée ! Je veux être toute seule pour me reposer !_

_-Je veux bien me reposer avec toi ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire._

_-Non Ian ! J'ai besoin de me détendre ! Et tu me tapes sur le système !_

_-Je pourrais te faire un massage pour te relaxer si tu veux ! _

J'allais protester, mais soudain, l'idée d'un massage me parut alléchante. Je défronçais mes sourcils et me mordis la lèvre inférieure en y réfléchissant. Je vis un petit sourire apparaître sur les lèvres d'Ian qui voyait bien que j'hésitai.

_-Allez, un petit massage Nina, ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur._

Je soupirai, regrettant déjà ma décision.

_-D'accord ! Mais tu as intérêt à bien le faire !_

Sur ces mots je me retournais et allai directement m'affaler sur mon lit.

_-Il va falloir que tu enlèves ton haut, dit la voix d'Ian derrière moi._

Je soupirai à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant parfois. Je ne dis rien et retirais mon débardeur avant de m'allonger sur le ventre et de fermer les yeux. Je sentis qu'Ian montait sur le lit et il s'assit à califourchon sur moi. Je sentis un grand frisson me parcourir le corps alors qu'il détachait mon soutien-gorge. Je ne dis rien et il commença son massage. En quelques secondes seulement, je me détendis complètement.

PDV Ian

Je la sentis se détendre complètement. Elle avait les yeux fermés et je savais qu'elle ne tarderait pas à s'endormir. Un petit sourire apparut sur mon visage. Elle était tellement belle. Je ne doutais plus du tout de mes sentiments, je ne les repoussais pas. Je la voulais pour moi tout seul. Je voulais qu'elle soit à moi. J'étais prêt à attendre pour elle. Sa peau était incroyablement douce. J'aurais tellement voulus la prendre dans mes bras à cet instant. Le contact de mes mains sur sa peau me paraissait trop peu satisfaisant. Mon corps tout entier brûlait de désir. J'entendis soudain que sa respiration devenait régulière, montrant qu'elle s'endormait. Je ne dis rien et continuais le massage. Combien de temps passa-t-il pendant qu'elle dormait ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Une heure, peut-être deux. Quand je remarquais que la nuit était tombée, je cessai le massage et recouvris Nina d'une couverture pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid. Je cherchai les clefs de sa chambre avant de descendre au restaurant et de demander comme la veille, un repas à emporter. Quelques minutes plus tard, je remontai. J'entrai dans la chambre et découvris Nina, mal réveillée, la couverture que je lui avais donnée autour de la poitrine.

_-On a encore loupé le dîner ? Demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix._

_-Oui, mais je suis allé nous chercher à manger, répondis-je en m'installant sur le canapé._

_-Merci, dit-elle en me rejoignant._

Elle me fit un petit sourire. **Ce** petit sourire. Celui qui disait qu'elle se sentait bien. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne m'avait pas fait ce sourire. Je lui tendis le repas que j'avais pris pour elle. Pendant une heure ou deux, nous discutions tranquillement. J'avais l'impression que rien ne s'était passé. Nous étions redevenus aussi proches qu'avant. Néanmoins, j'avais peur que le lendemain, elle ne redevienne froide avec moi. Je savais que je le mériterais après les mois que je lui avais fait subir, mais je ne supportais plus la distance. Elle était restée habillée de la simple couverture, laissant ses fines épaules à ma vue. Elle était magnifique. J'avais du mal à décrocher mon regard d'elle. Quand enfin je daignai jeter un regard à ma montre, je découvris qu'il était minuit passé.

_-Je vais y aller, dis-je. On a encore une grosse journée demain._

_-Merci Ian, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. J'ai apprécié cette soirée._

-_Moi aussi._

Je m'apprêtai à partir, mais je m'arrêtai dans mon mouvement et me tournai vers elle. Je la fixai quelques secondes avant de me pencher vers elle. Je déposai un long et doux baisé sur ses lèvres. Elle ne répondit pas à mon baisé, mais se laissa pourtant faire. Je reculais enfin et la regardais dans les yeux avec un petit sourire.

_-Bonne nuit, Nina, chuchotai-je._

Je me levai et sortis de la pièce, laissant Nina assise sur le canapé, sûrement en train de repasser cette scène en boucle dans sa tête. J'arpentai les couloirs de l'hôtel avec un petit sourire de satisfaction sur mes lèvres. Elle ne m'avait pas repoussé.


	13. Chapter 13 : I will wait

PDV Nina

Je venais de rentrer de ma journée de tournage qui avait été très fatigante. Mais j'avais passé un agréable moment avec Ian. Je me repassais en boucle la soirée d'hier. Ce massage… Je m'étais endormie en quelques minutes tellement il m'avait détendue. Je devais l'avouer, il était doué. Je m'assis sur le canapé et appelait Candice que j'avais totalement oublié de contacter la veille.

_-Et ben enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle en décrochant. _

_-Bonjour Candice ! Dis-je en riant._

_-Oui, bonjour, déclara-t-elle comme agacée. Alors, raconte !_

_-Je vais bien merci de demander. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. Il est venu dîner avec moi hier soir et avant-hier._

_-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_-Rien de bien important. Il a insisté pour que l'on parle de nos vies et il m'a fait un massage._

Elle resta silencieuse, puis je l'entendis rire doucement.

_-Candice ?_

_-Il t'a fait un massage ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un certain temps._

_-Oui… Et ?_

_-Et tu es tombée dans le panneau ?_

Elle éclata soudain de rire. J'ouvris de grands yeux, puis fronçai les sourcils ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait. J'attendis patiemment qu'elle se calme.

_-Candice, tu pourrais développer ? Demandai-je._

_-Oh, le coup du massage ! C'est juste pour se rapprocher de toi ! Il te propose des trucs gentils, tu acceptes et **BAM **!_

Son cri me fit légèrement sursauter.

_-Tu finis dans son lit, ajouta-t-elle._

_-Il ne s'est rien passé, insistai-je en soupirant._

_-Pas encore… _

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Un petit silence s'installa entre nous. Je l'entendis soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. Je fronçais les sourcils. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait à me dire : « pas encore » ?

_-Candice... Tu n'aurais pas un petit truc à me dire ? Demandai-je._

_-Quoi ? Moi ? Non !_

Je haussai les sourcils en rigolant. Candice était peut-être une très bonne actrice, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de mentir à ses amis, elle était pitoyable.

_-Candice… insistai-je._

_-Bon d'accord… Je crois que… j'ai peut-être couché avec Zach hier soir, dit-elle en baissant le ton au fur et à mesure qu'elle disait sa phrase, comme si je n'allais pas entendre._

_-**Quoi **?! Explosai-je sans vraiment le faire exprès. Comment ça tu « crois » ?!_

_-Bah, j'avais un peu beaucoup bu et…_

_-Mais je croyais que c'était Steven qui te plaisait !_

_-Oh arrêtes, Steven c'est de l'histoire ancienne, râla-t-elle._

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

_-Comment ça de l'histoire ancienne ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?!_

_-On est vraiment obligé d'en parler ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Oui ! Moi je te raconte tout sur ma relation avec Ian ! Tu pourrais quand même me parler de ta vie sentimentale un petit peu ! Je suis ton amie !_

Elle soupira un grand coup et je pariai ce que vous voulez qu'elle avait levé les yeux au ciel en même temps. Elle détestait qu'on la pousse à bout.

_-Oui, bon on a un peu beaucoup flirté, mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché, dit-elle. _

_-Mais la semaine dernière tu étais encore collée à lui pendant la lecture de l'épisode ! M'exclamai-je. Comment ça a pu changer aussi vite ?_

_-C'était plus un jeu qu'autre chose en fait… Dit-elle. C'était pour s'amuser, il n'y avait rien de sérieux. _

_-Et donc tu as couché avec Zach hier soir, déclarai-je. _

_-Pour notre défense, on avait vraiment bu, dit-elle._

Je me demandai bien pourquoi elle cherchait à se défendre. Elle et Zach étaient des adultes, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Je n'allais pas l'engueuler pour avoir couché une fois avec lui.

_-Comment c'était ? Finis-je par demander._

_-Nina !_

_-Quoi ? Dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je m'intéresse c'est tout._

_-C'était… Commença-t-elle. C'était rien d'important, et ça ne signifiait rien._

_-D'accord, dis-je avec un petit sourire amusé. _

Un autre silence s'installa entre nous deux, montrant qu'elle était comme gênée. Ça m'étonnait un peu d'elle. Candice, gênée ?

_- Bon, ben, préviens-moi de l'évolution avec Ian, dit-elle._

_-Pas de problème._

_-Et n'accepte pas d'autre massage ! S'exclama-t-elle._

_-D'accord, dis-je en rigolant. Bisou, je t'adore._

_-Moi aussi._

Elle raccrocha et je soupirai en rigolant. Je déposai mon téléphone sur la petite table du salon et allai prendre une douche pour me détendre un peu. Je me lavai les cheveux et restai une bonne vingtaine de minutes sous l'eau chaude. Pas bien de gâcher l'eau aller vous me dire, mais il faisait assez froid par ce mois de novembre et cette douche me fit un grand bien après une longue journée de travail. Quand je réussis enfin à couper l'eau et à sortir de la douche, j'attrapai une serviette que j'enroulai autour de mon corps. Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte de ma chambre. Je soupirai, un peu agacée qu'on vienne me déranger maintenant. Néanmoins, je décidai d'aller ouvrir. Quelle surprise. C'était Ian. Alors ça, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore ? Il me détailla de haut en bas, étonné de me voir en si légère tenue.

_-Tu vas continuer à me mater ou tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es là ? Demandai-je un peu trop sèchement._

_-Je… je suis venue te chercher pour qu'on aille dîner, dit-il. Je sais que tu as l'habitude de louper le dîner alors… mais je vois que tu n'es pas prête, alors je vais y aller…_

_-Non ! M'exclamai-je regrettant déjà le ton que j'avais utilisé quelques secondes plus tôt. Entres, je vais m'habiller en vitesse et on ira dîner ensemble._

Il me fit un petit sourire que je lui rendis. Je m'écartai pour le laisser entrer.

PDV Ian

J'entrai dans sa chambre. Elle me fit un petit sourire avant d'aller dans la pièce d'à côté pour s'habiller. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la suivre du regard. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, ce qui me fit soupirer. J'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé en l'attendant. J'avais adoré cette journée. Nous étions restés ensembles du début jusqu'à la fin. Nous avions parlé, ris, plaisanté, exactement comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et là, elle venait d'accepter de dîner avec moi, pour la troisième fois cette semaine. J'étais en bonne voie, je le savais. Elle ressortit de la chambre habillée, coiffée et maquillée. Je lui fis un petit sourire en me levant et nous nous dirigions vers la salle restaurant. Nous nous installions à une table de deux et commencions à dîner. Au début, un léger silence s'était installé entre nous deux, mais je fus très heureux de voir que Nina décida elle-même de le rompre.

_-Alors, tu ne m'as pas parlé de toi l'autre soir, dit-elle avec un petit sourire._

_-Parce que tu m'as jeté dehors, fis-je remarqué avec un ton amusé._

Elle rit légèrement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Son sourire était éclatant, magnifique, parfait. Après quelques secondes, j'arrêtai de la fixer et baissai les yeux vers mon assiette en commençant à raconter mon histoire.

_-Je suis né en Louisiane, dis-je. Le 8 décembre 1978. Mon père est entrepreneur immobilier, tandis que ma mère, Edna est kinésithérapeute. Ils ont divorcé quand j'étais très jeune et c'est ma mère qui nous a élevé, mon frère, ma sœur et moi. _

_-Tu as des frères et sœurs ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu surprise. Tu n'en parles jamais._

_-Nous ne sommes pas extrêmement proches, dis-je. J'ai déménagé pour New York à l'âge de 16 ans pour devenir mannequin, donc on n'a pas vécu ensemble très longtemps. Ils s'appellent Robert et Robyn, ils tiennent un restaurant en Louisiane. Ma mère nous a toujours enseigné le respect de la nature et aujourd'hui encore je suis très attaché à ce qu'elle nous a appris._

Elle me regardait en souriant légèrement. Je lui rendis son sourire.

_-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle. C'est tout ? Tu as 29 ans et c'est tout ce que tu as à me raconter ?_

Je haussai les sourcils, surpris qu'elle demande à en savoir encore plus sur moi.

_-Bien… J'ai enchaîné les castings et les petits rôles jusqu'à aujourd'hui, dis-je. Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à dire._

_-Et côté cœur, racontes-moi, dit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux._

J'hésitai quelques secondes, pas vraiment sûr de vouloir avoir cette conversation avec Nina. Mais après tout, c'est elle qui l'avait demandé alors…

-_Euh… Je te passe mes amourettes de lycée qui n'ont pas grande importance, dis-je, la faisant sourire. Il y a eu Sarah Malesta, designer, pendant un peu plus d'un an Kate Bosworth que j'ai connu sur le tournage de Young Americans, Nikki Hilton…_

_-Tu es sorti avec Nikki Hilton ?! S'exclama-t-elle en me faisant de grands yeux._

_-Oui…_

_-J'y crois pas ! Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit ! S'exclama-t-elle._

_-Tu ne l'avais jamais demandé !_

_-Comment est Paris Hilton ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant au-dessus de la table._

_-Je ne l'ai pas très bien connu, et je ne dirais rien pour ne pas entacher sa merveilleuse réputation, dis-je en souriant légèrement._

_-Je vois… Dit-elle un peu déçue. Ensuite ?_

_-Ashley Greene, Maggie Grace et enfin…_

_-Megan, finit-elle avec un ton légèrement amer. Ça fait beaucoup._

_-C'est toi qui a voulu savoir. A ton tour !_

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux, cherchant si je voulais vraiment savoir. Je la regardais sérieusement, voulant savoir qui étaient ceux qui étaient déjà sortis avec elle.

_-Bien… Il y a eu Mike bien sûr, et puis un gars du cast de Degrassi et puis deux autres avec lesquels ça c'est très mal passé._

Je fronçais les sourcils légèrement, voulant en savoir plus, mais elle baissa les yeux montrant qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Je n'insistai pas plus et elle changea de sujet très vite. Nous discutions de l'épisode que nous étions en train de tourner et de pleins d'autres choses. Quand vint le moment de prendre notre dessert, le serveur nous fit remarquer qu'il était déjà 23 heures et que le restaurant allait fermer. Nous commandions alors deux mousses au chocolat pour aller dans la chambre de Nina. A peine nous étions arrivés que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Nina alla s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant que j'allai ouvrir. C'était le room service qui nous amenait notre dessert. Je le remerciai et récupérai le chariot. Je refermai la porte et découvris qu'ils nous avaient donné de la chantilly. Je jetai un œil vers Nina qui avait posé la tête sur un coussin et avait fermé les yeux. Je souris et attrapai la bombe de chantilly. Je l'ouvris et m'approchai de Nina discrètement. Je m'agenouillai pour être à sa hauteur.

_-Nina… chuchotai-je._

_-Mmmh ? Répondit-elle sans ouvrir les yeux._

Je me retins de rire et plaçai la bombe de chantilly juste au-dessus de sa tête.

_-Nina, dis-je un peu plus fort._

_-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant enfin les yeux._

Elle cria en voyant la bombe juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle tenta de s'enfuir, mais je passai un bras autour de sa taille et la serrai contre moi. Elle se débattit comme une folle et je commençai à lui mettre de la chantilly partout. Elle n'arrêtait pas de crier.

_-IAN STOOOP !_

J'éclatai de rire et elle en profita pour me voler la bombe de chantilly. Je la lâchai aussitôt pour m'enfuir. Je fis le tour du canapé pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, mais Nina courut le plus vite possible et me rentra dedans. Je tombai en arrière, elle sur moi. Elle m'arrosa de chantilly pendant une dizaine de secondes, puis elle arrêta en riant. Elle était allongée sur moi et j'avais les deux bras autour de sa taille. J'adorais la sentir si proche de moi.

_-On rigole moins là ! S'exclama-t-elle._

J'essuyai un peu de chantilly qui était sur ma joue en acquiesçant. Elle aussi en avait partout. Je replaçai l'une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille, puis lui caressai la joue. Son sourire avait disparu depuis quelques secondes. Je me redressai légèrement pour l'embrasser, mais elle posa sa main sur mon torse et me repoussa doucement.

_-Ian… Chuchota-t-elle._

Je reposai ma tête sur le sol en soupirant.

_-C'est pas grave, dis-je. J'attendrais._

Elle me fit un petit sourire et se redressa. Je restai quelques secondes allongé sur le sol avant de me relever. Elle me fit un autre petit sourire gêné et je sortis de la chambre en lui adressant un simple regard. Je parcourus les couloirs de l'hôtel jusqu'à ma chambre, plus déçu que jamais. Je savais qu'elle voulait du temps. Du temps pour réfléchir à notre situation, pour réfléchir à toutes ces horreurs que je lui avais dites. Et j'attendrais. Ce n'était juste… pas facile. J'allai directement m'affaler sur le lit et m'endormis en quelques secondes.

Mon insupportable réveil me sortit de mon sommeil. Je soupirai en l'éteignant quand la soirée d'hier me revint en tête. Génial, tout ça allait me mettre de bonne humeur. J'allai prendre une douche en vitesse et décidai de demander à ce qu'on monte mon petit-déjeuner dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de descendre et de voir Nina discuter joyeusement avec Adam ou Julie. Je mangeai assez peu, n'ayant pas très faim et me préparai pour aller sur le lieu du tournage. Heureusement, aujourd'hui nous jouions avec d'autres acteurs. Ça me permettrait de ne pas être seulement avec Nina. J'étais vraiment déçu de sa réaction de la veille. Je pris mon portable et descendis devant l'hôtel où le véhicule était déjà garé. Je montai dans le car qui emmenait toute l'équipe sur le lieu du tournage. J'allai m'installer au fond et commençai à discuter avec la costumière, Jennifer. Gina Torres, qui interprétait Bree, devait nous rejoindre sur le lieu du tournage étant arrivée ce matin à Atlanta. Le car se gara devant le bar dans lequel tout le matériel avait été installé. Je n'avais toujours pas vu Nina, mais ça ne tarderait pas. J'entrai dans le bâtiment et effectivement, elle était là, en train de pianoter sur son téléphone comme la plupart du temps. Je décidai de surmonter mon envie de l'éviter et allai vers elle. Je plaquai un petit bisou sur sa joue, ce qui parut la surprendre. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de me faire un grand sourire, sûrement heureuse que je ne lui en veuille pas.

_-Comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Bien, très bien, dis-je. _

Une grande femme de couleur noire s'approcha de nous avec un petit sourire.

_-Oh, tu dois être Gina, dis-je._

_-Oui, c'est moi ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire._

_-Je suis Ian et voici Nina._

Nous faisions des présentations rapides avant d'être appelés pour le maquillage et la coiffure. J'allai m'installer sur le siège, devant la maquilleuse qui commença son travail.

Le reste de la journée se déroula parfaitement bien. La bonne humeur était de la partie, exceptée le petit moment de panique de Nina lorsqu'elle renversa son café sur son portable. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a survécu. Il ne nous restait qu'une petite scène à tourner. Celle des shoots de téquila, lorsqu'Elena et Damon font un concours de boisson avec les autres clients du bar. L'acteur jouant l'ex petit-ami de Lexi étant arrivé, nous pouvions commencer. J'étais sur le point de me mettre en place quand Kevin me fit signe d'approcher.

_-On a une petite idée, dit-il en chuchotant à moitié._

_-Quoi donc ? Demandai-je._

_-On va mettre de la vraie téquila dans le verre de Nina._

Un grand sourire fendit mon visage et je me tournai légèrement vers Nina qui était à sa place, ne se doutant de rien. Je me retournais vers Kevin et lui tapai dans la main. Je retournai à ma place et on nous servit un verre chacun, remplit. Je savais que le mien n'était que de l'eau légèrement colorée. Nous nous mettions tous en place. D'après le clin d'œil que venait de me faire Gina, tout le monde était dans le coup. Je me retins d'exploser de rire et me mis en place.

_-Moteur… Et action !_

_-Prêt ? Demanda Gina._

Nous tenions tous notre verre, prêt à l'avaler.

_-Go !_

Je portai le verre à mes lèvres et bus d'une traite l'eau qu'il contenait. Je tournais la tête juste à temps pour voir l'horrible grimace que Nina tira en avalant le contenu de son verre. Elle toussota alors que tout le monde commençait à rire, moi compris. Je posai une main sur son épaule alors qu'elle tirait la langue en faisant encore une grimace.

_-Je vous déteste ! Cria-t-elle._

Un fou rire m'assaillit alors. Je me pliai en deux tout en riant. Nina se tourna vers moi et me frappa à plusieurs reprises.

_-C'est pas drôle !_

_-Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! M'exclamai-je entre deux rires._

Elle me frappa à nouveau, mais à présent un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Nous retrouvions vite notre sérieux et le travail reprit. Il ne nous fallut que quatre prises pour que ce soit dans la boîte. Heureusement, il commençait à être tard. La nuit était déjà tombée quand nous remontions dans le car. Nina vint s'asseoir à côté de moi en me faisant un petit sourire. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et s'endormit avant même que le car ne démarre. Les dix minutes de route passèrent beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Je tentai de réveiller doucement Nina qui ouvrit de petits yeux et s'étira de tout son long. Nous allions directement dîner dans le restaurant avant de rejoindre nos chambres respectives. Pas de soirée en tête-à-tête pour ce soir. Nina était vraiment très fatiguée et était allée se coucher directement. Je remontai dans ma chambre et m'installai sur le canapé. Je restai quelques secondes immobile, sans rien faire quand mon téléphone sonna, me sortant de mes pensées. Je le sortis de ma poche pour voir que c'était Paul. Je décrochai en souriant.

_-Hey Paul ! M'exclamai-je. Comment ça va ?_

_-Bien ! Répondit-il. Je ne te dérange pas ?_

_-Non._

_-Je voudrais pas te déranger en plein massage ! Dit-il avec un ton amusé._

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment comment il avait pu en entendre parler. Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis mon départ.

_-C'est Candice qui me l'a raconté, expliqua-t-il, voyant que je ne comprenais pas tout._

Je soupirai. Candice… Il fallait toujours qu'elle se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas.

_-Alors ? Demanda Paul._

_-Alors rien du tout, répondis-je. Elle a encore besoin de temps je pense. On a beaucoup discuté, on a appris à se connaître un peu mieux. On progresse._

_-Elle t'a pardonné ce que tu lui as dit dans le car ?_

Cette fois-ci, Candice m'énervait vraiment. Je me sentais déjà bien assez coupable pour ce que je lui avais dit. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin que tout le monde le sache et surtout, que tout le monde m'en parle.

_-J'en sais rien Paul, dis-je. Peut-être, on en a pas vraiment parlé._

_-Tu t'es excusé au moins ?_

_-Bien sûr que je me suis excusé ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?_

_-Eh calme-toi, je ne te juge pas, dit-il. Je veux juste savoir où ça en ai._

_-Ben, rends-moi un service, arrêtes._

Je lui raccrochai au nez. J'étais vraiment énervé. Ma relation avec Nina, ne regardait que Nina et moi ! J'appelai immédiatement Candice pour mettre les choses au clair, je détestais qu'elle se mêle de tout. Elle était vraiment adorable, mais là, elle dépassait les bornes. Elle décrocha au bout de quelques secondes.

_-Salut beau brun, dit-elle avec un ton amusé._

_-Écoute, je comprends que tu sois une très bonne amie de Nina et qu'elle te raconte tout, commençai-je avec un ton sec. Mais je ne veux pas que tu en parles à tout le monde ! Ma relation avec Nina ne regarde personne d'autre à part nous deux ! _

_-Oh, calme-toi Ian, dit-elle. Je suis désolée !_

_-A qui d'autre l'as-tu raconté ?_

_-Personne, juste à Paul. Il m'a demandé de vos nouvelles parce que tu ne lui en as pas donné une seule, dit-elle. Alors je lui ai raconté._

Je soupirai et passai une main sur mon visage. Elle était vraiment incroyable ! Mais bon, je devais avouer que je m'en fichais un peu que Paul le sache, il était un très bon ami.

_-Ok, si ce n'est que Paul, ça va, dis-je. Mais évite à l'avenir s'il-te-plaît. _

_-D'accord, dit-elle d'une petite voix désolée. _

_-Bonne soirée Candice._

Elle me répondit en marmonnant et je raccrochai en soupirant. J'y étais peut-être allé un peu fort pour couper le sifflet de Candice Accola. Au moins j'étais sûr qu'elle ne recommencerait pas. En revanche, je pouvais m'attendre à un sermon de la part de Nina. Mais bon… Je n'aimais vraiment pas que Candice fasse ça.

PDV Candice

Oulala, je l'avais vraiment énervé sur ce coup-la. Je ne pensais pas que ça le dérangerait que Paul soit au courant. Après tout, c'était son meilleur ami dans le cast. J'espérais vraiment qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas longtemps. Je reposai mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

_-Entrez ! M'exclamai-je._

La porte s'ouvrit laissant Zach entrer. Je fis une légère grimace en découvrant le jeune homme que j'avais pris soin d'éviter depuis ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous deux.

_-Je te dérange ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Non, pas du tout, dis-je en faisant un léger sourire._

Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui avant de venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, à côté de moi. Je me sentais très gênée. La situation était assez délicate.

_-Je voulais parler avec toi, de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir, dit-il. Je me suis réveillé et tu étais déjà levée, on a pas eu le temps de…_

_-T'inquiète pas Zach, ce n'était rien, le coupai-je. On était complètement bourré, ça ne signifiait rien._

Je lui fis un grand sourire qui disparut lorsque je le vis baisser la tête, comme s'il était déçu. A quoi s'attendait-il ? A ce qu'on vive le grand amour ? Il ne me laissa pas le temps de lui poser ces questions et releva la tête avec un grand sourire.

_-Tu me rassures, dit-il. J'avais peur que tu penses que c'était plus…_

_-Non, déclarai-je._

Je souriais à nouveau. Il m'avait fait peur. Zach était un très bon ami et ça aurait tout changé si l'un de nous avait eu des sentiments pour l'autre. Il me sourit et déposa un petit bisou sur ma joue avant de sortir de la chambre. Je baissai les yeux et m'aperçus que son départ m'avait légèrement attristée. Je me demandai si je devais le rattraper en courant ou… Non STOP Candice ! Reprends-toi ! Je soupirai et m'allongeai avant d'éteindre ma lumière et de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, laissez-moi des Reviews ! **


	14. Chapter 14 : For fun

PDV Nina 

_Deux jours plus tard_

La dernière journée de tournage du voyage de Damon et Elena venait de se terminer. Nous venions d'arriver à l'hôtel et nous avions encore une nuit ici avant de repartir à Atlanta le lendemain matin. Je devais faire ma valise. Je montai dans ma chambre, suivie d'Ian avec j'avais passé de très bons moments ces derniers jours. Nous ne nous quittions plus. Il allait où j'allais et j'allais là où il allait. Pratique pour nous retrouver. Après avoir déposé mon sac dans le salon, nous allions dans la chambre où Ian s'affala sur le lit qui était encombré d'une dizaine de vêtements.

_-Tu es bien une fille toi, dit-il en rigolant à moitié._

_-Je suis curieuse de voir si tu ranges bien ton appartement, dis-je en lui faisant un grand sourire._

Il plissa les yeux en faisant une légère grimace, montrant qu'il n'était pas mieux que moi niveau « bordel ». Je commençai à rassembler mes affaires et à les plier pour les mettre dans ma valise.

_-N'empêche que moi, j'ai déjà fait ma valise, déclara-t-il._

_-Oui, ben, pas moi !_

Il rigola et commença à jouer avec l'un de mes T-shirts, ce qui m'énerva assez vite puisqu'il ne voulait pas me le rendre.

_- Ian, donne-le-moi ! M'exclamai-je. Je ne pourrais jamais finir cette fichue valise si tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire chier !_

Il rigola mais ne me rendait toujours pas mon haut. Je montai sur le lit et tendis la main pour l'attraper, mais il le plaça encore plus loin pour que je vienne le chercher. Je soupirai en rigolant à moitié.

_-S'il te plaît Ian, je suis fatiguée !_

Il sourit légèrement et finit par me le rendre. Je le remerciai et pus enfin continuer à faire ma valise. Nous discutions joyeusement de notre retour à Atlanta. Cette semaine à l'écart de tous nos amis avait été sympathique, mais ils nous manquaient énormément. Candice ne m'avait pas rappelée depuis l'autre jour, un record pour elle. Je regardais mon téléphone en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Ian._

_-C'est rien, juste… Candice ne m'a pas rappelée depuis deux jours, c'est étonnant de sa part, expliquai-je en recommençant à ranger mes affaires._

Je vis Ian faire une légère grimace, montrant qu'il savait pourquoi mon amie était passée en mode « silence radio ».

_-Ian ? L'incitai-je, voyant qu'il n'allait pas parler. _

_-Je l'ai peut-être appelée en l'engueulant légèrement, dit-il en tirant la grimace, ayant peur de ma réaction._

_-Et pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ?_

_-Paul m'a appelé et j'ai découvert que Candice lui avait répété tout ce que tu lui avais dit sur nous, expliqua-t-il. J'ai pas trop apprécié qu'elle se mêle de notre relation._

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, me disant qu'il avait sans doute de bonnes raisons de l'avoir engueulée. Et puis comme ça, elle se mêlerait un peu moins de ma vie. Je haussai les épaules, lui montrant que je trouvais ça assez juste.

_-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

_-Non, tu as le droit de l'engueuler, dis-je. Si tu n'as pas apprécié qu'elle se mêle de notre relation, tu as le droit de le lui faire savoir._

_-Mais c'est ta meilleure amie, dit-il._

_-Oui, mais ça ne lui donne pas non plus tous les droits._

Il haussa les sourcils et changea très vite de sujet. Il me fallut un peu plus d'une heure pour boucler ma valise tout en discutant avec Ian. Lorsque j'eus enfin terminé, il était l'heure d'aller dîner. Nous descendions donc dans le restaurant et nous nous installions à une table avec plusieurs membres de l'équipe dont Julie et Kévin.

_-Nina, Ian, on aura encore besoin de vous une journée pour finir les scènes de l'épisode, me dit Julie. Vous travaillerez après-demain et ensuite vous serez en vacances. _

Ian me fit un grand sourire, fier d'être en vacances avant tous les autres. Je lui frappai gentiment l'épaule, ce qui le fit rire. Le reste du dîner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, nous étions tous heureux de retourner au bercail et de retrouver le reste de l'équipe qui nous avait affreusement manqué. A la fin du dîner, nous retournions tous dans nos chambres.

_-Montes, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes, me dit Ian alors que j'étais déjà en train de monter les escaliers._

J'acquiesçai et allai dans ma chambre. Ian toqua à la porte quelques minutes plus tard. J'allais lui ouvrir et il me fit un grand sourire en me montrant les deux verres à shoots et la bouteille de téquila qu'il avait dans la main. Je soupirai en souriant, puis je m'écartai pour le laisser entrer.

_-Ian, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé._

_-Je me suis dit que nous pourrions fêter la nouvelle amitié de Damon et Elena, dit-il en me souriant._

Je savais très bien qu'il faisait en vérité allusion à notre réconciliation. Je devais l'avouer, ça me tentait bien de m'amuser un peu et de profiter de la compagnie d'Ian. Dans quelques heures ce voyage serait terminé et nous serions à nouveau avec tous nos amis. Nous ne serions plus juste tous les deux. J'allai m'asseoir à côté de lui en souriant. Il remplit les deux shoots et m'en donna un. Il me regarda avec un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.

_-A un nouveau départ dans notre relation, dit-il._

Je lui souris et nous trinquions avant d'avaler d'un coup le contenu de notre verre. Je tirai une légère grimace alors que l'alcool me brûlait la gorge. Ian poussa un petit cri de joie et remplit nos verres que nous vidions d'un coup à nouveau.

_Trois heures plus tard…_

Je remplissais à nouveau mon verre quand je me rendis compte que la bouteille était complètement vide.

_-Ian ! Ya plus d'alcool ! M'écriai-je._

Ian, qui était allongé sur le sol depuis plus d'une demi-heure, se redressa d'un coup avec un air paniqué.

_-Quoi ?! S'écria-t-il._

Je lui montrai la bouteille en haussant les épaules et il soupira en se laissant retomber sur le sol, me faisant rire. J'avais beaucoup trop bu. Je n'avais plus vraiment conscience de ce que je faisais ou disais. Mais au moins, je m'amusais. J'étais assise par terre, Ian à seulement quelques mètres de moi, allongé sur le sol, contemplant le plafond. Il se tourna alors sur le ventre et vint vers moi en rampant.

_-Tu sais ce qu'il manque ? Me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire._

_-De l'alcool, déclarai-je en jouant avec la bouteille vide._

_-Oui, non mais à part ça, répliqua Ian. _

_-Ben, non, dis-je en haussant les épaules. _

_-De la musique, dit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux._

Sur ce, il se leva et sortit de la chambre sans même me dire où il allait. Je restai là, assise sur le sol, la bouteille de téquila vide à la main, en fixant la porte fermée et en me demandant où il avait bien pu aller. Si j'avais été dans mon état normal, je l'aurais sûrement suivi en courant, mais rien que de me lever ne semblait pas être une bonne idée. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je me levais alors avec difficulté et allai m'appuyer contre la porte, toujours fermée.

_-C'est qui ? Demandai-je._

_-Ben, Ian ! S'écria une voix de l'autre côté._

_-Ian qui ? Demandai-je en souriant bêtement._

_-Roh ! Allez Nina ouvres-moi ! Cria-t-il._

Je rigolai mais finis par lui ouvrir. Il entra dans la pièce, un iPod dans une main et une enceinte dans l'autre. Il alla mettre le tout en place et quelques minutes plus tard, de la musique résonnait dans toute la chambre. Je sautai de joie et me précipitai vers Ian pour danser. Nous n'arrêtions pas pendant plus de deux heures. Danser, danser, danser. C'est tout ce que nous avions envie de faire. Puis, doucement, nous nous calmions. Je sentis une grande fatigue m'envahir et Ian aussi. Les effets de l'alcool se dissipaient petit à petit, chez Ian plus vite que chez moi. Nous allions nous allonger sur le lit, l'un contre l'autre. Ian me caressait les cheveux et avait posé sa tête sur la mienne. J'étais tellement bien contre lui, je commençai à m'endormir. Soudain, après une vingtaine de minutes immobiles, Ian se redressa doucement, me sortant du demi-sommeil dans lequel j'étais plongée.

_-Je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma chambre, et de dormir, dit-il._

Il voulut s'en aller, mais je l'attrapai par le col de sa chemise et dans un geste totalement incontrôlé, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre à mon baisé. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il approfondissait notre baisé. Je sentis une vague de chaleur m'envahir alors que nos langues s'entremêlaient, dansant comme nous l'avions fait un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Ce baisé me parut durer une éternité. Mais il était tellement merveilleux. Je dus me reculer avec regret pour reprendre mon souffle. Mais à peine mes lèvres avaient quitté les siennes que j'en voulais déjà plus. Je voulais plus qu'un baisé, je voulais partager toute cette nuit avec lui. Il me regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus que j'aimais tant, pleins de passion et d'amour.

_-Je t'aime tellement, chuchota-t-il._

Je lui souris et l'embrassai à nouveau, passant mes bras autour de son corps pour le rapprocher de moi. Mon corps tout entier brûlait d'envie et de passion. C'était plus fort que moi. J'entrepris de défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Je commençais à lui enlever quand Ian posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me repoussa doucement.

_-Non, Nina, arrêtes, dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant._

_-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je en tentant de l'embrasser._

Il me repoussa à nouveau.

_-Parce qu'on a tous les deux beaucoup trop bu et que je veux qu'on prenne notre temps. Qu'on avance à notre rythme._

_-Oh aller, une nuit, dis-je sans vraiment réfléchir. Pour s'amuser._

PDV Ian

_Pour s'amuser_ ? Ces deux mots résonnèrent dans ma tête. Non mais, je vivais un cauchemar ou quoi ? Comment pouvait-elle me dire ça en sachant ce que je ressentais pour elle ? Elle dut comprendre qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de blessant, puisque son sourire disparut et elle ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour s'excuser.

_-Non, ne dis rien, la coupai-je. Je comprends. Tu es jeune, tu veux t'amuser. Mais tant que tu ne prendras pas au sérieux les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, il ne peut rien se passer entre nous._

Je baissai la tête et me levai. Je la regardais, mais je ne trouvais pas ce que je cherchais dans son regard. J'aurais aimé y voir de l'amour, de la culpabilité mais il n'y avait rien de tout ça. C'était comme si elle s'en fichait. Moi qui pensais que nous nous étions rapprochés, il n'en était rien. Elle n'était toujours pas prête à entrer dans une relation sérieuse. Et le pire c'est que je ne pouvais même pas lui en vouloir. J'étais passé par là, et Dieu sait à quel point j'aimais m'amuser avec les femmes à son âge. Mais aujourd'hui, je voulais plus. Je voulais plus qu'une simple aventure d'un soir. Je voulais qu'elle m'aime autant que moi je l'aimais. Je sortis de sa chambre d'hôtel après avoir récupéré mes affaires, en reboutonnant ma chemise. Je remontai dans ma chambre et allai m'effondrer sur mon lit. Je contemplai le plafond durant quelques minutes, me rappelant cette étrange soirée. J'avais tellement aimé le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes et celui de sa langue contre la mienne. Je n'oublierais jamais ce que j'avais ressentis lorsqu'elle avait passé sa main dans mes cheveux ou quand elle m'avait rapproché d'elle. Dieu seul sait combien j'aurais voulu aller plus loin. Mais pas ce soir, nous avions tous les deux trop bus et ça aurait été une erreur. Nina l'aurait sûrement regretté. Je savais que les femmes n'aimaient pas trop donner trop vite aux hommes et je savais qu'elle s'en serait voulu d'avoir été aussi vite. Ça aurait peut-être créé une nouvelle distance entre nous deux. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revoir son petit sourire lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces mots : « pour s'amuser ». Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir de les avoir prononcés, et même de les avoir pensés. Je m'endormis après de longues minutes à me repasser la soirée en boucle dans la tête.

Je fus réveillé à neuf heures par mon horrible réveil. Je l'éteignis en grimaçant. J'avais affreusement mal à la tête et je me sentais horriblement fatigué. Il ne me restait qu'une demi-heure pour me préparer avant le départ du car. Je n'avais pas faim, ce qui me ferait gagner du temps. J'allai prendre une douche en vitesse avant de m'habiller. Je vérifiai que je n'avais rien oublié, quand je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié ma veste dans la chambre de Nina la veille. Le destin s'acharnait vraiment contre moi. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler et pourtant je n'avais pas le choix. Je pris ma valise, mon portable et mes lunettes de soleil avant de descendre d'un étage pour rejoindre la chambre de Nina. Je toquai doucement à la porte. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elle ouvre la porte. Elle avait une affreuse mine, un peu comme moi, et semblait étonnée de me voir ici.

_-Ian ?_

_-J'ai oublié ma veste hier soir, dis-je._

_-Oh…_

Elle semblait déçue que je ne vienne que pour ça. Je n'y prêtai pas plus attention. Elle retourna à l'intérieur quelques secondes, allant chercher ma veste, puis revint.

_-Merci, dis-je en la prenant._

Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais je pris ma valise et partis sans lui adresser un regard. Je descendis et mis ma valise dans la soute à bagage avant d'aller m'installer au fond du car.

_-Oula ! S'exclama Jennifer, la costumière. On a fait la fête hier soir ?_

_-Chut ! Moins fort, dis-je entraînant les rire de mes collègues._

Je mis mes lunettes de soleil, me protégeant de la lumière du jour qui agressait mes pauvres yeux mal réveillés. J'allumai mon iPod et m'endormis aussitôt.

PDV Nina

Il m'en voulait tellement. Je l'avais vu dans ses yeux, à quel point je l'avais déçu. Et il avait de très bonnes raisons d'être déçu. Mon comportement de la veille avait été lamentable, pathétique, horrible et lamentable (plutôt deux fois qu'une). Il méritait bien mieux que la fille qui voulait coucher avec lui pour s'amuser alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Le pire, c'est qu'elle aussi avait des sentiments pour lui, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui avouer. Allez savoir pourquoi. Les trois heures de trajet étaient passées très rapidement. Je m'étais endormie avant même que le car ne démarre. En effet, la nuit blanche que j'avais passée à me torturer l'esprit sur l'énorme bêtise que j'avais faite et l'énorme migraine qui s'acharnait à me rappeler que je n'aurais pas dû boire autant, m'avaient beaucoup aidé à rester endormie tout le trajet. C'est Julie qui me réveilla lorsque le car s'était arrêté devant mon immeuble. Je récupérais mes affaires et sortis du car en adressant un signe de main à toute l'équipe. Je pris ma valise et montais les quelques étages qui me séparaient de mon appartement. J'entrai et à peine une seconde plus tard, Candice se jetait dans mes bras en criant de joie.

_-Ne crie pas aussi fort je t'en prie, dis-je en grimaçant légèrement alors que mon mal de tête revenait à la charge. _

Elle se recula et me fit un grand sourire.

_-Tu m'as tellement manquée ! S'exclama-t-elle._

Je lui fis un petit sourire et allai saluer Zach, Kat et Michael qui étaient aussi présents. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé en me massant les tempes pour essayer de faire passer la douleur.

_-Tu as fait la fête hier soir ? Demanda Zach en souriant. _

_-Un peu, répondis-je de mauvaise foi. J'ai affreusement mal au crâne. _

_-Je vais te chercher de l'aspirine, dit Kat._

Je la remerciai en souriant alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. J'avalai le médicament qui fit très vite effet. Je commençai alors à raconter à mes amis la semaine que j'avais passée sans mentionner Ian. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de ça maintenant. Nous restions là, à discuter pendant un bon moment, ils me racontaient la semaine qu'ils avaient aussi passée, à traîner dans les parcs ou à faire la fête. Ça me faisait plaisir de les retrouver, notre petite vie à cinq m'avait beaucoup manquée. Mais j'étais énormément fatiguée à cause de la nuit blanche que j'avais passée. Je m'excusai auprès de mes amis avant d'aller dans ma chambre et de me glisser sous les draps pour faire une petite sieste. Il valait mieux que je sois en forme pour le lendemain. Je ne commençais qu'à 14 heures, mais quelque chose me disait que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à dormir avec mes problèmes de culpabilité. Candice entra dans ma chambre cinq minutes plus tard alors que j'essayais en vain de m'endormir.

_-Je te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Non, je n'arrive pas à dormir, répondis-je en me décalant pour lui laisser la place de s'allonger à côté de moi. Ian m'a dit que tu avais parlé de nous à Paul._

Elle fit une légère grimace.

_-T'inquiète pas, je t'en veux pas, dis-je. Mais Ian n'avait pas tort, c'est notre relation Candice, tu n'as pas le droit de tout raconter à tout le monde._

_-Mais c'est Paul, se défendit-elle. Je ne pensais pas que ça le dérangerait, c'est son meilleur ami dans l'équipe._

_-Je sais._

_-Je ne le referais plus, dit-elle._

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Candice décida de le rompre au bout de quelques minutes.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir pour être aussi fatiguée ? Demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire. _

_-On a beaucoup bu avec Ian… _

Son sourire s'agrandit d'un coup.

_-Et comment ça s'est passé ?_

_-C'était un vrai fiasquot, soufflai-je. _

Elle fronça les sourcils et je plongeai mon visage dans mes mains, honteuse.

_-Nina, racontes-moi, dit-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur mon bras._

Ce n'était plus la Candice qui voulait tout savoir des derniers ragots. C'était celle qui s'inquiétait parce qu'elle voyait bien que je n'allais pas bien. Et j'avais vraiment besoin d'elle maintenant.

_-On avait vraiment beaucoup bu et on était sur le lit, commençai-je. Il a voulu retourner dans sa chambre, mais je l'ai retenu et je l'ai embrassé. _

Je restai quelques secondes silencieuse, regardant comment Candice réagissait. Elle restait étonnamment sérieuse, comprenant que ce n'était pas tout et quelque chose c'était mal passé.

_-Ensuite, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, ajoutai-je. Mais moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était aller plus loin. _

Candice me regardait avec des yeux tristes, voyant que moi-même je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais voulu cela, pourquoi j'avais été aussi bête.

_-Il m'a arrêtée en me disant qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Et j'ai insisté en disant qu'on pourrait le faire pour s'amuser._

Je baissai les yeux, ne voulant pas affronter le regard de mon amie. Je m'en voulais tellement. J'entendis Candice soupirer, ce qui me fit relever la tête.

-_Tu as fait une erreur Nina, dit-elle. On en a tous fait. Tu étais soûle. Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler et lui expliquer. Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra. _

_-J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il est parti sans même m'adresser un regard ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Candice. Je ne veux pas être séparée de lui à nouveau._

Mon amie me prit dans ses bras alors que je commençais à pleurer. J'étais vraiment une merde. Non seulement je blessai l'homme que j'aimais, mais en plus je me mettais à pleurer. Non mais je vous jure.

_-Essaye de le rappeler, dit Candice. Mais d'abord, dors un peu, ça te fera du bien._

J'acquiesçai et m'installai confortablement pendant qu'elle sortait de la pièce. Mes larmes séchèrent en quelques minutes et je sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

PDV Candice

Je détestai la voir comme ça. Elle était ma meilleure amie ici. C'était à elle que je racontai tout et c'était à moi qu'elle racontait tout. Je m'en voulais de ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle. Mais j'avais promis de ne plus me mêler de leurs affaires. Je devais les laisser régler ça tous seuls.

Nina resta dans sa chambre toute la journée. Elle n'en sortit que pour dîner. Elle tenta d'avoir l'air joyeuse devant les autres, mais ils avaient tous remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils m'avaient demandé ce qu'il se passait, mais je n'avais rien répondu, m'en tenant à ma promesse. Elle n'avait pas non plus passé la soirée avec nous, ce qui n'avait fait qu'aggraver l'inquiétude des autres, ainsi que la mienne. Je savais qu'elle s'en voulait. J'étais passée la voir avant d'aller me coucher, mais elle dormait paisiblement, alors je ne l'avais pas dérangée. Le lendemain, je me réveillai à neuf heures. N'apparaissant pas dans l'épisode 11, Zach et moi étions déjà en vacances et nous avions décidé de passer la journée ensemble. Le malaise dû à ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre soir s'était lentement dissipé durant ces derniers jours. Nina n'était pas encore réveillée quand nous partions. Nous étions allés nous poser dans un parc, au soleil, bien qu'il fasse un peu froid par ce mois de novembre. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous. Nous n'arrêtions pas de rire et de discuter joyeusement. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour Nina. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Zach.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Nina ? Me demanda-t-il._

_-Rien, dis-je en soupirant._

Il me regarda avec un regard insistant, me montrant qu'il ne me croyait pas du tout. C'est fou d'être une bonne actrice mais de ne pas être foutu de savoir mentir à ses amis !

_-Il s'est passé un truc avec Ian, mais ils ne veulent pas que j'en parle, dis-je en priant pour que Zach ne parle de cela à Ian._

Il m'aurait sûrement tué rien que pour avoir prononcé son nom dans la même phrase que celui de Nina. Zach acquiesça lentement, montrant qu'il comprenait.

_-Je vais aller l'appelée, dis-je._

_-Ok._

Je me levai et m'éloignai un peu de lui en collant mon téléphone à mon oreille. Nina répondit après quelques sonneries.

_-Candice ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Rien, dis-je. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais._

_-Ça pourrait aller mieux, dit-elle. Je viens d'arriver au studio._

_-Quoi ?! Il est déjà 14 heures ?! M'exclamai-je en regardant ma montre._

Je n'avais même pas vu le temps passer. J'étais tellement occupée à discuter avec Zach. J'entendis Nina rire un peu de l'autre côté de la ligne. Ça me fit plaisir. Je la préférai nettement plus lorsqu'elle riait.

_-Tu l'as appelé ? Demandai-je._

_-Oui, il n'a même pas répondu, dit-elle._

_-Il n'a peut-être pas entendu son téléphone, dis-je n'y croyant même pas moi-même._

_-Candice, tu connais Ian, dit-elle. Il répond toujours à son téléphone et je sais qu'il travaille cette après-midi comme moi._

Je soupirai. Il était vrai que jamais Ian n'avait loupé un appel à part lorsqu'il travaillait.

_-Laisse tomber, dit-elle. J'ai fait une connerie, maintenant faut que j'assume._

Elle raccrocha sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Je soupirai à nouveau, elle s'en voulait vraiment beaucoup. Ça me tuait de ne rien pouvoir faire. Je pourrais appeler Ian… Non ! Candice tu as promis de ne plus te mêler de leurs affaires ! Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure alors que la vision que Nina en pleure me revenait à l'esprit. Elle était ma meilleure amie. Je devais tenter quelque chose. J'appelai alors Ian en priant pour qu'il ne me fasse pas un sermon.

_-Oui ? Répondit Ian après seulement trois sonneries._

_-Hey ! Comment ça va ? Demandai-je en faisant mine de ne pas appeler pour Nina._

_-Candice je te connais, tu es au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-il. Alors va droit au but._

Je restai figée quelques secondes en grimaçant, puis je pris mon courage à deux mains.

_-Écoute, je sais que je ne devrais pas me mêler de vos affaires et tout ça, dis-je. Mais là Nina va vraiment mal. Elle s'en veut, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point._

_-Oui, elle a des raisons de s'en vouloir, dit-il._

_-Mais tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait même pas !_

_-Elle le pensait Candice, répondit-il. J'étais en face d'elle, elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a proposé de passer la nuit avec pour s'amuser alors qu'elle savait très bien ce que je ressens pour elle. Elle ne prend pas ça au sérieux, c'est ça le problème. Pour l'instant, je ne veux pas lui parler, ok ?_

Je soupirai. Je savais qu'il avait de très bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir.

_-Ok, dis-je. _

_-Cool, dit-il. Je te laisse, je vais bosser._

Il raccrocha et je soupirai à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, je ne voyais vraiment pas comment ils pourraient s'en sortir. Je retournai m'asseoir à côté de Zach, quand soudain une idée me revint en tête. Un petit sourire fendit mon visage, troublant légèrement Zach.

_-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça en me regardant ? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet._

_-Tu te rappel de notre super plan pour rendre Ian jaloux ?_

_-Comment l'oublier ?_

Je lui fis un petit sourire en haussant les sourcils, lui montrant que nous allions passer à l'action. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de sourire à son tour. Nina n'était peut-être pas d'accord avec ce plan et Ian allait sûrement nous en vouloir, mais je savais que ça marcherait.


	15. Chapter 15 : You're in love with me

PDV Nina

Nous avions tous finis de tourner l'épisode 11. Les vacances avaient enfin commencé, nous pouvions enfin nous détendre. Le mois de décembre venait à peine de commencer et il me restait encore trois semaines avant de rejoindre ma famille pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Cela faisait trois jours que je n'avais pas vu Ian et aujourd'hui nous allions tous passer la journée ensemble. Seul Kayla, Sarah et Michael n'étaient pas là. Je me séchai les cheveux en discutant avec Candice.

_-On a rendez-vous à quelle heure au resto ? Demandai-je en passant une serviette dans mes cheveux. _

_-A 13 heures, répondit-t-elle. Alors, dépêche-toi un peu ! On part dans une demi-heure !_

Zach rit tandis que je soupirai en retournant dans la salle de bain au pas de course pour me maquiller. A peine j'avais finis, que Candice entrait et m'attrapai par le bras pour partir. J'eus à peine le temps de prendre mon sac avant de sortir de l'appartement. Nous montions dans ma voiture et je conduisis jusqu'au restaurant dans lequel nous avions rendez-vous. Je devais l'avouer, j'étais un peu stressée à l'idée de le revoir. Ian. Après une semaine à passer tout nous temps ensemble, nous venions de passer trois jours sans nous adresser la parole une seule fois. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des semaines qu'on ne s'était pas parlé. Il me manquait terriblement. Je me garai et nous descendions du véhicule. Je tentai de ne pas montrer que j'étais un peu mal à l'aise. Nous entrions dans le restaurant et un serveur nous installa à une table au fond. Je m'installai entre Zach et Candice, qui m'avait légèrement forcée à me mettre à cette place. Allez savoir pourquoi. Depuis quelques jours, ces deux-là étaient très étranges avec moi. Mais je ne cherchais pas très loin, Candice était étrange, je m'étais faite à l'idée.

_-Oh arrête de faire cette tête ! S'exclama Candice à mon attention. Il a dû te pardonner depuis !_

_-Je ne pense pas Candice…_

Je vis qu'elle lançait un petit regard à Zach. Je me tournai vers ce dernier qui la fixait aussi. J'échangeai un regard avec Kat, qui ne comprenait pas plus que moi ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

_-Ok, dis-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec vous deux ?_

Zach et Candice se tournèrent vers moi avec un air innocent. Je haussai les sourcils, attendant une réponse. Soudain, Candice se leva et salua avec joie Paul, Torrey et Ian qui arrivaient, évitant par la même occasion de répondre à ma question. Je me levai et fis un grand sourire à Paul qui me prit brièvement dans ses bras.

_-Comment tu vas ? Lui demandai-je._

_-Bien, dit-il en souriant._

J'allai ensuite saluer Torrey. Je me tournai vers Ian en espérant qu'il me fasse un gentil regard ou même un sourire. Mais il m'ignora complètement et alla s'asseoir le plus loin de moi possible. Je soupirai et me rassis à ma place. Je le surpris en train de me lancer un regard noir depuis l'autre côté de la table. Au moins il savait toujours que j'existai. Je fis mine que tout allait bien et souris à Kat. Nous commencions à manger tout en discutant. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous. J'oubliai presque les mauvais regards que me lançaient Ian et le fait qu'il ne m'adressait pas du tout la parole. Nous arrivions au dessert quand Ian se leva pour sortir fumer une cigarette. Je le suivis du regard.

_-Nina ? M'appela Paul avec qui j'étais en train de discuter._

_-Désolée, Paul, dis-je. Je vais aller prendre l'air._

Il leva les yeux vers la sortie avant de les reposer sur moi et de me faire un petit sourire encourageant. Je me levai en prenant ma veste et sortis du restaurant. Je m'approchai lentement d'Ian. Je savais qu'il m'avait vue, mais il ne tourna pas le regard vers moi.

_-Ian… Dis-je. Je suis vraiment…_

_-Désolée ? Me coupa-t-il en tournant enfin les yeux vers moi._

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Il m'en voulait terriblement, je pouvais le voir dans le bleu de ses yeux. Je baissai la tête, ne pouvant plus affronter son regard.

_-Oui, dis-je d'une petite voix._

_-Bien, dit-il. C'est bien, tu es désolée. _

Je relevais les yeux vers lui. L'espoir qu'il me pardonne renaissait doucement en moi.

_-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis prêt à te pardonner, ajouta-t-il sèchement._

J'eus l'impression de me prendre un coup de poing en pleine figure. Il me regardait avec tellement de colère, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était plus lui en face de moi.

_-Je ne veux plus te parler, dit-il._

Il me bouscula légèrement en voulant retourner vers le restaurant. Je me tournais vers lui alors qu'une larme coulait sur ma joue.

_-Tu devras bien me pardonner Ian ! Criai-je._

Il s'arrêta et resta immobile quelques secondes. Puis, il se retourna vers moi.

_-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux._

_-Parce que tu es amoureux de moi, dis-je._

_-Tu n'avais pas l'air dans avoir grand-chose à faire l'autre soir, répondit-il. Tu avais plutôt l'air de vouloir t'amuser._

Il avait bien insisté sur le dernier mot, comme lorsqu'un homme mettait un peu plus de force dans son coup pour blesser son adversaire. Il secoua légèrement la tête et retourna à l'intérieur. Je soupirai et restai un peu dehors, pour prendre l'air. Je détestai cette distance. Une larme coula sur ma joue quand je sentis quelqu'un passer une main dans mon dos. Je me retournai en sursautant et découvris Zach.

_-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit-il en souriant._

Je lui rendis son sourire.

_-Il a bien voulu te parler ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Pas vraiment…_

Il fit une légère grimace et un léger silence s'installa. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de ma relation avec Ian. Je ne voulais même plus y penser, à vrai dire.

_-Alors, c'est quoi le truc avec Candice ? Demandai-je pour changer de sujet._

Zach fit une nouvelle grimace, montrant bien qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, qu'ils me cachaient tous les deux quelque chose.

_-Est-ce que c'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ? Demandai-je._

Il tourna la tête vers moi avec de grands yeux horrifiés. Apparemment ça le surprenait que je sois au courant.

_-Ne fais pas cette tête ! M'exclamai-je en souriant et en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Candice est ma meilleure amie ! Elle me raconte tout !_

_-Je ne penserais pas qu'elle te raconterait **ça**, dit-il._

Je rigolai alors que je voyais qu'il était légèrement gêné. Je comprenais. Nous étions amis, mais pas vraiment assez proches pour parler de ça. Je lui donnai un nouveau coup d'épaule pour le détendre.

_-Sois pas gêné, dis-je. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le truc qu'il se passe avec vous deux ?_

_-C'est rien, dit-il en me souriant. Un petit truc de rien du tout._

Je fronçais les sourcils, voulant en savoir plus, mais il me tira par le bras pour que l'on retourne à l'intérieur. Je soupirai et retournais donc m'asseoir à ma place à côté de Candice. Nos desserts arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Je restai assez silencieuse, ne prenant pas part aux conversations des autres. Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça. Je mangeai ma mousse au chocolat en silence.

_-Euh, Nina ? M'appela Zach._

Je me tournai légèrement vers lui. Il leva la main avec hésitation.

_-Tu as… un peu de…_

Il me fit un petit sourire et approcha sa main de mon visage. Il essuya le bord de ma lèvre avec son pouce, me surprenant légèrement.

_-Du chocolat, dit-il en me souriant._

Je le remerciai d'un petit sourire et vis Candice sourire discrètement. Je fronçai les sourcils et regardaient Zach et Candice l'un après l'autre. Mais à quoi ils jouaient ?

PDV Ian

Je regardais Zach qui retirait le chocolat que Nina avait sur le coin des lèvres. Je détournai les yeux en serrant les mâchoires. J'avais beau lui en vouloir pour l'autre soir, ça ne changeait rien au fait que je l'aimais toujours. Je détestai voir un autre homme se rapprocher d'elle. Le reste du déjeuner se passa normalement, puis nous sortions du restaurant.

_-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Paul. Vous voulez qu'on aille se poser chez nous ?_

_-Euh… En fait, Zach et moi pensions aller faire un tour à la patinoire, dit Candice avec un grand sourire. Il y en a une à l'autre bout de la ville qui est ouverte toute l'année, elle est grande et ça à l'air sympa._

J'acquiesçai. Ce programme me semblait bien.

_-Candice, dit Nina. Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas fait ça._

_-Et bien, tu vas t'y remettre, dit son amie en souriant. On se retrouve là-bas ?_

Paul acquiesça et nous nous séparions. J'avais vu que Nina était un peu anxieuse à l'idée de retourner sur la glace. Je n'aimais pas vraiment la voir comme ça. Je montai dans la voiture de Paul.

_-Hey, Ian, dit Paul alors que Torrey démarrait. Pourquoi tu ne pardonnerais pas Nina ? Elle se sent mal à cause de ça, tu sais ?_

_-Vraiment ? Demandai-je sans tourner les yeux vers lui._

_-Oh, allez Ian ! Tu l'aimes ! Elle était soûle ! Tu penses vraiment que ça vaut le coup de lui en vouloir ?_

_-Paul, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler._

_-Comme tu voudras._

Je l'entendis soupirer, comme si je l'agaçais. C'est surtout lui qui m'agaçait. Il n'arrêtait pas de me parler de Nina, me disant que je devrais passer l'éponge. Ça commençait vraiment à m'énerver qu'il se mêle de tout. C'était mon ami, certes. Même mon meilleur ami, mais j'en avais marre qu'il me dise ce que je devrais faire. La voiture s'arrêta et je descendais pour me diriger directement dans la patinoire. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rester près de Paul. Il allait encore essayer de me pousser vers Nina comme il l'avait fait ces derniers jours. J'allai directement à l'accueil sans attendre les autres. Je louai des patins, les enfilai et allai directement sur la glace.

PDV Nina

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda Candice en regardant Ian qui était déjà en train de faire des tours sur la glace._

Je le regardais patiner tout en écoutant la conversation des autres. J'avais l'impression que patiner le soulageait, comme si ça le libérait d'un poids qu'il avait sur les épaules.

_-Il est un peu grincheux ces derniers temps, répondit Paul en me regardant._

Je soupirai et allai me louer des patins. Je restai quelques secondes devant la glace, hésitant à monter dessus. Je me rappelai, la dernière fois que j'avais fait ça, j'étais tombée et je m'étais cassée la cheville. Depuis, j'étais terrifiée d'y retourner. Quelqu'un passa ses mains sur mes hanches, je me retournai et découvris avec surprise Zach qui me souriait.

_-On y va ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant._

_-Je…_

_-Allez, n'ai pas peur Nina, dit-il. Je suis là._

Je lui fis un petit sourire gêné et posai un pied sur la glace. Je sentis Zach resserrer son étreinte autour de mes hanches et me pousser légèrement. Je montai sur la glace sans aucune assurance. Je m'accrochai à lui autant que je pouvais, ayant peur de tomber. C'était stupide, j'étais une danseuse, une gymnaste. J'arrivais à faire des choses que d'autres n'arriveraient jamais à faire. Et là, j'avais peur, peur de patiner sur la glace. Juste parce que je m'étais cassée la cheville quelques années plus tôt. Je posais les pieds sur la glace avec hésitation et avançais comme un escargot. Mais Zach me soutenait. Il me tenait par la taille et me rattrapait à chaque fois que je manquais de tomber. Après quelques minutes, je retrouvais un peu de confiance et allai de plus en plus vite.

PDV Ian 

Je faisais des tours depuis plus d'une heure. Gardant toujours un contact visuel avec Nina et Zach, bien trop proches l'un de l'autre à mon goût. Il la tenait pas la taille depuis le début, la rattrapant à chaque fois qu'elle tombait, la tirant par la main pour qu'elle aille plus vite. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'aller le voir et de lui en coller une. Je sentis une main attraper la mienne. Je tournai la tête et vis Candice qui me souriait. Elle me tenait toujours la main et avait même entrelacé nos doigts.

_-Candice, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils._

_-Ça doit être dur de voir Zach lui tourner autour comme ça, dit-elle alors que nous patinions toujours main dans la main. _

_-Sérieusement, Candice, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je en tentant de lui faire lâcher ma main._

_-Du calme ! S'exclama-t-elle en me faisant de gros yeux. Je ne fais que vous aider._

_-Nous aider à quoi ?!_

_-A vous réconcilier toi et Nina !_

_-En quoi le fait que tu me tiennes la main va nous aider à nous réconcilier ? Demandai-je commençant à être légèrement énervé. _

_-Je pense que ça va lui ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments qu'elle a pour toi, dit-elle en faisant un mouvement de la tête en arrière._

Je regardais derrière nous et découvris que Zach et Nina étaient à quelques mètres en arrière. Nina avait perdu le sourire qu'elle avait quelques minutes plus tôt et nous regardait, Candice et moi, avec… jalousie ? Je me remis de face en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Tu essayes de la rendre jalouse pour qu'elle se rendre compte qu'elle m'aime ? Demandai-je._

Candice me fit un petit sourire et haussa des sourcils avec un air malicieux. Je réfléchis quelques secondes, ne sachant pas vraiment si je voulais participer à un plan pareil .

_-Ian… Dit Candice en devenant soudainement sérieuse. Tu es fou amoureux d'elle. Et je sais qu'elle t'a blessé, mais crois-moi elle s'en veut à en mourir. Et je sais qu'elle t'aime aussi. Tout ça, vous deux qui ne vous parlez plus, c'est du gâchis. _

_-Je croyais que tu devais ne plus t'en mêler ?_

_-J'ai changé d'avis, dit-elle. Et sache que si tu ne vas pas la voir, je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle._

Je soupirai alors qu'elle se rapprochait encore plus de moi. Après tout, peut-être que son plan pouvait marcher.

PDV Nina

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?! Pourquoi elle le prenait par la main comme ça ?! Elle savait très bien ce que je ressentais pour lui ! Ian avait tourné la tête vers nous. J'étais en colère et triste. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation et en plus Candice qui s'en mêlait ! Zach était toujours près de moi. Il m'avait pris la main et nous continuions de tourner et tourner sur cette fichue patinoire. Je n'arrivais pas à décrocher mon regard de lui. Il souriait et n'arrêtait pas de rire avec elle. Elle avait failli tomber il l'avait rattrapée par la taille et l'avait serrée contre lui pour qu'elle reprenne son équilibre. Et puis, Zach, il m'énervait à me coller comme ça ! S'en était trop. Je retirai ma main d'un coup sec et commençait à me diriger vers la sortie de la patinoire, mais je m'emmêlai les pieds et tombai par terre. Une énorme douleur me prit la cheville.

_-Non, non, non, marmonnai-je en grimaçant._

Soudainement, je vis Ian arriver en trombe et s'agenouiller à côté de moi.

_-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il un peu paniqué._

_-J'ai mal…_

Il m'aida à me relever, mais j'avais tellement mal à la cheville que je n'arrivais pas à poser le pied par terre. Ian passa un bras autour de ma taille et je passai le mien sur ses épaules. Candice et les autres arrivaient aussi, venant l'aider à me sortir de là. Il me déposa sur un banc et m'aida à retirer mes patins avant d'en faire de même. J'avais l'impression de revivre un mauvais souvenir. Ian se leva et passa un bras sous mes jambes pour me soulever et m'emmener à l'infirmerie. J'aurais sûrement dû en profiter pour lui parler, mais non. Je restai silencieuse, m'accrochant à lui pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur. Nous entrions dans l'infirmerie et le médecin lui montra une chaise où il me déposa.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous avez mademoiselle ? Me demanda-t-il._

_-J'ai mal à la cheville, dis-je. La dernière fois que j'ai fait du patins à glace, je me la suis cassée._

_-C'est la même ?_

_-Oui._

Il commença à ausculter ma cheville. Il la tourna légèrement, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur.

_-Ce n'est rien, vous vous êtes juste foulé la cheville, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Je vais vous donner une crème à mettre matin et soir avec un bandage et dans deux semaines, vous serez comme neuve !_

Je lui fis un petit sourire, rassurée de ne pas mettre à nouveau cassé la cheville. Je relevai la tête, mais Ian avait disparu. Il était sûrement parti dès qu'il m'avait déposée là. Après tout, il m'en voulait toujours aux dernières nouvelles.

PDV Ian

Je retournais vers les autres. Je ne voulais pas resté avec elle. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchis en allant l'aider sur la patinoire. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

_-Comment elle va ? Demanda Candice._

_-Elle s'est juste foulé la cheville, elle s'en remettra, dis-je._

Zach se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Je soupirai. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer celui-là. Il ne voulait pas comprendre ? J'avais bien vu que Nina était sortie de la patinoire en trombe à cause lui. Il l'avait agacée à force de la coller. J'allai remettre mes chaussures tout en marmonnant des paroles insensées.

_-Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec elle ? Demanda Candice avec un air choqué._

_-Elle est avec le médecin, elle n'a pas besoin de moi ! M'exclamai-je. Et en plus, Zach prend soin d'elle maintenant !_

Je vis Candice lever les yeux au ciel tandis que Paul riait légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'agaçait celui-là ! Il n'allait pas rire longtemps s'il continuait comme ça. Je soupirai et me levai pour aller au stand de nourriture qu'il y avait dans un coin de la patinoire.

_-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Demanda la jeune fille qui tenait le stand._

_-Un café s'il vous plaît._

Elle me fit un petit sourire et alla préparer ce que je lui avais demandé. Je payai et allai m'asseoir dans mon coin. Les autres n'arrêtaient pas de me regarder discrètement, du moins ils essayaient de me regarder discrètement. Soudain, je vis Nina revenir. Zach l'aidait à marcher en la tenant par la taille. Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel. Je détestai le voir aussi proche d'elle. Finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû rester avec elle, pour ne pas qu'il se rapproche d'elle plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Mais c'était un peu trop tard pour y retourner. Je soupirai à nouveau et me levai pour les rejoindre.

_-Comment va ta cheville ? Demandai-je._

Nina leva les yeux vers moi, apparemment surprise que je pose la question. Un petit sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres et Zach me regarda en plissant les yeux.

_-Bien, ce n'est presque rien, répondit Nina. Je serais rétablie dans deux semaines._

J'acquiesçai et un silence un peu gênant s'installa dans le groupe. Je voyais que Candice était déçue que Nina et moi ne parlions pas plus que ça. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'elle chercha autre chose à faire.

_-Et si on allait tous se poser chez moi, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, fière de son idée. On pourrait faire une soirée pour fêter le début de nos vacances !_

Tout le monde se concerta dur regard. Les autres acceptèrent la proposition tandis que Nina et moi nous regardions. Elle cherchait sûrement à savoir si j'avais envie de venir dans son appartement ce soir, ou si j'allai éviter la soirée.

_-Je viens aussi, dis-je en souriant à Candice._

Celle-ci sautilla sur place en frappant dans ses mains, comme une enfant de cinq ans qui venait d'apprendre qu'elle allait à Disney-land.

‑_On se retrouve chez moi à 20 heures, dit-elle._

Nous quittions alors la patinoire. J'étais resté en arrière et regardais Zach qui aidait Nina à marcher. Il la tenait toujours par la taille. Je commençai à me dire que le plan de Candice pourrait sûrement marcher. J'avais bien vu que Nina voulait que je vienne à la soirée. Le plan de Candice pourrait sans doute lui ouvrir les yeux. Je remontai dans la voiture avec Paul et Torrey.

_-On te dépose chez toi, Ian ? Demanda Torrey._

_-Oui, merci, dis-je. Je viendrais avec ma voiture ce soir, pas la peine de passer me prendre._

_-Ok, répondit-elle en souriant._

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils me déposèrent devant mon immeuble. Je les remerciai et montai dans mon appartement. Je soupirai en m'affalant sur mon canapé. Il n'était que 17 heures. Qu'est-ce que j'allai bien pouvoir faire avant d'aller à cette fichue soirée ? Je sortis mon téléphone et appelais Candice.

_-J'espère que tu n'appelles pas pour déserter la soirée de ce soir, dit la voix de la blondinette de l'autre côté du fil._

_-Non, dis-je. J'appelle pour te dire que je suis partant._

_-Pour ? _

_-Ton plan stupide pour rendre Nina jalouse, dis-je. Je suis partant._

Un petit silence suivis ma déclaration, mais je pouvais deviner le petit sourire malicieux qui était apparu sur le visage de mon ami.

_-Génial ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu vas voir, ça va être super !_

Elle raccrocha avant que je ne dise autre chose. Je souris. J'étais sûr et certain que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. J'aimais Nina, plus que tout. Je n'étais pas prêt à la laisser tout gâcher comme ça.

PDV Nina

Je vis Candice raccrocher avec un petit sourire. Je n'étais pas sûre de moi, mais j'avais bien cru voir le nom d'Ian s'afficher sur l'écran de son téléphone lorsqu'elle l'avait sorti de sa poche.

_-C'était Ian qui t'appelait ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils._

_-Oui, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait un peu en avance pour m'aider à tout préparer, dit-elle avec un petit sourire._

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle détournait le regard. Je n'aimais pas vraiment la manière dont elle et Ian s'étaient rapprochés. Je me demandai à quoi elle jouait. Je soupirai et me replongeai dans la lecture de mon magasine sans rien dire. Je préférais ne rien dire, ne voulant pas qu'on dise que j'étais jalouse, ce qui, soit était vrai. Mais bon… J'attendrais ce soir pour voir comment ils se comportaient ensemble. Je relevai la tête alors que je commençai à comprendre l'attitude de Candice. Je me rappelai de ce jour où elle m'avait proposé de rendre Ian jaloux en utilisant Zach. Ils faisaient sûrement ça pour me rendre jalouse et que j'avoue mes sentiments à Ian. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je pourrais le faire. Mais ça voudrait dire qu'Ian avait gagné, il aurait réussi à me faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Je n'étais pas prête à le laisser faire ça. Je me levai en attrapant Zach par la main et l'entraînais dans ma chambre sous les regards étonnés de Candice et Kat. Je poussai le jeune homme dans ma chambre et fermai la porte derrière moi. J'écoutai quelques secondes, pour m'assurer que personne ne nous avait suivis.

_-Mais Nina qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda Zach alors que je me tournais vers lui._

_-Je ne veux pas que Candice et Kat nous entende, dis-je. Ce que je vais te dire est top secret._

_-Nina, tu réalises que nous ne sommes pas des agents secrets ? Dit-il avec sarcasme._

Je lui fis une petite grimace et le poussai légèrement pour qu'il s'assoit sur le lit. Je commençai à faire les cents pas dans ma chambre, cherchant comment j'allai exposer mon idée à mon ami qui me suivait du regard avec incompréhension.

_-Nina, tu peux m'expliquer ce que je fais ici ? Demanda-t-il après un long silence._

_-J'ai un plan, déclarai-je._

Il plissa les yeux, n'étant pas sûr de bien comprendre ce dont je lui parlais.

_-Candice et Ian essayent de me rendre jalouse en se rapprochant, dis-je. Et je n'aime pas ça._

_-Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas le dire à Ian ? Demanda Zach en haussant les sourcils, comme si ce que je disais était totalement stupide._

_-Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il a gagné !_

_-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tel orgueil, déclara-t-il. _

_-Peu importe, dis-je. Toi et moi on va faire pareil, pour le rendre jaloux. On verra bien qui craquera le premier._

Je le regardais avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Depuis toujours, j'aimais la compétition. Mais par-dessus tout, je détestais perdre. Et je détestais me plier à la volonté des autres. J'aimais aller à l'encontre des gens. Vous allez peut-être me dire que je suis sadique ou stupide. Mais j'étais comme ça, je n'y pouvais rien. Zach soupira.

_-Comme tu voudras, dit-il. On commence quand ?_

Je fus légèrement surprise qu'il accepte aussi vite. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire ? Mon plan allait fonctionner, c'est tout ce qui importait.

_-Dès ce soir, dis-je en souriant._

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! **


	16. Chapter 16 : Your plan worked

PDV Zach 

Je sortis de la chambre de Nina en soupirant. Dans quoi est-ce que je m'étais encore embarqué moi… Candice passait justement par là. Je l'attrapai par le bras et la traînais jusque dans sa chambre. Je fermai la porte à clef pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangés. La blondinette me regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés.

_-On a un problème, dis-je._

_-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Nina sait que tu colles Ian pour la rendre jalouse, déclarai-je._

Elle soupira et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Un léger sourire apparut sur mes lèvres, j'adorais quand elle faisait ça. Elle le faisait quand elle réfléchissait ou qu'elle était gênée. Je secouai légèrement la tête pour me ressaisir, je n'étais pas là pour Candice.

_-Elle a décidé de rentrer dans le jeu, ajoutai-je._

Le visage de Candice se décomposa quand j'annonçai la nouvelle.

_-Non ! S'exclama-t-elle. Elle n'est pas supposée rentrer dans le jeu ! Elle est supposée aller voir Ian et s'excuser en lui disant ce qu'elle ressent pour lui !_

_-J'ai essayé de la pousser à faire ça, dis-je pour me défendre étant donné qu'elle était littéralement en train de me crier dessus. Mais je crois qu'on a sous-estimé son sens de la compétition ! Elle refuse d'être celle qui craquera la première !_

Candice soupira et s'assit sur son lit en plongeant son visage dans ses mains. Son plan lui échappait complètement, elle le savait.

_-Yen a bien un des deux qui va craquer, dis-je timidement pour la rassurer._

_-Non ! S'exclama-t-elle en relevant la tête. Ian en veut beaucoup trop à Nina pour aller la voir et Nina n'est apparemment pas non plus décidée à aller le voir même si c'est elle qui a causé tout ce bordel !_

_-Ok, calme-toi, dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle et en passant ma main dans son dos. _

Elle soupira à nouveau. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était énervée contre elle-même de s'être mêlée de tout ça. Il est vrai que nous aurions probablement dû les laisser gérer ça tout seul. Mais il était trop tard pour ça et puis connaissant Ian et Nina ça aurait duré des mois.

_-Ils s'aiment tellement Candice, dis-je. Ils finiront par craquer._

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me fit un petit sourire.

_-Je vais aller prendre une douche, on va devoir mettre le paquet ce soir, dit-elle en se levant._

Elle sortit de la pièce, me laissant seul. Je soupirai rien qu'à l'idée de la soirée que nous allions passer.

PDV Ian

Candice m'avait envoyé un message pour que je vienne un peu plus tôt, sous prétexte que je devais aider à préparer l'appartement. Il était déjà 18 heures et si je n'arrivais pas bientôt à l'appartement, Candice allait m'étriper. J'attrapai mes clefs et mon portable avant de sortir de chez moi au pas de course. Je montai dans ma voiture et me mis en route. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je me garai dans la rue de l'appartement de Candice. Je montai les deux étages et m'arrêtai devant la porte avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Que la partie commence ! Je sonnai et se fut Candice –comme par hasard- qui vint m'ouvrir. Elle portait une jolie robe bleue et je devais l'avouer, ça lui allait à ravir. Je lui fis un grand sourire qu'elle me rendit et entrai. Je vis Nina du coin de l'œil qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce en boitant légèrement à cause de sa cheville. Je passai un bras autour de la taille de Candice et déposai un baisé sur sa joue.

_-Tu es magnifique, dis-je._

_-Merci, dit-elle en me faisant un petit sourire._

Je me tournai vers Nina et lui fis un léger sourire accompagné d'un signe de tête. Elle me fit un petit sourire d'incompréhension. Je savais que le fait que je sois trop proche de Candice la faisait rager, mais en plus si je me comportais amicalement avec elle, elle deviendrait folle. Elle portait une robe noire assez simple qui laissait voir ses épaules et une bonne partie de son dos et de ses jambes. Elle était tout simplement éblouissante.

_-Jolie robe, dis-je amicalement._

Je vis son sourire disparaître d'un coup. Je fus très satisfait et rejoignis Candice qui était dans la cuisine en train de préparer des petits fours et les boissons. Je me glissai derrière elle et me collai à son dos, regardant ce qu'elle faisait par-dessus son épaule.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je._

_-Je fais des petits trucs à manger, dit-elle. _

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant d'ajouter quelque chose, mais cette fois-ci elle parla tout bas.

_-Nina est au courant de notre plan, dit-elle. Elle a enrôlé Zach pour te rendre jaloux._

Je fronçais les sourcils, n'aimant pas trop ce que je venais d'entendre. Je tournai la tête vers le canapé et y vis Nina et Zach qui discutaient gaiement. Elle était allongée, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Je soupirai et me retournai pour poser ma tête sur l'épaule de Candice.

_-Elle veut jouer, dis-je. On va jouer._

Je vis un petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la blondinette qui apparemment n'avait rien contre le fait de passer une soirée collée à moi. Je savais qu'elle était prête à jouer à fond et moi aussi. Nous n'allions pas nous ennuyer.

La sonnette retentit dans tout l'appartement. Il était vingt heures Paul et Torrey étaient enfin arrivés. Heureusement parce qu'entre Nina, Zach, Candice et moi, Kat ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Nous étions tous en train de nous envoyer des regards assassins et je pense qu'elle ne devait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Paul et Torrey entrèrent et remarquèrent tout de suite l'étrange ambiance qui planait dans la pièce.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Paul avec un léger sourire en me voyant près de Candice et Nina avec Zach._

J'échangeai un regard avec Candice avant de hausser les épaules comme si de rien n'était. Torrey rit légèrement, mais je ne m'en occupais pas et aidai Candice à apporter les verres sur la table autour de laquelle tout le monde était réuni. Nous nous servions chacun ce dont nous avions envie et nous commencions à tous discuter. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous malgré le petit jeu qui s'était installé entre Nina et moi. Au court de la soirée, je me rapprochai de plus en plus de Candice tandis que Nina en faisait de même avec Zach. Nina restait assise sur le canapé à cause de sa cheville. Je voyais Zach qui était à ses petits soins. Je devais l'avouer, je mourrai d'envie de m'occuper d'elle. Mais je ne craquerais pas. Je voulais que ce soit elle qui vienne vers moi. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers moi alors que j'étais dans la partie cuisine avec Candice. je me collai un peu plus à elle pendant qu'elle discutait avec Paul. Nina plissa légèrement les yeux. Paul la regarda puis tourna les yeux vers Candice et moi.

_-Ok, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Nina ?_

-_Rien, dis-je en haussant les épaules, sachant pertinemment que ça ne satisferait pas Paul comme réponse._

-_Nina et Ian tentent tous les deux de se rendre jaloux, expliqua Candice._

_-N'oublie pas qui a eu cette merveilleuse idée, dis-je avec un petit sourire._

_-Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça. Elle était supposée te déclarer son amour, dit Candice. Pas entrer dans le jeu et aggraver la situation._

_-Au moins, pendant ce temps, ils ne s'ignorent plus, fit remarquer Paul._

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

_-Je te signale que je suis encore là, dis-je avec un petit sourire amer._

Il me fit un grand sourire en haussant les sourcils comme un imbécile. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver celui-là quand il s'y mettait… Je levai les yeux au ciel et allai dans la cuisine pour remplir mon verre. Nina apparut à côté de moi et me prit la bouteille des mains. Je la regardais avec de grands yeux.

_-J'étais en train de me servir, dis-je en montrant la bouteille avec le doigt._

Elle me regarda, puis regarda la bouteille et prit un faux air désolé qui m'agaça au plus haut point.

_-Je suis désolée ! Dit-elle. Je n'avais pas vu ! Je ne t'ai pas reconnu sans Candice collée à toi !_

Elle me fit un grand sourire, satisfaite de la blague qu'elle venait de faire. Je plissai légèrement les yeux et lui arrachai la bouteille pour remplir mon verre. Je lui rendis en faisant un petit sourire amer.

_-J'aurais pu en dire autant, dis-je. Je croyais que Zach jouait les serviteurs pour toi ce soir._

Elle me répondit avec une petite grimace qui me fit presque rire. Puis, je retournai vers Candice tandis qu'elle allait s'asseoir à côté de Zach. Elle me regarda en se collant à lui, voulant voir la jalousie s'installer sur mon visage. Mais à la place, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et attrapai Candice par le bras. Je l'obligeai à se retourner, interrompant sa conversation avec Paul. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

PDV Nina

J'ouvris de grands yeux lorsque Candice, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, prit le visage d'Ian entre ses mains et répondit à son baisé. Je n'en revenais pas ! Je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusque-là, mais s'il voulait vraiment jouer à ça… Ian mit fin au baisé sous les yeux de tous nos amis, choqués et me fit un grand sourire en haussant les sourcils, fier de lui. Je me mordis la lèvre et prit le visage de Zach entre mes mains pour le rapprocher de moi et l'embrasser aussi passionnément que possible. Après quelques secondes, je mis fin au baisé et me tournai vers Ian. Il avait perdu son sourire. Je savais qu'il pensait que je ne serais pas capable d'aller aussi loin, je l'avais choqué. Il soupira et sortit de la pièce pour aller sur le balcon. Tout le monde me regardait, cherchant sûrement à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

_-Ok, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais… commença Paul._

_-Tu as raison Paul, ça ne te regarde pas, dis-je. _

Je me levai et allai jusque dans ma chambre en sautillant pour ne pas poser mon pied par terre.

PDV Candice

Je regardais toujours Zach quand Nina sortit de la pièce à son tour. Il n'osait plus affronter mon regard depuis que cette dernière l'avait embrassé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je n'avais vraiment pas apprécié ce baisé, ni celui d'Ian, ni celui de Nina et Zach. J'aurais pensé que tout cela aurait été marrant, mais en fait, je n'aimais pas les voir aussi proches. Nina était faite pour être avec Ian et vis-versa, rien d'autre. Je soupirai et rejoignis Ian sur le balcon, j'avais autant besoin d'air que lui, j'avais peut-être un peu trop bu. Il était accoudé à la rambarde et regardait droit devant lui. Je m'approchai doucement et me plaçai à côté de lui.

_-Ce baisé n'était pas vraiment prévu au programme, dis-je d'une petite voix._

_-Je suis désolé, répondit-il. C'est Nina, elle me regardait avec ce sourire, ça m'a énervé. J'ai voulu frappé fort…_

_-Mais elle a riposté, finis-je._

Pour toute réponse, il ne fit que soupirer, me montrant à quel point il avait détesté la voir embrasser Zach. Il baisa la tête et je le vis fermer les yeux.

_-Ce n'était qu'un jeu Ian, dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule. Ça ne signifiait rien._

_-Mais ça fait mal quand même. Tu peux comprendre ça, non ?_

Il avait levé les yeux vers moi. J'eus un léger mouvement de recul, ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait parler. Je fronçais les sourcils.

_-J'ai vu ton regard, ajouta-t-il. Quand elle a embrassé Zach._

Je le regardais toujours.

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dis-je. Je m'en fiche complètement de Zach ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que le plan fonctionne._

_-Il a déjà fonctionné Candice ! S'exclama-t-il avec un petit sourire. Tu le sais autant que moi. Il ne suffira plus que d'une petite conversation pour que tout s'arrange entre Nina et moi après ça. _

_-Bien, dis-je avec un petit sourire._

Il plissa les yeux en me regardant. Je me mordis la lèvre et commençai à m'en aller, sentant qu'il allait dire autre chose. Je fis une légère grimace quand j'entendis à nouveau sa voix.

_-Ton plan à marcher Candice, dit-il. Je pense même qu'il a un peu trop bien marché._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demandai-je en me tournant vers lui._

_-Tu t'es faite avoir par ton propre jeu, c'est ça que je veux dire. Il y a un truc entre toi et Zach, arrêtes de le nier. Ça ne sert à rien, crois-moi._

Il me fit un petit sourire et passa à côté de moi pour retourner à l'intérieur. Je soupirai et m'assis sur une des chaises présentes sur la terrasse.

PDV Ian

Dans le salon, les conversations avaient reprises. Nos amis préféraient nous laisser gérer nos problèmes. Tant mieux. Seul Paul me suivit du regard alors que je retournai chercher mon verre pour le boire d'une traite. Je soupirai en grand coup. Je tournai la tête vers le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Nina. Je pourrais aller lui parler maintenant. Mais qu'en était-il des excuses qu'elle me devait ? Après ce qu'elle avait dit, pourquoi serait-ce à moi d'aller la voir pour arranger les choses ? Amoureux ou pas, j'avais toujours eu ma fierté, et là je devais l'avoué, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire le premier pas. Mais le ferait-elle ?

_-Tu sais, une fille comme elle, ça ne court pas les rues, dit Zach, me faisant sursauter. _

_-Une fille comme Candice non plus, dis-je._

_-Candice ne veut pas de moi, répondit-il en faisant une légère grimace. Elle a été plutôt claire de ce côté-là. _

Un petit rire franchit mes lèvres, surprenant Zach qui fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_-Tu ne devrais pas t'accrocher à tout ce que les femmes disent, dis-je. Elles mentent ou se trompent la plupart du temps. _

_-Pardon ?_

Je me retournai et riais en voyant Torrey qui s'approchait de nous avec un petit sourire.

_-Toutes les femmes ne sont pas comme ça, dit-elle. Vous avez juste choisi celles qui le sont. _

Zach et moi rions, bien que la situation soit quelque peu catastrophique. Nina était enfermée dans sa chambre, sûrement en train de pleurer ou de me maudire et Candice était toujours sur le balcon, en train de ruminer ce que je venais de lui dire.

-_Sérieusement, je vous comprends vraiment pas, ajouta Torrey en secouant légèrement la tête._

_-Comment ça ? Demanda Zach._

Un petit sourire gêné apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

_-Vous avez tous les deux l'opportunité d'être avec des jeunes femmes merveilleuses. Elles sont magnifiques, gentilles et pleines de talents ! Et vous tout ce que vous faites, c'est vous compliquer les choses, dit-elle. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement aller leur parler et vous lancer ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à y perdre ?_

_-Notre cœur, dis-je._

_-Mais les bons moments que vous passerez avec elles n'en valent-ils pas la peine ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que ça se passera bien._

Elle fit un petit sourire malicieux en haussant les épaules et s'en alla retrouver Paul. Elle se blottit dans ses bras tout en souriant. Je les regardais avec envie. Je ne me rappelais plus de la dernière fois où j'avais été bien avec une femme. Je parle d'avant Nina, parce que j'avais vécu de merveilleux moments avec elle. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été vraiment heureux avec Megan, enfin peut-être au début. Je mourrais d'envie d'être à la place de Paul. Il semblait ne jamais douter de son couple, comme s'il n'y avait aucun risque que tout vole en éclat. Tandis qu'à chaque fois que j'avançais avec Nina, l'un de nous deux faisait une connerie et fichait tout en l'air.

_-Va la voir, dit Zach._

Je tournai la tête vers lui. Il me fit un petit sourire et alla discuter avec Kat sur le canapé. Je tournai la tête et vis que Candice était toujours sur le balcon, le regard vide, elle semblait réfléchir à la situation. Je soupirai et m'engageai dans le couloir sous le regard de mes amis. J'avançais jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Nina. Je levai le poing pour toquer, mais le rebaissai aussitôt. Et si elle m'en voulait à mort d'avoir embrassé Candice ? Et si elle ne voulait plus me parler ?

_-Laisse-moi le faire pour toi, dit une voix à ma gauche, me sortant de mes pensées._

Je tournai la tête et vis Paul juste à côté de moi avec un grand sourire. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il frappa à trois reprises contre la porte et partit en courant. Je voulus le suivre pour lui crier dessus, le frapper, lui frapper la tête contre un mur et bien d'autres choses, mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Nina. Je me figeai sur place en découvrant ses yeux rouges bouffis. Elle baissa les yeux en voyant qu'il s'agissait de moi. Elle soupira en s'écartant du passage, comme pour me laisser entrer. J'hésitai quelques secondes, mais finis par faire un pas dans la chambre. Nina me fit signe de m'asseoir sur le lit. J'obéis pendant qu'elle refermait la porte et revenait en boitant pour s'installer à côté de moi. Aucun de nous deux ne parla pendant une bonne minute, laissant un silence peser sur la pièce. Je n'en pouvais plus, je décidai de me lancer.

_-Je n'aurais pas dû rentrer dans le jeu de Candice, dis-je d'une petite voix._

Je sentais le regard de Nina peser sur moi. Je fixai mes mains, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers elle de peur qu'elle ne me gifle ou pire encore.

_-Je suis désolée aussi, répondit-elle._

Je levai la tête vers elle, surprit par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça quand j'ai découvert que Candice et toi tentaient de me rendre jalouse, dis-je. Je crois que je n'ai pas apprécié le fait que tu veuilles me pousser à bout._

_-Je suis désolé, dis-je._

_-C'est pas grave, j'ai ma part d'erreur dans notre relation, dit-elle. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et j'espère que toi non plus._

Un grand sourire fendit mon visage. Je me sentais tellement léger à présent.

_-Bien sûr que non, dis-je._

Je la vis se mordre la lèvre, comme si elle hésitait à dire quelque chose.

_-Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit à l'hôtel, je…_

_-Non, c'est pas grave je t'ai dit ! La coupai-je. Je ne t'en veux pas._

_-Mais tu devrais ! Dit-elle en haussant le ton pour me dissuader de la couper à nouveau. Tu as été adorable là-bas, voulant attendre le bon moment, que l'on prenne notre temps ! Et moi, j'ai tout gâché… Je suis vraiment désolée._

Je lui fis un petit sourire. Candice avait raison, elle s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir fait ça. Et je ne pouvais plus lui en vouloir. Je levai la main pour replacer l'une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille.

_-Excuses acceptées, dis-je._

Elle me rendit mon sourire et posa sa tête sur mon épaule en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Je posai ma tête contre la sienne et un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Maintenant je me sentais bien. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter de ce moment. Je la tenais juste dans mes bras, sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Et j'étais bien. J'aurais pu rester comme cela pour toujours. Mais Nina finit par bouger, puis elle se redressa, rompant cet instant à mon plus grand regret. Néanmoins, nos mains restèrent jointes.

_-J'avais pensé partir demain, dit-elle sans me regarder._

Je fronçais les yeux. Quoi ? Partir où ? Demain ? J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, ne supportant pas l'idée de la perdre à nouveau, mais elle parla avant que je n'ai le temps de faire un son.

_-Je vais aller voir ma famille, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. _

_-Pourquoi demain ? Demandai-je assez sèchement. On était d'accord pour rester tous ensemble jusqu'aux fêtes._

_-Je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul je pense. _

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux à présent.

_-Beaucoup de choses ont changées dans ma vie ses derniers mois Ian, ajouta-t-elle. Ce nouveau travail, Mike qui est parti, et toi. C'est un peu trop en même temps je crois._

_-Alors tu fuies ? Demandai-je. _

Elle soupira. Sûrement à cause du ton que j'avais employé. J'avais été sec et méchant. Je baissai la tête, honteux.

_-Écoute, dit-elle en prenant mon menton entre ses doigts fins pour que je la regarde. J'ai changé ces derniers temps. J'ai pris plus d'assurance. Mais quand il s'agit de toi, je deviens méchante. Je fais des choses que je n'aurais jamais faites avant. Ce que j'ai fait dans cette chambre d'hôtel, je ne l'aurais jamais fait il y a quelques mois, et je n'aurais jamais participé à ce stupide jeu juste pour te blesser. Je suis devenue quelque chose que je n'aime pas, et j'ai besoin de prendre du recul pour me retrouver moi-même, auprès de ma famille. _

Je la regardai et l'écoutai, me noyant dans ses grands yeux noisette qui me fixaient toujours.

_-Alors on ne va plus se parler pendant plus d'un mois ? Demandai-je. Encore ?_

_-Je te promets que je t'appellerai tous les jours._

Je vis que ses yeux étaient devenus légèrement rouges. Néanmoins, elle me fit un petit sourire auquel je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre.

-_Je te le promets, répéta-t-elle. _

J'acquiesçai en soupirant doucement, lui montrant que je la croyais et que je la laisserais partir. Bien que je n'en ai aucune envie. J'aurais voulu rester toutes les vacances avec elle, profité de notre temps libre pour être ensemble. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, comme d'habitude.

_-Je t'aime, murmura Nina._

Je sortis aussitôt de mes pensées pour la regarder. Je ne réalisai pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_-Qu-quoi ? _

_-Je t'aime, dit-elle en souriant. _

Un petit sourire éclaircit mon visage. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me le dirait aussi vite, je n'étais même pas sûr à 100% qu'elle ressente la même chose que moi. Je m'avançais vers elle et déposai un petit baisé sur ses lèvres. Puis je me reculai et elle me fit un léger sourire.

_-On retourne dans le salon ? Demandai-je avec un petit sourire._

_-Non, répondit-elle. Je suis fatiguée, et je voudrais rester avec toi._

J'acquiesçais en souriant. Nina se leva et sautilla jusqu'à son armoire pour enfiler un débardeur et un jogging qui lui servait de pyjama. Elle se glissa sous les draps. Je retirai mon T-shirt ainsi que mon jean et allai m'allonger à côté d'elle. Je passai mon bras autour d'elle et elle posa sa tête contre mon torse. Je n'étais pas vraiment fatigué. Mais être avec elle m'apaisait tellement, que je m'endormis en quelques minutes seulement.

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! **


	17. Chapter 17 : Let me come with you

PDV Nina

Je me réveillais doucement, bercée par le mouvement du torse d'Ian sur lequel j'avais posé ma tête. Je me redressais sur mes coudes alors qu'il se réveillait à son tour. Je m'assis sur le lit et m'étirai de tout mon long quand deux bras m'encerclèrent et me tirèrent en arrière. J'atterris dans les bras d'Ian en riant.

_-Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Demanda Ian en déposant un baisé sur ma joue, me faisant encore plus sourire. _

_-Je dois aller faire ma valise et regarder quand sera le prochain vol pour Toronto, répondis-je en me tournant vers lui._

_-Ne pars pas, reste avec moi, dit-il alors que son sourire disparaissait doucement._

_-J'ai besoin de partir Ian, je te l'ai déjà expliqué hier soir._

Il retroussa sa lèvre inférieure, faisant une petite moue adorable qui me donnait envie de rester à Atlanta. Je fis une légère grimace, puis attrapais un oreiller pour le placer sur la tête d'Ian. Il rit et retira l'oreiller en resserrant son emprise autour de ma taille.

_-Reste… murmura-t-il._

_-J'ai besoin d'y aller Ian, soufflai-je. _

_-Alors laisse-moi venir avec toi, supplia-t-il._

_-Ian, j'ai besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à cette nouvelle vie. J'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu. Alors, non, tu ne viendras pas avec moi._

Il me fit une petite tête triste. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre, me disant qu'il allait terriblement me manquer.

_-Ce n'est pas très long vingt jours après tout, dis-je._

_-Tu appelleras tous les jours, hein ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Je te l'ai promis. Je tiens toujours mes promesses._

Il me fit un petit sourire. Je me penchai pour déposer un baisé sur ses lèvres. Je sentis qu'il desserrait son étreinte et en profitait pour sortir du lit avant qu'il ne me retienne en otage.

_-Nina ! S'exclama-t-il en essayant de me rattraper. _

Je me dépêchai de m'éloigner de lui et je l'entendis râler, ce qui me fit rire. J'allai chercher mon sac de voyage et le déposai sur le lit tout en commençant à y entasser mes affaires sous le regard d'Ian qui avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je fronçais les sourcils face à ce sourire assez étrange.

_-Quoi ? Demandai-je._

_-Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi sexy même décoiffée et sans maquillage, dit-il en me faisant un haussement de sourcils coquin qui me fit rougir._

_-Ian ! M'exclamai-je un peu gênée devant ce compliment. _

_-Quoi ?! C'est la pure vérité !_

Je soupirai en secouant la tête désespérément. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait être bête des fois celui-là. Je souris bêtement en jetant un jean dans ma valise. Au bout de quelques minutes, je tournais les yeux vers Ian. Il avait les yeux perdus dans le vide avec un air triste. Je soupirai et montai sur le lit pour m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Il leva les yeux vers moi et me fit un petit sourire. Je passai une main dans la sienne et de l'autre je tentai de remettre en ordre ses mèches brunes.

_-Peut-être que je pourrais prendre le vol de nuit, dis-je en haussant légèrement les sourcils._

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et un grand sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Il rit en me faisant rouler sur le côté pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi. Il se rapprocha et m'embrassa longuement.

PDV Candice

J'étais affalée sur le canapé depuis presque deux heures, à lire des magazines. Zach et Kat étaient sortis en début de journée. Ils avaient été assez bizarres en y réfléchissant. Depuis la veille, je n'avais pas parlé à Zach. Ian m'avait complètement embrouillée. Et j'avais remarqué que Zach m'évitait, c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il avait quitté la maison avec Kat. Je fus soulagée de voir Nina enfin entrer dans le salon en boitant légèrement à cause de sa cheville. Je me redressai d'un coup, en jetant mon magazine un peu plus loin.

_-Tu es **enfin** réveillée ! M'exclamai-je. Ça fait des heures que je t'attends ! Ian m'a complètement retournée le cerveau !_

_-De quoi tu me parles ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi._

_-Et bien, tu as embrassé Zach et je crois que j'ai été un peu jalouse, expliquai-je sans prendre le temps de respirer. Et Ian a commencé à me dire que mon plan avait marché et même plus que ce que je n'avais espéré ou je ne sais pas quoi…_

_-Ohohoh ! S'exclama Nina. Calme-toi ! _

La brunette me fit signe d'inspirer profondément et je le fis, en me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Je n'avais pas le temps de respirer, il fallait que ça sorte. J'avais besoin d'en parler.

_-Est-ce que tu viens juste de dire que tu étais jalouse parce que j'ai embrassé Zach ? Demanda Nina en fronçant les sourcils après quelques minutes de silence. _

Je levai les yeux vers elle doucement, lui faisant comprendre la réponse. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

_-Ce n'est pas toi, qui m'avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre toi et Zach et que ce n'était qu'une histoire d'un soir ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit air de moquerie._

_-J'avais tort ! M'exclamai-je en lui donnant un coup d'épaule._

Elle rit légèrement et passa ses bras autour de moi pour me serrer contre elle. Je laissais un long soupire s'échapper de mes lèvres. Nous restions ainsi pendant quelques minutes sans rien dire. Soudain, je fronçais les sourcils et me redressai, regardant le couloir qui menait aux chambres et Nina à tour de rôle.

_-Où est Ian ? Demandai-je. Ne me dis pas qu'il est parti discrètement ce matin ?!_

_-Non, répondit-elle. Il est dans sous la douche._

J'ouvris de grands yeux, tout d'abord surprise. Puis, je lui fis de gros yeux, faisant comme si j'étais énervée contre elle. Elle fronça les sourcils avec un petit mouvement de recul.

_-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation._

_-J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour être ici au lieu d'aller prendre ta douche avec un homme qui fait fantasmer la moitié des femmes de cette planètes, dis-je sèchement._

_-J'ai déjà pris ma douche, répondit-elle en évitant mon regard._

Je l'attrapai par le bras alors qu'elle se levait pour éviter cette conversation. Je la forçais à se rasseoir et l'obligeais à me regarder droit dans les yeux.

_-N'essaye pas d'éviter cette conversation ! M'exclamai-je. Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui ?! _

_-Candice calme-toi ce n'est pas la fin du monde !_

_-Mais si ! Tu as passé toute la nuit avec lui ! Tu devrais aller prendre une douche avec lui après ça !_

Je la vis baisser légèrement la tête en fronçant des sourcils.

PDV Nina

« Ça » ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était encore allée s'imaginer ?

_-Candice, il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit, déclarai-je en souriant légèrement._

_-Comme si j'allais croire ça, dit-elle en riant à moitié. _

Elle posa son regard sur moi. Je haussai légèrement les sourcils en me pinçant les lèvres, lui montrant que j'étais sérieuse. Tout à coup, son sourire disparut et elle ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés.

_-Mon Dieu… Souffla-t-elle. Ne me dis pas qu'il est mauvais au lit…_

Je levai les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle me regardait en attendant une réponse. Je finis par rire. Elle était vraiment incroyable.

_-Candice, il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit, dis-je sérieusement. On a juste discuté et dormis._

_-Il ne s'est rien passé ? Du tout ? Demanda-t-elle un peu déçue._

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle me regardait avec ses petits yeux bleus avides d'en savoir plus sur ma relation avec Ian. Je fis une petite grimace avant de parler.

_-On s'est embrassé et on a dormis ensemble, déclarai-je._

Je vis son sourire s'élargir et je voyais d'ici le moment où elle frapperait dans ses mains en criant comme une hystérique. J'attrapai ses mains avant qu'elle n'est le temps de faire un seul mouvement.

_-Ce n'est pas si important que ça Candice, calme-toi, dis-je en lui faisant les gros yeux._

_-Si c'est important ! S'indigna-t-elle. Ça veut dire que vous êtes officiellement ensemble ! Après tout ce temps !_

Tout à coup, quelque chose fit 'ting' dans ma tête. 'Officiellement'. C'était le mot qu'elle avait utilisé. Je n'y avais pas réfléchis, mais ma subite célébrité avait ruinée ma relation avec Mike, en quelque sorte. Que se passerait-il avec Ian lorsque nous nous montrerions au monde entier, main dans la main ? Et si tout s'écroulait à cause de la pression des médias ? Voulait-il qu'on se montre ? Ou garder notre relation secrète ?

_-C'est génial ! S'exclama à nouveau Candice, me sortant de mes pensées. On va passer des vacances géniales !_

Une nouvelle grimace s'installa sur mon visage. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment Candice allait réagir quand je lui dirais que j'allais partir pour Toronto dans la soirée. Mais je savais qu'elle serait énormément déçue.

_-Écoute Candice, j'aurais vraiment adoré rester avec vous, dis-je. Mais j'ai besoin de retrouver ma famille. Je n'ai pas vu ma mère depuis presque quatre mois. J'ai besoin d'aller passer du temps avec elle._

Je vis son sourire s'effacer doucement et la déception s'installer dans ses yeux. Je me mordis la lèvre, attendant avec appréhension la tempête qui s'apprêtait à éclater. Mais au lieu d'exploser de colère, je fus surprise de voir que Candice se contenta de soupirer et de me regarder tristement.

_-Tu vas me manquer, dit-elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras._

Je la serrai dans mes bras en souriant, heureuse qu'elle n'ait pas essayé de me convaincre de rester. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle me repoussa doucement et me fit un joli sourire.

_-Il faut qu'on passe cette dernière journée ensemble ! S'exclama-t-elle. On va faire du shopping !_

_-Désolé Cand', mais aujourd'hui, elle est à moi, dit la voix d'Ian._

Je tournais la tête et vis Ian entrer dans la pièce, torse nu avec un simple jean et des cheveux mouillés et en bataille qui le rendaient incroyablement sexy. A côté de moi, Candice fit une petite moue déçue qui me fit rire.

_-Je dois appeler ma mère et voir à quelle heure est le vol de ce soir, dis-je en faisant un petit sourire à Candice qu'elle se força à me rendre. _

Je me levai et retournai dans ma chambre.

Une heure plus tard, je mettais mes valises dans le coffre de ma voiture. Mon vol était à 22 heures, mais comme ça, je n'aurais pas besoin de repasser par l'appartement. J'avais dit au revoir à une Candice extrêmement triste de rester seule toute la journée. Je lui avais donc promis de l'appeler tous les jours. J'aurais du monde à appeler une fois à Toronto. Je fus surprise de voir Ian s'installer du côté conducteur alors que je refermais le coffre.

_-Ian, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je._

_-Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit que j'aime bien, me dit-il en me faisant un petit clin d'œil. _

Je lui souris et m'installai sur le siège passager en soupirant. Où est-ce qu'il allait encore me traîner ? Tout aurait pu être parfait pour cette journée, si je ne boitais pas comme une imbécile. A chacun de mes pas, ma cheville me faisait souffrir. Il n'y avait vraiment que moi pour me faire ça pendant les seules vacances que j'avais depuis des mois. Le trajet dura plus d'une heure, durant laquelle je n'arrêtais pas de demander à Ian où nous allions. Il ne me répondit jamais, continuant de conduire en souriant, fier de me faire tourner en bourrique. Ian se gara enfin dans les bordures du Lake Sidney Lanier. Candice m'avait déjà parlé de ce lac, mais je n'y étais jamais allée. Elle m'avait dit que c'était un très bel endroit. Ian me fit un grand sourire et descendit de la voiture pour venir m'aider à descendre par la suite. Il m'aida à marcher jusqu'à un petit restaurant qui était sur les bords du lac. Un serveur nous installa à une table juste devant une énorme baie vitrée qui nous laissait voir tout le lac. C'était magnifique. Je regardais Ian en lui souriant.

_-Comment connais-tu cet endroit ? Lui demandai-je en ouvrant la carte du menu._

_-C'est Candice qui m'a amené ici, dit-il._

Je levais les yeux vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé et je ne les avais jamais vraiment vus traîner ensemble, juste tous les deux. En voyant ma tête, Ian sourit et décida de mieux m'expliquer.

_-C'était pendant les mois où on ne se parlait plus, dit-il. Candice a été assez présente pour moi. Elle m'a emmenée ici pour me changer les idées, et que je me confie à elle si j'en avais le besoin._

_-Je ne savais pas… dis-je._

_-Je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas te le dire. Candice est ta confidente, celle à qui tu racontes tout. Mais dans toute cette histoire, je crois que c'est elle qui m'a le plus compris. Paul est mon meilleur ami sur le tournage, tu le sais. Mais il essayait de me pousser à aller vers toi, il voulait qu'on soit ensemble, sans même me demander ce que je voulais il s'était déjà mis dans la tête de nous mettre ensemble. Alors que Candice elle avait compris que je sois vexé que tu me repousse et que je veuille te laisser le temps que tu m'avais demandé. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Candice n'est pas juste une fille fofolle et hystérique. C'est une vraie amie, elle sait écouter et consoler quand il faut. J'ai découvert cette facette d'elle en venant ici._

J'acquiesçai légèrement. J'étais un peu surprise que Candice ait fait ça. Ian avait raison, on ne penserait pas ça de Candice au début, je ne la connaissais pas autant que je le croyais finalement. Je devais l'avouer, j'étais un peu vexée qu'elle ne m'ait pas parlé de cela. Elle était ma confidente et maintenant j'apprenais qu'elle me cachait des choses. Alors que je ne parlais pas à Ian pendant des mois, elle était venue jusqu'ici pour passer du temps avec lui, sûrement pendant que j'étais en train de travailler sur le tournage. Mais malgré cela, je fis un petit sourire à Ian qu'il me rendit. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nos plats nous étaient servis et nous commencions à manger en discutant.

_-Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire à Toronto sans moi ? Demanda-t-il en me faisant un sourire malicieux._

_-Je vais sûrement faire la fête et aller en boite, rencontrer des hommes et avoir des aventures d'un soir, dis-je, le plus sérieusement possible._

Ian blêmit et son sourire disparut complètement. Je lui fis un petit sourire malicieux et il plissa les yeux en pinça les lèvres.

_-Tu es le diable en personne, dit-il en commençant à rire un peu._

_-Je plaisante, ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je. Je ne vais pas tout gâcher, je te le promets. _

Je lui fis un sourire qu'il me rendit, sûrement rassurer.

_-Je vais sûrement passer du temps avec ma mère et mon frère. Et en profiter pour revoir Lucy et mes anciens amis du lycée._

_-Ça me semble être un bon programme, dit-il en haussant les sourcils. N'oublie pas de me téléphoner entre deux retrouvailles._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça._

Il me répondit par un beau sourire qui me fit fondre. Je sentais que ce séjour allait me faire du bien. J'en avais vraiment besoin. Même si j'étais très bien ici avec mes nouveaux amis, ma maison me manquait ma famille me manquait mes anciens amis me manquaient. C'était là-bas que j'étais devenue ce que je suis aujourd'hui et j'avais besoin de me retrouver. Je ne voyais pas de meilleur endroit pour me retrouver avec moi-même. Je regardais autour de moi et vis que plusieurs regards étaient tournés vers nous. En particulier, ceux d'un groupe d'adolescents dans un coin de la pièce qui nous regardaient en souriant. Je me risquai à leur faire un sourire et un petit signe de la main. Les deux filles qui étaient dans le groupe sautillèrent sur place tandis que les garçons levaient les yeux au ciel, nous faisant rire Ian et moi. Je recommençai à manger quand la question sur ma relation avec Ian par rapport à notre célébrité me revint en tête. Je me mordis la lèvre, cherchant comment aborder ce sujet, assez délicat.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Ian, ayant remarqué mon comportement._

Je relevai la tête et restai silencieuse quelques secondes, hésitant à entamer ce sujet. Puis, je me dis que nous devrions bien en parler un jour, alors je me lançais.

_-On est ensemble, hein ? Demandai-je bêtement._

_-Oui, répondit Ian en fronçant les sourcils et en souriant. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_

_-Je me demandai… Juste si… Je… balbutiai-je ne sachant pas vraiment comme formuler ça._

Je soupirai et regardai autour de moi, cherchant comment m'exprimer. Ian me regardait avec de grands yeux, attendant que je parle.

_-Je voulais savoir comment ça allait se passer, par rapport aux médias tout ça, dis-je en baissant les yeux. Quand je vois ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mike, je me dis que c'est peut-être mieux de rester discret. Du moins au début._

Ian ne répondit rien. Je relevai les yeux et vis qu'il était en train de réfléchir. Puis, il releva les yeux vers moi en souriant.

_-Tu as sûrement raison, dit-il. Ce qui est en train de se passer, ça ne regarde que nous. Je ne veux pas que les autres en parlent ou nous critiquent. C'est notre vie, pas la leur._

Je lui rendis son sourire et il me prit la main pendant quelques secondes en me caressant le dos de la main. Puis, il me lâcha et nous recommencions à manger en changeant de sujet. Je me sentais tellement bien ici, rien qu'avec lui. Le temps passa rapidement à mon plus grand regret. Nous venions à peine de finir notre dessert quand je vis les yeux d'Ian s'arrêter sur quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis qu'il y avait un piano dans un coin de la pièce attendant désespérément que quelqu'un veuille bien en jouer. Je me tournai vers Ian en fronçant les sourcils. Au même moment, le serveur revint pour débarrasser notre table.

_-Excusez-moi, dit Ian. Je peux ?_

Il avait montré le piano du doigt en souriant légèrement. J'ouvris de grands yeux, surprise qu'il demande. Je ne savais pas qu'Ian savait en jouer. A moins qu'il ne sache pas du tout en jouer et qu'il veuille juste m'embarrasser devant tout ce monde. Je priai pour qu'il ne nous affiche pas alors que le serveur lui rendit son sourire.

_-Le piano est en libre-service monsieur, dit-il. Vous pouvez en jouer autant que vous le voulez._

Un grand sourire illumina le visage d'Ian. Il se leva, mais je le rattrapai par le bras.

_-Ian, non arrêtes ! Dis-je en riant à moitié. Tu te rappel qu'on a dit qu'on devait être discret ?!_

Il haussa les sourcils et me fit un clin d'œil pour toute réponse. Il se dégagea et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret derrière le piano, attirant les regards de tous les clients. Le groupe d'adolescents semblait particulièrement excité. Heureusement, personne ne sortit d'appareil photo, ça aurait été une catastrophe. Je regardai Ian quand une douce musique commença. Un petit sourire étira mes lèvres. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Les notes s'enchaînaient avec perfection et Ian se balançait d'avant en arrière dans le rythme de la musique. Tout le restaurant était devenu silencieux pour écouter la magnifique symphonie. Je rentrai dans une espèce de transe en regardant ses yeux bleus qui se concentraient sur le clavier de l'instrument, pour de temps en temps se poser sur moi. Je le voyais sourire bêtement, conscient de la surprise qu'il m'avait faite. Après quelques minutes d'une douce et parfaite musique, celle-ci s'éteignit sur une dernière note. Ian se leva lentement et salua le public qui l'applaudissait gaiement. Je l'applaudis aussi en riant alors qu'il revenait à la table. Nous prenions nos affaires et partions avant que le groupe d'adolescent ne nous saute dessus. Nous allions marcher sur le bord du lac. Je le vis regarder tout autour de nous avant de glisser sa main dans la mienne et d'entrelacer nos doigts avec un sourire.

_-Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu savais jouer du piano, dis-je en le regardant._

_-C'est mon petit secret à moi, dit-il. J'ai appris à en faire quand j'étais tout petit et je n'ai jamais oublié. Ça ne s'oublie pas. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui savent ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui. C'est mon petit jardin secret._

_-Merci de me laisser y entrer, dis-je en lui souriant._

Il lâcha ma main et passa son bras sur mes épaules. Il me rapprocha de lui et déposa un baisé sur mon front.

_-Et pour la discrétion ? Demandai-je en voyant quelques regards des passants qui se tournaient vers nous._

_-Nous ne sommes pas si connus que ça pour l'instant, dit-il. Et puis c'est notre dernière journée ensemble avant que tu n'ailles à l'autre bout du pays, je veux en profiter. Tant pis si nous sommes découverts._

Je riais en me serrant un peu plus contre lui. Il avait raison. Les gens ne voyaient pas les deux célébrités, Ian Somerhalder et Nina Dobrev, quand ils se tournaient vers nous. Ils voyaient deux jeunes gens heureux et amoureux. Nous n'étions pas vraiment connus, ils ne nous reconnaissaient pas. Du moins, je l'espérais, sinon notre relation discrète n'aurait duré que cinq minutes.

PDV Candice

Je soupirai d'ennui. Ian et Nina étaient partis depuis des heures, tandis que Kat et Zach étaient toujours dehors. J'étais allongée sur le canapé en train de réfléchir à ma situation. J'avais couché avec Zach et avais dit à tout le monde que ça ne représentait rien, alors qu'au fond j'avais commencé à m'attacher à lui. Et je ne savais pas s'il ressentait la même chose pour moi. Sûrement pas. Qui pourrait aimer une fille comme moi ? J'étais complètement folle, hystérique et je me mêlais de ce qui ne me regardait pas. Finalement, c'était peut-être mieux qu'il ne rentre pas. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire depuis la veille. C'était vraiment trop gênant. Soudain, j'entendis Kat et Zach dans le couloir qui rentraient. Je voulu me lever et courir dans ma chambre, mais pas le temps. Je me couchai sur le côté et fermai les yeux pour faire comme si je dormais. Stupide, je sais et immature. Mais je vous jure, sur le coup, c'est tout ce qui m'ait venu à la tête. La porte s'ouvrit et mes deux amis entrèrent dans l'appartement.

_-Apparemment, elle dort, dit Kat en s'approchant de moi pour vérifier._

_-Tu es sûre de toi ? Demanda Zach._

J'entendis Kat secouer un sac. Un sac ? Pas n'importe lequel ! Je reconnaîtrais ce bruit n'importe où ! C'était un sac remplis de vêtements ! Ils avaient fait les boutiques ! Je me retins de me lever pour les engueuler de ne pas m'avoir invitée et restais allongée, les yeux fermés comme si de rien n'était.

_-Sûre et certaine, dit Kat._

Si j'avais les yeux ouverts, je les aurais sûrement levés au ciel. Parfois ça m'agaçait de voir à quel point mes amis pensaient que je n'étais qu'une fille superficielle. Je continuais de faire comme si je dormais alors que Zach et Kat s'asseyaient de l'autre côté du canapé.

_-Tu devrais lui parler, dit Kat. Je suis sûre qu'elle a changé d'avis._

_-Je te dis que non, dit Zach. Elle a été très claire. Ça ne représentait rien pour elle. Rien du tout. Elle ne nous voit que comme des amis. _

Je ne bougeais plus d'un pouce. Même si mon cœur faisait des bons dans ma poitrine, mon corps, lui, était paralysé. Zach était-il vraiment en train de dire que je lui plaisais ?

_-Prouve-lui qu'elle a tort, conseilla Kat._

_-Laisse tombé Kat, s'énerva Zach. Ça ne sert à rien ! Pourquoi s'attacherait-elle à moi ? Je ne suis pas comme elle ! Je ne suis pas aussi fou qu'elle ! _

_-Parfois, ce sont les différences qui nous rapprochent, dit Kat._

Zach soupira alors que j'entendais mon amie monter les escaliers et aller dans sa chambre, le laissant seul avec moi. Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas. J'avais les yeux fermés, mais je sentais son regard peser sur moi. Je pouvais très bien imaginer ses grands yeux bleus qui me fixaient. Un léger frisson parcourut mon corps, me faisant légèrement trembler. J'entendis Zach se lever et retirer sa veste. J'eus énormément de mal à me retenir de bouger lorsque je sentis qu'il la déposait doucement sur moi. Dans un effort surhumain, je restai immobile, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Zach resta penché au-dessus de moi pendant quelques instants. Il me caressa la joue avant de monter à l'étage. J'attendis d'avoir entendu sa porte se fermer pour enfin bouger. Je me redressai légèrement et souris en regardant sa veste. Je le serrais contre moi en fermant les yeux.

PDV Nina

Il était bientôt 21 heures. La journée était passée beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Cette balade au bord du lac avait été merveilleuse et j'avais pu profiter pleinement d'Ian. Mais le moment était venu de nous dire au revoir. J'avais déjà fait enregistrer ma valise et je devais à présent passer la sécurité. Je me blottis dans les bras d'Ian et il me serra fort contre lui en me caressant les cheveux.

_-Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, murmura-t-il._

_-Je sais… Dis-je._

Je relevai la tête et plongeai mon regard dans ses grands yeux bleus. Il allait tellement me manquer. Je le vis regarder à droite puis à gauche avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Je profitai de cet instant, faisant tout pour le graver dans ma mémoire. Au bout de quelques secondes, je m'arrachai de ses bras. Je déposai un dernier baisé sur ses lèvres avant d'avancer vers le barrage de sécurité. Une fois passé, je me retournai et vis Ian, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il me fit un petit sourire et un signe de la main avant de se retourner et de s'en aller. Je soupirai et repris mon sac à main pour me diriger vers la porte d'embarquement. Même si la séparation avec Ian allait être dure, j'étais pressée de revoir ma famille. Ils m'avaient énormément manqués.

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	18. Chapter 18 : It's good to be home

PDV Nina

Je descendis de l'avion en baillant, le vol n'avait pas été de tout repos. Il y avait eu des turbulences à trois reprises et je détestai ça. Excepté que cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas Ian pour me rassurer. Autant vous dire que mon voisin avait la main broyée à présent. Le pauvre… Je m'étais excusée à peu près une centaine de fois, gênée de m'être accrochée à quelqu'un que je ne connaissais même pas. Mais ce jeune homme avait été adorable et m'avait aidé à survivre cette épreuve. Je pense que le fait qu'il regardait The Vampire Diaries l'avait incité à me porter secours, mais bon… J'allai récupérer ma valise en vitesse, impatiente de revoir ma mère et mon frère. Une fois mon bagage en main, je me dépêchai de me diriger vers l'endroit où ma famille devait m'attendre. Je passai les portes et entrai là où les gens attendaient les voyageurs. Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour chercher mon frère et ma mère du regard. Je les vis enfin. Ils me regardaient avec un grand sourire en me faisant des signes. Je souris à mon tour et me précipitai vers eux. Je lâchai ma valise et me jetai dans les bras de ma mère. Elle me serra contre elle. J'étais tellement heureuse de la revoir après tous ces mois. Je me reculai et elle m'embrassa sur la joue.

_-Tu m'as manquée ! M'exclamai-je._

_-Toi aussi ma chérie !_

Je la repris brièvement dans mes bras quand mon frère s'avança vers nous, réclamant à son tour un câlin. Je me jetai dans ses bras en riant. Je me séparai de lui et repris ma valise. Nous nous dirigions vers le parking. Je pris la main de ma mère, ça me faisait tellement de bien de la revoir, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Je me sentais entière.

_-Le vol s'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Il y a eu plein de turbulences, dis-je en grimaçant._

J'entendis mon frère rire à ma gauche. Je lâchai ma valise pour le frapper à l'épaule. Il fit semblant d'avoir mal ce qui me fit rire.

_-Pourquoi tu ne porterais pas ma valise, au lieu de te moquer de moi ! M'exclamai-je._

Il rit encore plus et prit ma valise qu'il porta jusqu'à la voiture. Durant le trajet, nous n'arrêtions pas de parler. Surtout de moi, même si j'aurais voulu parler un peu d'eux. Mais en vingt jours, j'aurais le temps. Je ne leur avais toujours pas dit pour Ian et moi, j'attendais le bon moment. Je n'avais pas encore parlé de lui à ma mère et je ne savais pas comment elle réagirait en apprenant qu'il avait dix ans de plus que moi. Elle était très protectrice et j'avais peur qu'elle le prenne mal. Je regardais les paysages défiler derrières la fenêtre, me rappelant toute mon enfance. J'avais vécu toute ma vie dans la ville de Toronto, j'étais vraiment heureuse de revenir après tous ces mois à Atlanta. La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison. Je sortis et la contemplais. Cette maison. Celle où j'avais grandis. Ma mère passa un bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre elle. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule en regardant la porte d'entrée, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_-Ça fait du bien d'être à la maison, dis-je._

_-Et la maison est contente de te revoir, répondit-elle. _

PDV Ian

Je venais de me réveiller. Je mis quelques secondes à me rappeler où j'étais. Candice m'avait proposé de m'installer dans son appartement pendant les vacances. Il y avait de la place et comme ça, je ne serais pas tout seul dans le mien. J'avais accepté en me disant que ça me ferait moins penser à Nina. Mais finalement, en me réveillant dans sa chambre, la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était Nina. Je regardais mon téléphone. Nina était arrivée depuis des heures à Toronto et elle n'avait même pas envoyé de message. Je m'assis dans mon lit et l'appelais, déjà inquiet.

_-Oui ? Répondit une voix un peu endormie._

_-Nina, tu vas bien ? Demandai-je._

_-Oui, oui ça va, répondit-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes comme ça ?_

_-Tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu étais bien arrivée, j'ai eu un peu peur, désolé, dis-je._

J'entendis un petit rire de l'autre côté de la ligne, ce qui me fit sourire. Son rire me manquait déjà.

_- Je vais bien ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-elle. J'étais épuisée quand je suis arrivée alors je me suis couchée direct. J'ai pas pu dormir dans l'avion, il y avait trop de turbulences…_

_-Et ça a été avec les turbulences ? Demandai-je connaissant sa peur de l'avion._

_-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répéta-t-elle. Mon voisin a été assez généreux pour me laisser détruire sa main._

Je ris légèrement, rassuré que tout ce soit bien passé.

_-Et toi ça va ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Bien, très bien, dis-je. Je me suis réveillé dans ton lit avec ton odeur partout autour de moi. C'est comme si tu étais avec moi, sauf que tu es invisible et il faut que je t'appelle pour pouvoir te parler, mais bon… _

Elle rit à nouveau.

_-Tu me manques aussi, dit-elle, me faisant légèrement sourire._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? _

_-Me balader en ville, retourner voir d'anciens copains, dit-elle. Et toi ?_

_-Je vais essayer de pousser Candice à aller parler à Zach, ces deux-là ont besoin d'un coup de pouce je pense. Je leur dois bien ça._

Nina soupira.

_-Je pensais qu'il se passerait quelque chose hier, vu qu'ils avaient la maison de libre toute la journée ! S'exclama-t-elle._

_-Oui, mais ton amie a eu la merveilleuse idée de faire semblant de dormir lorsqu'il est rentré, expliquai-je. Au final, elle lui a volé sa veste, rien de plus. Des fois, je me demande ce que vous avez dans la tête, vous les filles._

_-On se le demande aussi, crois-moi, dit-elle._

J'éclatai de rire. Elle me manquait déjà atrocement. Mais ça allait, parce que ce manque me rappelait combien je l'aimais.

_-Je vais te laisser, dit-elle avec un air déçu dans la voix. Je te rappelle ce soir._

_-D'accord ma puce, dis-je. Je t'aime._

J'entendis un léger silence à l'autre bout du fil. Je pouvais très bien l'imaginer, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, hésitant à me répondre.

_-Moi aussi je t'aime Ian, finit-elle par dire._

Un petit sourire fendit mon visage et je raccrochai à contre cœur. Je m'étirai légèrement et sortis de mon lit, puis de la pièce après avoir enfilé un jogging. Je sortis et fus bousculé par Candice qui retournait dans sa chambre en courant. Au passage, elle m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna avec elle. Elle me poussa à l'intérieur et referma la porte à clef. Je me tournai vers elle.

_-Candice ? L'appelai-je alors qu'elle avait collé son oreille contre la porte._

Elle attendit quelques secondes immobile, écoutant ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté et ensuite, elle daigna enfin m'accorder son attention.

_-Nina n'est pas là, alors je vais devoir me contenter de toi en tant que confident, dit-elle en me pointant du doigt._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demandai-je._

_-Zach est dans le salon, à la recherche de sa veste, dit-elle._

_-Tu veux dire, celle que tu as volée ?_

Elle plissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre. Je haussai les sourcils, lui montrant qu'elle ne pourrait pas démentir. Elle soupira.

_-Je dirais plus emprunter que voler, dit-elle. _

Je rigolais légèrement ce qui me valut une tape sur l'épaule. Candice alla jusqu'à son lit et me montra la veste de Zach.

_-S'il te plaît, tu pourrais aller dans le salon avec et dire à Zach que tu as cru que c'était la tienne, ou un truc du genre ? Me demanda-t-elle avec des yeux suppliants._

Je restai immobile quelques secondes. En restant dans cet appartement, je ne m'attendais pas à être utilisé de la sorte. Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel. Je lui pris la veste des mains et elle se jeta à mon cou pour me remercier. Je sortis de la pièce et allai dans le salon. En effet, Zach était là à retourner toute la pièce, cherchant sa veste. Il avait les cheveux complètement décoiffé et ne portait qu'un caleçon. Petite note : ne plus jamais laisser Nina seule dans cet appart', beaucoup trop d'hommes qui peuvent se trimballer à moitié à poil. Je me raclai la gorge pour montrer ma présence. Il se redressa et me regarda, puis fut soulagé de voir que j'avais sa veste à la main.

_-Désolé Zach, j'ai cru que c'était la mienne quand je suis rentré hier soir, dis-je._

_-Pas de problème, dit-il en la récupérant._

J'allai me faire un peu de café quand Candice entra dans la pièce. Elle me fit un petit sourire discret pour me remercier. Je hochai de la tête, lui montrant que ce n'était rien. Je vis Zach la suivre des yeux avec envie. Ça ne m'étonnait pas, Candice était une très belle femme, et si Nina était en train de se trimballer en nuisette, je n'en perdrais pas une miette non plus. Elle vint à côté de moi et je lui servis une tasse de café. Je voyais bien qu'elle faisait tout pour éviter Zach. Je me retournai et m'assis sur le plan de travail en buvant ma tasse.

_-Et si on passait la journée tous ensemble ? Demandai-je. Allons… Je ne sais pas moi, allons faire un bowling !_

Candice me fit les gros yeux, me montrant qu'elle ne voulait pas passer la journée avec Zach, mais qu'elle préférerait rester à se morfondre dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme au contraire, me fit un grand sourire.

_-Bonne idée ! S'exclama-t-il._

_-Je vais aller prévenir Kat, dis-je en descendant du plan de travail._

Je posai ma tasse et montai les escaliers en vitesse, laissant les deux tourtereaux en tête-à-tête. Je toquai doucement à la porte de Kat. Elle mit quelques secondes à venir m'ouvrir. Je me retins de rire en découvrant qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller. Ses cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés et elle ne s'était sûrement pas démaquillée la veille puisqu'elle avait deux traces noires sous les yeux. J'entrai sans qu'elle m'y invite.

_-Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique._

_-On va au bowling aujourd'hui, déclarai-je._

Elle me fit de grands yeux, comme si je l'emmerdais légèrement, ce qui me fit sourire.

_-Et si je n'ai pas envie d'y aller ? Demanda-t-elle. _

_-Tu vas y aller quand même, dis-je. C'est pour aider Candice et Zach à se retrouver un peu. On y va, on joue un peu et on s'éclipse._

_-Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Demanda-t-elle. A part un réveil trop matinal._

_-Je t'accompagnerais à une journée shopping et je porterais tous tes sacs._

Elle ouvrit à nouveau de grands yeux, mais cette fois, ce fut parce qu'elle était intéressée par mon offre. Je connaissais assez bien Kat, elle raffolait du shopping et ne résisterait pas à une telle occasion.

_-D'accord, dit-elle. Mais sors de cette chambre avant que je change d'avis !_

Je ris légèrement et sortis en vitesse après l'avoir embrassée sur la joue. Quand je sortis de la pièce, Kat s'était déjà effondrée sur son lit pour se rendormir. De retour dans le salon, je ne fus pas surpris de découvrir que Candice avait préféré fuir plutôt que de rester cinq minutes seule avec Zach. Non mais celle-là, je vous jure. Elle paraissait très extravertie quand on la rencontre et finalement, elle n'est pas différente des autres. Toute aussi timide qu'une jeune fille de 17 ans qui a le béguin pour un garçon. Elle était mignonne. Je retournais vers ma tasse de café qui m'attendait dans la cuisine.

_-Où est passée Candice ? Demandai-je avec un petit sourire que je cachai en restant dos à Zach._

_-Partie se cacher dans sa chambre, répondit-il en soupirant._

Je me doutais bien qu'il avait deviné qu'elle l'évitait. Mais je continuais mon petit jeu, tout comme lui et Candice l'avaient fait avec Nina et moi. Je me retournais vers lui en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir compris de quoi il parlait.

_-Comment ça ? Demandai-je._

_-Arrête, tu sais très bien qu'elle m'évite depuis l'autre soir, quand Nina m'a embrassé, dit-il._

Le petit sourire que j'avais en coin disparu tout de suite, quand il me rappela ce mauvais souvenir.

_-Zach, pour ta propre sécurité, évite de reparler de cette soirée, dis-je en plissant les yeux._

Il fit une petite grimace.

_-C'est elle qui m'a embrassé, se défendit-il._

Je lui lançais un regard noir. Je savais que ce n'était pas de ça faute, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé si je n'avais pas embrassé Candice le premier. Je voulais juste qu'on arrête d'en parler. En voyant la tête de tueur que je faisais, Zach acquiesça en vitesse et changea aussitôt de sujet.

_-Enfin bref, elle m'évite et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses, dit-il._

_-Tout va s'arranger t'inquiète, regarde Nina et moi, dis-je. Même après ne pas s'être parlé pendant plus de cinq mois, on est finalement ensemble. Faut juste que vous preniez votre temps. _

_-Tu as vu comment ça à tourner avec Nina ? Demanda-t-il. Vous avez presque failli ne jamais être ensemble._

Je fis une légère grimace, réalisant que la manière dont ma relation avec Nina avait évoluée n'était pas vraiment un bon exemple pour Zach.

_-T'as raison, dis-je. Ne prends pas exemple sur ma relation avec Nina. Vous devriez passer du temps ensemble, faire des trucs tous les deux._

_-Ça va être dur, vu qu'elle m'évite, répondit-il._

_-Elle a peur. C'est différent. A mon avis, elle a eu son quota de relations qui ont mal terminées. Je pense que tu dois la mettre en confiance._

_-Ouai, je vais faire ça, dit-il soudainement plein de détermination._

_-Je pense que le fait que vous ayez déjà couché ensemble n'aide pas, t'aurais peut-être pas dû…_

Il se tourna vers moi en me lançant un regard noir, m'incitant à me taire. Je lui fis un grand sourire avant de retourner dans ma chambre un peu amusé par tout ça. Ils étaient tellement mordus ces deux-là, s'ils ne finissaient pas ensembles ça serait vraiment dommage.

PDV Nina

J'avais passé presque toute la journée avec ma mère et mon frère. Nous n'arrêtions pas de discuter, ça me faisait énormément de bien. Ça me faisait plaisir de voir qu'ils allaient bien tous les deux. Alex avait rencontré une femme quelques mois plus tôt et d'après ce qu'il disait, ça se passait très bien. Il était heureux et il le méritait après ce qu'il était arrivé à sa meilleure amie. J'étais impatiente de rencontré cette fille qui le rendait tellement heureux.

_-Je suis contente pour toi, dis-je en lui souriant._

Il me fit un grand sourire. Je m'apprêtai à changer de sujet, ne voulant pas vraiment qu'on parle de moi côté cœur. Je n'étais pas prête à parler d'Ian à ma mère, j'avais vraiment peur de sa réaction. Mais c'était sans compter sur mon frère qui prit la parole beaucoup plus vite que moi.

_-Et alors avec Boone, ça avance ? Demanda-t-il._

Je tournai la tête vers lui en lui faisant de gros yeux alors que ma mère me regardait avec un petit sourire en coin, attendant que je parle de ce fameux Boone. Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée aux séries télévisées et ne savait donc pas qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un stupide surnom que mon frère avait donné à Ian.

_-Il ne s'appelle pas Boone ! Criai-je faisant rire mon frère._

_-Ça lui va beaucoup mieux que le nom que sa mère lui a donné, déclara-t-il._

Je soupirai et le frappai à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que ma mère nous sépare en riant.

_-Parle-moi de lui, dit-elle en me regardant avec de grands yeux._

Je soupirai et détournai les yeux en me mordant la lèvre. J'avais vraiment peur qu'elle réagisse mal. Ian avait dix ans de plus que moi, ce n'était pas rien. Je vis une petite expression d'excuse s'afficher sur le visage d'Alex qui comprit la bêtise qu'il avait faite. J'inspirai à fond, prenant mon courage à deux mains.

_-Il s'appelle Ian et il travaille avec moi sur le tournage, dis-je._

Je la vis froncer légèrement les sourcils, faisant le lien avec Damon qu'elle avait vu à la télé dans la série. Elle n'était jamais venue sur le tournage et ne l'avait donc pas rencontré en personne mais elle connaissait assez bien les noms des acteurs de la série.

_-Attends une minute, dit-elle. Ian… Ian… Ian Somerhalder ?!_

Je fis une petite grimace, priant pour qu'elle ne s'énerve pas.

_-Le vieux ?! S'exclama-t-elle._

_-Il n'est pas vieux, dis-je._

_-Mais il a l'âge de ton frère ! _

Je baissai les yeux en soupirant. J'en étais sûre. Elle le prenait mal. Elle avait tellement peur pour moi et elle voulait tellement mon bonheur, qu'elle allait s'opposer à ma relation avec Ian. Elle me regardait avec de grands yeux pleins d'incompréhension.

_-Nina, tu peux m'expliquer ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça, dis-je. Je voulais attendre le bon moment avant de t'en parler. Je sais que cette relation est inattendue mais…_

_-Inattendue ?! C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire Nina. Il a dix ans de plus que toi !_

Je détournai le regard. Elle ne voulait même pas m'écouter. Je me levai de mon fauteuil sans un mot et sortis de la maison pour aller prendre l'air.

PDV Alex

Nina venait de quitter la maison, vexée de la réaction de notre mère. Je la comprenais, je les comprenais toutes les deux. Je savais à quel point Nina aimait Ian et je savais que notre mère l'aimait tellement qu'elle avait peur pour elle. Elle me regardait avec de grands yeux.

_-Tu le savais et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Non, c'était à elle de t'en parler, dis-je. J'aurais pas dû parler de ça. C'était à elle de choisir quand te l'annoncer._

_-Mais il a dix ans de plus qu'elle Alex ! S'exclama-t-elle. _

_-Et alors ? _

_-Ça ne marchera pas ! On n'attend pas les mêmes choses à ces âge-là !_

_-Maman, ils ne sont pas bêtes, ils le savent. Ils en ont beaucoup parlé et c'est pour ça qu'ils ne sont toujours pas ensemble, ou qu'ils viennent de se mettre ensemble, je ne sais plus trop où ils en sont._

Elle sembla être légèrement rassurée, mais toujours inquiète pour sa petite fille. Je la comprenais, je ressentais la même chose. J'avais peur que Nina soit blessée dans tout ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester seule par peur de souffrir, il fallait qu'elle vive sa vie.

_-Peut-être que ça ne durera pas, peut-être que oui, dis-je. On ne sait pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils s'aiment tous les deux et que s'ils n'essayent rien, ils le regretteront toute leur vie. _

Ma mère soupira et plongea son visage dans ses mains, regrettant sûrement sa réaction et s'inquiétant toujours pour son petit bébé.

_-Laisse-la faire ce qu'elle veut, on sera là pour elle si ça se passe mal, dis-je._

_-C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête._

_-Oui, dis-je en rigolant à moitié. J'ai réalisé que je devais la laisser faire sa vie sans tout le temps être derrière elle. Elle a besoin de faire ses erreurs, comme tout le monde._

Ma mère soupira. Ça la torturait de savoir que sa petite fille prenait une route dangereuse. Ça me torturait aussi. Je n'aimais pas savoir Nina dans cette position, elle était heureuse, certes. Mais j'avais peur que tout ne s'effondre. Elle l'aimait tellement, si ça se passait mal, elle mettrait beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre et je ne le supporterais pas.

PDV Nina

Je marchais droit devant moi, sans vraiment faire attention à là où j'allais. La réaction de ma mère m'avait profondément vexée, mais rien ne pouvait gâcher mon bonheur de retrouver cette ville que j'adorais. La ville où j'avais grandis. Je me baladais dans les rues, où quelques années plus tôt, j'avais fait les quatre cents coups. Je me rappelai avoir dansé sur ce banc à trois heures du matin pendant une soirée entre amis, ou encore avoir sonné à cette porte là pour ensuite partir en courant. Je souriais bêtement alors que tous ces souvenirs me revenaient en tête. Je m'arrêtai devant le café où j'avais l'habitude traîner avec mes amies quand j'étais au lycée. J'hésitai quelques secondes, peut-être que le gérant se souvenait de moi. Je finis par entrer à l'intérieur. Tout à coup, j'entendis un cri de fille. Un grand sourire apparut sur mon visage en reconnaissant Marie, l'une de mes meilleures amies du lycée. Elle courut vers moi et se jeta dans mes bras. Je la serrais contre moi en riant. Nous n'avions pas tellement gardé contact après mon départ de Toronto pour aller tourner des films et des séries, mais ça me faisait tellement plaisir de la revoir. Elle se recula et je souris encore plus en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient toujours parfaitement bouclés et ses grands yeux bleus brillaient comme avant.

_-Nina mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Me demanda-t-elle._

_-Je viens passer mes vacances avec ma famille, j'avais besoin de revenir à la maison, dis-je._

_-Tu m'as tellement manquée, dit-elle en me serrant à nouveau dans ses bras._

Elle se recula et je remarquai qu'elle portait le tablier que les serveurs du café portaient tout le temps. Je la regardais en fronçant les sourcils, aux dernières nouvelles, elle voulait devenir médecin.

_-Les études n'ont pas très bien marché, dit-elle en comprenant ce que je me demandais. J'ai dû arrêter et trouver un travail avec lequel je pourrais vivre._

Je lui fis une petite grimace et elle me prit le bras pour m'entraîner jusqu'au comptoir. Je m'installai sur l'un des hauts tabourets et elle passa derrière le bar. Elle sortit une bière et me la servit. Je souris en reconnaissant ma marque préférée.

_-Tu t'en souviens, dis-je avant de boire une gorgée._

_-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, dit-elle. Tu en buvais à toutes les soirées et même en pleine journée de cours si je me souviens bien._

Elle me fit un petit sourire complice au quel je ne pus résister.

_-Je n'aimais pas le lycée, dis-je avec une légère grimace._

_-Et tu nous l'as bien montré, dit-elle en rigolant._

Je ris à mon tour en me rappelant de toutes les bêtises que j'avais faites au lycée. Les professeurs en avaient bavé avec moi et j'avais été punis un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais j'avais quand même eu mon diplôme, allez savoir par quel miracle. Je ne savais même pas comment j'avais fait pour l'avoir. A l'époque, tout ce qui m'intéressait c'était de traîner avec mes amis et de m'amuser, je savais déjà ce que je voulais faire : actrice. Je savais où j'allais et le lycée ne m'y servirait à rien. Quand j'y repense, s'était totalement bête, j'aurais très bien pu me retrouver à être caissière si je n'avais pas réussi en tant qu'actrice.

_-Tu sais, je regarde ta série tous les jeudis, me dit Marie._

_-Vraiment ? _

_-Ben oui ! L'une de mes meilleures amies joue dedans ! Je vais pas louper ça ! S'exclama-t-elle. On est tous très fier de toi ici, avec tous les copains._

_-Comment ils vont ? Tous ceux du lycée ? Demandai-je._

_-Ils vont bien. Pas mal sont partis comme toi après notre année de terminal, mais ils en restent quelques-uns. On est tous assez fier de connaître une star._

Je failli m'étouffer au terme qu'elle avait utilisé.

_-Je ne suis pas une star, dis-je. Je suis à peine connue._

_-Reviens dans un an et on verra ça, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Cette série c'est du tonnerre._

Je ris légèrement devant son enthousiasme. Je priais pour que ce soit vrai. J'adorerais que la série marche, tous ceux qui travaillaient dessus le méritait bien. Je bus une nouvelle gorgée de bière quand soudain.

-_Nina ?! S'exclama une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien._

Je tournais la tête vers l'entrée du café et découvris Mike, qui me regardait sans bouger.

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	19. Chapter 19 : You are in love

PDV Nina

Oh non c'est pas vrai… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là celui-là… Je détournai le regard et finis ma bière en quelques secondes. Je voulais partir le plus vite possible. Je déposai un peu de monnaie sur le comptoir, fis un petit sourire à Marie qui avait bien compris que tout c'était assez mal finis avec Mike. Je pris mon sac et sortis du bar en donnant un coup d'épaule à ce dernier au passage. Je fis à peine quelques mètres dehors, que quelqu'un m'attrapait par le bras pour me retenir. Je me mordis la lèvre, sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait. Je me retournai et lançais un regard noir à Mike.

_-Dégage ta main de mon bras, dis-je sèchement._

Il me lâcha et leva les mains en l'air montrant qu'il ne ferait rien. Il avait dû voir que j'étais plus qu'énervée de le revoir. Je me retournais et recommençais à marcher. Malheureusement pour moi, Mike était extrêmement têtu. Il courut après moi et resta à quelques mètres seulement.

_-Je t'en prie Nina ! S'écria-t-il. Je suis content de te revoir !_

Je ne répondis pas et continuai de marcher, de plus en plus vite. Pourquoi Alex n'était-il jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui ?

_-Allez ! Nina ! On a besoin de parler tu ne crois pas ?_

Je me retournais. Il me rentra dedans, n'ayant pas freiné à temps. Je le repoussai de toutes mes forces et il tomba en arrière sur le sol. Il me regarda avec de grands yeux choqués. Il ne m'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

_-**Besoin** de parler ?! Criai-je. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire depuis le jour où tu m'as lâchement abandonné à l'aéroport pour partir dans une ville que je ne connaissais pas toute seule !_

Je m'apprêtai à m'en aller. Je fis demi-tour et eu à peine le temps de faire un pas que Mike dit quelques chose. De l'amertume et des regrets flottaient dans sa voix.

_-Je sais… Dit-il, me faisant stopper tout mouvement. Je sais que j'ai eu tort de fuir. J'aurais dû me battre pour toi, parce que tu es une personne exceptionnelle. J'ai eu peur que tu me laisses, alors j'ai préféré partir le premier._

_-Et moi dans tout ça ? Demandai-je sans me retourner._

_-Tu avais tes nouveaux amis, dit-il. Et Ian…_

Cette fois-ci s'en était trop. Je me retournai vers lui et découvris qu'il s'était levé et me regardait avec peine. Une vague de colère m'envahit. J'allai jusqu'à lui et commençai à lui donner des coups avec mon sac. Il tenta de me retenir, mais j'étais beaucoup trop en colère et je ne me laissai pas faire.

_-Il ne se passait **rien** avec Ian ! Criai-je, attirant les regards des passants vers nous. Je te l'ai dit plus de cent fois !_

_-Et tu sais comme moi que c'était un mensonge ! S'écria-t-il._

Je le repoussai violemment et il s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres. J'étais à bout de souffle, et au bord des larmes. Je ne pensais pas que le revoir me ferait autant de mal. Mais il avait raison.

_-Oui, dis-je d'une voix faible. C'était un mensonge. J'essayais de régler les choses entre nous. Je l'ai repoussé autant que j'ai pu. Je me suis battu contre ce que je ressentais pour lui. Et toi, tu es parti. Tu m'as brisé le cœur. Tu n'as pas le droit de refaire surface maintenant alors que tout va enfin bien dans ma vie._

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, ne répondant rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu répondre ? Je me retournai et partis avant qu'il ne décide de revenir à la charge. Une larme coula sur ma joue à cause de la colère et je m'empressai de l'essuyer alors que j'arrivais enfin à la maison. Je montai les quelques marches du perron en vitesse et entrai à l'intérieur en essayant de ne pas claquer la porte de rage. Je soupirai et jetai mon sac dans l'entrée avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour manger un morceau. Je m'arrêtai à l'entrée de la pièce, et en voyant ma mère je me rappelai la raison pour laquelle j'avais quitté la maison. Je soupirai à nouveau et m'apprêtai à quitter la pièce.

_-Nina, attends ! S'écria ma mère._

Je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers elle. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à discuter de ça maintenant.

_-Maman, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, on en parlera demain, dis-je._

_-Je suis désolée, dit-elle avant que je ne m'en aille._

Je la regardais, surprise. Elle s'approcha lentement de moi.

_-Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Mais j'ai peur pour toi. Il est beaucoup plus vieux que toi…_

_-Je sais maman, dis-je avec un grand calme qui me surprit moi-même. Je te jure qu'on y a vraiment beaucoup réfléchis avant de se lancer là-dedans. On est parfaitement conscients des risques qu'on prend. On a même essayé de rester séparé, et ça n'a rien donné de bon, crois-moi. _

_-Je veux juste être sûre que tu fais le bon choix, dit-elle._

_-Maman, ces derniers mois ont été assez difficile pour moi, expliquai-je. Entre Mike et mes disputes avec Ian, ça n'a vraiment pas été facile. Mais à chaque fois que j'étais avec Ian et qu'on ne se prenait pas la tête, à chaque fois qu'on passait un moment tous les deux, j'étais juste… J'étais juste bien. _

Elle me regardait avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, un petit sourire que je connaissais bien.

_-Ian me donne l'impression que tout va bien et que rien ne pourra jamais m'arriver, dis-je. Tu sais à un moment donné, on ne s'est pas parlé pendant des mois et ça été la pire période de toute ma vie. _

Ma mère me fit un grand sourire.

_-Je vois, dit-elle. Tu es amoureuse._

_-Complètement, répondis-je avec un petit sourire._

_-Alors je suis heureuse aussi, et j'essayerais de ne pas le juger trop vite je te le promets._

_-Merci maman._

Je la pris dans mes bras brièvement. Je n'avais qu'une envie : aller dans ma chambre et appeler Ian. J'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix. Je lui fis un sourire et retournai dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et regardais l'heure : 19 heures. Ian avait sûrement beaucoup de choses à me raconter. Je pris mon téléphone et l'appelais. Il répondit presque aussitôt.

_-Hey mon ange ! Dit-il avec sa belle voix qui m'apaisa tout de suite._

-_Comment tu vas ? Demandai-je._

_-Mal, tu me manques terriblement, dit-il. Et en plus, je dois jouer les porteurs pour Kat demain au shopping, alors je souffre d'avance._

_-Comment as-tu pu te mettre dans une telle situation ? Demandai-je en rigolant, connaissant la folie des magasins de Kat. _

_-Longue histoire, je te la raconterai quand tu reviendras, dit-il. Et toi, ta journée ?_

Je restai silencieuse quelques instants, me demandant si je devais lui parler de Mike ou pas. Nous venions à peine de nous mettre ensemble et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de tout gâcher. Après tout, il ne s'était rien passé, je l'avais envoyé bouler, se serait inquiéter Ian pour rien.

_-Super ! J'ai beaucoup discuté avec ma mère et mon frère et j'ai revu une de mes amies du lycée, dis-je. Tu devineras jamais ! Mon frère sort avec quelqu'un !_

_-Génial ! Comment elle est ?_

_-J'en sais rien, il ne l'a pas ramenée avec lui, dis-je._

_-Telle sœur, tel frère, fit-il. _

Je ris légèrement. Il est vrai que mon frère et moi nous ressemblions beaucoup sur certains points.

_-Ma mère a un peu flippé quand elle a appris pour nous deux, dis-je._

Je sentis qu'il se tendait de l'autre côté du téléphone. Son sourire avait certainement disparu et il devait sûrement se mordre la lèvre.

_-On savait très bien dans quoi on s'engageait Nina, dit-il après quelques secondes de silence. On sait très bien que certaines personnes n'approuveront pas._

_-Mais après on en a reparlé et en voyant que j'étais folle de toi, elle a finis pas capituler. Elle s'inquiète juste pour moi._

_-C'est normal, dit-il. C'est ta mère. _

Je souris légèrement. Il avait raison. A sa place, je pense que j'aurais réagis de la même manière si ma fille m'annonçait qu'elle sortait avec un gars qui avait dix ans de plus qu'elle. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait prévu pour moi, et moi non plus je n'avais pas vu mon futur comme ça.

_-Et sinon comment ça se passe entre Zach et Candice ? Demandai-je, voulant changer de sujet._

_-Plutôt bien, répondit Ian. On est allé faire un bowling et on les a abandonné seuls un peu. Candice ne pouvait pas fuir et ils ont donc passé tout l'aprem ensemble._

_-Je suis fier de toi ! M'exclamai-je._

_-Moi aussi, j'ai dû traîner Candice hors de sa chambre, tu aurais vu ça, dit-il en rigolant._

Je riais en l'imaginant en train de tirer ma meilleure amie qui s'accrochait désespérément à son lit en riant. En effet, j'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça.

_-Sinon, là ils sont tous les deux en train de regarder Pearl Harbor, ajouta-t-il._

_-Attend, Pearl Harbor ?! M'exclamai-je. Mais qui a eu cette idée ?!_

_-Moi, dit-il avec un petit air malicieux._

_-Mais elle va fondre en larmes !_

Je l'entendis rire légèrement de l'autre côté du téléphone. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je compris les intentions qu'il avait quand il avait choisi ce film-là.

_-Non mais toi je te jure ! Dis-je. T'es vraiment diabolique._

_-Oh ça va ! Il va pouvoir la consoler, ça fera avancer les choses. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand je lui ai montré quel film j'avais choisi. Elle est devenue plus que pâle !_

_-Je veux bien te croire ! M'exclamai-je. Bon je vais te laisser et retourner avec ma mère, l'aider à préparer le dîner et tout…_

_-Ok, fais attention à toi._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive ? Demandai-je._

_-On ne sait jamais, c'est là-bas que tu as grandis, imagine qu'un de tes ex refassent surface ou je ne sais quoi d'autre._

Je me sentis tout à coup mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise de lui mentir sur ce qu'il c'était passé aujourd'hui. Il fallait que je raccroche vite avant que je ne crache le morceau à cause de ma culpabilité.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dis-je. Je t'aime Ian._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime._

PDV Ian

Elle raccrocha un peu trop vite à mon goût. J'avais eu la vague impression qu'elle était tendue vers la fin de l'appel, mais c'était sûrement qu'une impression. Pourquoi n'irait-elle pas bien ? Elle était avec sa famille dans sa ville d'enfance, c'est ce qu'elle avait voulu alors pourquoi n'irait-elle pas bien ? Je fis une légère grimace, mais l'effaçais assez vite pour retourner dans le salon et regarder la suite de Pearl Harbor. J'entrai dans la pièce et eu un petit sourire en voyant Candice qui était en larmes, blottie dans les bras de Zach. J'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé et me concentrai sur le film. Il est vrai que Candice avait des raisons de pleurer, cette histoire était juste Tragique. Il n'y avait presque aucun instant de pur bonheur. Mais ça restait un film magnifique. Si j'avais été un peu plus sensible j'aurais sûrement versé une larme ou deux. Une heure plus tard, le film était enfin terminé et Candice pleurait à chaudes larmes. Zach tentait de la réconforter en la serrant dans ses bras, mais rien à faire.

_-Candice calme-toi, dis-je. Ce n'est qu'un film._

Elle me lança un regard noir avec de partir dans sa chambre en prenant soin de bien claquer la porte. Elle la claqua tellement fort, que les murs de l'appartement en tremblèrent. J'échangeai un regard choqué avec Zach. Elle était vraiment bouleversée. Nina avait peut-être raison, c'était pas une bonne idée de lui montrer ce film.

_-Je crois que je vais aller m'excuser, dis-je à Zach._

_-Bonne idée, répondit-il._

J'allai jusque devant la porte de la blondinette et toquai après un petit moment d'hésitation.

_- Barre-toi ! Fut la seule réponse que j'eus de la part de mon amie. _

Je fis une petite grimace en me rendant compte qu'elle m'en voulait vraiment. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû me moquer d'elle comme ça. Je décidai d'entrer quand même, à mes risques et périls. Candice me sauta dessus en voulant me frapper. Je lui attrapai le poignet et nous tombions à la renverse à cause de son poids. Elle était à califourchon sur moi et tentai de dégager ses mains de mon emprise pour pouvoir me frapper.

_-Calme-toi ! Mais arrête !_

Elle continua à gigoter dans tous les sens. Ça commençait légèrement à m'énerver, mais je tentai de garder mon sang-froid.

_-Je suis désolé de m'être moqué de toi Candice !_

Elle arrêta enfin d'essayer de me frapper et me regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus qui avaient été rougis par les larmes.

_-Tu n'aurais pas dû choisir ce film ! S'écria-t-elle. Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès ! Tu as passé toute la journée à me pousser vers Zach ! _

_-J'avoue, je l'ai fait exprès…_

_-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Parce que sans toi je ne serais pas avec Nina aujourd'hui, dis-je. J'ai décidé de te rendre la pareille. De t'aider à aller vers Zach, puisque apparemment tu as un léger blocage de ce côté-là._

Elle soupira et se leva pour aller se coucher dos à moi, dans son lit.

_-Sors d'ici, dit-elle._

Je me relevai et fermai la porte, mais je restai dans la chambre. Je n'étais pas prêt à la laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

_-Écoute, je ne te juge pas, dis-je en m'approchant lentement du lit. Je sais que tout le monde a eu son quota de déception amoureuse dans cet appartement et je pense que tu dois avoir le meilleur score vu comment tu fuis les hommes. _

_-Je fuis les hommes ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi._

_-Un peu, dis-je. Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Steven n'avait rien de sérieux, tu ne faisais que t'amuser et là, tu rentres dans quelque chose d'important et tu fuis, tu te caches. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?_

Je la vis hésiter. Je ne savais pas si elle voulait m'en parler ou pas. Je n'étais pas Nina, je n'étais pas une femme, elle hésitait à m'en parler. Elle se redressa et s'assit dans son lit. J'allai m'installer à côté d'elle.

_-Écoute, tu m'as beaucoup aidé quand je n'allais pas bien à cause de Nina, dis-je. Je veux t'aider à mon tour._

Elle soupira, comme pour se donner du courage, avant de se lancer.

_-I peu près deux ans, je suis sortie avec ce gars, expliqua-t-elle. Je suis tombée folle amoureuse de lui. Mais lui… Il n'a fait que me tromper du début jusqu'à la fin. Il me mentait souvent et avait bien trois maîtresses._

Je fis une légère grimace. Je ne comprendrais jamais ces hommes qui trompent leur femme. Si tu ne l'aime pas ou que tu ne te sens pas bien avec elle, alors pourquoi rester ? Autant la quitter plutôt que de la tromper et de lui faire du mal. Bon je sais… J'avais bien failli le faire avec Nina et Megan, et au final j'avais blessé cette dernière. Croyez-moi, je n'en étais pas fier.

_-Depuis, je n'ai plus jamais fait confiance à un homme, ajouta-t-elle. Je m'amuse avec eux, mais rien de plus._

_-C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais parlé de ta relation avec Steven ou Zach à Nina, dis-je._

Elle acquiesça légèrement. Effectivement ça expliquai pourquoi elle ne parlait jamais de sa vie sentimentale, même à sa meilleure amie, qui d'ailleurs se demandait bien pourquoi Candice ne partageait pas ça avec elle.

_-Je me suis sentie plus que trahie, et idiote, dit-elle. J'ai cru pendant des mois qu'il était l'homme de ma vie, mais non, ce n'était qu'une illusion, qu'un mensonge. _

Je voyais bien qu'elle souffrait toujours à cause de cette histoire. Elle la retenait en arrière et l'empêchait d'avancer. Il fallait qu'elle règle ça. Elle était encore jeune et beaucoup d'autres choses l'attendaient. Elle allait louper beaucoup de choses si elle continuait à vivre dans le passé.

_-Tu ne devrais pas t'attacher à ça, dis-je. Je sais que tu as été blessée et tout ça, mais il faut que tu passes à autre chose. Ça fait deux ans maintenant et Zach n'est pas comme ça._

_-Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle. On ne le connaît que depuis quelques mois._

_-Mais si tu ne prends aucun risque, tu vas rester seule, dis-je. Et tu es bien trop belle et géniale pour rester seule toute ta vie._

Elle esquissa enfin un petit sourire. Je fus fier de moi de l'avoir fait sourire. Je pensais ce que j'avais dit. Candice était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et c'était vraiment trop dommage qu'elle reste cachée à cause d'un abruti qui n'avait pas sus voir la chance qu'il avait d'être avec elle.

_-Tu devrais vraiment essayer avec Zach, dis-je en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule. C'est quelqu'un de bien._

Elle leva des yeux tristes et effrayés vers moi. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de Candice, personne ne la connaissait. J'étais déjà le seul à connaître la Candice qui pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour ses amis. Celle qui m'avait emmené à des kilomètres d'ici pour me remonter le moral alors que tous les autres m'avaient tourné le dos. Et aujourd'hui je découvrais Candice dite 'La Fragile'. Je passai un bras autour de ses épaules et la serrai contre moi pour la réconforter.

_-Tu pourrais, ne pas en parler à Nina ? S'il te plaît… Demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix. Je ne lui en ai jamais parlé. Je n'aime pas vraiment que les gens connaissent ma faiblesse._

_-D'accord, dis-je. Je te le promets._

_-Merci Ian, dit-elle en se redressant. Tu es un vrai ami. _

_-Je t'adore Cand', dis-je. _

_-Moi aussi._

Elle se pencha vers moi et déposa un petit bisou sur ma joue avant de se lever pour sortir de la pièce. Je ne demandais pas où elle allait, je le savais. Elle allait m'écouter et allait passer du temps avec Zach. Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres alors que je regagnais la chambre de Nina.

PDV Candice

Ian avait raison, j'étais restée cachée beaucoup trop longtemps. Il était temps que ça cesse. Zach me plaisait et je lui plaisais aussi. Alors, pourquoi ne pas tenter quelque chose ? J'entrai dans le salon et découvris avec déception qu'il était vide. Je montai donc les escaliers pour aller le voir dans sa chambre. Je n'y étais pas retournée depuis que… Enfin bref ! Je me retrouvais devant sa porte et hésitai pendant quelques secondes à toquer. Je levais le poing déterminée, mais je me dégonflais et voulu repartir. Malheureusement pour moi, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Zach qui me regardait avec un petit sourire. C'était affreusement gênant. Il venait de me surprendre en train de m'enfuir lâchement.

_-Je… Euh… Désolée… Dis-je. Je ne faisais que passer pour aller à la chambre Kat._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une légère grimace tellement ce mensonge était mauvais. Il était tellement mauvais, que Zach en rit.

_-La chambre de Kat est avant la mienne Candice, fit-il remarquer. _

_-Oui effectivement, dis-je alors que ma grimace s'aggravait. _

_-Je t'ai entendu arriver, dit-il. Je sais que tu es restée plantée là pendant un petit moment, alors j'avais décidé de venir t'ouvrir, pour ne pas que tu aies à frapper à la porte. Puisque apparemment tu as besoin de beaucoup de courage pour venir me parler. _

Sa remarque vint me frapper en pleine face, me montrant à quel point j'avais été stupide. En effet, il n'avait pas dit ça méchamment, mais plutôt comme s'il cherchait à savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour que je l'évite comme je l'avais fait ces derniers jours.

_-Comment m'as-tu entendu arriver ? _

Ce fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire, bien trop mal à l'aise pour parler de ma lâcheté. Zach dû s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il laissa échapper un petit rire.

_-Les murs de ma chambre sont assez fins, j'entends tout ce qu'il se passe dans le couloir, dit-il. Tu n'avais jamais remarqué ?_

_-Je n'ai dormi dans cette chambre qu'une seule fois et j'étais trop occupée pour remarquer les bruits qui venaient du couloir._

Il rigola légèrement en baissant la tête. Je souris à mon tour, surprise par moi-même d'avoir osé faire une allusion à cette nuit-là. Je me surpris même à commencer à me sentir à l'aise. Un léger silence s'installa et soudain, il s'écarta de l'entrée de sa chambre avec un petit sourire.

_-Tu veux entrer ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Oui, dis-je après une courte hésitation._

Son sourire s'élargit et je fis un pas dans sa chambre. Il referma la porte derrière moi et nous allions nous installer sur son lit pour discuter de tout et de rien. Je me sentais mieux à présent. Moins mal à l'aise, j'avais moins peur des conséquences qu'une telle relation pourrait avoir.

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Juste un petit mot pour la personne qui m'a dit que j'étais « malsaine » d'écrire une fiction sur Nina et Ian. Premièrement, je sais parfaitement qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble. J'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction il y a très longtemps, c'est juste que je ne la poste que maintenant sur . Deuxièmement, je n'écris pas leur histoire, puis tout d'abord je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont ça c'est passé. C'est juste que c'est un couple qui m'inspire et donc que j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire. Troisièmement, Mr. Anonyme, si tu veux insulter des gens que tu ne connais pas, au moins ait le courage de montrer qui tu es, histoire que je puisse te répondre ma façon de penser. **

**Je sais que cette personne ne verra probablement pas ce message, mais je réponds quand même au cas où quelqu'un d'autre pense comme elle. **


End file.
